Time Index Prismal Reflections
by MarksmanKNG
Summary: Sequel to Time Index, our characters return for even more of everything! Actual rating: Mature!
1. Prologue: Broken Glass

**Author's notes: **Now, I am back with the sequel of Time Index. It's been a while. I hope you enjoyed Time Index and I hope you will enjoy the sequel, Time Index Prismal Reflections.

First thing off, I had a hard time thinking of where to slot this story's timeline within the original story timeline since everything was just so compressed. Second, it has conflicts due to the dates involved between the two timelines. Thus I decided that the timeline of this story will refer back to Time Index's timeline while slotting the story in between the arcs of season 2. In short: The dates will not be the same as the official story.

Next off, the prologue might feel a bit out of character but it must be done to further progress and improve the story.

Thirdly, the next update will likely only happen in the next 2 weeks since my semester final exams are starting next week. I will try to improve my writing skills and style in every way possible.

Do be aware that I've set the rating for this story to be M for very very good reasons. You will see them eventually.

Last but not least, Thank you for reading and reviewing Time Index Prismal Reflections.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Index: Prismal Reflections<strong>_

_Prologue: Broken Glass_

* * *

><p>Academy City... It is the city of technology and science. It is the city with 2.3 million students primarily studying esper abilities. It is a city so technologically advanced that it is like an independent nation. Its doors are restricted, goods are regulated and laws enforced by its own myriad mix of the city's small percentage of adults. Many of those are actually teachers or have other occupations. For the norm, Academy city is not for the normal.<p>

As for Kamijou Touma, his days aren't normal either. He had been through the thick and thin of the worst life in Academy City could offer. From lethally dangerous to even the simplest day to day matters, Kamijou Touma has never been on the good end of fate. He could call himself lucky for being alive this long. Now though, he has a new task at hand. This task has very dangerous implications if not done correctly. He has to prepare for an upcoming exam on his hated subject of esper development. If he failed, he would probably end up taking another row of remedial classes. He already has two dozen classes to go, adding another twelve will trouble him.

To prepare for the exam, he had already called for Misaka Mikoto, a level 5 Electromaster to help him out. The next problem will be the nun in the white tunic with gold linings. The arrangement was supposed to be at his apartment where there shouldn't be any bad luck. How wrong he was.

_My misfortune…Index and her TV show._ Index was watching the television, apparently her favourite show. What is its name again? Magical powered Kagami…no…Kamiga? Kanagi? No…gah. Additionally, Himegami Aisa made a visit and now she sits beside Index, watching the show.

_Okay…we'll just study outside then._ Touma decided to sidestep away from the problem. He left the door opened as he packed his things. "Index, I'm heading off for some studying."

Instantly, Index made a soft demand. "I'm hungry." Touma knew there's nothing in the fridge after that bottomless pit of a nun ate it all.

"You already ate everything for lunch. There's nothing left in the fridge so you'll have to wait until dinner." His bank account at this very moment is near zero. How close to zero? It's maybe plus or minus two hundred yen. Or then again, zero. Being thrifty is a must despite facing the black hole of the church.

Index glared sharply at him. He felt a shiver down his spine as though Satan was staring into his soul. Damn, that's creepy. "I'm really hungry." Index made her demand again with another statement. Touma felt his heart being taken hostage. If he doesn't give in, he'll be in trouble. If he did, its good bye bank account. His lips slowly formed a single syllable.

"N…..o"

CHOMP

"YEARGH!" Touma grabbed his head in pain. Index's bite is as painful as it can be. It felt sharp like a shark's, tough grip as a crocodile, piercing as a spear. He spun himself around in an attempt to free himself. His bad luck added insult to injury. His feet tipped over the TV remote, throwing him off balance. His flailing hands caught Himegami in his fall.

Thud

"Touma!" Misaka Mikoto entered the room cheerfully, bag in hand. As to her school regulations, she was dressed in the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform. She had a shock to see Touma on the floor. Index and Himegami were atop him in their sprawled manner. Misaka noticed Touma's hands were around their hips. She gasped as her heart just stopped in witness. "Touma…"

Touma rubbed his painful head. "Misaka…" The weight of the two girls made it hard for him to move. They both were knocked out from the fall. This doesn't look good…

Misaka Mikoto was speechless for those long seconds before doing the unexpected. She ran. She ran away from the scene. Touma forced the two girls off him. "Misaka!" He yelled as he rushed outside. However, the electromaster is nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>"Have you made your end of the bargain?"<p>

"_It's almost done. It will be ready for testing."_

"Good. We'll provide the rest of the funds after the test."

"_Thank you for the assurance. It was certainly a difficult project."_

"Difficult but scientifically rewarding indeed…"

"_Indeed…"_

* * *

><p>Shirai Kuroko lied back against her chair with a sigh of satisfaction. "All done!" The task she just completed was of arranging her album composing of her Onee Sama at different times of the day. Wherever her Onee Sama would be in class or in the sport tracks or simply just on the streets, Kuroko has it all. Now only she needs are pictures of her Onee Sama in more mature underwear. <em>Seriously, Onee Sama's underwear needs a makeover.<em> Maybe she could loan some to her. _I'd fix those shorts simultaneously!_

The locked door to her room opened abruptly. She turned around in excitement. She could get to a good start right now. She said cheerfully. "Welcome back Onee….sama?" Misaka threw her bag aside. Her eyes are a well for tears. She jumped onto her bed and cried into the blankets. "Onee Sama!" Kuroko said in shock. What happened that even her beloved would break down like that? Kuroko touched Misaka's shoulders gently. "What's wrong?"

The electromaster's response is to lean her head against the teleporter's chest. Her sobs were starting to slow but only a little. "T T T T…"

"What is it? What is the problem?" Kuroko continued to try soothing her Onee Sama.

"T…Touma…." Misaka managed to force it out before she sobbed some more. Kuroko felt an invisible bullet.

_That barbarian! What did he do to my Onee Sama? _Rage started to infuse into her. Nevertheless, she rubbed Misaka's back in what can be called a motherly fashion. "There, there Onee Smaa. Everything will turn out fine. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

><p>"That is some excellent performance regarding the Orsola Aquinas case." Laura Stuart commended from her seat at the church. The other long seats are empty in its red leather finery. Stiyl Magnus did not answer from his seat at the sides. He had been recalled for a reason and it is not for the job well done.<p>

Laura Stuart a white lily flower into a vase by the church organ. "Are you going to be so quiet?"

Stiyl answered. "You can imagine that you are talking to a brick wall. Otherwise, you can assume I am deaf from your Japanese."

Laura turned around stricken. "Is it still that bad?"

Stiyl gave the cold truth. "Yes."

The Archbishop sighed. It is still a troublesome problem indeed. "Anyhow, there are reports of movements by the Roman Catholics."

"What kind of movement?" The Roman Catholic Church has always been doing something. To warrant such a report means something big. Something very big…

"There are all kinds of movement against many sides both in magic and science. I want you to find out their plans against the science side."

"That means I must return to Academy City." The red mage concluded.

"Not only there, anywhere of necessity. Sherry Cromwell will brief you on the details." Laura delegated the task of briefing to the Necessarius librarian.

"I presume I will go alone."

"Correct. Kanzaki Kaori has been sent to Japan on a similar mission. You two might meet paths along with Tsuchimikado Motoharu."

"If I'm to meet him, it's likely to meet..."

"Yes, the Imagine Breaker."

* * *

><p>Five….<p>

Four….

Three…

Two…

One…

Lift off….

"Today is a good day for shuttle 258. It is set to reach desired orbit in hours. From there, it will deploy the Hikoboshi II Satelite. The satellite will be used by Academy City geologists to improve geological mapping and analysis of Japan's terrain for precious resources.

"Hmph. They attempt to gull us with such news. I will turn their words against them."

"Sir, your coffee is ready."

"Thank you."

Tinkle of metal. "Ah…like this spoon, I will stir Academy City down to the pits of darkness."

With a click, the television was turned off.

* * *

><p>"Such misfortune." Touma sighed. He's in deep trouble now and he has to amend it. He looked up at the front doors of the Tokiwadai dorms. <em>I must clear up that misunderstanding!<em> He entered through the doors and into the front entrance. His reach is just here. He informed his intention of meeting Misaka Mikoto to the guards. The guards accepted his intention and used the intercom to contact their room. It rang once, twice, thrice before it was answered. It was Kuroko.

"What is it?"

Touma answered. "It's me. I need to speak with Misaka."

"Fine, one minute." The call was disconnected. Touma waited at one of the free sofas while the guards returned to their duties. It was an antagonizing one minute for Touma, confirming his way of explaining to her. Exactly one minute is up as Kuroko came out from the electric gates. Misaka wasn't with her. He got up from his seat, his lips forming words when…

She slapped him in the face. It made a commotion, catching everyone's attention easily. Touma was shocked and utterly speechless. "You hurt my Onee Sama you barbarian bastard!" Kuroko cried out angrily.

When Touma did speak, it was just a name. "Kuroko…"

Kuroko punched him hard at his chest. It wasn't that painful to Touma, being a receiver of attacks far worse. Still, it was enough to stagger him a step back. "Get out of my sights before I teleport nails into you." Her eyes glared like a drill. "Judgment or not, I don't care." Her threat is real.

Touma backed off, turned around and made an orderly and humiliating retreat. Kuroko turned around and returned to her room. Her anger is still fuming in the air. Seconds later, it is back to normal for Tokiwadai. However, it is hell turned anew for three people.

* * *

><p>"Aih...~~" Uiharu laughed sighed at the load of paperwork she saw before her. The stacks of document climbed up to a dozen to fill every nook and cranny possible. The backline is growing steadily with only just two people to work on it.<p>

"Ah, don't be so pessimistic." came the voice of Satan with a pull of fabric.

"Kya!"

Saten Ruiko laughed to that. "Cheer up a little. It's not the end of the world yet." She sat down on a chair beside Uiharu's desk with a cup of tea in her hand. "All that will be done eventually."

Uiharu scowled "You didn't have to do that every time Saten." She relaxed her shoulders. "I wonder why Kuroko had to take an emergency day off." It was the first time Kuroko had ever utilized that option in her entire Judgment career. For her to use it so suddenly must be important.

"It must be important." Saten said what they both knew out loud. "Say Konori Senpai, what did Kuroko say for her reason?"

Behind them in another desk, Konori Mii poked her head out slightly. "Kuroko said that Misaka is having personal issues. She needs help for today." With that, she went back to work against the tide of papers.

"Personal issues…" Uiharu wondered. "Why wouldn't she call us to help?"

Konori answered from behind the monitor. "Maybe that's because we have a lot of work now to do. Don't laze around thinking about it."

"Maybe she just got herself a boyfriend!" Saten had a light bulb idea. "And she needs Kuroko's help for a plan."

Uiharu was excited as well. "It could be! It might explain why Misaka was so cheerful yesterday." Her reply was a retort.

"Uiharu, more working, less talking."

"Hai." Uiharu answered dejectedly as she prepositioned her fingers onto the keyboard. Saten took a small stack of documents from the large piles.

"I'll help along. Just tell me what to do."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" A young albino haired man walked furiously with his walking stick. People on the street moved aside instantly at his approach, frightened by his aura of anger. His eyes alone could kill. However, there is one who is not afraid. That person is a small young girl with brown hair, wearing a blue dress and sandals.<p>

"Misaka Misaka wants to have some candy! Misaka Misaka exclaims as she holds Accelerator san's wallet!" Last Order ran ahead in joy with the stolen possession.

Accelerator rolled his eyes as he chased with his two feet. The MISAKA network was blocked off from him due to Last Order. Without the MISAKA network, his abilities are denied from him. Now all he has is his very self to chase that little brat.

The little girl turned around and teased. "Misaka will enjoy the chocolates so dearly with love from Accelerator!"

"That money isn't my very love you stupid brat!"

"I don't care. Misaka Misaka says with delight of the chocolates that are soon to enter Misaka's small mouth." Last Order turned around to hit something soft.

"What are you doing little kid?" A teenage gangster said in anger from being bumped into. "Give me that money to say you're sorry!"

Accelerator called out from behind. "You stay away from that stupid brat!"

The black haired, red bandana wearing gangster teased. "Oh you crippled idiot, what are you going to do with your stick?" He obviously didn't know who Accelerator was. Oh my oh…he should have known.

Accelerator smiled from ear to ear. "A crippled idiot huh…" He flicked the switch to the MISAKA network, this time with full granted access. "HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?" Accelerator swung his stick just a little but it blew the teenager back seven feet onto the pavement. "A true villain takes on someone their own match." Accelerator licked his lips. "Although, I think that I will have to manage with a small fry like you…"

His opponent turned tail and ran. Accelerator eased up and turned off his electrode device. "What useless small fries." He walked with his stick to Last Order that is now stuck to the ground. He started hitting the little Misaka in the head with his stick.

"Why is Accelerator hitting Misaka so hard? Misaka Misaka pleads for forgiveness!" Last Order tried to shield her head at the small taps of the stick. The albino boy grabbed his wallet from the small hands of the little girl.

"If you want something, next time just ask you stupid brat." He started to walk on towards the convenience store as rain started to fall. Last Order frowned before following him to get her chocolate candy.

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

It is now raining. Thunders of Zeus joined the freefall of sky juice. People seek for shelter from the torrential tide of rain. Traffic grew with difficulty. However, for one particular boy, it doesn't matter. Touma entered his room. It was dark, quiet and gloomy. The rain outside added the final touch. It is just like how his heart felt. Index and Himegami are outside somewhere else. Good, he needs to be alone. He sat down beside his table.

Slam!

"Damn it!" He cursed. His knuckles felt a tinge of pain from hitting the wooden table. "Why did you made such an assumption biri biri?" Now he has two problems. He has his exam and now he has to deal with Misaka. _Screw the exam. _That gave him one, one he still cannot fix right heart was pumping him with adrenaline as he let out a sigh to cool down. He glanced to a deadly decoration beside the TV. It is a wakizashi, a short sword. The white metal blade was sheathed with an old worn scabbard. It once belonged to a friend, Yori Tamotsu. He had quite a history with Touma as a friend and as an enemy.

Touma had a minor flashback, recalling how he met the sword slashing gunman. It was during the early part of the year, when Yori transferred into his class. The ability to control time is his special esper ability. It was clearly unheard off even within Academy City. They went through thick and thin together or against each other at times. In the end, Yori had died sacrificing himself to save Touma from an explosion during their fight to end the weapons smuggling into Academy City. That wakizashi and two useless pistols are what are left of Yori.

How long has it been? How long has it been since they left their respects at his empty tombstone? _It's been three months…_ Even with life being peaceful as it is, trouble just keeps coming. He only has one word for it.

"Fukou Da."

* * *

><p>"I found something. Misaka 10044 reports her discovery."<p>

"Present it to the network immediately, Misaka 10083 requests for the discovered information."

Click

"…." A united silence sat in the network.

"This is very dangerous; Misaka 10032 confirms the danger of this information."

"We must find help."


	2. Chapter 1: The Past, Present and Future

**Author's Notes:** My final exams are finally over. Now, I've made my promise and released the next chapter of Prismal Reflections. I'll be more proactive for now for the next chapters. Typing phase is certainly getting ahead right now. I'm almost done for the paper phase. Things will be longer and better as the chapters go. Anyhow, Thanks for reading and review.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>_: The Past, Present and Future_

* * *

><p><em>Two months and two weeks ago…<em>

At a simple café in the underground mall, a certain couple sat together and was having lunch. A Tokiwadai Middle school girl lifted her fork containing a meatball. "Ah…." A young teenage boy took his bite off the meatball. With some chewing, Touma Kamijou said. "It's delicious."

Misaka Mikoto nodded and praised. "The pasta they serve here is really good."

Touma smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket "Here is my gift of thank you." He pulled out a keychain and dangled it before the Level 5. It is a special chain for Misaka as it has not one but two Gekotas, one green one pink in colour with a small heart stuck in between them.

Misaka's eyes brightened with sparkles. "They're so cute!" She reached to accept it only to have the chain pull back. Touma grinned as they both played tag of the keychain. Misaka gave off a few sparks, signaling the end of the game.

Touma handed it properly to her. "I just have to do that." He laughed a little.

Misaka grouched playfully. "That was a bit too much you know."

Touma smirked. "Oh really? Then I'll make it up to you with this." He leaned forward and kissed her in the cheek. He retracted quickly as the electromaster's face turned really really red.

"Stop doing such embarrassing things!" Misaka's face was red like a tomato now.

"I know you're relishing it!" Touma laughed to that.

"Seriously though, please don't let the others know." Misaka asked softly. "I think Kuroko might just put a death wish on you if she finds out."

"Oh really…" Touma mused. "I suppose I will let her try…" Misaka pouted in response to that. "I'm just kidding Misaka. I'll keep it a secret."

"Good. Now let me try that lasagna of yours."

Beep Beep Beep!

Touma woke up to the noise of his alarm clock. Seeing the sunrise, he put his hand onto the clock, shutting it off. He is now in the present, not of his past dreams. His past for the past three months have been relatively joyful. Now it is all a memory. "What misfortune."

* * *

><p><em>A dead man may tell no tales. <em>_The body however is already a tale of its own._

_Akiko Cho__, Forensic Expert._

* * *

><p>"Touma!" Index exclaimed excitingly. "What's for breakfast today?" It is morning and it's the normal time for breakfast. Touma was in the kitchen, already dressed in his school uniform. Touma placed a plate onto the table. It was a simple toast of bread and butter. Index stared at it for a very long moment.<p>

"Is this all for breakfast?" Index asked. It looked unnaturally….little.

"That's your breakfast." Touma confirmed it as he double checked his things in his bag. If he leaves by now, he will reach school in time provided the fated misfortune does not occur.

Naturally a heavy eater, Index wasn't satisfied with just a toast of bread. "But Touma! This kind of food isn't enough for developing young bodies for growth and health."

"Then you get me the money to get you that kind of food!" Touma snapped. "I don't have the money to get you all the kinds of lavish foods you so desire! I barely have the money to support even myself at this rate!" Touma yelled.

Index glared at him. Her fists are clenched tightly. The demonic aura was emerging from her back. "Touma…." She leapt into the air with her deadly attack. "Why are you so mean?"

The Master of the Imagine Breaker wasn't in a mood to take any of this. He sidestepped the lunge and just opened the door. "If that's the way it is then fine! I'm out of here!" The nun crashed into the floor. He left his house to school, leaving Index all alone in the apartment.

Index stared at the open door where the boy known as Kamijou Touma made his exit. "What's wrong with you Touma?" She just doesn't understand what's going on with the Illusion Breaker. Sphinx, the cat mewed from the tussled bed sheets.

* * *

><p>"Who has additional details regarding its specifications? Misaka 10047 informs the need for data."<p>

"No such data is available. Misaka 10043 regrets to notify."

"Have we been able to contact Onee Smaa? Misaka 10801 requests a status update on that venture."

"It is not possible. Onee Sama appears to be in an emotional trauma from an unknown cause, Misaka 10032 reports."

"Then we must refer to other alternatives. Misaka declares the network's inability to stop the threat."

"I will contact them as soon as possible. Misaka 10032 confirms."

* * *

><p>Stiyl lit a cigarette held by his lips. He inhaled before holding his breath for a second. He exhaled smoke in a slow single go. "So, tell me what's going on?"<p>

Sherry Cromwell in her formal black garbs raised an eyebrow. "You know you're not to smoke in the library." After having been defeated by Kamijou Touma during her raging spree in Academy City, she is now the librarian of the Necessarius Library.

Stiyl waved the cigarette stick ineffectually. "It won't catch fire on anything." That much he can assure. The ashes were dealt with using his small ashtray. The smoke though, he merely blew it away from Sherry.

Sherry shook her head in disappointment but continued with the job. "I'm sure the Archbishop informed you of the general plot so far." The red head gave a nod. "The Roman Catholics are mobilizing a lot of their resources that it's hard not to notice it."

"Or so I heard against both sides. Just to keep us on the same page, what kind of resources are we talking about?" Stiyl took another lungful of addictive substances.

"They are both financial and manpower resources into many different places throughout the world. They range from the spread of Christianity to acquisition of faithful manpower and apparently the interesting note is in the search of new equipment.

"What kind of equipment?" That had been a new development for a devout religious organization.

"We don't know and that is what you need to find out. The guaranteed fact is that several subdivisions of the Roman Catholics are taking a new approach for something."

Stiyl took another puff. "A new approach, huh…so where will my first lead be?"

Sherry placed a brown file filed thinly of white papers onto the brown desk. "Your first lead is in the country of China. There is some activity going on in the city of Shanghai according to other intelligence sources."

Stiyl raised an issue. "I clearly don't know the language there. Aren't there other Necessarius members more capable in this region?" The inability to get by would be difficult and in certain cases can be inviting trouble.

Sherry's response was added with a shrug. "The Archbishop trusts in your abilities to get by. Moreover, Laura doesn't want too many eyes looking around."

Stiyl rest the cigarette at his lips as he pulled the file closer to him. "That's sensible." Roman Catholics too have their own eyes. If the Church of England was caught snooping around, it could cause intercommunity conflicts. Intercommunity conflicts can result to things even far worse than just that, especially if manipulated in the hands of people very proficient at it. He took the file with his hands. "I suppose I will have a translator?"

"A local one I presume. Necessarius logistics are handling it as we speak. Good luck." Sherry offered her goodwill.

Sityl rest the remaining end of the cigarette into the ashtray. "I hope I won't need it."

* * *

><p>RINGGG!<p>

"Oi Aogami, what's with Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado Motoharu questioned his partner of the Delta Force. The second session of class is now over. It will be several minutes before the teacher for their next class to enter and begin the session. For now, Delta Force has a problem to resolve.

"Kami-yan? I don't know either." They both looked at Touma. He was looking out the window. His face was one of deep thought. It was a rare sight for the Delta Force to see that among them. That means a big problem has happened. A problem they must work together to solve it. The two members approached their third partner.

"Kami-yan, what's on your mind?" Tsuchimikado started the probe. It brought no answer. They must press further.

"It can't be about the newest addition to your harem is it?" Aogami used his technique to trigger a response. When Touma did not answer, Aogami freaked in a feint. "It is true!" That finally triggered the devil's awakening.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT STUPID THINGS YOU IDIOTS!" His fist struck so hard, the two flew out the glass window. However, they didn't fall off the side platform made of concrete, sparing their lives. Their state however is a clean knockout. They won't be solving the problem for a while.

"Hah…" Touma released his rage in a slow breath. He has enough problems as it is. He took a deep breath in silence as the rest of the class merely watched him.

"That is a rather pathetic attitude from you, Kamijou Touma." A commanding voice declared.

"This isn't your problem Fukiyose!" The class head, Fukiyose Seiri folded her arms at her chest at that. She raised an eyebrow and challenged.

"This is a problem, especially when it involves nearly injuring your classmates severely!"

Touma shot back. "I will deal with it! I just need some time alone." He went back to his seat.

Fukiyose shot a glare. "Then you better deal with it. I will be watching you Kamijou Touma." She left it at that and left the classroom for other things….perhaps? With that, a silence befell upon them.

Touma looked out the broken window again. The sky felt so free from troubles. It could do anything it liked. It could feel happy. It could feel solemn. It could cry with its blessed tears. It could just not give a damn to anything. He knew he can't. He isn't the sky. The sound that shattered the glass of silence is the persistent ring of a cell phone. It was his. He looked at the caller ID. "Misaka…Imouto."

* * *

><p>"STAY QUIET, YOU BRAT!" Accelerator yelled. He was trying to get some shut eye in his room but his attempt was shut down by the small brown haired girl hitting him with a pillow.<p>

"It's really important! Misaka Misaka warns about the impending danger!" Last Order continues her persistence.

Accelerator finally had it with the _annoyance._"What is so important you must bother my sleep?"

Misaka 20001 began her train of information. "The network has found a project that's been running for three months. Misaka Misaka begins her report."

"Get on with it." Accelerator said sharply.

"They are building a new weapon, a prototype version for now." Last Order continued the briefing.

"What does this have to do with me?" Accelerator went straight to the point.

Last Order was…sad. "To test the prototype….they are going to use…"

"Us…"

Hearing that, Accelerator swore immediately. "Those bastards! Only I get the privilege to kill the Sisters! No one else can or will!" These facts made him mad. He is very mad. "Where is the prototype?"

"Misaka 10032 reports its location to be stored at a warehouse in 23rd District. Its official testing period begins next week as Misaka Misaka continues to provide details."

Accelerator stood up from the sofa. "Then I'll destroy it before its ready!" He grabbed his walking stick that rests by the bed. "I'll make sure those scientists don't think up of such stupid plans."

* * *

><p>"So it is true! You really did have a boyfriend!" Saten said with surprise. She drank her green lime as Uiharu continued. The three month long kept secret is now out.<p>

"Eh? How does it feel to be in love?" Uiharu's eyes glittered with curiosity. _Maybe it's like Heaven to meet your true love…_ Romance with their kisses into marriage and ultimately…Her thoughts were cut short by a punch on top of her flowery head. "Ow…did you have to do that Kuroko?"

Kuroko said as she drank her orange in an elegant proper posture. "That's enough about that barbarian. Onee Sama needs some reprieve." Misaka was leaning her head against the window of Joseph's café. She wasn't in any happy mood. Think lethargic instead.

Saten said in an annoyed manner. "He's quite a jerk to have an affair with two other girls at the same time!"

Misaka sighed. "The worst part of it is that I know one of them a little." That would mean the nun.

Kuroko informed. "I shooed him out when he came looking for you. He won't bother you anymore."

Misaka gave a faint smile. "Thank you Kuroko. Maybe having a boyfriend at this time is too much."

Kuroko made her stand. "Boys are only out to use our bodies. Thus!" She began her melodrama. "We must never give in to men's desires." Saten and Uiharu applauded to that. Misaka reacted a little different to that.

"However!" Misaka noted. "Even if you say that, you're still quite a pervert." Kuroko was heartbroken to that.

"Onee Sama! How could you say that? It is only true friendship!" Kuroko persisted.

"True friendship my butt! Taking those pictures of me, the aphrodisiacs, the search through my clothes, aren't they all your doing?"

"That is my passion of you Onee Sama!" She reached out for a kiss but what she got was two hard pinches to her cheeks. Uiharu and Saten laughed both sadistically and in relief at the demise of Kuroko Shirai and recovery of Misaka Mikoto.

* * *

><p>Now, Kamijou Touma is in a dilemma. He now sits by the bench in a certain safe distance outside his school. School for today is out of his priority list. <em>How am I going to explain to her with Kuroko being as defensive as that?<em> What is he going to do? He'll be seeing Misaka Imouto as well. Despite being two different people in their own way, they look exactly the same minus the colour of their eyes for some genetic reason. Maybe it was made to be that way to avoid problems discerning from the original perhaps. Maybe….but he doesn't give any further damn about it. It's not even important right now.

"You appear to be in an uncertain form of distress. Misaka reports her observation." That popped Touma out of his thoughts. Misaka Imouto was standing to his right in her atypical Tokiwadai uniform and the customary goggles. Her expression was null, the monotone of the sisters.

"It's just a problem I'm having." Touma let his answer be as that.

"What is the nature of the problem encountered? Misaka presses her inquiry further." Misaka Imouto sat at the free spot beside him.

"It's nothing important." Touma informed the Sister.

"It is imperative to determine possible detrimental effects prior to informing important information. Misaka reports the psychology necessity." Misaka Imouto blankly answered.

Touma was bewildered. "It's that important?"

"Yes. Misaka confirms."

Touma exhaled his unease out and began his tale. "It's about your Onee Sama. We've been in a relationship and now it's in tatters."

"How long has this _relationship_ progressed? Misaka enquires further details regarding this phenomenon."

"It's been about three months. We both kept it a secret but now it's ruined all thanks to a stupid accident!" Touma leaned back against the bench.

"I understand…Misaka acknowledges the received data."

"Now are you satisfied with my state of mind?" Touma turned into a counterattack of words.

"Your state of mind is deemed within acceptable parameters. Misaka declares. Misaka will now proceed to provide valuable information that was found in the past two days."

"Be my guest." Touma let her proceed.

Misaka 10032 explained the plot. "There had been a project run secretly in Academy City for the past three months. Misaka completes the first stanza. The project relates to building a weapon, currently in its prototype state. In order to determine the maximum potential and product defects, they plan to utilize the prototype on us as testing material."

"What?" Touma clenched his fist upon hearing it."

"Yes. The prototype with be tested on us as its targets. Misaka confirms the provided information."

"I'll put a stop to it then!" Touma already made his choice. It wasn't even necessary to ask, not for Kamijou Touma. The Sisters aren't going to refuse such a valuable asset.

"That is part of our plan. Misaka 10033 to Misaka 10040 is mobilizing with Guardian Accelerator to attack the warehouse the prototype is stored in. Misaka declares the plan."

"Then count me in!" Touma volunteered without a single bit of hesitation.

"Then it is decided. We will attack the warehouse now." Touma followed Misaka 10032 to begin their step for salvation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor."<em>

"Yes?"

"_Where is the prototype stored at the moment?"_

"It's stored in a warehouse with a modified class C security."

"_That's very risky, tempting trouble before completion."_

"Everything in fact is already completed. I only falsified the files about the prototype. All it needs is the testing and what better to test against than our enemies who sought to destroy it?"

"_You're a cunning man doctor."_

"It's called being smart."


	3. Chapter 2: Break In

**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter of Prismal Reflections. I still find areas of writing where I'm lacking but I hope adding a few methods of style would help in improving details where I think it would be hard to express. I'm almost done writing it out on paper and I'm ahead on schedule for the typing phase. I'll be checking through Return of the Grail and will be adding another oneshot for Starcraft 2 :P. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>_: Break in_

* * *

><p><em>Initializing systems…<em>

_Optics is operational._

_Locomotion activated._

_System Synchronous established._

_Project D7-592 is combat ready._

* * *

><p>"Is the security cleared? Misaka 100032 requests for a situation update." The Sisters, Kamijou Touma and Guardian of Last Order Accelerator now stood in a small alley in the 23rd District. The District is classified to be an area for airline companies, aeronautics and space development facilities. That also includes a certain number of industrial facilities necessary to support such systems. Warehouses play an important role in that, allowing storage, preservation and also temporary transit points of goods.<p>

The prototype weapon that is planned to be used against the Sisters is supposedly within one of these warehouses. They've pinpointed it into one of the medium sized warehouse. Medium sized would equal to thirty by fifty feet big. Most business companies in the world would not require such the largest size that can be a hundred by hundred feet large. However, the number of projects and scale of development is grossly overwhelming and these facilities are now a necessity.

"Security personnel at the entrance have been quietly neutralized. Misaka 10035 reports initial success." There are no radio waves to be transmitted or received. It cannot be intercepted nor decoded. They are all and they are one. That is the strength of the Sisters, ultimate coordination and response.

"We proceed as planned. We will search the main area of the building while Guardian Accelerator and Saviour Kamijou handle the higher levels. Misaka reiterates the plan." The eight sisters clad in full black and armed to the teeth began their entry through the open gate. There isn't anyone on the streets since this district is highly lacking in student population. The unconscious bodies of security have already been stowed in the lone guard post by another two sisters. The Sisters took the lead as Touma kept pace with Accelerator with his walking stick.

Touma started a conversation. The last time he met the Accelerator was several months back during the weapon smuggling case. Even now though, their relationship isn't very promising. "This is the first time we're working together." He noted.

"Don't get all lovey dovey. I'm doing this for my sole title of the Sister's only killer." Accelerator bragged his privilege.

Touma nodded. "You're a hypocrite you know." He knew it from having learnt the tale of Accelerator taking a bullet in the head to save Last Order. That too came from months ago.

"Do you want to die so much? I'll kill you if you want to!" Accelerator tapped the floor harder with each step to emphasize that. It seems Accelerator took great restraints to avoid lifting a finger on him. Touma knew when to put it to an end.

"You want to kill me, kill me later. The sisters will need us." It ended their small talk as they entered the large warehouse.

* * *

><p>The place is full of cargo. Large boxes were stacked onto racks several stories high. Automated machines did most of the lifting but human presence is still required for logistics and security. They had entered through the quieter, human sized side doors. Inside, it is quiet. The Sisters slowly spread out among the corridors of goods with their submachine guns raised for any danger. They will be securing the area here while Touma and Accelerator will deal with the upper sections built with tighter security. The two went up a metal stairs to clear and search for the prototype.<p>

Upstairs would be the control room and the high security storage area. That is what Touma could recall from the prior briefing on their way here. That's where the staff should be as well. They won't be a problem however with Accelerator around. What first awaits them is a bare metal door. Accelerator gave a sadistic grin. "Did they expect this piece of crap to be enough to stop me?" He flicked a switch on the choker around his neck. Using a bit of force combined with vector manipulation, Accelerator broke the door easily with a kick. The door went flying to be cut into metal chunks by a series of red intersecting lasers. It is a long hallway specially designed for such a system. The lasers appear to changing orientation and combinations randomly as well. It shouldn't be a problem for Accelerator. "Ah, I think I can't reflect that." Or is it?

"What do you mean you can't reflect those lasers?" Touma was surprised. Accelerator's esper ability is to reflect vectors. Lasers have a vector, so it should be able to be redirected by him. Why would Accelerator be unable to do so? There shouldn't be any reason to that.

"Ah, everyone didn't know that I can't reflect lasers. It seems there's a specific property of lasers that doesn't allow me to redirect them." He gestured Touma toward the laser corridor. "You can't expect me with a stick to cross that." Accelerator would be sliced to bits if he tried to cross through by walking with his stick.

Touma stared at the intimidating laser patterns. One mistake and he can lose a limb or his head. He wished he could take a full detour but the fate of the Sisters might rest beyond this corridor. _This is it._ Adrenaline began pumping into his system in preparation of what to come. He took a deep breath before entering the hallway of death.

_Jump right into the spotlight!_

_Bend your knees or lose your head!_

_Push it back up, pull back and make a C_

_Twists the hips to the right!_

_Reach out to your ankles!_

_Jump forward and do a triple tap tap!_

_Raise your hands and do the sea wave!_

_Drop to the floor, kiss the floor!_

_Raise it up, lift your right foot!_

_Kick it off into the handstand!_

_Raise it up and look mom! No hands!_

_Fall it forward, kick off your feet_

_Crouch it down, under the zing_

_Lose a hair, cringe in fear_

_But don't lose your cool_

_Or it's off with your head!_

_Step it up to maximum speed!_

_Sidestep to the left, let it pass!_

_Pull your body down to the limbo!_

_Swish it under the shiny red line!_

_Raise it up! Don't overstep!_

_Or maybe you just might lose your hips!_

_And a one and a two!_

_Green light! Step right through!_

_Don't you see how close you are?_

_Just a little more and it'll all be cool!_

_Now you see is a big X wall. _

_How would you cross such a bad taste of art?_

_Oh wait! It reversed its way!_

_Leaving a valuable hole in the diamond!_

_Go all out and rush at it!_

_All you got to do is jump at it and squeeze right through._

Touma screamed as he crashed into the floor. He skids a little to a stop as he finally left the laser corridor. Touma took multiple deep breaths after being through such madness. His lungs are burning from the sudden amount of exertion he made in those long seconds. He had managed through without a single scratch. God, how did he manage to get through? Is it by reaction time? Is it just by sheer luck? Well, God knows. Accelerator raised an eyebrow to Touma's little dance as the oxygen deprived boy got up onto his feet.

Now Touma looked around for a switch to disable the lasers. He barely noticed Accelerator starting his entry into the corridor. "Wait!" A laser touched Accelerator only to double back to its source, destroying it. One by one, the lasers self destructed as Accelerator casually walked through unharmed. It pissed off the Illusion Breaker. "Didn't you say you can't reflect lasers?" Touma stated loudly.

Accelerator gave a cocky grin. "I lied. I wanted to see you make a fool of yourself." That's rather….sadistic.

"That could have gotten me killed!" That was Touma's reply.

"So? Do I care about your life?" Accelerator wasn't moot on the point.

"Fukou Da…" Touma wanted to bash this ignorant Accelerator but other matters are pressuring him to move on. "Let's get this over with." They pressed on in their mission.

* * *

><p><em>Accessing security systems…<em>

_Camera Systems activated._

_Multiple targets detected._

_Primary armament acquired._

_Beginning search and destroy parameters._

* * *

><p>Touma and Accelerator entered the control room. The place is furnished with several desks and computers. A glass window portrayed the storage area outside. The room was empty. The place is clean of past activity. Everything looks organized and placed well like the chairs, keyboards and monitors. It looked like an organized abandoning of the entire warehouse. To both of them, they knew it isn't something good. It could be a trap, maybe a bomb or maybe an ambush or maybe just nothing. There is no time to speculate. Touma looked for what should be the main console. Accelerator was impatient. "Find it already. I don't want to waste my time here." He took a seat at one of the empty chairs.<p>

Touma found the console at a corner. _Geez, what's with him? _ He checked the computer and it was still on. The screen was empty of untouched work. He accessed the computer system to search for the storage location of the prototype. "Okay…it's stored at the section 25-B. He can perhaps use one of these cranes to extract it out from the shelves. It makes things a little easier and faster that way. He keyed in his intentions into the computer program. The task was quite easy since the program had a very user friendly graphic user interface system. He can hear the whir of the motors outside in compliance. The computer kept him updated on its progress. One of the cranes moved to the right out of sight and a moment later, the computer displayed.

**ITEM NOT FOUND**

It puzzled him. _Is this a hoax?_ The program clearly stated that the item exists in the inventory. He switched to the camera system to display the problem. It showed a helical container that was broken in half. The top half was on the floor which the crane could not identify as a whole product. _This is bad._ He switched through the cameras when he heard gunfire. _It's got to be the Sisters!_ On the last camera, he found the sisters attacking a blur of movement. "Come on Accelerator! It's down there!" Accelerator kept his mouth quiet as they made haste with the gunfire intensifying.

The closer they got, the intensity of the gunfire began to die down. That didn't sound good. Touma prayed. _Don't let any of them die! _The two former enemies reached the battlefield to see a Sister flying into a wall. She fell onto the ground, completely knocked out. The other Sisters were also sprawled about, injured and unconscious. All of them are down. Standing in the middle of the mess is a human sized man, dressed in a simple black shirt and military pants. His face is shielded by a crude metal mask except his red eyes. His height is the same to them, a rather short for a developed weapon. In his hands is a large machine gun. It looked at the two of them. It gave a mechanical tone. "Target: Kamijou Touma, beginning extermination."

* * *

><p>Misaka Mikoto left the manga store. It's been a day since her discovery of Touma's affair. Her heart hurts but a day of time and the support of her friends have whittled it down a little. <em>It doesn't matter Misaka. You're done with him. <em>

_He still cares for you. Don't lose faith easily._ An angelic thought appeared.

_He betrayed you. Even if you did forgive him, he'll betray you again! _The Devil Misaka appeared.

_A mistake forgiven is a lesson learnt. _An Angelic assurance.

_ A mistake forgiven is a bigger avenue for mistakes._ The Devil's warning.

Misaka threw these thoughts aside. _This is too annoying. _She doesn't want to think about it, not now. She noticed a young girl running towards her. _Why does she look like…me?_ She then recalled the information Misaka Imouto or rather Misaka 10032 provided a while back. _She's Last Order._ _She shouldn't be out alone. _Apparently Last Order is searching for her as she was on a course directly towards her. She seems…stressful.

Misaka asked as they entered conversation range. "What happened?"

Last Order said between breaths. "The Sisters, need your….help….Accelerator and Kamijou san…are in trouble…Misaka Misaka begs…for help."

She is surprised. They must have been doing something behind her back. Something dangerous even the former top esper is having trouble. She wanted to help instantly but was cut short by one fact. _That idiot's there too…_ She hesitated as her heart squeezed tightly. Can she take it to seeing him? Or would she just fall apart with just a gaze at him?

"Please…" Last Order panted.

Misaka Mikoto made her choice. "Let's go!" They started to save the other Sisters. _Even if I did see that idiot, I'll just kill him!_

* * *

><p>SPRATATATATATAT!<p>

Kamijou dived behind the cover of large boxes as a wave of bullets went his way. Accelerator stood his ground, reflecting the incoming projectiles back. The prototype is fast, moving like a blur and dodging the reflected bullets while maintaining its own attack. Accelerator challenged. "Come on come on! This is child's play!" He kicked a crate by the side into a flying start.

The Weapon ducked before it resumed its ineffectual attack. Accelerator found the attacks not a problem. It won't be until a good long fifth teen minutes. That is considerably very long when you are against the top esper in Academy City. "Give me something interesting!" He stomped the floor, sending a shockwave along the ground. It leapt up into the air as Accelerator sent an air burst with a kick. Its defence was throwing the machinegun to become its meat shield.

It landed safely but it knew its chances against Accelerator are slim and decreasing as battle prolongs. It cannot only defend. It must attack. It grabbed at a box and threw it at Accelerator. Accelerator merely deflected it aside which nearly struck Touma in the process. "Watch it!" Touma yelled.

"Don't interrupt my fight!" Accelerator snapped back as he started sending crates as bullets. The prototype sidestepped multiple times as it avoided the attacks. It grabbed the last incoming box and reversed the momentum by using itself as a pivot. It threw back the box and Accelerator broke it to pieces with a kick. Fragments of electronics and cardboard scattered as the weapon began to move again. This time, it went in between the racks and out of sight.

Touma attended to the nearest Sister as Accelerator grit his teeth in the predator's grin. "I'm coming for you!" The esper went on as Touma inspected for injuries. The Sisters are still knocked out cold but the injuries are relatively light varying from bruises to concussions. _They'll be fine. _He stood back up and began chasing after those battling two.

Accelerator walked casually among the row of storage racks deeper within the warehouse. He said out loud in contempt. "Come out come out wherever you are… I want to see you in bits and pieces." Naturally, there is no reply. It is waiting for the time to strike. The motors up above on the ceiling moved in their business. Accelerator scanned among the rows. _This is so troublesome. _This weapon is unarmed and incapable of fighting against Accelerator with his vector controlling abilities. Still, it will attempt to find a solution and win. To Accelerator, that is just futile. It is mere resistance before destruction. Accelerator caught a glint of reflection from one of the racks. "There you are!" Accelerator kicked one of the racks next to him. It toppled the others in a domino fashion. The glint vanished as the racks collapsed and scattered a large mess. Accelerator observed from where he stood. There is nothing. Accelerator taunted. "Playing dead are you?"

The answer to that came from the ceiling. A large wooden crate fell from one of the cranes positioned right above him. Accelerator crushed the crate to reveal another surprise. In the broken bits of the crates spilled out grenades. The force naturally caused them to detonate, splashing Accelerator in a burst of shrapnel. The Weapon appeared out of its hiding spot from the other side of the mess, firing a new machine gun as its primary weapon. Accelerator deflected all of those attacks without problem but it can cause certain complications such as draining a lot of energy from a particular device.

Accelerator felt the battery power of the choker dropping significantly. Multiple pronged attacks require multiple calculations simultaneously. This increases the output demand thus requiring additional power from the battery supply in order to accommodate accordingly. Accelerator grit his teeth as his fight turned more pressing. Accelerator shot to the right, aiming for a close combat battle. The Weapon's weapons are only meant to buy time. The factor of time will decide the battle. Once Accelerator gets close enough, he would be able to take it out with one hit.

The Weapon maintained its attack from its standstill position atop the rack. Accelerator shot up as Touma entered the battlefield. The barrage of bullets forced the level zero to hide behind other racks and advance at a slower rate. The Prototype ducked under a kick which caused the wall behind it to break. It backed away while maintaining a burst of bullets now and then at Touma. Accelerator yelled as he lunged in an attack. "Fight like a real man!" Accelerator managed to get close and struck a punch from above. It used the gun as its shield, shattering it to bits. The force though remains strong enough to cause the entire rack below them to break and fall.

Accelerator landed unharmed as the weapon maintained a relatively undamaged posture. Instead of remaining defensive, it shot forward as it pulled out a trump card. "Accessing public address system…, activating Capacity Down." Speakers invisible to the naked eye blared screechy music that sought to irritate the human ear. For espers depending on their strengths, it can be a crippling weapon.

Accelerator could not form a defence as the sudden burst of Capacity Down disabled him. He can't attempt to control his ability without risk of suicide. The weapon pulled back its fist and

Bam!

Accelerator went flying into a pile of large boxes. Several of those then fell atop him, burying him out of the fight. Touma now was close enough to get into close quarters combat. The weapon now turned to Kamijou Touma. Touma tightened his fist as it spoke. "Resuming termination." It started to run into a charge.

"I'll break you for hurting all of them!" Touma charged as well. The weapon became a blur but Touma could predict its movements. How could he know? He doesn't but he just did. He pulled himself to the side. He felt the swish of the air cut by a robotic punch. His own attack went through, striking the chest. It felt soft as flesh as the Imagine Breaker broke something. The Weapon retreated quickly from the impact. _Is this magic? _Touma figured. His Imagine Breaker did something and it apparently stopped the fast movements of the prototype weapon. _From what it feels, I think my hits will be able to take it out._ His further tinkering was cut short as he was attacked again.

Touma pulled back to avoid a fist to the head. He then sidestepped left as he attempted to prepare his own counterattack. The speed however is too fast this time for him to follow up, receiving a hard blow to the stomach. He flew and smacked into the hard metal of one of the rack's support column. It hurt a lot as he tried to get up. He barely had time as it was already starting another series of attacks. He pulled his head left to avoid a face crushing hit. The column broke and the rack began to fail. Touma kicked back at the chest, pushing him and it away from the collapse.

Touma observed his enemy as he took his own status check. He is starting to get tired as well from all the fighting and the laser dodging prior to that. His opponent however does not look unfazed at all. _It will outlast me if I don't beat it._ The way for Touma to win would be to inflict critical blows at the right time to minimize consumption of stamina. That would mean a defensive battle. However, if that prototype decides to retrieve another machine gun from wherever it found them, then Touma would automatically lose. He can't let that happen and a defensive battle would not help him do that. One might say that an offense is a good defence but sometimes, there is a time for both is to be used wisely.

Touma waited as it charged in a run. It attacked with a mid height swinging kick. Touma stepped back and tried to close in for a fist fight. The weapon blocked Touma's punch using its elbow and forced him back. Touma ducked under a counter for the face and struck the chest area several times. The Weapon backed away, apparently taking the attack as real damage. A few more hits might be able to create an opening for him! Touma pulled back this time into a defence. It swung a fast low kick which Touma leapt over. He went down with an overhead punch in the face.

CRACK!

His hand hurt from striking the metal face but it certainly did damage. The crack of metal along the mask's brow line attested to that. The weapon pulled at the damaged mask and pulled it free. _Now's the chance!_ Touma charged forward to finish off the battle. As the mask fell, Touma had a surprise. He had a really big surprise. "Yori?"

Yori Tamotsu's face was staring eye to eye with him in a poker face. Having surprised Touma, the Weapon utilized the chance and grabbed Touma by the neck. It lifted him off his feet in a choke. Touma was helpless in such a position, losing air by the second. Yori smashed him hard onto the floor. Touma felt his bones nearly breaking from the slam. Everything almost went black from it. It was a surprise he could stay conscious at all. Yori raised his right fist to smash Touma's face to mush.

"Stop!"

The killing blow missed, striking hard onto the concrete beside the Illusion Breaker's head. It cracked from the blow as both boys turned to see Misaka Mikoto. She stood still, her finger sparking and ready to fire the Railgun. A little back, a young girl with brown hair was watching in anxiety. Both sides are surprised to see each other.

Yori's neck twitched with a pause. "BIOS Error A6…System….failure...engaging immediate shutdown." The Weapon collapsed onto Touma, unconscious. The battle had taken an anticlimactic end.

Misaka and Last Order rushed towards both him and Accelerator in worry. Touma laid his head down, feeling the human weight atop of him. _What happened to you Yori?_


	4. Chapter 3: Ressurection

**Author's Notes: **Ok this one took a bit of time since I wasn't satisfied with my editing beforehand. Now I'm done and moving on to the next chapter. Enjoy the read and review. Thanks.

_Chapter 3: Resurrection_

* * *

><p><em>Two months ago in an undisclosed location…<em>

_Installation of Physical Locomotion complete_

_Installation of software and driver systems complete_

_Initializing Cybernetic functions_

_Optical systems online_

"_What is your name?"_

"_My name…."_

"_Yes. What is your name?"_

"_My name…is Demon…"_

* * *

><p>Beep…<p>

Beep…

Beep…

The Beep continued its routine as a slow but steady signal of life. Yori Tamotsu is soundly asleep in the intensive care unit of the Academy City Hospital. Outside the room, Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto, Last Order and Accelerator awaited results on the sleeping prototype. It had become entirely still and unmoving ever since its uncertain collapse two hours ago. They are now waiting for a certain frog faced doctor to finish his diagnosis. The doctor has been stringent in his examination, taking his sweet time in the meticulous task. It's already been half an hour of waiting so far. Accelerator has been rather impatient and irritated by the wait. Maybe it has something to do with his defeat by Yori. Nevertheless, he has to wait due to insistence by Last Order.

Things are just too messed up for Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto right now. First off is their relationship issue. Second would be the construction of a prototype weapon which turned out to be possibly Yori. Right now, they both sat across each other in a quiet manner. They could feel each other's presence but they made no move. There is much to deal with.

A few minutes later, the door to the quarantined room opened and the doctor exited, dressed in a surgical uniform meant to maintain a sterile environment in the intensive care units. Answers were already expected from him. The doctor shook his head. "In the short version, physically, he is completely fine. His brain waves are fine and without interruption. However, the readings show that he's in a self induced coma." The doctor now turned to Accelerator "The Sisters generally have bruises, concussions, some broken bones or ribs and they will recover fine in due time."

Misaka asked. "Why would Yori put himself in a coma?"

"About that, I will need to ask you a few questions for answers." The doctor looked at his regular customer, Touma. "The patient knew you as his friend in the past and tried to kill you, yes?"

"Yeah…" Touma's reply was short.

"And he collapsed after seeing you." He handed the next question to the Railgun.

"After some mumbling…yes he did."

"Hmm…" The doctor contemplated possible scenarios. "It is possible that he has lost some of his memories." Memory loss certainly answered to why he isn't a friend but it didn't answer the second part.

"Then why did he stop? He wouldn't remember me…" Misaka wondered on the second fallacy of the problem.

"What if it wasn't lost but _replaced_?_" _Accelerator suggested. He knew it is certainly possible to program humans. In the past, he had saved Last Order's life by deleting a virus program installed into her by Amai Ao. His price for rescue was a bullet to the head by that scientist. Now he's forced to wear a choker in order to make use of his abilities through the MISAKA network.

"That seems more logical." Their guesswork is leading somewhere.

"It sounds likely." Touma agreed. He heard the robotic mumbling prior to a self knock out. Even the time when it declared he was a target, it has a programmed feel. It sounded just like a program with a human shell to latch on. The Sisters at least sound more natural despite their odd inclination of third person views.

The doctor noted. "Memories are not stored just in the mind. They are stored in multiple parts of the bodies in both chemical and electrical forms. That is why constant training hones the memories of muscles for the trained tasks. With respect to that, seeing you Misaka Mikoto must have caused a self induced psychological shut down in order to avoid fighting you." He pondered a bit more. "It's likely he'll be this way until his memories recover if this is the case."

"Assuming this is the answer, how do we solve it?" Touma wasn't that up to date on medical technology available in Academy City.

"You will most likely need a Testament." The doctor advised. The Testament is a device related to human memory. It utilizes the use of waveforms to add, modify or delete important elements in such memory. The Sisters are born in mind by the Testament. Without the Testament, the Sisters would never exist except as teenage sized babies.

Touma asked. "Where can we get one?"

"That, I do not know." The doctor shook his head in a sorry manner. The Testament is only being used for research and development for now. Medical usage is barred as it is still undergoing further research into human memory. Any mistake would lead to dangerous consequences.

"My old workplace used to have one but it's already shut down." Accelerator spewed old facts.

"Then we'll need to find a new place with one." Misaka iterated their new objective. She was slightly bewildered when Accelerator began walking away while tugging Last Order along. "Where are you going?"

Accelerator waved a hand behind him. "He's not a danger to the Sisters anymore. This matter is now your own business." The Guardian and Last Order in a begrudging manner left the three to themselves.

The doctor continued his report. "I would like to inform you both additionally that I also made an interesting discovery about your friend." It brought back their interests towards the doctor.

"The X-rays show unnatural anatomy for his lower body, arm and right side of his skull. Without going under the knife, I cannot determine exactly why it is so. Even so, I would avoid that option for now since there appears to be no physical injury. As for his memories, I can do nothing for him right now. Not without the Testament." The doctor clarified.

"Is it perfectly fine to move him anywhere?" Misaka asked an important question.

"Yes, it will be fine. If you excuse me, I have other patients to attend to in the meantime." The doctor left politely in return to his tasks. Now, there are two. Moving onward with the problem, where can they get a Testament? Those devices are rare even in Academy City. It is a dangerous device especially when misused. This is step one to bringing their friend back.

* * *

><p>"He's alive?" Kuroko said in shock. She nearly fell off her chair in her dorm. She had been busy dealing with some paperwork regarding their dorm room.<p>

"If it isn't him that's sleeping in the hospital here, then he's dead." Misaka answered. "He needs a Testament. Judgment should know where they are right?"

Kuroko knows what the Testament is as well. "That information is classified even to us Onee Sama." Kuroko clarified and then added. "However, I do know who to look for about it. I'll set the arrangements for tomorrow morning. It's too late for an appointment now." The clock shows six in the evening.

"Okay. We'll bring him tomorrow." Misaka hung up. Touma was waiting at a chair beside her. She put a hand and turned her face away. "We'll deal with this another time." She walked away to leave Touma alone. He watched silently with his eyes from his seat. He didn't blink until she disappeared from sight. He didn't agree nor disagree to their plan for tomorrow. He will comply. With a decision made, he got up and left the hospital using another exit.

The sky is almost done turning dark when Touma returned to the apartment he called his home. He opened the door and entered. There isn't anyone around. He noticed something sticking out. A plate of poorly made noodles was on the table in the open air. The colour appears bland; the food feels a little warm. It hasn't been touched for at least some time, a very odd thing considering Index would just eat anything even if it's uncooked or at least attempt to. _Maybe she's in the bathroom. _He glanced at the bathroom. The door's open and lights are off. There isn't anyone around.

He felt something's very suspicious. It doesn't add up. _Then it's worth to just give this try._ "Come out now. The gig is up." A moment of pause and another before a small figure emerged from the bathroom. It was Index with the pet cat Sphinx.

"How did you know I was hiding?" The nun asked meekly. She appeared to be a bit …_frightened_?

Touma answered by explaining the clues. "The food here is left here in the open. This means either bad practice or someone was intending on eating it. Besides, who else besides you have access to our room?" An assassination attempt wouldn't go with a poorly made food for a last meal or as poison.

"Uh…Maika could have cooked it for me and forgot about it." Index gave an excuse.

"Maika's cooking wouldn't be this uncooked and be lacking in aesthetics." Touma gave his counterarguments. Tsuchimikado's stepsister, Maika is a maid in training. Cooking is part of the course, thus ruling this type of shoddy cooking out of her performance ratings.

Index surrendered in defeat. "I was worried about you Touma. So…" She hesitated a little. "I thought I'd try to cheer you up by making something for you."

Touma chuckled, no, turned to full laughter at that. Index pouted at his response. Before Index could say a word, Touma already began his reasoning. "I get what you mean. I've not been myself for the past few days." The rest of his classmates noticed as well and warned about it. It took a little bit of time to realize how he is casting everything aside. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Really?" Index remained unconvinced.

"It will. To prove that, I'll cook this properly and we can share it together, ok?" Touma smiled as he took the plate with a pinch of his fingers. Index cheered as the Sphinx mewed before taking a nap.

Index said as Touma started up the stove. "We'll play later after that right?"

"Hai hai." Touma said in a relaxed manner. Even in the worst cases of misfortune, there is always a hidden fortune behind them. All it takes is just the willingness to look for it.

* * *

><p>The next morning….<p>

Creak…

Splash!

"Geez…you kids never get bored of such tricks." Kiyama Harumi observed her water drenched clothes in the midst of laughing boys. In return, the girls jeered back at the boys at their mischievous plans. The classroom of twenty give again is in its daily uproar. "I'll need to take this blouse off to not get a cold." She began unbuttoning her blue blouse as the class door opened.

"Sensei! Some people are looking for you!" Misaka, Kuroko, Touma with Yori in a wheelchair came to view. Kiyama was already done unbuttoning her blouse as Misaka, Kuroko and the girls screamed unanimously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kuroko gave a hard kick to Touma's face. Touma's face was slammed hard into the door. "Don't look you pervert barbarian!" Yori in his coma state is fortunately left untouched. Then again, maybe a hard hit to the head might just fix everything.

"Oh…" Kiyama said it bluntly. The other schoolgirls were dealing with the boys. "Common sense is still a new field for me."

Misaka is in disbelief. The amount of klutz this woman elder than her age could do is just unimaginable! "Isn't common sense something everyone has?" She exclaimed.

The brain expert explained her stand. "Animals and babies do not have common sense developed in them. They depend on experience with the environment to develop the best course of action." Kuroko banged her head repeatedly against the blackboard at that notion. I'd say she would get brain damaged by that. Or maybe Kiyama's antics already did that. Never mind…

Misaka said with grim resignation. "I give up."

* * *

><p>"So what is it do you want to see me for?" This time, they are at her small office of a primary school. All were seated in fine leather seats except for Yori, still on the wheelchair. The teacher's office is empty of anyone else, being busy with their classes. This primary school is one of the few schools that cater primarily to Child Errors in Academy City. It isn't very well funded. The white paint on the wall feels caked. The door and windows feel old and cranky. The classrooms are still using regular blackboards and white chalk. Still, it appears to have everything they need. That is enough for the kids apparently, having lived a life generally without anything.<p>

Kuroko pointed at their sleeping friend and went straight to the point. "We need the Testament to remove his replaced memories and restore them."

"The Testament…" Kiyama went into deep thought. She knew instantly that this is a serious matter. "I know where you can find one but that alone isn't enough." Eh?

"What do you mean it's not enough?" Misaka asked. It's just as simple as taking the replaced memories out and its all good and done, right?

Kiyama explained. "What good is it to have the device but not the memories themselves? It's akin to playing a computer game without the computer." This is a development to the problem. Not a good one that is.

The next question was predictable from Touma. "How are we going to find those memories? What if they're gone?"

Kiyama plotted a course for her ideas. "It is likely stored where the original memory change took place. If it is gone…then your friend will forever be a stranger."

"How can we find the Original Testament?" Kuroko pushed the next question.

"I can try something but I have no guarantee it will work." She reached for a small music player inside her desk drawer. "This is a synthesia version of hypnosis. I was intending on helping an associate of mine in the field of psychology. Using this, we may be able to derive the original place from your friend here." The ex neurologist inserted an earphone over Yori's ear. She let it play a series of incomprehensible audio waves. If it went onto radio, it could probably be rated as the worst played music ever. Then again, it wasn't made for entertainment purposes.

After the song stopped abruptly, Kiyama began her work. She said her questions slowly and clearly. "Tell me your origin."

Yori remained dead silent. A moment, he spoke in a robotic like manner. "Information unknown."

Kiyama Harumi moved on to the next question. "Tell me who you are."

That gave an instant response. "Project D-752 Prototype phase, Call sign Demon."

"Where are you made?"

There is a pregnant pause. "Unknown."

"Give me your program identification code." Kiyama Harumi took another approach to solving the problem.

Another instantaneous reply, "1081 DEG666"

Kiyama inputted those values into her computer. The computer processed the numerical data and spewed out the facts almost immediately. "From this, the programming was done in a research facility at …the Tenth District." A map appeared on screen. "This is where your friend's memories are if it still exists." She removed the music player. "You best hurry before they delete it. Can you operate the Testament device?"

"We should be fine." Misaka acknowledged her ability to work with machines.

"Are you sure?" The former scientist remains unconvinced. "Can you make sure that you will make no mistakes at all? One mistake and your friend might be forever changed." Misaka hesitated a little. Can she operate the Testament flawlessly? Kiyama Harumi got up from her seat. "I'll come along just to be sure. We can use my car as well. However, the time to start is not now. The security would most likely be very stringent in the morning. In the evening approaching night, the place should be a bit lax." In the meantime, that too would give them time to prepare anything necessary for the operation.

The new schoolteacher handed over her contact details to Misaka. "I do recommend you return to your classes. It would complicate things if you three were to be detained for detention. As for your friend, I'll take care of him for now."

They began to make their move to return to life for only a few hours. Suddenly, Kuroko called out. "Kamijou, I need to have a word with you, in private." The two women went on with Yori in oblige to Kuroko's request as Touma and Kuroko held back a bit for their private talk.

"What is it?" Touma asked the teleporter in a curious manner. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be something nice.

Kuroko began her agenda. "Remember, this little truce of ours is only and only for Yori's sake."

"And what are you implying?" Touma asked for the follow up to that beginning.

"Once this is over, you will never ever see, touch or hurt my Onee Sama again." Kuroko warned. "Do you understand?"

Touma bit his lip in pause. How does she have the right to do anything like that in Misaka's stead? Sure, she might be her kouhai but he's been in a relationship with Misaka for three months. He certainly should be able to at least interact with her, to put things right or at an end. His mouth simply replied. "I understand."

"Good. Otherwise, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you." The teleporter left the office. Touma Kamijou shook his head. This is going to be really troublesome. Now, time to deal with trouble number one.

* * *

><p>"We haven't met for some time." Misaka recollected a fact from the passenger seat of Kiyama's car, the same blue Lamboghini Ballardo. Kuroko, Touma and Yori are at the back as they underwent a half hour drive in Academy City. The time is now 5.30 PM.<p>

"It certainly has been some time." Kiyama answered while following the map displayed on the monitor installed at the dashboard of her car. "I presume it's the same routine for you girls, excepting maybe your boyfriends."

"They aren't our boyfriends!" The Tokiwadai girls exclaimed very strongly. Touma merely leaned his head against the window and looked outside. Any intervention now would cause a moment that will lead to the curse of _Such Misfortune._

"I get the point. I was rather surprised when Kuroko suddenly wanted to meet me all of a sudden." Kiyama related.

"It was necessary." Kuroko replied. "This friend of ours here has been missing for three months and apparently missing his memories as well. It is also a surprise to see you return to be a school teacher."

"Ah, yes. After the Poltergeist incident, I decided to take some time off from research. After dealing with the atrocities Telestina was planning on those kids, I have perhaps taken an aversion to it. So, in the meantime to support myself I have returned to teaching those blasted kids." There was a slight chuckle from the former scientist.

"That's good. Those kids are looking up to you despite what those naughty boys are up to." Misaka mentioned.

"They better be. Otherwise, who knows what trouble they might get themselves into?"

"You can't be serious are you?"

"Yes, I am."

Thud happened, the sounds of a flesh smashing against the car window.

"Isn't it part of the joke?" Kiyama cracked.

Thud Thud Thud

* * *

><p>ATTEMPTING ACTIVATION OF TRACKING BEACON<p>

PROJECT DEMON BEACON ACTIVATED

BEACON DETECTED AT FULL CAPACITY

INITIATING TRACKING OF TARGET

….

….

LOCATION FOUND

"They're on their way there. Let's roll."

* * *

><p>Zap!<p>

The two guards and a small patrol robot went down. Security at this unnamed building is minimal. Minimal considering it has one of the most valuable machines in Academy City. The tenth district consists mostly of reformatories, nuclear energy research facilities and the city's only cemetery. The building they're in is one of these nuclear energy research facilities. That was what had been written on the door. On the inside however, it doesn't appear to be the case. What secrets lie in here? Perhaps there are answers that will lead to Yori's disappearance for three months. So far, they've knocked out and destroyed eight guards and three patrol robots. They met none of the working staff excluding the security. It is due to the fact its after work hours.

The building is not that big. Give it a sixty by sixty meter size with three stories high. There are many labs within the building, presumably for testing of different elements for nuclear technology and development. There should however be a special lab according to the provided information. The undisclosed location had been found by Misaka through tapping the security network. Within minutes, they entered that secret chamber in the centre of the building. Kuroko surveyed the lab. It is empty. She spotted the Testament device. The system is off but it appears just fine. Misaka turned it on as Touma placed Yori into the transparent cylindrical device and put the helmet on him. Kuroko observed the large console for any data. She wasn't able to understand the complex operations of the machine. There are just too many buttons, too many variables unknown to her. It is just as Kiyama Harumi suspected.

Kiyama Harumi sat at the console. She began accessing its databanks. "His memories…are still here. It will take ten minutes to reverse and restore his memories correctly." The Testament hummed and began pulsing red and purple as it began its Testament. In the meanwhile, Misaka was looking through the cameras using her netbook that still remains spliced into the security system. She noticed a commotion outside. "Whoever they are, they're coming."There is a van with men disembarking. They are armed not just with conventional weapons but portable speakers as well. That can only mean one thing. _Capacity Down…darn._ She can't take on twelve men, not with Capacity Down in the picture. Kuroko too would be unable to help. Kiyama and Touma are unarmed and do not have capabilities to fight such a force, not without equipment.

"We'll need to make an escape." Touma observed the screen as well. Kiyama's Lamboghini is outside. It's safe but out of their reach. Any attempt to get past that way is certain suicide. Misaka flicked through the security cameras for options. "Wait, go back." The picture turned to a vehicle. It is a Mitsubishi Galant, a four seated car. It has a silver surface to combine with its smooth curves. The Gallent was made in consideration for the middle class populations of society. Nevertheless, it's is fast and certainly a capable escape vehicle. The car's parked at the other end of the complex. They can get there safely. "We'll leave in that."

The Testament stopped, its task completed. It gave a white pulse of light, awaiting a new user. Touma pulled Yori out of the Testament device. His friend remains asleep. _I hope it works. _They have to hurry out of there now.

* * *

><p><em>Who am I?<em>

_Where am I?_

_What is my purpose?_

…

_What am I seeing?_

_I am seeing a house. It is a reasonably made house for living. There is nothing grand or nothing of poverty about it. It is just….home. Is it my home? Where is it? I can't remember…I see a flag with red and white stripes on the roof. A blue box is at the top left corner with many white stars. Is it something important? _

_Why am I entering this house? Why is my body moving on its own whim? Why am I here?_

_What am I doing here? What is my goal? Who am I? I still don't know._

_I see myself opening the door. I felt my vocal chords pronouncing "Uncle…" My heart stopped as I saw a body. It is my uncle's body on the floor. He is dead from the gaping hole on his back. How is he my uncle? I don't remember my family. How would I know? I remember my fingers chattering against the doorknob that I held. On the polished wooden floor written in red blood, I read the words._

_I'm here...by Takeo._

_I feel my heart panic. I can't control myself. I don't know this Uncle but why am I so scared? Why am I losing myself? I don't want to see this! I want it to disappear! Hell, let everything just DISAPPEAR! The world around me turned white at my demands._

…

"_Everything will be alright" I hear a soothing voice. I turned around and I see. Questions plagued my mind. Who is this brunette girl I'm seeing? Why is my heart beating so fast? Who is the boy with black hair appearing beside her? Who's that girl with those ponytails? I don't understand it at all!_

"_Why...?"_

"_For the fun of it…"_

"_Hi….my name is Takeo."_

_Takeo…._

"_It is. So always remember to follow the code of the bushido."_

_Father…._

"_Don't hurt him!"_

_Mother…_

_Takeo…Father…Mother…now I know who I am. _

_I am Yori…Yori Tamotsu._

* * *

><p>Kuroko kicked the door open as they hear the drone of a helicopter. "I can't believe this!" The group of five made their way to their planned escape vehicle. Misaka used her skills to unlock and start up the car.<p>

Touma said as they got in. "Can we outrun a helicopter?" Kiyama's the driver, Misaka had the passenger seat. He and Kuroko had the back with Yori in the middle as usual.

"If we get among the skyscrapers, we can." Kiyama was confident of that. Those buildings are only one or two districts away. That would mean a minimum drive time of ten minutes. She put the car to the maximum, breaking through a wired fence and onto the road. The UH-60 Black Hawk noticed their attempted escape and pursued immediately.

At this time, it is already night. The streets are empty and to Touma's perspective, a bad thing. All of a sudden, a small non visible explosion occurred behind them. Fragments of rock broke through the rear window. Neither of the glass cut into their skin but it was a warning of sorts before the real deal. Touma could barely see their pursuer due to the street lights but whoever's in that helicopter must have a rocket launcher or something! Misaka reached for her stack of coins when a loud noise echoed from loud speakers. She cursed at the Capacity Down disabling her capabilities.

Kiyama swerved the car back and forth in an attempt to avoid any direct hits. Tires screech as it avoided explosives as well as several cars in the light to nonexistent traffic. Kuroko had a heart attack when a hand grabbed her right arm suddenly. Yori's emerald eyes were wide open. His eyes met hers. He said two words. "I… remember." He looked around the tight confines of the car. He appears to be back to his usual self "It's good to be alive and all but what's going on right now?" Kuroko pointed at the helicopter behind them. "Ah…that."Seeing the not so kind situation, he began formulating his own plan. He turned around to face his seat and raised his right hand up. "Let's see our luck in the car boot."

KA-ZING!

A white blade the width of his arm, thirty centimeters long extended from the upper side of the wrist. He stabbed it into the back seat, prying the leather seats off. He pulled out a long black box. "You guys are lucky. Some top notch car you jacked." He opened it to see a composite made bow and stacks of high grade plastic arrows. "Rather old but it'll do." Yori switched seats with Touma and opened the car door. "Keep her steady for a few seconds."

He rested his leg against the open car door and stood out. He raised the bow, slid an arrow into place and aimed into the night.

**Thermal vision activated**

A grenade round struck just in front of the open door, breaking the windows and damaging the outer surface. His focus remained un-swayed as he fired. The helicopter shortly backed away in a retreat. Yori tossed the bow back into the boot. "Let's get out of here." The Galant accelerated faster into the night.


	5. Chapter 4: Putting Things Together

**Author's Notes: **I thought I'd try something new into the mix as well. I've been busy editing this for a while as well. Formatting issues is plaguing me with this testing of mine. I'll leave it as it is for now while I figure out something. I can't put the PDF version here too apparently. So, just imagine the part is split left and right. Enjoy the read and review.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Putting Things Together<em>

* * *

><p>The D752 is the latest series of advancements for cybernetic technology. Ceramic carbon steel alloys with bio-mechanized polymer skins make for realistic prosthetics that are capable of day to day functions. It is light, strong and durable with minimal components, results only a weight increase of ten kilograms over a standard man's limb. To counteract this addition, intricately designed frames, efficient hydraulic systems with enhanced nano structured fibre optics nervous systems allow high strength and intricate motor skills that are capable of matching industrial machines. Various sensors allow the replication of feelings such as touch, pain, hot and cold and can be disabled at will when necessary. These very enhancements are set to restore disabled people with lives they once had.<p>

_First Draft Prototype Demonstration Speech for the Medical Sciences Convention_

* * *

><p><span>STATUS  BP: 100/70

OPTICS / HR: 80 BPM

ATTACHMENT_/ OP: 50%

SENSORS /

SKIN / ACCESSING ATTACHMENTS

STORAGE /

ADVANCED_/

EMERGENCY BEACON MAINTENANCE ACTIVATED

"Almost…"

WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED BEACON BUS CONNECTION INTERRUPTED

Click.

"Alright, the tracker's gone." Kiyama Harumi pulled the car to a stop by the roadside. Yori flexed his right arm a little. Pinched between his fingers is a small circuit board with a red LED Light. It had been disabled by removing it out of his right arm. It was a simple process but it was creepy for them to see the skin split itself at several specific nodes before allowing detachment to reveal shiny metal underneath. Yori crushed the tracker, rendering it to useless bits of scrap.

"Where have you been for the past three months?" Touma asked now that they're safe.

Yori was confused as well. "It's been three months? That's quite some time. To be honest, I have no clue at all. I just remember the fight against Takeo and then poof I'm awake in this car." Yori is a dead end to answers. "Wasn't I supposed to be dead by now?" He pointed out.

"Nobody knows the answer to that." Kuroko said as she exited the paint scratched, glass broken car. "The best thing we can do now is find you a place to stay." That would be a proper shelter with access to food, clothing and water.

"He can stay at my place for the night." Touma offered. It was reasonable since it was only for the night. It was the least he could do for a friend.

"Then it's settled." Kuroko concluded. "We'll get Kiyama to her car. You two have to travel back yourselves." This shouldn't be a problem since their pursuers have abandoned their task for now. The tracker is gone as well, leaving no trail to follow. They ditched the car in a dark alley after wiping off any incriminating fingerprints. The women went one way, the guys the other.

Now, it is reaching close to ten at night. The streets are quiet with the students at their dorms studying or turning in for the night, the good ones that is. The bad ones aren't around, a good thing for their sakes. Yori and Touma walked side by side to their safe haven. It would take approximately an hour; maybe less if they catch a train on the way back. Again, there shouldn't be trouble along the way. It was quietly awkward for them to have met each other again after a long three months. After a long moment of silence, Yori broke the ice. "How did things go for the three months I was supposedly dead?"

Touma shook his head. "It's been crazy." The past three months had been quite chaotic. Well, has his life ever stopped being chaotic? Never mind…Anyhow, he had faced the Japanese magician with the ancient crossbow and the Roman Catholic Church regarding Orsola Aquinas. In before, between and after those were more fights with delinquents and more moments of being broke of cash. It was a very troublesome three months. The Daiseihai festival is coming soon as well. That in turn will bring more trouble than ever. It's bound to be with his misfortunes.

"No doubt about that." Yori somehow understood Touma's predicament. Shit hits the fan at times. "If I didn't know I was supposed to be dead, I'd reckon I'd be crazy too." He looked his friend for a month. "After my death…how did things go between you and Misaka?"

Touma admitted. "We got together until we _broke _up a few days back. It was fun while it lasted."

"What happened?" This, Yori was clearly interested. Is it in a good concerning way or perhaps an ulterior motive?

"An accident happened and she mistook it for an affair." Touma nudged the topic on a slight detour. "Are you planning to contest for her?" He knew Yori's interest in Misaka for he confessed it in his _last _words.

Yori was unsure. He turned his focus back to the street in front. "I don't know….I mean I lost three months of my life. I was brought back to be something for someone for God knows what. A relationship in the midst of these problems is inviting death isn't it?" One thing's for sure, that plan isn't for a good thing.

"We'll find out who's behind this." Touma assured.

Yori smiled. "That my friend, we're going to do just that."

* * *

><p>Using public transport, the three battle brazen women have returned to their original escape vehicle. Now, Kiyama Harumi was driving her Lamboghini Ballardo, sending the two Tokiwadai girls back to their dorms. Kuroko flexed her right wrist with an in depth examination. Misaka noticed. "Is your wrist okay?"<p>

The Judgment girl nodded. "It's just a little raw from having Yori grab it suddenly so tight. It'll be fine in the morning."

Misaka noted. "With Yori all normal now, I think we better inform Uiharu and Saten that he's back."

Kiyama noted. "Ah, those two girls. I wonder what they have been up to as well."

"They're fine." Kuroko answered with a flat tone. She turned her attention to her Onee Sama. "I'll let them know tomorrow. For now, I'm really curious. What happened to Yori?"

Misaka was unsure "I don't know. Did you see that blade pop out of his wrist?" Yori used it to access the car boot from the seat section in search of weapons.

"Of course I did Onee Sama. It was practically in front of me." Kuroko had been reflecting on it for a little. "It doesn't appear to be any esper ability as well."

Misaka concurred with her kouhai's thoughts. "It shouldn't be. After all, Yori's ability is related to time."

Kiyama noted. "Time…that is very interesting."

"Don't get started on that. He's off limits." Yori had already warned to them beforehand. If any word of his real abilities was found, the entire Academy City or even the world would come down crashing on him for research or use as a weapon.

Kiyama gave a hint. "Your friend should be careful. Whoever manipulated your friend's memory might already know his ability." That is true since the duration of disappearance was for three months.

Misaka requested "Please stay out in the meantime while we try to find out about it. It might not be safe for you or the kids if you try to help us."

"I understand. After all, you are the Railgun." The neurologist smiled lightly with that. The car pulled to a stop. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." The two girls disembarked and the Lamboghini drove off.

Kuroko flexed her shoulders. "Aih, my body feels so stiff. A nice hot bath would be perfect."

Misaka flexed her joints as well. "As your Onee Sama, I get to use the bath first."

"No fair!" Kuroko teleported the two of them into their room. Kuroko was expecting a retort from Misaka but there wasn't any. She apparently… froze. "What's wrong?" Wait, is that sweat on her forehead?

"**Do you know what time it is?"**

Kuroko's blood froze to ice. It is the dreaded voice of the Tokiwadai dorms. Kuroko turned around to see the dorm mistress, sitting in wait on her chair. The elder woman stood up, glowing imperial authority. "Ah….you see….there was an emergency…."

**"An emergency you say…I wasn't informed of any emergency beforehand…"**By now the dorm mistress stood right in front of the two ice girls. The aura of death now spurted forth from the dorm mistress. It paralyzed the two young espers. She cracked her knuckles before…

CRACK!

"KUROKO! EEYAH!"

CRACK!

* * *

><p>Touma quietly opened the door to his home. Inside, Index was already asleep on the bed in her night clothes. Touma gestured at Yori. They will have to sleep on the floor. The bathtub wouldn't fit them both comfortably either. Yori gave the <em>A OK. <em>Touma lied back beside the TV to notice the wakizashi short sword. He took it and returned it to Yori. He whispered by the ear. "This was yours." Yori silently thanked him and pressed his fingers on the flat end of the blade. He moved it gently along its side, feeling the metal that had been cleaned previously of blood and dirt. He put it back before beginning to sleep.

Feeling satisfied, Touma prepared to sleep as well when he heard a dreaded moan. He turned to see Index sleepwalking. "Touma skipped dinner with me again uuu~~" Touma became stone cold instantly. _Please don't come here._

Index turned towards him. "Touma is so mean….I wants to bite him all I want." Her canine fangs appeared as Touma prayed for her to turn away. _Please!_

CHOMP

"FUKOU DA!"

* * *

><p><em>3 Months ago in an undisclosed location…<em>

_Plop_

"…"

"**Hmm?"**

"What's in the body bag?"

"**A test subject like you asked."**

"I need a live one, not a corpse."

"**It is still alive, albeit barely."**

Zip….

"Is this a living corpse?"

"**We've already stabilized him. He might not continue living for long but with your intervention, it's certainly possible to keep him going."**

"The immense of the injuries…it's certainly very interesting on the possibility spectrum."

"**Do not doubt what you see. We will not tell the specifics on how it's done."**

"I see…then I'll prepare the operating table. We have a lot of work to cover."

"**Yes we do. In return, we will provide you with everything necessary for our initial proposed project venture."**

"Very well then… I accept your conditions."

"**I thank you for your cooperation, doctor."**

"I am not a doctor. I am beyond that."

* * *

><p>Stiyl Magnus entered the terminal of the Shanghai Pudong International airport. In his hands is some light luggage at hand, three days of necessities at best. He flicked his phone open and read the local time. It is 10.00 A.M. He closed it back and looked around. <em>Shanghai…the most modern city of China. <em>In comparison to Academy City, there is a league of difference in terms of technology. Shanghai though had something Academy City doesn't, raw manpower. The number of people on the streets is enormous. There are over twenty five million people living in this city. That is just the _official _statistics. Add in the other billions in the rest of the country and Academy City can be destroyed just alone with simple pitchforks. That though will never happen.

For over decades, China has been a powerhouse in world manufacturing, producing goods at unparalleled counts as of any nation. Cheap labour and land has made various companies invest in China and in turn develop the country into a modern powerhouse of the world. True to its origins however, China has maintained a grip for preserving old cultural traditions and history, leaving various oriental constructions intact in the otherwise China's New York.

To Stiyl, these facts didn't matter. What he's concerned with is getting his mission done. His mission of investigating the plans weaved by the Roman Catholic Church starts here. Step one to getting that done is to find his supposed contact, a local translator / guide hired for necessity of travel. Passing customs, he looked around for any signs of his name, customarily used at airports for receiving tourists by their respective guides. The crowds here are huge. It takes a snail's pace to be able to read every sign there is. Thankfully, his name is not in the Chinese character, reducing the difficulty to a degree. What he saw though was a premonition of what's to come. It is a very bad premonition.

_Stiyl Magnese_

He face palmed. This is going to be a troubling mission. He greeted the Chinese local in English and straight to the point. "I'm Stiyl Magnus. You got my name wrong."

The translator bowed slightly in response. "Ok ok. Apology. I speaking English to you. Mai name ish Gui Ying. Welcome to China." His tone was strong, clearly accented with the native China. The pronunciation and tone of the world language is clearly bad. "Please fallow mi."

Stiyl followed the guide to a Chang'an Suzuki. The small car for four looked horribly old, worn out from years of hard wear and tear. The green paint is chipped off at various parts of the back and sides. The exhaust pipe appears to have rust on it. Stiyl guessed the car's manufacture date to be in the 1990s. _God, what kind of translator did they get me? _Necessarius Logistics surely can't be a cheapskate and they've been rather efficient with their work. This is miles away from that standard.

"Where you wanna go? I know nice places." His guide said as he took the driver seat.

Stiyl said as he took the passenger seat. "Take me to the Moore church." His investigation will start off easiest from there.

"Mu'en church. Okie boss." The Chang'an kicked to a slow start before driving into the crowded city. Originally, the journey would have taken less than an hour. However due to some unfortunate luck of his, the travel ended up taking two hours with delays being caused by traffic jams and accidents. Don't forget the random engine shutdowns as well. It can make even the most patient man's blood boil.

The Moore or Mu'en church is an old church. It had been established by American Missionaries in 1887. It had been closed during the Cultural Revolution of China. After its reopening in 1979, it had gathered thousands of members and become one of the largest churches in Shanghai. Here, this is step two.

Stiyl entered the building alone. The Chinese characters may make no sense but a picture of Jesus speaks a thousand words. As to any church, the core layouts are generally standardized. He looks for someone. That someone appeared for him. "Father."

The man of the church greeted him. "What is it that you are looking for?" He spoke in relatively fluent English, definitely better than Gui Ying. This man had learnt the language well.

"I'm looking for answers, father. I'm from Necessarius and I want to know what the Roman Catholics are doing here." Stiyl was straight to the point. Due to their ideals and histories of the world, there are many churches in the world separate from one another. Having been this way for decades, they grow to become distinct with their own characteristics and of course abilities. Now, Stiyl refers to the church of Chinese Catholics. The relations between the two churches are respectable since England's withdrawal from China and Hong Kong in the 21st century. Beforehand was met with competition and sometimes diplomatic conflicts which involve throwing verbal insults and kitchen utensils.

The Father's face turned serious. "We are not involved nor do I know what they are doing in the name of faith." From his experience of dealing with the world's dark magic side, Sityl can tell generally whenever a person of faith is speaking the truth. Some though slip by his ears, one of those being the Archbishop Laura Stuart. She was one of the most cunning women he ever met. Her youthful looks can beguile young men, her intellect hidden far behind her behavior that sometimes he's unsure if it's real or fake. This father here though spoke the truth. The elder man advised. "It is unwise to dig deeper into their agenda." Even in religion, there is politics. That is a norm of human society.

"I am already prepared. " That was Stiyl's response. He will bear all consequences should they happen. Necessarius will do almost nothing for him. A church cannot do much without great repercussions. However, _rogue_ elements such as a Saint such as Kazaki Kaori or the annoying spy Tsuchimikado Motoharu will be doing something behind the scenes. If misfortune bestows it, even Kamijou Touma will be brought to save him.

The Father observed Stiyl's body language. His truth must be seen as well and Stiyl proudly shows it. The father gave a moment of silence as he considered his words. "I do not know the answers you are looking for. If you insist on your search, then I suggest you go to the Underground."

"Where is this underground?" The Underground is something Stiyl is not acquainted with.

"It's originally a market for tourism and still is. You will need the Dragon to lead you through it to find what you seek." That was all the man of faith could say.

"Thank you Father. I shall be on my way." Stiyl turned around quietly toward his new objective.

Outside, Gui Ying was waiting by the car, finishing off a cigarette. "Where you wan go now? I know good places."

"Take me to the Underground." Stiyl directed his next destination.

"What is this Underground?" The guide gave a puzzled look. God help Stiyl.

Stiyl said to himself in Italian. "What an idiot."

An Italian response came back. "I heard that." It surprised Stiyl immensely. It came from Gui Ying. The guide wasn't amused with Stiyl's antics.

Stiyl was surprised. "You could speak Italian?"

Gui Ying replied in Italian. "It is definitely more fluent than my English. I was hired for that." The accent, the pronunciation, the fluency is at a much greater level beyond his English. Stiyl face palmed. They got him an Italian capable translator. Stiyl miss assumed it to be the universal English translator. Seeking to accommodate him, Gui Ying tried his best at speaking English with him. What a screwup…

This time, Stiyl talked in full Italian. "Take me to this underground."

Gui Ying now understood the instructions. "Ah, that place? No problem."

* * *

><p>"Touma, what have you been doing behind my back?" Index wasn't pleased. She had her hands on her hips as she interrogated Kamijou Touma. The stage of interrogation is set in the morning in his apartment.<p>

Touma scratched his head. How should he proceed with this problem? Should he speak the truth or simply the truth of incomplete data? Yori is in the kitchen, having a glass of water. Hell, should he even lie about it? Touma told the real truth. "I've been out to help my friend here Yori. I'm sure you remember him right?" Index does know him as well since three months ago. However, her relationship with him is merely an acquaintance. They knew each other in the simple terms of Cannibal Girl and Buffet Boy.

Index nodded as Yori left the kitchen to join them. "Of course I remember! My perfect memory has never failed me. What have you been helping him with?"

Yori explained. "He has been helping with getting something back." It was vague but it was still the truth. Index tilted her head slightly, expecting something more than just that. Yori gave the extra detail. "The memories of my past three months."

Being the concerned nun she always been, Index asked. "What can I do to help?"

Yori pondered on that as he looked at the ceiling, fingers holding his chin. "Hmm…perhaps you can start by reminding me anything I had to do with you before that."

Index instantly gave a smile. "There is something." She raised her hands high. "You forgot your promise for the one month buffet."

Touma frowned at that. "This isn't the time for such things."

Index frowned back. "It is true! Yori promised for the one month buffet when you wanted to go to Russia!"

Yori chuckled. "Ah, that. I'll see what I can do about that." The doorbell then rang.

Touma said. "I'll get it. You two play along or something." He answered the door. It was his neighbor Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"Yo Kami-yan. I see you brought someone to your room."

Touma glanced behind at Yori. The two were talking about something. "Ah, yeah. What's up anyway?"

Tsuchimikado became serious. "I'm bringing you a warning in advance. It appears there are things going on in the magic side."

"What kind of things? The good or bad ones?" Touma inquired further.

"Most likely it'll be the bad ones. Necessarius is already on it but who knows the trouble might come after you. I thought it would be wise to give you the heads up."

"Okay, thanks for that." Touma appreciated the effort.

Tsuchimikado did his own questioning instead. "Is your friend here new to you? He's an esper too right?"

"He's not new and he's an esper. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. It's just a hunch of mine."

"What hunch of yours? Spit it out."

"I thought it might be the first step to something but it isn't. Be assured Touma." Tsuchimikado spat it out. He took a step back "I'll be off then. I have things to take care off. See you." With that he took his leave. As Touma shut the door to his home, Tsuchimikado didn't feel at ease. _Is this one of your plans, Aleister?_

* * *

><p>By now in China, it is two in the afternoon. The sun shines brightly and its sister heat hugged the earth. The two mismatches of magician and translator stood outside a large hole on the road. The way is down below. "The Underground is really underground."<p>

"Yes, this is one of the many entrances into the Underground." Gui Ying explained. The translator went down first. Stiyl went down next to see the tunnel very well lit. The air is dry and clean despite smelling a little musty. The concrete below is also dry and relatively clean of garbage and such.

Inside, the number of paths is numerous. Some are lit with Chinese characters for directions to somewhere. Some are pitch black, inviting daring adventurers to traverse these paths. The answer lies in them.

Gui Ying asked. "What would you like to see? We have silkworm workshops and massage parlours here."

Stiyl watched the dark paths. "Take me to the workshops." He needs the Dragon to guide his way. That Dragon of darkness comes from money and silk means big money.

The workshops are an all in one kind of thing. From production to packaging to market, the entire system is there. The silk is commonly used to make bed sheets, clothes and even underwear. A good number of the local populace purchase these silk made goods but the main consumers are the tourists. The number of tourists that visit these workshops is plentiful. There's even a local tour that is describe the entire silk process. Stiyl simply cut through the number of tourist right through the chase. "I'm looking for the Dragon."

Gui Ying translated Stiyl's demands to the male tour guide. The guide shook his head in the universal gesture of no. Stiyl was unconvinced and insisted. "Tell them…I'm from the Roman Catholic Church." The message relayed this time bore fruit. The guide hastily led them out of the workshop and through the dark tunnels with a portable flashlight. After a long series of turns, the journey stopped to a fine white door.

The guide rapped the door which opened shortly. He spoke to the receiver, a man in formal clothes. The guard ushered them into a small meeting room. Shortly, a bald Chinese man entered the room. He wore a regal suit that matches his age around the forties. Accompanying him were two guards. A middle aged maid brought in drinks. The boss spoke in Italian. "Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea will do just fine." The maid poured their drinks and left discreetly. "You are the Dragon, yes?"

The man brought the topic to business. "Yes Mr Catholic, what brings you here today? We've already done our part of the deal."

_Damn…this is tricky. _Stiyl has to think of a way to pry information out peacefully and secretly. The drink itself is a challenge as well. What if some poison or drugs have been added into it? He couldn't assess anything abnormal from the Oolong tea. He took a sip. "From what we heard, that part of the deal wasn't done."

"Impossible!" The Dragon slammed his fist against the table. The drinks surface became little waves. "We've done exactly what you wanted, down to the correct figures."

"Then to keep us on the same page, tell me what your side has explicitly done." Stiyl enticed them to recollect the past for him to listen.

"We took your money and sent it off to that company your leader wanted. We took our commissions accurately as well. I made sure of that."

"I see…but that is not what they say at the other end. Perhaps reviewing the transactions should be enough convincing to me."

"Al…" Dragon paused. "Something's amiss." Uh oh. "Tell me who your supervisor is."

_Damn, he caught me on. _This covert operation is busted. He'll have to fight his way for his information and life. He stood up and his hand burst forth with fire. It formed a sword as Stiyl charged forward. He disarmed the two guards of their pistols with deft flicks of his blade. He held the hot sword below the Dragon's neck. "You will be telling me everything."

Five minutes later, Stiyl received a stock of documents by involuntary hands. He and Gui Ying left the place safely and unhindered. All witnesses had their short term memory removed. As the Chang'an rode into the city, Stiyl read the documents written in both Italian and English. He had a surprise. _These files….I must return to Academy City._


	6. Chapter 5: Diplomacy

**Author's Notes: **First of all, I'd just say this chapter was difficult to edit. Add my reports, project and exams and it delayed the release of this chapter quite a bit. Icefriend reviewed about asking Kaori Kanzaki being implemented into the story. No fear, I already had it planned months ago! lol. I hope my romance scenes are better now too .. I realized as well that Index has been rather predictable so I wanna work on that as well. Anyhow, I'll be working more to fill in depth on everything else. I apologize in advance for any delays and I hope you enjoy reading and reviewing this work of mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Diplomacy<p>

* * *

><p><em>Downloading Target Designation<em>

_Kamijou Touma – Priority One_

_Accelerator – Priority Two_

_Misaka Mikoto – Priority…SYSTEM ERROR_

_Redownloading Target Designation…. SYSTEM ERROR (1)_

_Redownloading Target Designation….SYSTEM ERROR (2)_

_System is unable to comply, error logged._

_Diagnostics log one week prior to the loss of PROJECT DEMON_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure the material is correct?"<p>

"Of course it is nya." Tsuchimikado Motoharu's voice spoke through the phone. "Was I ever wrong? Or maybe your thoughts are somewhere else like Kamiyan."

"You're ridiculous!" Kanzaki Kaori disconnected the call. She gripped the cell phone tightly, threatening to crush it into pieces. She looked around the Onomichi Temple of Chugoku. She had been requested by the Archbishop Laura Stuart to investigate the Roman Catholic's plans here in Japan. They had been doing something and it's something probably to break the balance between magic and science toward their favour.

Her search has led her to this particular region. It was a matter of reviewing travel documents for religious members of any Christian churches. Getting the documents had been part of other Necessarius intelligence network's work such as Tsuchimikado. One group had travelled here numbering two dozen. It felt right to follow this trail. Now in this temple, she knew it was right. She smelled the cool air and said. "Come out whoever you are." Silence answered her. She raised her sword and chanted. "Nanasen." Her metal wires sliced through the floor at a pillar of the Shinto temple. It made deep cuts but it didn't slice through. Not that it was intended in the first place.

A young sixteen year old girl with purple hair stepped away from the damaged pillar. She was unhurt nor was the brown bag she carried. "Was it necessary Supreme Pontiff?"

"I had to make sure it's you Itsuwa." The Supreme Pontiff lowered her blade and returned it to place. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are doing, investigating patterns of the Roman Catholics." Ah, this is unexpected to Kaori. She was expecting to do this herself. The Amakusa church had been recruited to this information reconnaissance mission as well. It must be the doing of Laura Stuart.

"Are you alone?" How many of the Amakusas have been pressed to service?

"The others are in the other cities and states." Itsuwa answered. That would imply about everyone uninjured during the rescue of Orsola Aquinas.

"What do you know about the Roman Catholic's plans here?" Kaori wanted to bring them both to the same page.

"Based on the travel logs, they have a group touring here. I was asked to check up on this." So Itsuwa followed the same trail as Kaori as well.

"The same goes for me. If this is the case, then this group should be nearby. Let's go find them." The two resumed their search for answers.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back in Academy City…<em>

"You look like a scratch stand." Yori pointed out. Touma nodded in agreement. His face is full of bite marks. They are fresh, having gotten them just ten minutes ago. How did it happen this time? Touma accidentally stepped on the hem of Index's robes as she went for the bathroom. A highly fatal blunder nearly occurred but it was still considered unforgiving for the nun. The result is Touma the scratch stand.

Touma gave a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if it's a real misfortune to have found Index. She really wants to kill me these days." They were walking down the streets in search of a hideout. Whoever revived him is bound to be looking for him…even without the tracking beacon. Thus, staying at Touma's place in the long term is dangerous. Academy City may be big but when there's a will, there's a way.

"Then it must be my misfortune to being alive again. I've already made my peace with life." Yori shrugged.

Touma retorted. "You're thinking too much." He pushed the topic to something more important. "Are there any particulars you need?" They are discussing on the criteria of this hideout.

Yori flexed his inhuman arm. To anyone else who doesn't know the machinery underneath the skin, it looks practically normal. "These things will need a recharge. I'm going to need a large power source for them. Regular households won't have enough juice." Regular households need electricity from one hundred and ten to two hundred and forty volts depending on country. Commercial and industrial areas take much more than that due to the greater load they bear.

"That's going to be complicating." Touma noted.

"By the way, you have school today right? You go ahead while I look. I'll contact you when I found a place."

Touma looked at his phone's clock. "Yeah….YEARGHH! I'M ALREADY LATE!" With that, he became as fast the Flash. Yori relaxed his shoulders.

"At least I don't have school anymore."

* * *

><p>"<em>Good job on that one."<em>

"_That guy was easy. What's the next hit?"_

"_It's in Academy City. This should be an interesting hit and run. Everything's been prepared."_

"_Okay, I'm up for a good run."_

* * *

><p><em>Two months and two weeks ago…<em>

_Chirp… chirp come the grasshoppers_

_Ribbit… Ribbit leapt the frogs._

_Hoot…the owl watches patiently._

"I've been thinking…" Touma said as he and Misaka sat on a bench beside a lake. The time is night with the moon shining brightly in the clear sky. The lake mirrored the moon with its wavy reflections, making the serenity twice as much. Touma's left hand remained wrapped around Misaka's hips. Nobody's around. The animals and insects did not bother them, instead contributing further perfection to the environment.

"What have you been thinking?" Misaka curiously enquired.

"I was wondering what to name them whenever we get married and have kids."

That came to his girl as total shock. "EH? That's! That's just too early!" Misaka was fully red like a tomato.

"Maybe I am thinking things too far ahead." Touma admitted sheepishly. It became quiet for a moment. It was an embarrassing topic for the mighty Railgun.

Misaka broke the silence. "Touma. What do you think?"

"Think about?" He gave a counter enquiry.

"The names of course!" Misaka can't get any redder than this. Anymore and steam might just exhume from her ears.

"I don't know. If it's a boy, maybe I'd name him Kichirou for good fortune."

Misaka laughed at that. "Trying to bring him away from your so called bad luck eh? What if it's a girl?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Touma asked for a suggestion.

Misaka pondered a little before she suggested. "Hmm…maybe Hikari? It's means radiance."

"That sounds good too. We have a long time to decide on that anyway." He looked up to the night sky. "The moon is shining bright tonight. It shows how bright my love for you."

"You're just trying to flirt with me." Misaka playfully swatted him in the neck.

"You're my girl. Should I even bother flirting?" Touma pulled her closer to him. He could smell her fragrance along her smooth skin. He smelled the fragrance of her silk soft like hair. Beyond her beauty is her essence that is pure yet burning strong like fire.

Misaka frowned. "I'm not someone that easy to catch. Think again."

"Hai hai." Touma gave a smug. It was Misaka's natural tendencies. He knew it somewhat a little so far. The fostering of a strong relationship remains in the boundaries of the unknown. Discovering the facts of one another is one of the joys that bond them together.

Misaka rests her head against his shoulder. Her fingers intertwined with his. "Rest assured Touma. I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Honestly Kamijou Touma, you really need to bring yourself trouble so much?" Fukiyose Seiri sighed at Touma at the end of the first class. He had ended up late as usual. He had put himself with trouble, as usual. He got himself berated by his teacher, as usual. Last but not least, he got himself another set of remedial classes, as usual.<p>

Touma sighed. _Such misfortune._ He turned his attention to the class rep. "I had a friend who came over from…" Where did Yori come from Japan? That part of Yori, he doesn't know about it. Well, he didn't really know a whole lot about Yori. Let's go back to the beginning on that. Yori is a

Twin pistol gunslinger with a short sword for melee

Orphan who lost his parents to a guy named Takeo

Lost his uncle in America again to Takeo

A former member of the underworld in Japan

Moved into Academy City to find Takeo

Expert Torturer and free runner

Has ability to control rate of time

Has quite a large bank account

Yea, that sums about Touma's knowledge about Yori. That's not a lot to go on for Touma. They really should be talking more on the normal stuff instead of death defining moments. That means socializing, sports, hanging out, enjoying school that kind of stuff not assassins or mercenaries or serial killers.

"From…?" Fukiyose wanted a finished answer.

"He's from…America. Yeah, so he wanted to find a place and I forgot about the time hah hah hah…." Fukiyose raised an eyebrow. It felt like he was lying but Yori did stay in America….right?

Fukiyose merely said. "You should wear a watch and be mindful of your time management. Additionally, you should take some Omega 3 supplements for your poor memory. Otherwise you might even forget that you have school." She left him for work on something else. Touma didn't have time to sigh for something else came to his attention.

"Kamiyan, so who is this friend of yours?" Aogami sat beside him enthusiastically. Aogami Pierce, his good Delta force partner. He is a good friend at times, a pain in the butt at the other. He also got himself berated by Komoe Sensei for his poor grades today but he's all cool with that. He must be living quite a carefree life eh?

"Don't even think about your girl fetishes Aogami. It's a guy." Touma initiated the pre-emptive strike of words. It was definitely coming and thus, Touma has already prepared.

Aogami however had a counter counterattack already prepared. "My God Kamiyan…you're adding guys to your harem too?" The response was a punch in the face. Aogami one, Touma, zero. Oh wait…which way should the score go again? The punch definitely had to hurt since Aogami's now on the floor with stars spinning birds tweeting around his head.

"What's wrong with your perverted mind?" Tsuchimikado wasn't in class, skipping for unknown reasons. Otherwise, he'd probably get the same thing. Then again, Tsuchimikado has skills in combat. It wouldn't be just as easy. His other classmates didn't bother with Touma. This kind of stuff is the norm. His phone minded him of a received message. He read it.

_I got a place. Sending you the location shortly._

_Yori._

_PS: Misaka and Kuroko are coming over too._

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored…" Index moans with her pet Sphinx in her hands. She was talking to Tsuchimikado Motoharu's stepsister, Maika, as per custom is sitting atop a cleaning robot that spins round and round and round and….<p>

"You're not studying or working so it's natural to have too much time." Maika explained Index's predicament.

"Touma doesn't even play with me these days. He brought Buffet boy back to his room late night too." Maika flustered red as the wrong ideas appeared.

"What did they do?" The maid in training asked.

"Nothing, they just slept on the floor." Index cleared the confusion. "Maybe I should go play with Himegami. Buffet boy went out to find another home. He said that maybe he'll play with me later."

Maika felt a drop of sweat forming. "Isn't Himegami in school as well…?" A great number of students are now in school, studying their various fields of expertise. Only a certain number like Maika here are out on practical training or research work. Oh, don't forget the delinquent students either.

Index nodded. "Oh, that's right." She drooped a little. "That means Himegami can't play either…" Back to the drawing board oh my little nun. What is she going to do to spend the time? "Maybe I should go find Buffet boy…"

Maika presented the problem for that. "Uh…do you know where he is now?"

Hearing that, Index plopped to the floor in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Ehhh!" Saten Ruiko was totally surprised. "How did Yori survive?" The two schoolgirls were supposed to meet up with Misaka and Kuroko at Joseph's before heading to Yori's place. They just got a message from Kuroko.<p>

"Kuroko doesn't know either. Although she said he's different than what we know."

"So when are we going to see him?" Saten was excited to a sudden return of a friend.

"Kuroko said they'll meet us before going to Yori's place." Uiharu explained the Tokiwadai girl's plans.

"Okay, that's good. I think we have some issues to handle with him." Saten cracked the knuckles of her fist.

"What do you think happen to Yori? Didn't he die from the explosion?" Uiharu was curious now having recollected the past. Yori had supposedly died from an explosion when Misaka, Yori and Touma went to save Kuroko from Takeo and Ryu. From Touma's recollections, he had been stabbed clean through by a long blade from Takeo. Takeo had fallen shortly after in a hail of bullets. For someone to survive such injury takes a great deal of technology or luck.

"Hmm? To be honest, maybe he did survive unscratched. It has been three months after all. Maybe he went to this vacation holiday in some nice beach with beautiful fireworks, after recovering of course." Saten imagined the possibilities.

Uiharu rolled her eyes. "That's a bit farfetched Saten." I have to agree with that Uiharu.

"Or maybe he became a superhero for some village in some country! Or maybe…"

* * *

><p>The city of Onomichi was a quaint one. It is located along the Seto Inland Sea in eastern Hiroshima Prefecture. The city extends from the mainland across some of the neighbouring islands. Small ferries operate between the downtown area and the nearby islands, adding to Onomichi's nostalgic port town atmosphere. The city motor factory and shipyard have brought much needed employment and growth to the city. Now, the modern arts of civil engineering too compete with their former aesthetic predecessors.<p>

The two magicians now search throughout the city for their target that will lead to the answers. The trail from the travel logs they have led them to the church of Onomichi. The building they stand outside now is the newest church in Japan. The physical structure of this church isn't so different from the originals. Wherever the Roman Catholics go, this will likely become their base of operations.

"This should be the place." Kaori Kanzaki said as the two magicians entered the Onomichi Church. Inside, the place is atypical of a church. There are the wooden rows of long chairs, the altar and the painting of Jesus. It is however dark right now. The lights are off and the windows are covered with the dark black shades of curtains. The church isn't operating yet. There is no Father here as of yet.

"We're not alone." Itsuwa said suspiciously. Itsuwa was already assembling her weapon on instinct.

"I concur." Kaori agreed. She raised her sword to a battle stance as the room filled with robed men. They are armed with all kinds of medieval weapons. There are so few groups that still use medieval weapons. One of them is just so obviously the answer, Roman Catholic Church. She analysed the group that surrounded them. _There are thirty of them_. There are more than the expected two dozen. Still, it should not be a problem for a Saint and member of the Amakusa Church. After all, a Saint is equal to a nuclear bomb.

"Stop." A voice spoke from the shadows. The armed men lowered their weapons. He had blonde hair, a very sharp nose with silver framed spectacles resting on it. His face is masculine not for strength but intelligence. He wore a grey coloured white striped suit with a blue shirt and red tie. Add black pants and a pair of Prada black leather shoes finished the picture. He said with humbleness "I apologize for their lack of courtesy emissaries of England."

Kaori and Itsuwa remained cautious. "Who are you?" The former head of the Amakusa demanded.

The man in the suit introduced with a gesture towards himself. "I am Anthony Hugh. I'm from the 55th Division of the Roman Catholic Church." He made his counter demand. "I would like to ask you to leave in a respectful polite manner."

"Who are you to make such a demand?" Kaori shot back.

"My… Oh my. Please my ladies. We should have a proper dialogue with manners." Anthony leaned back against the altar. He gestured to the long chairs. "Please feel free to have a seat."

The girls refused. "We're not inclined to take a seat."

Anthony shrugged in response. "It's your wish then. Now, let's continue. Why are you here?"

"Why are you here as well?" Kaori countermanded

"How normal, answering the question with another question. That happens a lot to me unfortunately." Anthony rested his fingers under his chin. "We have our own duties for the Roman Catholic Church. We wanted to oversee the state of this church. We wanted to see the community here and their understanding of our faith. We must prepare for their education. What are yours here?"

That presented Kaori and Itsuwa with a dilemma. They can choose to not answer and be caught guilty of espionage or to answer the truth and still be caught guilty. A lie of course can work; it still won't be easy for this person seems very perceptive on the arts of language.

"We have our reasons of checking the communities of our own church. There are more than just the Roman Catholics here." The Amakusa Church influence is around Japan for it was born there. There are not many people devoted to serving the Church but there remains elements of society that still have faith in the combination of Christianity and Shinto.

"I have to agree with that." Anthony accepted her words as that. "Nevertheless, entering this church when it isn't open can be considered illegal trespassing. You do not have business in here. As brother and sisters of Christianity, we have lived to accept and forgive. Thus, I suggest you leave politely."

"What if we don't heed to your request?" Itsuwa challenged them.

"I would prefer performing an official complaint to your Church of England. I can also report to the local authorities on trespassing. My last unofficial and last resort however, you two probably will have to suffer grievous injuries and die. I would like to avoid any conflict of relations between our churches of faith." Anthony goaded them to force his hand.

Kaori considered Anthony's words. Careless action would lead to triggering a dangerous conflict between the English church and Roman Catholics. If that conflict escalates beyond that, it would turn into a World war. If it came to that, definitely her Amakusas will also be heavily involved in danger. She lowered her sword. "We'll leave."

"I appreciate your decision." The ring of men parted to give an exit. "Have a nice day." Anthony waved goodbye as the two girls walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Touma…I'm bored." Index complained from her bed. Touma was making a drink for himself. A simple glass of water it is.<p>

"Don't you have the TV?" Touma asked as he loosened his joints. School can be very tiring. Touma didn't have physical education class today so it wasn't as tiring. However, sitting in class until evening can harden the joints quite a lot.

"There's nothing interesting to watch." Index replied. Her favourite shows aren't on today. The programme for today consists of complex dramas, Historical documentaries and news. Complex dramas are certainly not meant for kids like Index. Historical documentaries? Good luck with that as well. News…har har.

"Then why don't you go play with Maika or something?"

"I already did. Maika has work right now." Index answered. "Himegami said she's busy with club activities. Buffet boy's out. Nobody's free."

Touma said in resignation. "Then you'll have to figure something out. I'm heading out to meet Yori."

"Buffet boy? Can I come along?" Index asked with curiosity on her mind.

"Sure, I don't mind." Touma opened the door. "However we'll be meeting Misaka and Kuroko at the place. You don't mind them right?"

Index tilted her head. "I don't mind. Are you sure Short Hair doesn't mind?" Index had incidentally played a part that lead up to the separation between Touma and Misaka. It is only much later then did she know of such separation. Naturally, she didn't feel good about it.

Touma contemplated it a bit. "Honestly…I don't know." While he had gotten to know MIsaka a good deal during the three months they've been together but he hadn't met the presumptuous side of hers.

Index looked unsure. "I don't want Short Hair to be hurt again. Maybe I'll just stay for now."

Touma closed his eyes and nodded. "I'll settle it when I meet her. That way you two won't be having any problems."

"Okay." Index answered as Touma closed the door.

* * *

><p>Touma is now on his way to the place messaged by Yori. If he uses Academy City's public transportation system, he is going to take overall an hour of travel. What he didn't expect was to be met with an unpredictable anomaly. That anomaly has brown hair, dull eyes with the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform. She wore the electric goggles on top of her head. She is Misaka Imouto. "How are your injuries?" He asked as they waited in the monorail tram.<p>

"Conditions are optimal. Misaka reports her physical status." Misaka Imouto replied.

"That's good." Touma acknowledged. His stop is six stations away. "I presume the prototype threat is now non-existent."

"That is affirmative. Misaka confirms." Misaka's tone remains at its mono state. Her dull eyes looked at him. "I have an enquiry. Misaka affirms her curiosity."

"What do you want to know?" Touma egged her to proceed.

"Misaka would like to understand the romantic version of a relationship." Misaka 10032 explained her question.

"Hmm…well, it is like having butterflies in your stomach. Your heart feels as though you cannot live without your other half. Their pain feels as your own. There are really a lot of things that happen… a lot of good things." Touma explained from his short lived experience.

"I see… is it possible for us to have this _relationship?_ Misaka requests." Touma nearly choked to death from hearing that.

"You got to be joking!" Touma exclaimed. Other passengers stared at him which shut him up.

"Misaka is not conducting humour, Misaka corrects." Misaka's answer remains a monotone.

"You're seriously overthinking this." Touma said in dread.

"No, there are no further variables for calculation. Misaka confirms."

"God, this type of things is not to be played with." Touma warned.

"Why is it so? Misaka requests." Misaka Imouto tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Because these relationships will lead to other things such as marriage and children!"

"Having marriage or children is not an issue. Misaka affirms."

"Such relationships aren't made just like that!"

"How are they made? Misaka asks for a solution."

"It takes time and commitment between the two parties." Touma explained further. He shouldn't have said that.

"We have spent a considerable amount of time. Have you not been reminded of this commitment? Misaka demonstrates." Misaka Imouto undid her skirt and revealed the striped underwear of hers to him. Does she not know embarrassment?

Now, the crowd in the train were glaring at him. The air filled with auras that simply screamed at him. Touma wished he could just vanish into thin air and disappear. The thing that comes to mind is simply…_Such Misfortune._

* * *

><p>Whir….Whir….<p>

Yori stopped the portable power drill. He put it down as an old door opened. Misaka Mikoto, Kuroko Shirai, Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari entered the hideout. He said as he spread his arms wide. "Welcome to my workshop." It is a small place. It has two sections. One section is a table with a myriad of hand tools neatly arranged on the wall. The other section is an open area meant for larger sized projects. The workshop also has a set of stairs leading up probably to the bedroom and the kitchen.

Saten's face filled Yori's. "Where have you been? You disappeared for three months!" Yori pulled his face back.

Yori was a bit awkward by the suddenness of Saten's actions. "I lost three months of memories. Don't bother asking."

Saten pulled back with a bit of remorse. "I'm sorry to hear that." Yori gestured that it's all cool for him.

Kuroko said as she looked around. "How did you get this place?" They are in the 16th District, an area that focuses heavily on Commerce.

Uiharu interrupted as she analysed some red stains in the open area. "Why is it so dirty here?"

Yori answered grimly. "This was a hiding spot for the captured mercenaries if you recalled. There had been a night attack on Tokiwadai Middle School Dorm by hired mercenaries due to an error during a weapon smuggling shipment. Saten and Uiharu had been taken hostage during the crisis. Yori pointed at the red stains. "Those were a left behind present from one of them." That is a present of blood.

Seeing the unease from her two friends, Misaka quickly changed to another topic. "What are you going to do now?"

Yori grabbed the power drill. "I'll first find out who brought me back to life." He revved the motor once. "And I'm going to find out why."

The door to the workshop opened again. This time, Touma entered. Yori greeted again. "Welcome to my new home."

Touma said. "Misaka, I need to talk to you in private."

Kuroko stepped in between them. "You have no right to talk to her you barbarian." She even prepared her nails for an attack.

Misaka said sternly as she brushed her kouhai gently aside. "Kuroko, that's enough. I'll resolve this."

Yori raised his drill. "In the meantime, I could use a few hands on my work. Please do assist for a bit." The three girls turned to lend a hand while the former couple went outside.

"So what do you want?" Misaka asked as she leaned against the white wall. Her tone was neutral, void of emotion. She was only here to listen to what he has to propose.

Touma leaned beside her. "I don't know what you think. I don't know what you felt that day. Whatever you think I did wrong, I just want to say that I'm sorry." Misaka didn't answer.

It was a long moment of silence before she replied. "Apology accepted but it's over for us."

"I….I understand." Touma accepted the compromise. "Then, at least we're still friends right?"

"Friends…yeah. Friends…." Misaka ended the conversation and went back into the workshop. Touma followed suit to see the four finished with their current task.

Yori lifted his latest project. It has a name italicized into its body. Its name is _Speagle._ Its partner _Devil's Trigger_ is on the table, also slapped a magazine into the Desert Eagle and chambered a round. "I'm back in business."


	7. Chapter 6: Parkour

**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter up, a bit too short for my taste but I can't push it too hard. A big chunk of stuff which I feel is necessary was filled in, hence the long editing times sadly. It covers about 50% on average, so a lot of things I kind of miss out whenever I write sadly. Additionally, I'm a bit iffy from the format limitations that can be set here in . Perhaps I'll get another word editor that's more compatible etc and see how it goes. Hope you enjoy the read and review, thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Parkour<p>

* * *

><p>CLASSIFIED<p>

PROJECT DEMON MEDICAL REPORT

Subject name: Yori Tamotsu

Age: 15 years old

Height: 162.5 centimetres

Weight: 55 kilograms

Blood Type: O

Allergy: None

Description: Subject suffered major second and third degree burns throughout multiple sections of the body. Severe fragmentation damage is also present. Subject has lost multiple limbs of locomotion and functions of blood cell replication. One eye Retina and Hyaloid Canal damaged beyond repair.

Performed actions:

Reconstruction of the human hip structure.

Acquisition of a suitable bone marrow.

Replacement with biomechanical optics (MODEL: X30)

Installation of new framework of the leg (2) and arm (1)

Installation of Locomotion Hydraulics

Installation of biomechanical sensor and nervous networks

Installation of biopolymer material onto framework

Installation of weapon system programming as per required

END REPORT

* * *

><p>"Seriously Onee Sama! How could you forgive him just like that?" Kuroko was flustered at her roommate's decision. The girls had left the workshop and were on their way back home. It will be a bit more before the four of them split ways to their respective dorms.<p>

Misaka didn't want an argument. "It's better for all of us this way." The friendship tree won't be having any self-serrating branches now.

Kuroko sighed. "If you want it to be that way, then it's fine." She brushed a finger along one of her carried nails. "If he ever touches you, I'll put this into his head."

Saten pointed a finger to the sky. "It's always better to love than hate a person forever."

"You're thinking way out of bounds there Saten!" Misaka answered. "We just call it quits to our relationship. That's all."

Saten smiled as she gave the sign of peace. "You can always love someone as a friend. Don't forget that."

Misaka grinned. "How about I give you some love of electricity?"

"Wah! You don't have to go that far!" Saten struggled to avoid being tickled to death by tiny jolts of electricity.

* * *

><p>Up above the four girls, a pair of eyes is watching. "Those are good looking oh yeah…"<p>

"Remember the mission Mr Parker." A small walkie talkie blared from the man's hip.

"I got it already. Sheesh…" He turned the walkie talkie off. "A guy just can't enjoy the job these days." He moved on to his objective.

* * *

><p><em>In the country of Italy<em>

Anthony Hugh exited the Aeroporti di Milano airport with his single luggage of cloths and essentials. He has been expected. Outside, a Mercedes C-Class was waiting for him. The driver was outside, waiting for him. The man is wearing a formal butler suit following the black and white standard. His brown hair of thirty years was covered by a driver hat. His face was still young and his blue eyes still radiant of power. For a butler, his slim body shows odd fitness. He opened the rear passenger door with a smile. "Welcome back Sir. How fares your trip?"

Anthony smiled in return as he placed the luggage inside before getting in. "Fair enough Nigel Deandre. Several issues did come up but as experience foretold, they are to be expected."

"That is certain Sir. Now let's get you home." Nigel got in the driver seat and the Mercedes beginning wading through the Milan traffic.

Anthony looked out the window to the sky. "Have you received any reports from the HK or ESK sections?"

"No Sir. I'll remind them about reporting to us." Nigel was already taking the initiative.

Anthony waved him off. "Don't bother. Beyond the best of us, the others are disappointingly inefficient."

Nigel agreed. "When we have faced death and destruction, there is no reason to be inefficient."

"I concur with you .Your experience at the PPCLI must be very bidding on that." They both are warriors in their own right. Death and destruction is something that is no longer alien to them.

"So is your experience at the CIA Sir."Nigel added.

Anthony fancied a chat. "Speaking of experiences, tell me about your time at the PPCLI."

"Masters' first. Sir." Anthony could just feel a grin behind the headrest.

Anthony grinned as well. He'll play this game, once. "Very well. I actually started out in the US Army Intelligence."

"You certainly fit the bill." Nigel's experience with Anthony for the past two years had summed up as much.

"Things don't fit in for me. It was monotonous and all. Having a desk job there was having a kick back time of reading through useless material already covered by other intelligence units. I shifted out to the CIA and that's where I met a partner named Joel. The short version, things changed for the worst since then. Now tell me yours."

"It is different. We don't actively seek the enemy but we do when we know it is time. We try not to destroy too much but as you know, shit happens." Nigel summed it up.

"I'd like to hear more but we'll continue another time. We have arrived after all."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure rebuilding those is a good choice?" Touma was in a doubt about Yori's twin pistols. Academy City is strict with its regulations and gun control is one of them. Academy City is strict with its regulations and gun control. If Yori was ever inspected, it would cause a lot of trouble. The short sword might make it out due to it being <em>antique. <em>The guns however will not be the case.

"I'm supposed to be a killing machine on the loose. A self-defence weapon is really essential." Right, says the person who can churn out bullets almost seven times the average speed of the original. Self-defence, that's just overkill. "Besides, can't a dead man keep his toys?" says the supposedly dead man that is.

"I give up." Touma moved on to another topic. "How are you going to find who's involved with your project?"

"I reckon the first step is to find out what happened to me in the past three months." He took a sip of soft drink as they walked along the street to Yori's first plan of action. "A good place to start should be my old home. You got plans for today right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll need to get in touch with Index and get some things done. You are after all prepared with sufficient self defence." The turn off point for the two lies in a street up ahead.

* * *

><p>"Target's in sight. No problems with collaterals right?"<p>

_"No, you're green to go."_

"Safeties off, bearings confirmed. I'm taking the shot."

Yori turned his face towards Touma. "Are things between you and Misaka okay now?" A set of words flashed red in front of him.

**THREAT IDENTIFIED**

A small red box zoomed in at the top corner of his vision, applying a small overlay at the bottom right of the corner. It is a man with a sniper rifle. It is a modern one, equipped with a suppressor for silent takedowns. Only he can see it. "Yeah…" Touma was cut off as Yori pushed him aside.

"Get down!"

THAK!

Yori took the hit and was down in a second. Touma got up and turned to the source of the shot. A man on the roof was already turning tail in an escape. He turned his focus to Yori who was bleeding red from the right arm. "I'll get an ambulance!"

Yori shook his head. "This is not real blood, its hydraulic fluid. Go after that sniper while I fix this before I lose control of this arm!" The skin separated and a small casing appeared from the mechanical flesh, revealing a very small earpiece and camera. "Clip this on and I'll catch up later!" Touma nodded and yelled of fright when Yori suddenly grabbed and tossed him high into the air.

Touma spread his hands open for control as he landed on the roof. His legs took the brunt of the landing quite challengingly. Touma clipped it onto the collar of his uniform. He could see the man dressed in yellow shirt and black pants, red bandana and armed, running across the roof. He'll have to hurry to catch up. He ran along the roof in pursuit. He estimated he is a hundred meters away.

The roofs are filled with obstacles. Air conditioning units to water towers to solar panels, a lot of everything is there. The assassin knew he was being tailed and worked on losing pursuit. He jumped off roof and onto another.

_COMMLINK ESTABLISHED_

There are a lot of obstructions on this one. The pursued skid under and through a water tower and ran on. Touma did the same without a hitch. The next challenge was harder. It was a row of air conditioners with a tall fence at the edges. The man ran along a unit's wall and hopped onto the next unit and over the fence. Touma shook his head. _I'll need another way!_

"Just jump on top! Yori's voice entered his ears. Touma jumped his hardest, barely reaching the top of the unit. He then leapt onto the fence and jumped off it an instant later. He landed to see a gun aiming at him. He bolted left as it fired a bullet that just went past him. It shattered the pot of a plant. He took cover behind a stairwell and used the walls to shield his advance.

Touma peeked out to be spattered in the face with dust of concrete. He shot out to abuse the timing of vulnerability. The sniper ran again to gain more distance. He jumped off another roof with a spin backwards. He fired blindly, forcing Touma to be cautious. He jumped over the railing and off the six storey building. Touma saw in disbelief as the sniper free fall and grabbed at a window ledge. The sniper broke the window and disappeared.

_What misfortune I have! _Touma followed suit albeit slower. What he ended up in is another Fukou Da moment. The room he climbed into is a bathroom. It had a yellow tub full of soapy water and a blonde woman is in it. She screamed as Touma ran out saying "SORRY!" He went out the apartment and into the main hallway.

The sniper was already at the other end by a window. He shot a round, forcing Touma to pull back into the apartment. Glass shattered from the window at the end. By the time Touma popped back out, the assassin had jumped out the window. Touma ran to the open window and saw the sniper unbuckling from a rope tied to the window. Touma reached to chase down the same rope but a bullet cut the rope off its end. Touma now has no proper way down as the man continued his escape.

Touma has to figure a way to get down five floors quickly and safely before that man vanishes among the crowd of Academy City. Yori solved it for him by suggesting "You see the walls up ahead? Use them." The Imagine Breaker understood what he meant. Touma took six steps back and ran. He jumped out the large window, twisting his body 180 degrees while bending his legs backwards. His legs absorbed the collision against the wall, giving enough momentum to jump again at the other end. He did this twice as gravity pulled him down to ground level. He turned and pursued.

The sniper appeared to have ditched his weapon for he wasn't carrying it anymore. That was a good thing. He is just two dozen steps away from Touma. Touma heard Yori speak again. "I'm almost done! Stay on him!" Touma pushed his muscles that started to wind out closer to its limits. His target turned right across the main road. Touma pursued, dodging cars that horned angrily at them. He followed the man into an alley. The man turned around as Yori said. "I'm done! Just hold him there!"

The man is a foreigner, Caucasian skin. He had the stubble of a beard at his wide chin. His yellow shirt had green stripes across them. The bandana was also striped with white polka dots. His black pants were bristled with pockets, each having a trick or weapon in it. The man's blue eyes stared into Touma's as he spoke in Japanese. "I can't believe you're quite a hassle to deal with." He armed himself with a serrated knife.

Touma asked as he tightened his fists. "Who are you?" His feet coiled to attack or retreat immediately.

"You seriously think I'm going to tell you that? Maybe I will when you're dead." The assassin charged with a stab. Touma dodged to the side. From the moment the man charged, Touma knew he has better experience in a close up fight. The knife went by his armpit as Touma punched at the face. He hit and hit it again, performing the brute force form of a disarming manoeuvre. It clattered as Touma added a knee to the gut.

Disarmed man hit back with a punch on the face. He followed up with a low kick to throw Touma onto the floor. Touma then barely held a new knife from stabbing his heart when the man leapt onto him. They rolled on the ground in a struggle for the knife. Knife man kicked Touma in the gut, separating them.

Touma landed on his two unsteady feet as Knife man lunged in a stab. Touma took one step to his left, twisting his hips right and use his elbow to spearhead his counterassault. It met the face, forcing the lunge to a halt. Touma added three consecutive strikes to the gut and finished with his right fist to the face. Thud, the Knife man's down for the count.

Yori entered the alley as the battle ended. His injured arm was wrapped tight with a red stained bandage. He stood over the downed assassin. He clapped twice softly. "Bravo. You didn't even need me in the first place. I could have gotten myself a can of soda instead." He carried the unconscious weight easily as Touma collected himself. "Let's find out everything from him."

* * *

><p>"Is that so?" Laura Stuart asked for a confirmation.<p>

"Yes. They are hiding something in their sleeves but they caught us trying to find out." Kaori Kanzaki said from the seats in the church.

"By this Anthony Hugh hmm…this is very interesting." Laura twirled a few strands of her long hair. She was sitting at the chair of the church organ.

"How do you want me to proceed on this?" Kaori requested further orders. Itsuwa was already dispatched by the Amakusa Church on another task.

"Don't do anything to bait them into a fight. I'd like to get this wrapped from behind the scenes. In the meantime, continue investigating but don't get caught. I will need to refer to my own sources as well."

"I will proceed as ordered." Kaori took her leave from the church. Being alone now, Laura had time to think. She didn't know who this Anthony Hugh is. Being in the top echelons, she memorizes the top leaders of each significant faction in the world. This one doesn't come to mind but being quite capable of defusing a Saint is worrisome. She then initiated communications with a certain someone.

"What brings you to me, Laura Stuart?" Aleister Crowley greeted her call.

"From what I gather, there are some incidents going on in Academy City. Am I right?"

"Even if there is, it is of no concern. Why should you?" Aleister gave the poker face.

"I want to know what you know about Roman Catholics doing in Japan. I'm sure your network stretches out beyond just Academy City." Laura explained her intentions.

"Ah…that means your own sources aren't efficient hmm?"

"I have more things to consider than that. Now tell me." Laura pushed straight to the point.

Aleister relented. "Hmm…fine. They've been meeting a few people. Those people are just insignificant to any major plans."

"Then tell me about this Anthony Hugh there." Laura inquired further.

"Anthony Hugh…I know little about him." Aleister appears to be referring to some information somewhere. "I have some physical data but the short version is he's a very fine man. He's a Roman Catholic and he has been declared a division leader four months ago. The rest is all black."

Laura smiled. "Then it will be time to turn it white."

* * *

><p>Accelerator remains restless, shuffling about in his bed of the sofa seat. He wasn't too happy of being beaten by Yori through the use of tricks. <em>If only I can kill that shitty bastard, that'd put me at ease.<em> Or would it?

"You still sore from your fight?" Judgment Yomikawa Aiho leaned against the open door edge. Being familiar with Accelerator for some time, she knew when there's trouble with him. At least this one's not lethal by any means yet.

"It's none of your business." Accelerator spewed out.

"Hai hai, it's not my business. It's just keeping you agitated. I thought I could offer some advice."

"I don't need it." Accelerator left it at that.

Yomikawa sighed. "You may be the strongest esper in Academy City but remember even the strongest people have their limits. That limits will be found and be broken eventually." She flicked her cell phone open. "You're worried about leaving an issue to be handled by others. Am I right?"

"It's their business for all I care." That appraised Yomikawa on the accuracy of her judgment.

She said as she read something on the cell. "While you act the other way around, you actually care for the Sisters. That's a good thing to do."

Accelerator's response was simple. "Shut up."

"Don't close yourself up like that. Take my advice, be what you really are and people will appreciate you better. Trust their hands and let your worries disappear." She closed her phone shut. "I have to work now, so sleep on it." The conversation ended as Yomikawa left the door to prepare accordingly.

_As though I'll ever do that... _Accelerator thought in his evil manner. He laid his back against the bed's soft skin. _I'll just let that stupid level zero deal with him. _

* * *

><p>Ring Ring!<p>

"Judgment Branch 177, Konori Mii speaking."

"You're quite a spokesperson Konori."

"What is it that you have to call me through the main line Kurozuma?" Konori Mii relaxed by her seat, glancing through world news on the internet. The day in the office is quiet for now.

"It's important enough to warrant me to call you." Kurozuma Wataru replied from the other end of the call. Konori observed the phone display. The call was coming from the Anti-Skill offices.

"That is your excuse for flirting in the office."Konori snorted.

Kurozuma countermanded that. "No, it's official. I'm giving a heads up. There is a rise of serious conflicts going around in Academy City. The evidence starts appearing days ago."

"What kind?" Konori questioned further.

The Anti-Skill explained. "So far, there is a noted break in of a science facility and a warehouse. A battle damaged car had been found abandoned. There's also possibility of people having sneaked in and out of Academy City borders." That was a considerable feat. Academy City is known to have technology up to thirty years and beyond the modern world. For someone to have gotten past illegally would have some considerable ability or influence.

"Ok, we'll let you know any information when we get any."

"Good. Initial evidence suggests something of electromaster going around. They might be your girls. Check up on it and be careful too." Their phone call ended at that.

Konori turned to look at the computer screen. "Misaka Mikoto …. She has some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey." A small jar of yellow substance was put under the assassin's nose. It forced the man to arise from an enforced slumber with a jerk. The man hands are tied as well as his legs to a stool that he sat on. He is now in Yori's workshop.<p>

Touma sat from another chair at the other end while Yori did his work. "Had some good sleep? That'll be the last bliss you get…if you don't cooperate."

The assassin smirked. "I'm not telling anything. Do your worst kid." Yori merely smiled to that.

Yori picked up his power drill. He looked around the workshop. "Hmm…I do need a good spot to hang a new painting." He observed the man's face with malice. "Your nose will suit that just fine." He revved the power drill. "I'll drill a nice hole through it and then I'll have to smoothen it with a grinder." He lowered the drill and brushed his fingers against the man's arm. "Oh my, this'll be quite a disturbing element. I think I'll chip it away with a nail and hammer from the shoulder. This'll be quite a piece of art."

Yori went to retrieve his drill again. "You can do the easy way and be sent to Anti-Skill or not talk and be my living sculpture. Choose."

The prisoner looked at Yori closely. "You're bluffing. A kid can't do stuff like that." Do I hear crazy men laughing in the background?

Yori pointed with the drill at the dried blood stains below the man. "So did the guy before you thought." He then gestured behind him at Touma with a thumb. "He had to stop me from going overboard with that guy. It was lucky for him." He leaned at the wall behind the prisoner. "Make a choice. You have three seconds."

Seeing the confidence and truth of Yori's words, the prisoner gave up. "I'll tell you everything."

"Good." Yori put the drill down. "Let's start from who are you?"

As the man began to confess, Touma inspected his cell phone. _A message huh._ He opened it. It was from Stiyl.

_We need to meet right now._


	8. Chapter 7: Reflections

**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter up. This one felt a bit more solid and I felt some slight improvement in certain areas of my skill level. Nevertheless, there is much to learn. I've looked back at Time Index and its a whooping 233 pages lol. Prismal Reflections will probably be larger than the original and hopefully be better ;D. I'll probably release a chapter for Return of the Grail by tomorrow or so. It's been 6 years since I started writing and I just can't help but just wow.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and review. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Reflections<p>

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about the project?"<p>

"_The answer's simple. We do nothing."_

"Why? It escaped from our hands! That's millions of dollars all gone!"

"_The project is already a success. Our investors are giving us the funds for the next phase. The failure of this part is expected. We were building on a flawed core after all."_

"How can it be safe to let it be? It might come after us."

"_There's no worry to that. Like any flawed product, without proper maintenance, it will eventually tear itself apart."_

* * *

><p>"So what did you find out?" Touma asked.<p>

Yori gave the results of the _interview_. "Nothing that's really useful. This Parker's a Parkour sniper. He's fairly well known in the underworld, not the best though. I have to give some credit for effort though. He got a job of killing you which he obviously failed." Both Yori and Touma walked down the streets, again.

"Why does everyone want to kill me?" Touma sighed. Index wanted to kill him. Misaka wanted to kill him. Stiyl Magnus, Kaori Kanzaki, Accelerator, Yori Tamotsu, Roman Catholics, Amakusas, Anne all wanted to kill him. At least once that is. What kind of social life does he have? _Such misfortune._

Yori gave the universal _don't know _gesture. "Beats me. I was _dead_ for three months. You racked quite a price on your head. Anyway, the guy doesn't know who employed him. His handler usually deals with that."

"Speaking about him…were you really going to do what you threatened?" Touma inquired.

"If you don't stop me, yeah I would. Even if you did stop me, I'd knock him out and let you go home first and then do it." Yori has no hesitation to do anything necessary to help his friends. Any means necessary and Touma doesn't have to see it.

"I'd prefer otherwise." Touma let it be. This Parker is now in Anti-Skill's hands now and out of Yori's reach. This time, Yori didn't get caught in the process unlike the previous time.

Yori acknowledged before asking. "He was smart to talk. Anyhow who are we meeting?"

Touma answered. "It's a friend of mine. He said it's something important."

Yori decided to follow along. "Okay, let's just not get shot at this time."

They entered the Topaz café. Inside is pure brown. The decorations and furniture is entirely brown. It appeared like an old fashion coffee café but with modern tools and architecture of Academy City. The staff however appears to be wearing formal uniform. Stiyl was waiting at the table at the inner corners. The two sat as Touma introduced. "Stiyl, this is Yori. Yori, meet Stiyl." The two shook hands in polite greetings. "So what's the trouble?"

"Is your friend trustworthy?" Stiyl was in doubt of the immediate security.

"I can keep a secret, even the lethal ones." Yori assured. Touma nodded in agreement.

Stiyl went straight to the point. "The Roman Catholics have been launching large scale plans all over the world. I've found several plans that relate to Academy City and specifically you."

Touma was surprised. "What are they planning? Why would they want me?"

Stiyl explained. "The details aren't clear but from what I gathered they are putting a lot of money into many research and development companies. As for you, you've made yourself a target since the Orsola incident." Yori kept quiet as he put bits of information together.

"That's a first." Touma was surprised by this one. Judging from his battle against Agnese, the Roman Catholics stand fast on old traditions, using sacred medieval weaponry and not depend on science and modern technology. The Magic and Science side have been in conflict for years without end. That's what he was told during the battle against Sherry Cromwell before that. Finding this is quite an odd but serious discovery.

"It is." Stiyl handed Touma a file. "On the details on their intentions on you, they have a project dedicated to killing you." Touma glanced through but he couldn't understand a single syllable of English and Italian. Yori was able to decipher things quite easily having stayed in America for some time.

"If that is so, the attempt had already been stopped." Yori noted. "We caught him and sent him to Anti-Skill." That puzzled Stiyl.

"It's supposed to be enacted next week. This project Demon is somewhere in Academy City."

Yori and Touma looked eye to eye in surprise. They both said simultaneously. "Oh…you mean that project." It puzzled the magician even more.

"What do you know about it?"

Yori explained. "That project…is me or I rather say was me." That caused Stiyl to raise an eyebrow.

Touma summarized. "It's all fine. We've dealt with this project of theirs here in Academy City."

Stiyl was befuddled. His first priority here was already completed before he got here. "I see…then you will now at least know who's funding it." He opened another file. "There is another project here in Academy City. Its objective is to take out the entire city. What I only have here is the name Armastech and a cash transfer of ten million Euros. I recommend you start finding and stop them."

Touma asked. "What about you? How are we going to find this Armastech without a clue?"

"I'm going to investigate one of their projects in Australia. As for your search, both projects are run by Armastech. That'll give you something to work on. Keep the file and I wish you good luck." He stood up and was out the door.

Both of them watched the magician disappear. Yori commented. "That is a lot of secrets to keep."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Five months ago…_

"Anthony Hugh, head of the 55th division." Anthony entered upon the call of his name. He stands before a miniature court of four. The space is not very big. Give it ten by ten feet big. The four are standing in four separate stands at the corners of a box. Anthony is surrounded by these major powers. He stood in confidence as he received an audience from God's Right Seat.

The spokesperson, Fiamma of the right began. "You declare you have a plan to subjugate the science side."

"Yes, I do." Anthony confirmed Fiamma's words.

"Explain."

"The plan I have in store is a multitude of offensives both direct and indirect. The focus of the assault will of course be on the pinnacle of the science side, Academy City."

"How do you plan to do so?"

Anthony iterated his plan. "I plan to do so with the use of economics, greed and fear."

Aqua of the Back was clearly interested. "How would you use them?"

Anthony used his fingers to count his phases. "Wars are not won just by blood and brains. Money and resources play a huge role as well. I plan to use economics to bolster our strengths while minimizing the growth of their combat capabilities. We use our financial strength and size to expand even faster than them to make even the best of qualities to be overrun. We deny their strength with the second element of greed." Anthony adjusted his glasses before giving a question of his own. "I ask you all, what is the best weapon against an enemy?"

Vento of the Front answered. "The best weapon would be one that gives complete annihilation."

Anthony corrected. "That is precisely what everyone thinks. The actual efficient weapon against them is simply themselves. With the same money, we cut their growth and we use their own weapons against them. Combine them with our own strength and their defence will break. We do need the remnants for the aftermath."

"That stands strongly against our policies." Terra of the Left warned.

Anthony remained steadfast. "In war, there are no rules. If you want to win, this is what I can present to you."

Fiamma ushered "Go on."

"Last and not least is fear. No matter how powerful your weapons are, they are useless is there's no one to use them. Break their spirit and the will to fight and they will easily fall. Smart weapons and tactics will grant us that result." Anthony concluded.

Fiamma pondered for a moment. "How soon can you start?"

"The moment you give me the fifty million dollars I need."

* * *

><p>"Touma!" Index yelled from her seat by the TV. "What took you so long?"<p>

Touma plopped onto the bed. He felt tired after being out all day. Add that a high danger chase atop buildings and a hand to hand combat match. "I've been put up with things. Anyhow I've met with Misaka and settled things with her. You can be normal to her now." He doesn't want to tell Index anything about the Roman Catholics's plans. It might cause further trouble by inciting intervention from other magician societies. A good example was the one Anne came from.

Index rested her head on the side of the bed. "You seem like your hiding something. What are you sneaking behind my back?" She was already suspicious of something. Index's guess is accurate. Her question though was not answered for the man of Imagine Breaker is already fast asleep. She pouted a little but left him be. She returned her attention back to the TV.

In the other part of Academy City, Yori was hard at work. He had been reviewing the file Stiyl Magnus gave them since he's the one who could read English between them. Inside was plenty of classified documents relating from project description down to the medical report.

Yori read in depth every detail on each page. Word to word, paragraph by paragraph. After a good hour of processing everything, he finally knew what he had truly become.

_I…_

_Am…._

_A machine…._

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Good afternoon Konori Senpai." Uiharu greeted as she and Saten entered the Judgment branch 177 office. They were greeted in kind by the head of Judgment 177. As they walked past Konori Mii, Saten noticed something.

"Eh? What is that cute cow with a heart on your screen?" Konori quickly closed it before saying.

"It's nothing."

"Really? Your face is quite red now Konori Senpai." Saten teased.

Konori shook her head. "It's nothing really!"

"Are you sure it's nothing?" A man's voice came from the door. A redhead man in red shirt, black pants and jacket entered the room with a carton of Musashino milk.

Konori frowned. "Don't go too far now Kurozuma-kun." Kurozuma, former Skillout and now Anti-Skill took a seat on the sofa. She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be at your office?"

Kurozuma emptied the carton of milk. "I was around on an errand. I thought I'd past by your wonderful office."

Konori snorted to that. "You're a terrible liar. What's your real reason to it?"

"It is true. Ah well, I suppose you wouldn't want to go to Arika for some ice cream perhaps."

"Really?" Konori's eyes brightened on hearing that fact. She looked at the digital clock at the bottom right of the computer screen. It read three thirty six. "It's still Judgment hours." She has to remain on duty for quite some time. She appeared reluctant.

Saten encouraged. "Don't worry! Uiharu and I will cover it!" Despite Saten not officially being a part of Judgment, she helps out a lot of times since Uiharu is a good friend of hers. The other side of the relationship though, who knows?

Uiharu nodded in agreement. "Kuroko's coming soon too."

Seeing this, Konori nodded. "Thank you." She grabbed her things. "If there's anything, don't hesitate to call." The two left Saten and Uiharu in the office.

Uiharu said as she sat on her desk. "It must be so exhilarating to be in love."

Saten nodded."You haven't met your to be right?"

"Not yet but I'm certain he'll be a charismic charming sexy man." Uiharu dreamed.

Saten pulled up Uiharu's skirt. "If you wear this kind of panties, I think it'll be a bit hard."

"Kyaa!"

* * *

><p>Touma entered the hideout workshop. He wanted to check up on Yori about the reports Stiyl gave. The workshop door had been left unlocked. He entered inside. It was empty. He looked at the empty stool. The assassin had been handed over yesterday to Anti-Skill for prosecution. Of course, Yori didn't get in detail with them. The man was just left outside tied up with a note. Yori's status of deceased must not be changed for now. It could complicate things. The workshop remains empty. <em>Perhaps he's upstairs. <em>Touma figured.

He went up the stairs to the second floor. The bedroom is empty. The bed was left in a mess. So is the kitchen. The sink held the dirty plates, evidence of accommodation. _Where can Yori be?_ He looked at the stairs up to the roof. He's probably up there. As he guessed, Yori is on the roof. He is sitting by the ledge, a leg hanging in the air. Another leg is bent on the ledge as the winds went by. Their skin felt its touch; their hair blew lightly by it. Yori looked far in deep thought.

Yori didn't acknowledge Touma's presence. He continued to stare far off into Academy City. Touma broke the silence and asked. "Are you okay?" This was the first time Touma saw him in such a state.

Yori sighed. "Have you ever thought what is it like to be something else? Something other than human that is."

Touma didn't have an answer to that. Last year, he had lost all his memories due to a conflict about something. He had been able to put up a false front and regain some track of what he has been in his past life. Touma was frank on this. "No I don't."

"Well…now I know what it is like to be not a human."

That puzzled Touma. "You're a human Yori. A normal human being like anyone of us. You can't be anything else."

"I am something else." Yori's tone got rougher. "I am an abomination."

Touma rejected. "That's nonsense."

"It's a fact." Yori looked at him in the eye. "I knew I took quite a loss. I lost my legs, my hips, my arm and even an eye. All that replaced by metal contraptions. I thought maybe I could live with that. Maybe…just maybe you know. As it is Touma, I'm more machine now than flesh."

Touma assured. "It doesn't matter."

Yori snapped. "It does matter! I'm not human. I'm not even a man right now!"

"You even lost…that?" They both knew what the meaning is.

Yori emphasized. "I did and now what I have is a shitty replacement. I will never have kids anymore. I will never have a family."

Touma pointed out. "You still are what you are."

"That's right. I am an abomination. Now, I need to be alone." Yori stood up and leapt off to another roof and ran out of sight.

Touma sighed as he encountered a manly crisis. "What misfortune."

* * *

><p><em>Three<em> _Years ago…_

"I'm sorry for your loss." Eleven year old Yori Tamotsu bowed as he gave his condolences. His aunt nodded in grief as Yori dressed in the traditional yukata moved on to let the next relative to give their own condolences. Minutes later, the funeral procession began. The coffin carrying his uncle was lifted to be buried into the cemetery in Kumamoto. The body of his uncle was returned to its land of birth after suffering murder in America. Yori was the sole witness to the crime scene. Yori closed his eyes and a memory involuntarily came to mind.

_I'm here…._

Yori opened his eyes, banishing it the image away from thought. By now, the coffin is now in place and the dirt began to pile up. His aunt cried in mourning as her husband was being put to rest. Yori can't bear looking for much longer and turned away. His parents are gone two years ago. He can't bear to bottle any more pain. It was all caused by that same person…Takeo_._ Yori tightened his fist instinctively. By now, the funeral is over and the crowd of the extended family began to disperse for their respective homes. Only Yori doesn't have a home to go to. His first home had been destroyed the same night his parents were murdered. The next was his uncle's which is now deceased.

"_Don't hurt him!"_

His mother's voice echoed in his ears. Yori felt a pang of pain in his chest. It was not of flesh but of the soul. An old uncle approached him. He doesn't really know much of his extended family. "Young Yori, we need to talk."

Yori maintained his manners with a slight bow. "What is it Uncle?"

"I have discussed with your other uncles and aunts about your predicament. We think it is for the best for you to continue your education in Academy City. It is a safe place for you."

Yori kept a poker face. "I don't want to let this be. I want to get my revenge for Mom, Dad and Uncle Fumio!"

"That is nonsense." His uncle rebutted. "The police will handle the investigation. You focus on getting a good education."

Seeing the futility of resisting, Yori submitted. "Then I will go to Academy City Uncle." Even if he is a eleven years old, he will search on his own for Takeo and find the answers. Academy City will be the starting point of his quest.

In a blink of an eye, it has become amonth later_. _Yori dressed in the military style gakuran uniform sat by a bus stop. A bus will take him to the bus stop nearest to Academy City. The rest of the way will be up to his two feet. His luggage was placed by his feet. For an eleven year old to be out here alone is a rare occurrence. He was reading the newspaper as he waited patiently. His first school day will start tomorrow. Today will be orientation day and getting to know Academy City. _How can I find Takeo?_ How can he start the search from here with just some living essentials and small amounts of cash? The trouble is already presenting itself at the start.

A van was forcefully put to a stop across the street to Yori's left by another car. Yori watched the three passengers of the car disembark and caught sight of an important thing. _Guns_. He immediately hid himself behind the seats. The van is a security van, carrying money to be supplied to the banks probably. The occupants of the van were forced out of the van too quickly to put up a response. Yori grit his teeth. It doesn't look good. A siren blared as a police car stopped some distance behind the van. Two police officers exited the car with pistols drawn, yelling at the robbers to surrender. Yori watched patiently, the situation might resolve itself without him getting caught in the crossfire.

The robbers did not heed to surrender and instead opened fire. Their guns are a shotgun and a pair of pistols. The volley managed to take down the two officers into a pool of blood. The robbers turned back to work to unload the money and stuff it into their escape vehicle. Yori looked around. There aren't any other witnesses. _Police won't be able to get here in time. _Should he take this into his own hands? _If I can't solve this, how can I even start with Takeo?_ Yori made up his mind. He sneaked quickly to the left, staying out of sight. The robbers were hastily loading money while one kept watch on the van crew.

Yori reached to the police car unseen. The officers were already unconscious or dead. It isn't Yori's priority. He grabbed one of the pistols on the floor. It is an old model, the New NANBU M60 but it would do. He knew the gun is live and all he has to do is point and shoot. He trained the pistol with a dual grip. The ironsights would not stay steady for him. Is it the weight or is it his mind reminding him the point of no return? _Are you really capable of killing someone?_ Yori tightened his grip and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The three robbers are down. Yori's wrist felt sore from the acting hard recoil. The van crew retrieved the guns from the heavily injured robbers and had the situation under control. Yori looked at the pistol before looking at the open van. Stacks upon stacks of money were filled inside. Yori put the gun by the car as he closed his eyes. _If only I have that much money…_ At that moment, he has decided the beginning of his journey.

* * *

><p>Yori ran and ran and ran without stopping. His mechanical components worked without complaint in timed synergy. It never got tired, just like a machine that it is. He ran across boundless number of rooftops in his path. At this rate, he'll reach the edge of Academy City soon enough. How far did he travel already? It must be at least half the city already! All he wants is to run. Not eat, not sleep, not think, just run.<p>

His cell phone rang and he cancelled the call without even bothering to see the caller ID. It rang again which met the same demise. Then it came for the third time. It irritated him. Touma while dedicated and persistent can certainly be a pain in the ass. He answered it. "Leave me alone."

It was Kuroko that spoke instead. "You're certainly in a bad mood."

Yori replied. "I'm certainly not interested to talk."

Kuroko replied that reply "Good, then just listen."

Yori admitted "I don't want to listen either."

"You are being childish and immature with your darn thoughts of oh I'm half mechanical therefore I'm not human anymore. Get real with life Yori, it's far beyond that."

"You're certainly colourful with your words. You don't even understand a single thing. Anything else you would like to add before its tata to this call?"

"Grow a brain, stop brooding and be back to normal right now." Kuroko was to the point.

Yori gave a sarcastic remark. "Oh, I can't grow a brain. I had mine manufactured." The call disconnected. With that, things are quiet again and he kept on running.

* * *

><p>Kuroko closed her lipstick like cell phone. "Grr! The nerve of him." She is clearly annoyed of Yori's antics. She turned around her seat. "Uiharu, did you get a trace?"<p>

Uiharu shook her head. "He cancelled it just a second too early." Their plan to find him has failed. "I only have his general area of the 13th district. I can try to create a list of probable destinations."

Kuroko waved it off. "Don't bother. We won't be able to find him." Kamijou Touma had been able to explain to Kuroko about Yori. That explained to Kuroko everything about the mechanical arm Yori has.

Saten was worried. "Are you sure it's okay to let him be?"

Kuroko gave her confidence. "Boys and their egos. If he wants to be alone then we'll leave him be. He will have to solve it himself."

* * *

><p>Yori leaned back against a red brick wall. He took another breath out of many. His heart is just running in a nominal rate. Running feels nothing to him now. He's hardly winded from the running. He doesn't feel the sweat. He doesn't feel the ache. His legs are working fine, just demanding more power from the batteries. <em>Just like a machine.<em> He lowered himself to the unpaved soil. His previous relaxation is now no longer working. What's the point of running then? What's the point of being alive?

He gazed at the street to his right. Life goes on even if he doesn't exist. Just like how it has been for the past three months. Just like it always has been… He saw a young ten year old girl brunette dressed in light blue dress, carrying a number of grocery bags. _Doing her stuff as usual._ He looked slightly to the left. A car's speeding its way down the road. _Wait, wasn't the girl crossing the street?_ In his mind, he knew instantly. Probability of collision: 100%

Yori was on his feet in an instant. He stepped into the collision path and grabbed the girl off her small feet. He leapt to the side away from the danger. The car came to a screeching halt as Yori put the surprised girl down. The bags she carried were still in her grip, still held tight due to surprise. "Watch your driving man!"

"I'm sorry for that." The speeder apologized humbly. The driver continued his way this time at a regulated speed.

Yori looked at the young girl. "Tsk, don't kids know how to look both ways before crossing the street?"

The girl shyly chuckled. "Sorry Onii chan. I wasn't paying attention. Thank you for saving me."

Yori went back to sitting by the wall, just another one this time. "Geez…now go along properly this time." The girl stepped in front of him and bowed in gratitude.

The girl however didn't move on. "Onii chan, what are you doing?"

Yori looked up at the cheerful girl. "Nothing of your concern. Go on."

The girl shook her head. "You seemed troubled. I want to help you in return for saving me."

"No one can solve my problems." _Geez, why is everyone all out against me?_

The little girl replied. "Nobody can if you won't let them."

"Even if I did, it can never be solved."

She sat in front of him. "If there's a will, there's a way."

"I tell you my problem's unsolvable. I'm a machine now. I can't be a human anymore." He just realized he just got tricked into revealing his problem. Now he has to argue it out or run.

She gave a faint smile. "You are still human Onii chan. You do have a heart."

"I don't have one. Machines don't have one." Yori stated.

She reasoned. "If you didn't have a heart, how would you compel yourself to risk to save me?"

"…." Yori did not answer and looked away. He was seriously contemplating more drastic action. Still, she pushed her offensive. She hugged him.

"Even if your entire body is cast of metal, you still have the human heart and that is all enough to be human." That is the soul of humanity. "Everything will just be fine. You just have to believe. That's all you have to do."

Yori felt his real eye turn teary. "I…." He responded by wrapping his arms around the little girl. Tears dripped to the floor. "I am a human after all."

"I am a human…"


	9. Chapter 8: Aphrodisiac

**Author's Notes: **First and foremost, after receiving some info and suggestions, I decided to adjust the formal rating of the story in . I will provide the proper warnings accordingly in the title etc etc. I've been busy with exams (Very important ones) so thats the cause of this week's delay. Anyhow, I still feel my expression is still weak especially during dialogues. I'll work to improve them ; the read and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Aphrodisiac<p>

* * *

><p>The boy that has his humanity restored walked along the streets with the young girl that saved his mind. "So what's your name you little con girl?" Yori asked as a joke.<p>

"It's not a trick!" The young ten year old girl frowned. "My name's Harumi Ren."

Yori smiled. It meant the beautiful water lily. This young girl here sure looks like one as well. "That's a good name. Where do you live?"

Harumi answered. "I live at the Cypress orphanage in the 13th District. What's your name?"

"Call me Yori. I stay in the 16th district of the city and I should be heading back. I'll visit sometime ok?" Yori gave a thumb up with a grin.

"Hai. See you." Harumi said cheerfully. They split ways with Yori turning around and accelerating into a run. Both had a smile on their faces as things just turn their way back to routine.

* * *

><p><em>Two months ago…<em>

Tsh~….Pa

Nn…

Ah~

Tongues intertwined with one another. Saliva mixed with one another. Drool tippled lightly along the chins. The hearts pump rapidly with high intensity. Hands move to stroke hair and fabric in a very passionate kissing session. Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto are kissing in the park. There wasn't anyone around and so isn't a problem.

They broke the kiss with pants for air. The heat is rising between the two teenagers. Their sense of judgment is fading as hormones and raw instinct starts to take over. Misaka said "Touma…"

"Misaka…" Touma replied in turn. They kissed again with even greater ferocity. All of a sudden, Misaka pushed him gently away.

"We can't…anymore and I might just go crazy." Misaka pulled back entirely. Their clothes are in a mess, filled with wrinkles of being pulled here and there.

"Yeah..." He agreed as well. If they went beyond the line, there can be dangerous consequences. As they tidy themselves and recover, Touma chuckled. "That was one kind of a kissing session."

Misaka grinned. "You're still bad. Don't get cocky."

Touma feigned surprise. "Oh really? You said you would have gone crazy if I just gave a bit more encouragement."

"I know you idiot but…." She cut off when she noticed something. It is something very dangerous. It is three people. These three people are the ones she doesn't want them to know about her relationship with Touma. "Hide!" She pulled him down into the cover of a bench.

"Say Kuroko, why are we going to the Seventh Mist through here?" Saten piqued a question. They had taken quite a detour from the most optimal route.

Kuroko explained her reasons "Onee Sama has been acting rather weird today. I thought maybe I would check up on her today. I don't know what might happen especially with that barbarian."

Misaka winced as the three neared their position. If she gets caught with Touma in such a place, it will spell doom. She gestured for her partner to slide under the bench. He did so as directed. She gave a quick look around herself. Her uniform is a total mess. Appearing in front of them would invite very dangerous questions. She too must hide. Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko were getting very close. Misaka slid herself under the bench and atop Touma.

"Aih….the weather today is very hot." Uiharu complained with a wipe of tissue on the face. "So Kuroko, where's Misaka?" She took a seat on the bench where the couple hid under.

Saten took a seat as Kuroko looked around. "She said she was supposed to be here working on a project of hers. I don't see here though." Down under the bench, Misaka prayed the girls wouldn't notice them down here. Touma might just be killed on the spot by Kuroko in her rage. She would have a lot to answer for.

"Maybe she already finished it and went back to the dorm." Saten suggested. Her shoe was very close to touching Touma's ear.

Kuroko agreed. "She probably did. Well, let's continue our way to Seventh Mist then." The two girls got up and the three went on their way. Seeing the coast is clear, the couple got out from the bench in a bigger dishevelled state.

Misaka gave a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell them?" Touma suggested.

Misaka was in his face in less than a second. "I won't! This is our thing, get it?"

Touma sighed. "I got it. I got it."

* * *

><p><em>Now back to the present…<em>

Yori wasn't planning to be here right now. He has time so might as well be done with it. His investigation was supposed to start from his old home. He however had been cut off from this task due to a certain problem. Despite the light of a lead, there are some details that may be of use. The door is opened from its locked state. Inside, the room appears to be untouched coming from memory. He swiped his living fingers along the surface of the table. A clean line is made from the thin film of grey dust. This place has been untouched for some time. There shouldn't be anyone here.

Yori made a clean search through his drawers. He grabbed anything important such as bank accounts, identification certificates and such. They may be watched but they can prove useful when the time is right. He turned to his wardrobe. He grabbed some casual clothes and fingerless gloves. He stuffed them into a bag along with additional stores of ammunition. They haven't been touched either. Perhaps whoever rebuilt him also planned to use this home as a base of operations. He wanted to close the wardrobe door when he noticed something extra. _Aha…_

_The next day..._

Yori worked the last button of a shirt he hasn't worn for quite a while. It's the school uniform for a certain high school. _I'll meet Touma there and apologize to him._ It is nine in the morning, so Touma will definitely be there already. Since he's officially _dead,_ he'll have to sneak in and avoid any former classmates. He clipped his green pack containing his original wakizashi short sword around his hips and left.

Phase 1: Getting to the target area. That is easy, a mere ten minute run combined with his esper ability of Time flow. Yori reached outside the school walls, reaching a realization brought to him by the time of his cell phone clock. _Damn, I'm getting slower or had I lost my ability to a certain extent?_ He made a simple test of clocking his reload time. The fastest humanly possible reload was set at a world record of 0.6 seconds. Seeing the number 0.33 seconds made him frown. _I am getting slower._0.2 was his regular speed in the induced time slowdown. For now, he can't do anything about it.

He peeked into the school field. There are plentiful of students in their various sports activities. _This'll be difficult._ He'll definitely be spotted by the supervising teachers if he was to just waltz his way in since he wouldn't be in sheep's clothing aka sports gear. If he got caught, he'll have a lot of explaining to do. Things he cannot explain. He looked around for a solution. _Bingo._

* * *

><p>"Tsuchimikado, we need to talk." Touma took his seat beside the magician  esper. The class is on break for a free period came up thanks to an unfortunate event of their teacher being ill.

Tsuchimikado asked on his intentions, playing around in the process as usual. "What is it Kamiyan? Are you offering me a chance to enjoy your harem-nya?" Aogami was out of the class with Fukiyose under duress for some administrative work. He will not be bothering them for the moment.

"No. I'm sure you're aware of what Stiyl's been doing." Touma knew Tsuchimikado also acts as a freelance spy for many factions whether they are for science or magic. He appears to be Necessarius primary contact man in Academy City.

Tsuchimikado answered. "Hmm? Yes I know what the Church of England is doing. The Roman Catholics though, I don't know so much nya."

Touma tried asking anyhow. "Do you know about any projects by the Roman Catholics in Academy City?"

Tsuchimikado appeared surprised. Is it genuine or is it faked in the midst of magical espionage? "There is? Hmm…that's very interesting nya." It would be rare for Touma to know something on the magic side that Tsuchimikado would be unaware. Actually, it would be the first time. Stiyl probably didn't bring him up to date yet or maybe he relied on Touma to do so in his stead. It may just be the fact that Tsuchimikado has a lot more and stronger resources for information than Stiyl that the fire mage didn't bother to since he will find out.

Touma let his head rest backwards. It appears Tsuchimikado really doesn't know. _We're getting nowhere with this._

* * *

><p><em>Sure this method may be old school but it works.<em> Yori quickly moved forward under his small cover…of an upturned card box. He had stabbed a small hole with his wakizashi to see through. Timing his movements, he inched along the edge of the field towards the school compound. The teachers are looking at the students, occasionally handling whatever paperwork possible. Whenever he felt wind, Yori threw the box into a flying roll in imitation of physics. A minute later and he's past the field and out of the prying eyes.

_Step two of phase one, getting up._ The block he's looking for is right next to the field. Climbing up the stairs would definitely be noticed by anybody. _Then the only way up is up to wall._ The wall at the back had a long pipe that climbed to the roof. It'll be his foothold on the way up. He slowed down time and leapt up. He noticed something on his way up and backtracked. There were several girls in a room. The window is open and it was something he didn't expect to see. They were in the midst of changing clothes. Lucky for Yori, they were busy talking amongst themselves while undoing their uniforms. None of them clearly expected someone to be hanging outside.

Yori on the other hand felt horribly….disappointed. His fists tightened considerably hard. _ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DID I HAVE TO LOSE MY MANHOOD? USELESS STUPID FILTRATION PODS WITH HORMONE INJECTIONS!_ The joy of being a man seeing scantily clad women is a lost luxury. Accepting the fact he can't get a hard on for the rest of his life, he sighed and climbed up the pipe of _Sucks to be you._

* * *

><p>Touma looked out the window. "So what are you thinking of doing?"<p>

Tsuchimikado went into his thinking mode. "Well well, I'll probably take a look around but I did hear Kanzaki Kaori was stopped of her investigation."

Touma was piqued by the fact. "Stopped? Who could have the power to stop her?" Saints are very rare in the world. They numbered less a few dozens and each of them has the power equivalent to a nuclear weapon. To defeat a Saint will take extremely serious firepower.

Tsuchimikado corrected the presumption. "Not many people could. She was however stopped not by force but by diplomacy."

"Stopped by diplomacy?"

Tsuchimikado explained. "Yes. Beyond just guns and swords, there is the other side of the battlefield. There's deception, relations, influence, subterfuge and so much more. Her opponent was apparently someone well versed with such bureaucratic arts. Anyhow, she did get caught sneaking into the Roman Catholic affairs. They obviously wouldn't want to seriously fight a Saint without one within immediate reach." It was then did Touma notice something moving outside. Yori's head popped up by the window. The cyborg gestured to come over.

"Then let me know if you found anything." Touma put the chat at an end there. He seated himself again by the window. He said softly. "What are you doing here?"

Yori explained his arrival. "I realized my mistake and I wanted to say I'm sorry about it."

Touma let it be. "Ok, that's good. You best get out of here before you're seen." Someone standing outside the wrong side of the classroom several stories high will incite attention.

Yori agreed. "Yeah, I got to see the girls too."

Touma warned. "I highly suggest not trying this again over there. Misaka might just shoot you."

"Come to think of it, that's pretty damn accurate of what she'll do."

* * *

><p>"Kuroko Shirai here."<p>

"Ms Shirai, Your delivery has arrived."

"Oh really? I'm coming down now."

_Click_

"Nyehehehehehe…it's time for round two."

* * *

><p>"Have you finally dealt with your ego issues, Mr Yori Tamotsu?" Kuroko asked from the basic stool of Yori's workshop. She and Misaka were invited over at his workshop for some ease of relations. After all, Yori isn't allowed to the Tokiwadai Middle School dorms.<p>

""Yeah, I am done with them Miss Kuroko Shirai. I hope you didn't mind my moments of insanity." Yori was sitting next to the wall. His mechanical arms and legs were being recharged by the industrial level of six phase eight hundred voltage line through a ruler thick cable. For those unacquainted, that is a lot of power.

Kuroko waved it off. "None taken."

Yori added his sentiments. "I'd like to prepare and propose a toast but as you can see, I'm stuck for the time being."

Misaka stood up from her seat. "I'll prepare some then."

Kuruko was very enthusiastic and shot off her chair. "No Onee Sama! Let me do it!"

Misaka blinked, puzzled. "That's helpful of you. Thanks." Kuroko shot up the stairs into the kitchen. She rummaged through the refrigerator for some juice for her master plan.

_With this, Onee Sama and I will truly have a fun time. _Yori won't be a problem for the next hour. That is plenty of time for the things Kuroko had in mind. She prepared the drinks of orange juice before adding fine white powder into two of those drinks. She carried the tray of refreshments back down with the faint trace of a smile.

She said as she put down the tray. She took one of the _refined _drinks for herself. She wanted to hand over the other _refined _drink to see it already being drunk by Yori. He said as Kuroko got a heart attack. "Thanks for the drink."

_Adeh….now what?_ Onee Sama won't be medicated now. Plan A has now taken a detour, a very big detour off the planning board. A sweat popped off her forehead.

Misaka said after she drank her own orange juice. "Aren't you going to drink that?"

Knowing the problem at hand, Kuroko shouldn't drink the juice now. Giving it to Onee Sama wouldn't work and not drinking it would cause suspicion. _Why did that baka have to drink it so quickly? _With the dread of expectation, she drank her juice down to the last drop. Now she will face the music. The time bomb of minutes is ticking.

"So any progress on the info I passed earlier?" Yori asked.

"We passed it to Uiharu on our way here. She'll let us know if she finds anything." Misaka said as she noticed. "Are you alright Kuroko? You don't look good."

"I'm uh…fine….Onee Sama." Kuroko struggled to shut down her rapidly growing libido. Heart rate and blood pressure began to climb into excitation. She started to sweat as her body temperature rose to her arousal.

Yori complained. "It's starting to get real hot isn't it?" He must be feeling the effects too. It might be fortunate for he's stuck to his chair. He might just go crazy over them. That is what Kuroko thought but didn't know.

Misaka raised an eyebrow of surprise. "It is? I'm feeling no changes at all."

Yori was still calm. Or is he? "Really huh... That's odd." He flexed his mechanical fingers. "It shouldn't be energy loss. This arm's not picking anything up either." He was puzzled to this sensation of heat.

Misaka felt something caress her right shoulder. Kuroko reached her other hand to Misaka's stomach. "Onee Sama. Don't you think you should lie down a bit?"

Misaka pulled back awkwardly. "What's wrong with you Kuroko?" It perked the gunslinger to just watch the spectacle.

Kuroko neared Misaka in a seductive manner. "Let's leave Yori alone and take our love to the next level." She fluttered her eyes at Yori. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

Yori raised an eyebrow. "You mad?" Kuroko is definitely out of character at the moment.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR BAKA HENTAI!" Misaka electrocuted Kuroko to a charred unconsciousness. As Kuroko lay roasted on the floor with little statics of electricity, Misaka glared at her kouhai. "Honestly, what's wrong with her all of a sudden?"

Yori nodded. "Yeah, she's mad. It must be something in the drink." He gave his own analysis. "I probably took the one meant for you." He gave a laugh. "I would prefer Kuroko's plan be successful." Misaka's reply was a crackle of electricity that went by his head.

She warned him. "Don't go over your head." Nope, not even imaginations are allowed if you get what I mean.

Yori squeaked. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>maiochita hanabira ga konayuki ni kawaru koro<em>

_maiagaru itoshisa wo dakishimeta_

Uiharu cracked her stiff joints and straightened her back. She flexed her wrists before settling her fingers on the plastic keyboard. The music composed by the band Fripside played into her ears. Its name is Late in autumn. The display screen of her computer shows the website of Google.

_shizuka ni yureteta konoha wa ima ni mo_

_owari wo tsugete chitte yuku_

She took a slow calm breath while calculating in her mind. _1….2….3…._

_akikaze kaoru yuuhi sasu michi ni_

_futari no kage sagasu_

She began by searching the company name in a direct manner. _Armastech_. The search generated three links. One is the main website, the other two different company websites. She viewed the two company websites, Ridford Chemistries and Zechs Engineering. _These two are based outside of Academy City._ She filled the important facts such as the address and other information for potential uses.

_tsuraku naru tabi ni kimi wo kizutsuketa_

_jibun dake mamoru koto bakari_

Next is the Armastech itself. She went into the details available. _Our goal is to develop top of the line weapon products. _She searched for the address but met a dead end.

_kotoba ni shite ita surechigau hibi wo_

_kugiru tame no egao_

_There's no address?_She saw a note at the site. _Start looking for us and we'll find you. _Uiharu threw that idea out the window. She must now find the details, the underground way. She searched her regular rumour parlours for anything about Armastech. Nothing came up, so she tried the other two companies. Zechs Engineering was bogus but there is a catch for Ridford Chemistries. _Some anonymous was going about a secret network between Richford Chemistries and its affiliates to destroy the world._ The other anonymous users bombarded the first and it kind of seems farfetched for such a company but she'll take it anyway. _Now how do I find it?_

_hajimete kokoro kara hito wo_

_omoeta koto kimi ga kureta kara_

_shinjiteta yo eien ni kono toki ga tsu'zuku koto_

Using her Uiharu computer sense, she traced the Internet protocol aka IP address of the Armastech website using her Judgment provided tools and access. This is where the art of a computer specialist begins. Black windows appear, scrolling numbers and text incomprehensible to those who are not familiar to the art. Her fingers worked furiously at the speed of a Ferrari.

_furitsumoru omoi tomerarenakute_

_kitto kimi ga miete nakatta_

_soba ni ireru... tada sore dake de_

_zutto haruka saki mo…_

Normal people would have called it words per minute or wpm. However, it is not just the use of the keyboard. Every single part of the keyboard and mouse is to be used to the maximum. Specialists in the field however have a different term for it. The term is called action per minute or APM. Characters, numbers are all coded in both Unicode and ASCII. The screens were flicked to and away in seconds. Side code as part of her desired plug-in operate in synchrony to get her what she needs for the next phase of her tasks.

_ikite ikeru hazu da to sou omotta_

_watashi wa mada kodomo de_

_kimi ga nagashita namida ni ki'zukazu ni..._

She traced its path slowly throughout the world, taking pit stops at proxy servers in China, Brazil, America, Denmark and then Singapore. Its final destination is India. _The source should be here. _She used her network programs to determine various in and out of India. The numbers are countless but she filtered it down to the exact building her pursued IP is entering from. The numbers dropped to sixty. She now needs to work the next step.

_furitsumoru omoi konayuki ni nari_

_kitto kimi wo irodoreru kara_

_negai hitotsu dake kanau nara_

_douka kimi no moto de…_

She referred to the addresses of the two affiliates of Armastech. _One is in Australia and the other in Germany. _She added a new filter, separation of IPs by countries. Four to Germany, six to Australia. _Check._ She added a filter to determine the intercept point for any IPs with the Armastech IP as its main holder. It gave her a new IP. _Mate._

_yorisoeru yasuragi wo kanjitai yo_

_ano hi no keshiki no naka_

_kimi to futari de yumemita sono saki ni.._

She traced the IP to Japan and into a building at Osaka. Before she attempted to connect to the server, she prepared her own safety countermeasures. She rerouted her network pathways through North America to South America to Australia to Belgium to Vietnam before back to Academy City. Once satisfied she is secure, she began her digital entry.

_aisuru koto oshiete kureta_

_kono itami wo wasurenai kara_

_kimi to watashi sugoshita imi ga_

_ima kokoro ni tomoru_

_tsugi no kisetsu wo koeta sono saki ni_

_watashi wa arukidasu yo_

_kimi to chikatta kotoba dake wo daite..._

The server performed a basic query for a login ID and password. She used the Extractor to intercept to any network that's attempting to connect to the system at this very moment. There was one. She cracked her way into that IP, breaching past the inferior Internet firewalls and used it to get into the server instead. Now, she's a stowaway along a secret ride. _I'm getting close._ Uiharu's heartbeat starts to pace faster in anticipation. She saw the ID and password filled itself and the system clear _their _entry. She was greeted with a sophisticated black with dark blue border graphic user interface.

**Welcome to the Network**

**Account****/**

**Personal Files****/**

**Emails****/**

**Contacts****/**

**History****/**

**Public database****/**

**Private Database****/**

Uiharu accessed the email and copied every available one to her laptop. It was met with a red warning.

**SECURITY PROTOCOL INITIATED**

Uiharu knew it was trouble and what was the cause. The data packets traveling into the system from her and the original user reached the destination simultaneously. Put two and two together and something does not make sense. Uiharu immediately went to copy the database but was shut out of the system.

**YOU HAVE ENTERED A PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL SYSTEM. YOUR ACTIONS WILL BE REPORTED TO THE AUTHORITIES**

Using Academy City level of computer technology, the system probably branched out the IP travel paths to actually find two different origin points. They probably have a profile on the original user, allowing the system to quickly determine the original origin of the IP. Uiharu shut off all the proxy connections she set up. They can't trace her now. However, her catch was meagre. She gathered a mere ten emails from the person's account. _This will have to do for now. _She began reading through them. Most of it was simple bureaucratic paperwork of expense reports to this _Accounting _department. She sighed. _All that hard work for just this…_ The seventh mail brought more trouble.

_Hey man, how are you doing? How you managed to screw Aiko yet? I'd just love to have a grab of those bosoms yeah._

Uiharu flushed red. _Is this a kind of professional talk? Or is this just between guy talk?_ She wanted to close it away but she noticed the contents of the next sentence.

_Anyhow we're waiting for your ESK material in Australia. Our HK project will need them soon for the final emergency based armament._

Her next thought was simple. _Jackpot._

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock Knock <em>

Touma opened the door of his apartment. "Eh?"

Yori gave a small wave. "This just in, we have a lead that goes to Australia."

Index popped out from the kitchen. "Eh? It's buffet man!"

"Yo." Yori leaned against the door end. "Anyhow Touma, are you up for a trip?"

Index appeared excited. "What trip?"

Yori said apologetically "Sorry, it's for Touma only."

Index wasn't happy with that. "Why only Touma can go? As his guardian, I need to keep watch over him from getting into dangerous situations!" Index as Touma's guardian…..right….

"Ah…well about that." Yori went into problem solving mode. "I suppose I have to repay you on the buffet. The offer only lasts until tomorrow though."

"Then I will just go with him." Index remains steadfast on her decision. Looks like that manoeuvre won't work anymore.

"Well Index, wherever we are going won't be dangerous. It's geared towards being a boring trip and I could use the company."

"Then why won't you let me come along?" Index popped a counter question.

"That's because only Touma is invited. Australia is quite sensitive on who comes in and out." Yori explained. He showed a document to them. It was a visa for Touma for a short term trip. Yori had already made the necessary preparations. Seeing this, Index pouted in annoyance.

Touma pondered. "How are we going to cover the costs? Whoever involved in that project of yours would be watching your finance movements." They know everything about him.

Yori smiled to that. "You forget that I was in the underworld. I always have a reserve bank account for such measures." He spread three credit cards across his palm with his thumb "So will you help me in the quest to find who made me to kill you?"

Touma nodded. "Count me in."


	10. Chapter 9: Into the Outback

**Author's Notes: **Been hell of a busy week. Anyhow, here's the latest chapter ;D. Enjoy the read and review thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Into the Outback<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Halt! What are you doing here?" <em>

"_Necessarius comes…to uncover your secrets."_

"_What?"_

"_Let me just show you. Come forth Innocentius!"_

Ten minutes later, Stiyl Magnus is reading a set of document. Behind him is a big burned mess. No human lives are lost for they have fled. He wasn't satisfied as he thought from the summary of the read. _So it isn't here. This is all the more troublesome. _Time is short before Doomsday.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon mate, enjoy your stay."<p>

"Thank you." Touma said the third English word he has learnt in his entire life. Sure he might have lost his memories but his language skills were retained, so surely he could have spoken fluent English if he knew it before then. Or maybe it did get wiped out along. He wouldn't know the truth of either possibility. _Does it even matter?_

Yes Kamijou Touma, you are in Australia, particularly in the city of Canberra. This was once a quiet outback of forests. Deserts filled with wildlife and the aborigines. Then in the 18th century came the British, creating a prison colony in these unclaimed lands. Decades went by and Australia grew through thick and thin to be what it is today.

Touma regrouped with Kuroko, Misaka, Uiharu, Saten and Yori beyond the row of custom counters. As likewise contrary to their regular fittings, they wore something more suitable. Touma was dressed in his casual white plus blue shirt and brown pants. Kuroko was wearing a white lacey blouse with frills, a long black skirt and some heeled shoes, rather aristocratic I'd say. Misaka on the other hand was more practical, wearing blue jeans, a brown shirt and white shoes. Uiharu and Saten aimed towards the formal side wearing in a style similar to their regular uniforms. Just change the colours around to a red top, yellow skirt for Uiharu, silver and teal for Saten. Yori was back into his sports gear, the typical three quarter pants and simple clean white shirt. Touma questioned their mission here. "What do we know about this place?"

It was Uiharu's turn to explain. "This place, Ridford Chemistries is a chemical research and development facility. It is the only one of such facility here in Canberra."

"Anyhow..." Yori continued. "This facility has something to do with Armastech, the one your friend Stiyl provided. "

Touma had a small revelation. "Speaking of Stiyl, isn't he here in Australia too?" Touma reached for his cell phone and dialed. It connected easily to Stiyl's calm voice. "Stiyl, are you in Australia? We just got off the airport of Canberra."

Stiyl appeared enthusiastic. "Good. I need to see you quickly. This issue is now very urgent. We must meet in the city." The call ended.

* * *

><p>Half an hour walk in the day blistering heat of Australia would be taxing for their strength if they took the train to the city. Yori took the easier way, hiring a taxi to travel their way. Now in a small café, they drank their cold drinks with comfy leather seats as the locals glance at them now and then.<p>

Touma asked. "How did you manage to sneak them through the tight security?" He meant Yori's twin pistols. They were still out of sight but they surely have to be on him somewhere.

Yori explained as he leaned back in his seat. "I had to leave the wakizashi back home unfortunately. Speagle and Devil's Trigger are kept in a hidden compartment designed in my hips. The polymer skin absorbs the magnetic waves, making them undetectable. Apparently whoever weaponized me had thought of a stealthy approach too."

"Wow, it's such a different place." Saten admired the view outside. She had never once traveled outside Japan throughout her entire life. The same goes for Uiharu. The remaining four had their decent travels. The city of Samara came to mind during their attack to save a Sister and bring down the Russian mafia involved with the weapons smuggling into Academy City. Don't forget the Pedobear too.

Kuroko noted. "This place is very hot and certainly detrimental to our skin." Kuroko is correct with temperatures ranging up to 30 degrees Celsius and higher. That is hot compared to the normally temperate Japan or Academy City.

Yori smirked. "You think this is hot, wait till you go to the deserts." The temperatures there is said to be able to cook an egg with just the sun.

Touma noticed Stiyl entering through the front door. The magician easily noticed the small Japanese band. He gestured for them to leave. "We must make a move."

Saten moaned. "Eh…. Can't we discuss your urgent issues here?" There are just so many things to look at in the city.

Stiyl gave Saten an eye. The menacing look spooked her into obedience. "I see you brought quite a number Kamijou. I'll explain as we go." They eventually obliged and followed him outside to a white van. It had a radio dish on top. Stiyl opened the rear doors and got in. An array of equipment meant for television broadcasting is arranged around inside. They got in with their light luggage and the van started off towards the city outskirts.

"First off, tell me the reason you're here." Stiyl asked as he settled down into a simple office seat. The others settled down as well.

Yori said as he gestured. "Uiharu here found a lead from the file you handed over. It said about something called ESK for a project named HK."

Stiyl grimaced. "The ESK…that is what my lead has brought me here too. If we do not destroy it, everything of science will be destroyed." Wait…what?

Kuroko argued. "How can you destroy science? Science is knowledge and it's everywhere in our daily life!"

Stiyl reached for a cigarette. Kuroko isn't aware of the magic world. "Let me ask you this. What is the pride of Academy City?"

Saten answered bluntly. "Espers."

"Correct." He lit his stick with the lighter. "What would happen if every esper is killed?"

Misaka answered this time. "Chaos but obviously it's not going to happen." The numbers of espers are very large and spread out throughout the world. In order to exterminate all of them will take a great amount of time and resources. The lower levels will be relatively…troublesome. The top tiers will be next to impossible.

Stiyl opened a file at the equipment desk. "What if I tell you that it's possible?" He pulled a picture from the file. It showed a small gas container the size of a pepper spray. "This much of ESK or should I say Esper Killer is enough to kill hundreds with one hundred percent fatality." One hundred percent fatality with no non esper losses is the perfect achievement for a specified bio-weapon in this era.

Yori asked. "How does it work?" If this weapon is mass produced and utilized excessively, the influence of the science side will wane dangerously low. That can lead to a big shift in power across the world. A big shift of power leaves a gap and that gap will create conflicts. These conflicts will escalate to a world war.

Stiyl handed him a few papers. "From these, it's said that this ESK is to have a chemical reaction to Trixine, a drug that is used to enhance physical development of espers. It's said to create extreme amounts of highly acidic substances as a byproduct. That results in brain hemorrhaging, burns and ultimately death.

"That's like…getting your brain melted." Yori simplified it to Basic English. Thank you Dr Yori.

Sityl agreed. "That is pretty much the case. It is flammable, so it can be easily removed as well when necessary. The main Ridford facility is at the outskirts of the city. We must destroy the data and the gas at all costs." He didn't need to explain the consequences.

Yori chambered a round into his Speagle. "Let's bring it down then."

* * *

><p><em>Daddy, how are you in Italy? Mommy and I are doing fine at home. She is still bothered with your work there but I suppose she'll be okay when you come home. <em>

_I managed to win first place in our local ice skating tournament! I feel so happy Daddy. It's been so long since I won! I want to win even more now since the accident. I want to see you smile when I carry that trophy. _

_Daddy, I've been praying to God as always. Mr Hugh was right after all. God saves those who pray for his blessings. Anyway I have to go. I want to see you soon Daddy. Love you._

* * *

><p>The Ridford Chemistries facility looks like any conventional gas refinery. It is a standalone complex with wide open fields around it. Many large canisters with pipes going all over the place. Its size could be said to be a dozen football fields. The van stopped several hundred meters away, out of human sight. The searing heat will be enough to mirage them for the time being. Yori asked prior to entry. "How will we do this?"<p>

Stiyl put the file away. They'll take the direct approach. "We get in through the front door and head to the control room. From there, we will be able to vent the gasses out into the wild and destroy the data." That should be easy isn't it?

Uiharu tapped the keys of her laptop. "I'm in their security network .There's hardly anyone inside the refinery."

Sityl wasn't satisfied. "Quantify hardly."

Uiharu gave the details. "There are about ten people or so including the two guards." Yeah, that sounds easy.

"Then let's get it done." They disembarked from the van and made their way in the open grassy fields. The van will stay put until they get back. The driver is a Necessarius logistician, having no combat capabilities at all and so he will wait. If they don't get back…it's not a good thing. The guards didn't need to be incapacitated for they were dozing off in the afternoon heat. Stiyl just left a charm to keep them asleep. He'll try to avoid using his dangerous spells in such a volatile place.

Kuroko set her phone on loudspeaker, allowing Uiharu to guide them directly to the objective. "Go straight two hundred meters and take a right. Nobody's in the way. They are on lunch break." So much the better!

The infiltrators made haste into one of the few complex buildings. The grey hallways inside are dull from age. It didn't matter a thing as they went up a stairs higher and higher to the top floor. "You're almost there. There's one person in the control room and he's asleep."

"Good." Stiyl answered as they hurried the last hallway before reaching the control room.

"Isn't this a little too easy?" Touma had a gut feeling warning him.

"They aren't expecting us at all. It's to be expected." Yori assured. They entered the control room and had a surprise. The entire place is….black. It is pitch black with no shadow, nothing. The light outside couldn't penetrate into the darkness before the door closed, putting them all into utter darkness.

Stiyl lit a small fire from his fingertip. It illuminated them but nothing else. He was clearly puzzled as his eyes scanned around for details. "Where is this?"

Kuroko spoke to her phone. "Uiharu, are you there?" The answer was fuzzy static. "Damn, there isn't any signal." Where have they gone to now?

ZAP!

All five of them collapsed to the ground in pain. Touma felt his strength sapped from him. His insides felt really messed up. Add a splitting headache to that. _What just happened? _It certainly wasn't electricity as Misaka is also affected by it.

The blackness began to subside, turning grey into white. The control room began to reveal itself. A blonde man stood by the window at the end. He wore a beaver hat with black shades. His clothes are elaborately high class with many frills along the sleeves of the arm and body. Brown shaded shoes did the finishing touch. "Welcome to God's shadow." He said in a pastor's voice.

Stiyl bit his lip lightly. "Roman Catholics, I should have known." Let the opera music begin.

"You intruders seek to stop our goals. I, Addam Daniel of God's shadow will not let you do so."

Touma cracked his knuckles. "We outnumber you. You best surrender now." They have the advantage and they can easily overpower him especially with Touma in the offensive. He felt better however to convince the enemy to surrender instead. It makes things simpler and as the quote goes _t__o win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill_ courtesy of Sun Tzu.

"Oh, I'm not outnumbered than you think. I'll let you meet your playmates now." He raised a hand straight up. From the shadows arose dark murky substances that begin to take shape. The shapes they took gave a terrifying shock.

Yori said in disbelief. "What the hell's that?" Yori trained his pistol at his duplicate self. All of them have their own duplicate just across them. They are the same down to the very detail. Every cell to every fabric they wore is identical. I think I need to get my eyes checked.

Addam said with pride. "I've summoned the opposites of you and they will vanquish you all!" With that, the battle of mirrors began.

The Toumas pushed it to a kick start, charging towards one another. Electricity arched over them in a dance of electrons. The two Kamijous threw their right punches to clash in the middle. By the side, nails and bullets traded positions, always missing their intended targets. Electronic consoles shatter from the collateral damage. Shrapnel, casings and nails fell to the floor as the temperature of air surge with the presence of fire.

Touma jabbed with his left before stepping closer with a close up right punch. Both attacks were dodged with two steps back and counterattacked with a knee strike. Touma deflect the knee to the side before blocking an overhead two handed smash from hitting his heart.

The Stiyls were in a medieval battle of swordplay. Swords of fire slash with one another but they do not give sparks or smoke. He grits his teeth as they got stuck in grid lock. "I can't believe this."

The other Stiyl answered. "That a piece of shit like you exists."

"You are quite the annoying one." Stiyl twisted the angle of his blade, allowing him to slip under the passing blade. He wanted to stab when the other sword come back from a low swing, smashing his up and away from attacking potential.

The Kurokos were….nowhere to be seen. All that could be seen was afterimages of teleporting. Clattered nails were quickly reused as infinite lasting weapons. Even nails that hovered in midair for a second was retrieved as gravity started to take over. There are just not enough nails between the two.

The remaining two pairs of warriors are certainly the noisiest. Zip Zap and bang bang were chaos of sound. Some bullets were shot off each other or even redirected by the electromasters for their own attacks. Both sides have the mirror of abilities, easily defending whatever attacks that they themselves use.

Addam laughed in the background. "Isn't it so sweet to meet your peril by your own self? This is God's punishment to you all!" Behind the magician, a wave of black began to seep throughout the control room.

Misaka yelled. "Enough with your bull!" Her electric strike was again absorbed by her opposite.

"Quiet you goody two shoes!"

"You shut up!" Misaka used her electromagnetism to forcefully pull a sharp piece of metal out of its console skin. She struck but it was avoided as the other Misaka retrieved her own miniature knife. Girl fight just got very sharp.

Yori switched tactics as well, going for an up close battle. The two activated their stored blades and struck simultaneously. Their free hands sought to shoot with their pistols. They both twist and dodge in a standstill of their swords.

As if they are clearly synchronized, their bladed hand reached to fire as well. They defended each other's attack by using their pistol's barrel to nudge the other barrel out of alignment. Bullets brushed past their skin as they fought hand to hand in the form movie enthusiasts would call Gun Kata. Metal clashed along with bullets striking the floors and walls at twisted angles. The original said. "Hi me."

A casual reply came back. "Hi." The original deflected the gun with his arm, letting the bullet whiz by his ear. His shot was blocked by a force from the wrist, firing perpendicularly away from them. Their legs shuffled about the floor, trying to acquire the optimal position and advantage.

"Feeling an exercising mood?" Their deadlock was broken a wave of fire sliced between them. As soon as it cleared, bullets met bullets before their blades clashed multiple times into another deadlock.

"It's the same as you."

"So we are."

Touma pulled back in a slide across the metallic floor. He is now on the defensive, avoiding another swipe across the centre. He repelled the continued barrage of strikes. His dark self-taunted. "Heh, is this supposed to be the other side of me? What a useless person you are."

"What do you fight for?" Touma deflected a blow to go past his left cheek.

"Oh you think you're being the good hero now are you? You have the hand of the Devil. How can you be a good guy?" The dark Touma sneered.

"What makes you think I have the hand of the devil?"

"I know for I am your devil!" Dark Touma struck with his right elbow. "I will kill you and rampage across this world!"

Touma felt rage building inside him. "If this is what the dark side of me is to be…" Touma stopped a punch by holding it tight with his palm. "Then I'll end this illusion of yours!" Touma went with a full counterattack mode against the very evil of himself.

The battle of teleporters is often three dimensional or should I say eleven dimensions instead. You have to consider two planes which are reality and the eleventh dimension. In both dimensions, the positioning and angles of attack are almost exactly the same. The strain of constantly teleporting while focusing to fight is extremely demanding. Only combatants at Level 4 and beyond could manage a feat. With combatants of the very same style, it is hard to be the same and yet hard to be different. In the eleventh dimension, their voices sound more like echoes due to the properties of translation and rotation with respect to time.

"_You're better than I thought."_

"_I am better than you, lesbian."_

"_That's plain exaggeration"_

"_I know exactly what you are capable off. I, the one on the true path of life will dominate you."_

"_We'll see about that."_

The battle between magicians is a very complex one as well. Every intended effect the magician intends has a spell for it. Each spell has its counter spell. These counter spells have their own counters and the list goes on. Commonly, these spells and counter spells are all not known to them. Experience and skill is what resembles the strength of a magician.

On the other for these two, their skill level is on par being exact mirrors. Their experiences are the same. Their tendencies and weaknesses are the same. The timing of their spells and limitations are exact. One wrong move and the effect will exponentially slide even greater. They both knew that as their swords clashed. Innocentius by default isn't a card they can play. After all, how does fire kill the fire? In this kind of battle, the pinnacle of this battle can be lead only by the probability of luck.

The dark Stiyl said with malice. "Life of smokes has turned you into the pile of crap I'm seeing. It despises me to see myself being so weak."

"Now that's just you bullshitting." The original Sityl Magnus sliced low before casting a wall of fire forward in quick sucession.

"Oh really? I can feel your stamina already almost worn out." Dark Stiyl replied.

"Your stamina is almost gone as well. After all, you're a copy from me."

"Silence and I will kill this shit of myself!" Rings of fire shot forth from both sides, making the environment really hot.

* * *

><p>Outside beyond the confines of the raging battle, a certain number of people are waiting anxiously for results. Saten tapped her finger impatiently as the digital clock ticked second after second. The anxiety of the battle is unnerving for those who have to wait. Saten was getting restless by each passing moment. <em>I should have gone with them myself!<em> Uiharu on the other hand was still relatively calm…assuming by body language of course. The third person, their driver was still waiting patiently in the driving seat. Again, it appears to be confidence of getting the job done.

Saten looked over to Uiharu. The computer specialist shook her head. There is no response from any of the others inside. Something is wrong but what exactly is wrong? Saten made up her mind. She looked around for anything of use, a tool or weapon, anything. Uiharu easily caught that notion of Saten. "You're planning to go after them don't you?"

"They're taking too long! They surely need our help!" After all, the last thing they saw was one person sleeping in the control room before the cameras went black with static. Outside the van, they couldn't hear anything except the hot wind and the occasional action of a large compressor. Saten found a blade, useful as a basic weapon. She opened the rear van door but was stopped short from leaving by a firm hand. "Uiharu?"

Uiharu shook her head. "We must have faith in them. They're all capable of doing what they need to do. Rushing ourselves into the problem might complicate things further for them. Patience is a virtue." She advised her classmate.

Saten was reluctant but she pulled the door back shut and set the blade back into place. For now, they will wait and wait and wait….

* * *

><p>Yori smirked at his own face. His wrists worked to deflect the guns of his enemy while aiming his own. "The one thing I hate the most is fighting my own self."<p>

His copy answered. "I can agree with that, Demon."

"Aren't you the Demon?"

"Aren't you?"

Yori chuckled. "Then…it's ironic."

"Ironic it is…shall we talk over a cup of coffee?"

"You mean hot chocolate."

"Yeah, that was just testing you."

"Smart."

"Aren't we?"

Addam was busy preparing his killer move, the Death pit. The black substance continues to spread further along the floors and ceiling, permeated with the energy needed. Once cast, it will kill everyone in its range with one swift stroke. What he didn't expect was both Yoris to stop and train their weapons at him. He had a shock of his life. "How can it be?"

Both gunslingers answered simultaneously. "Your spell is very clear cut between extremely good and extremely evil. It's a very bad power when the good guy is also the bad guy like the rest of us sorry lots." Their eyes turned red. "Now die!" Addam had to make a defensive black shield to protect himself. The spread of creeping death stopped to a standstill. The real Yori said in the midst of their bullets "We'll slow him down. Finish your enemies off!"

Hearing this, Misaka went for her trump weapon. She threw several coins into the air. Using electromagnetism to control their descent, she charged up for the Railgun. "One hundred percent all out!" The one thing she hates is to see herself hurt people! "Take this!"

"Oh really? Take your own medicine!" Both Electromasters fired the Railguns. Both energies tried to surpass one another but they aren't alone. Misaka used her other hand to charge and fired the second, third, fourth coin. The heat shockwave was immense. It became a five on five Railgun match. Sparks fly in blue and red. "From the bottom of my heart…I will beat you to an end!" Her Railgun broke through and penetrated through. Dark Misaka fell backwards and vanished into black particles.

Touma swung his leg low in a kick. His opposite self leapt with an overhead blow. Touma deflect it aside while his other hand counterattacked simultaneously. It met centre mass, lifting the entire weight of the dark essence. He followed up with seven rapid strikes in the chest before punching the face with a hard swipe. Touma finished it off with an upper cut, throwing Dark Touma into the air. It cursed as it vanished into nothing. "You Bas…"

The Yoris split ways, giving an opening. "Touma, finish him!" Touma charged forward, shattering the shield with his Imagine Breaker. The real Yori said to his copy as Touma proceeded to whack Addam real good. "I hope I won't ever see you again."

The other Yori nodded. "One of us is enough for the world. See yah in Hell." Touma gave the knockout blow, forcing the disappearance of the Dark Shadows.

Kuroko was dissatisfied, being covered with sweat. "I didn't get to reeducate her!" Stiyl didn't give a damn and proceeded to continue with the mission.

He said after working the one remaining working console. "Our fight has caused a lot of damage. Several pipelines are leaking the ESK gas. We must destroy this building."

"We need a full scale fire to ensure everything's gone." Kuroko presented the second requirement.

"Let's get out of here. I know just the thing." Misaka suggested. The blue colored gas began entering the control room as they left in a hurry.

"What's your idea?" Yori asked the Electromaster Princess.

"I can destroy it from the outside. My idea should work." They made it out of the refinery now standing by the guard post. "Break off that gate arm." Yori did as he was told. Misaka instructed as he held the heavy metal piece. "Toss it into the air." The arm went into the air as she charged for another Rail gun. "Take this!" She punched and fired a lethal projectile. What happens when you put heat to a flammable gas?

It broke through the refinery tanks and pipelines, destroying the entire facility in a huge ball of flames. It was powerful enough that they could feel a shockwave emanating from the core of the blast. The van stopped beside the assault team and they sped away seconds later into the wild outback.


	11. Chapter 10: Wheels of Fortune

**Author's Notes: **Alright, time to get started. For the next three weeks, it is highly unlikely to be no updates as exams are on the way. Now...

To Mr Ficfan, now I will somewhat explain. As it can be determined from the story, the mirrors have exactly the same abilities since they are after all copies. Obviously our Mr God's Shadow here doesn't know the depths of each person's abilities. So he builds his magic spell that can perform an analysis and reconstruct accordingly. In addition, the Imagine Breaker can dispel magic but it cannot dispel regenerative magic based from the light novels. This somewhat follows the principle as in the To Aru Kagaku no Railgun Level Upper case as well. The core needs to be broken but of course one blow won't be enough. ^^ I hope this explains it enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Wheels of Fortune<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cheers!" Saten Ruiko took charge of their celebration of saving the world. Glasses of sparkling juice tinkled with one another before their contents were drained dry. A banquet has been prepared in the red round table that they sat. The background was merry with foreign music whispering softly. The lights are dim to enlighten the atmosphere. There are not many other customers for the staff to cater to, giving the small entourage from Academy City their full attention despite their inability to understand Japanese.<p>

"Honestly, the kind of things people can do is atrocious!" Kuroko said in anger. The others agreed full heartedly. Yori had something to add.

"Without atrocities such as this, how would we be human? There would be no distinction between our natures." Without evil, there is no real good as Yin is as to Yang to the Confucian teachings. Everything would be seen as neutral, no distinction. Humanity would be a clean flat sheet with nothing extraordinary if wasn't for them.

Kuroko was outraged. "I can't believe your defending them!"

Yori explained his point. "I'm not. It's just greed for success and money that brings the worst of people."

Touma agreed with that. "Greed brings problem to everything."

"There is no doubt about that. That's why you heroes will be the one stopping the bad guys." Uiharu said cheerfully.

Misaka downed another glass. "Damn straight it is. We'll stop them whatever they're planning." Weapons of Mass destruction are heavily frowned upon but when desperate time comes, desperate measures have their place.

Touma downed another glass. "So when are we returning to Academy City?" Stiyl had already left Australia for more work.

Yori answered as he refilled his glass. "The next flight will be in two days' time." As Academy City is very stringent on people going in and out of the city, the number of flights available is highly limited in comparison despite having the fastest aircrafts in their disposal. "I suppose we'll have some R&R in the meantime."

Saten proposed another toast. "Then let's enjoy the free time we have!" Another round of drinks went on.

Uiharu typed quickly into her laptop. "I found us a nice hotel nearby. I've already made the necessary arrangements." She received a gold card from Yori which startled her.

"Put it on the underworld charity tab." He had his drink filled back to the brim. "In the meantime, let's attempt to get ourselves drunk!" That will never happen of course.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Saten was amazed by the sight before them. They had taken a taxi to get to the Realm hotel. In the night, it is certainly a spotlight to behold. It is a large complex. Balconies stand out from the clearly defined spots of rooms along the floors of the hotel. Below at the ground level, bright lights lit the front entrance and inside are grandeur.<p>

Yori complimented. "You have good taste." Uiharu blushed red as they entered the Realm Hotel to check in. Inside, there are two primary staircases. One leads up to the reception and the rooms. Below leads to a small waiting area and entrances to the other facilities that is provided. Up above in the sky, red decorations have been hung, dabbing here and there along the walls with their light redness. The marble floor and red carpets with the inclusion of red and black chairs create a sense of royal majesty. It is indeed a five star hotel. They went off to their respective rooms and kick start their recreation.

* * *

><p>Sss…..<p>

The hiss of steam burns into the human skin. In the hotel sauna was four girls, all covered with towers. They spoke as the room's temperature climbed. Misaka started it first. "This is the closest to a hot spring in Australia hmm…"

"Don't they have hot springs of their own?" Uiharu had her curiosity stirred.

"I think they do have their own hot springs but it's not commonly used like Japan." Kuroko gave her opinion.

"Eh, I want to ask you all something." Saten pushed the conversation on a vector. "What do you think about Yori?"

"A bad guy turned good." Uiharu gave her thoughts.

"An open minded knowledgeable fellow." Misaka gave her impression of him.

"A childish arrogant cocky reckless egoistic kid." Kuroko spattered hers.

"Isn't that rather harsh?" Uiharu was surprised. "Yori has been a good friend isn't it?" He had always been covering the expenses for all their trips. He had been helping them out with the weapons smuggling case several months back.

Kuroko explained her answer. "He is a kid who thinks he can do anything in the world. He thinks he's everything, being ungrateful for being brought back to life. He clearly doesn't appreciate his friends with his reckless abandon into danger."

Saten pointed out. "Don't you get into danger as well?"

"I get involved to put an end to it. He'd go because it's fun."

"Ah…" Saten had nothing to argue. She isn't much of a combatant and thus doesn't see much of Yori's expertise of death. "I see…well…I think I'm taking a liking of him."

"EHHH?" The other trio screamed in surprise.

Saten placed a hand on her head with a laugh. "I don't know if it'd grow but I'm certainly curious of him." What she got from Kuroko in response scared her.

Kuroko said with an aura so dark that it can create night. "Then you must take your treatment to be cured from that idiot." Her words were very menacing indeed. Kuroko began the first step towards Saten before being interrupted by a simple splash of water onto her back by Misaka.

Sssss…..

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

At the guys' side, it's a lot quieter. The heat is strong and there is little need for words. The echoes of commotion far away did spur a conversation. Yori raised an eyebrow. "What on earth are they doing?"

"I have no idea." Touma answered. "Shouldn't you keep it sealed?" He was referring to Yori's metal exposed arm.

"Call it a good sterilization. It's part of the maintenance." His legs too were shiny metallic. The hydraulics and locomotion that make the limb function are all hidden away from the shiny shell. Its movements were fluid and totally silent.

If Touma wasn't seeing the biopolymer flesh by the side, he'd think the arm was covered in a metal gauntlet. All beneath it now is entirely manmade. Yori asked him a question. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Going to do about what?"

"Your relationship with Misaka, I only know the vague details about it."

"Well…" Touma put some thought on it. "I'm not sure whether it can bloom again. She did take quite a hit despite how trivial it may seem. Sometimes I don't understand girls at all."

Yori gave similar sentiments. "That's true about that. Kuroko is especially a difficult one to handle."

Touma laughed. "Kuroko is difficult. There is no doubt about it." The younger girl is very defensive of Misaka when the issue was about him every single time. He then noticed. "This is the first time."

"The first time for…?" Yori didn't quite get it.

"It's your first time you're having a break since your resurrection." Touma smiled.

"Ah…that." Yori rinsed his mechanical arm in steam water. "I suppose it's a good thing."

"It is. When we get back, we'll take the next step to your goal."

Yori assured. "To our goals Touma…to our goals."

* * *

><p>Misaka tossed and turned under the warm comforts of the bed blankets. Her bed felt fine. Then what's causing her trouble of sleeping? Misaka checked the time.<p>

_12.17 AM_

_I really should get some sleep. _Kuroko is clearly knocked out in her dreams. _It's probably something perverted._

"Oh Onee Sama…" Kuroko moaned in her sleep. "I can't believe it….ah." Misaka felt a vein pop. Yep, her guess is spot on. She felt restless for no apparent reason. It doesn't appear to be the jetlag. Even if it is, her bio clock would be saying it's just one hour behind, not really an issue. She got up and off the bed.

_I think I'll have some fresh air. _She changed from her pyjamas into a blue tank top and white shorts and headed out. She decided to head to the open air roof. The outdoors is a bar. She expected to be alone with the cool wind. She was almost precise. Another young lad appears to be having a restless night as well. By the bench of concrete, in his red shirt and brown shorts, Yori held a small green can named Carlsberg. A few cans unopened sat neatly beside him. He took a sip as Misaka questioned. "Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

Yori turned slowly in surprise. "Ah…I'm used to it. It eases the mind if you take it moderately." He patted at the spot beside him. "Take a seat. Nobody's around." She obliged, sitting to his left. He asked the common question. "Having a hard time sleeping?"

"Yeah." The illumination of the night is only by the moon and the stars. The lights are already turned off. Unlike Japan or the rest of the world, the lights in the city is far and few. She asked him back. "Why can't you sleep?"

Yori took another slow sip of beer. "I've been thinking a lot that I can't sleep."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"A little of here and there. How I wished to be fully human again etcetera. I've come to terms with my fate but it never hurts to dream right?"

Misaka smiled faintly. "It's alright to dream. Losing something precious is always painful."

Yori was optimistic in response. "Thanks for the encouragement. My future will certainly improve as time goes. It does make me wonder about one thing." He clenched his steel fist. "Why am I brought back to life? Why did they want particularly me to kill Touma?"

"They wanted you to kill Touma?" Misaka is surprised. She didn't read the files of the Demon project given by Stiyl Magnus. Yori had kept those away in one of his underworld stashes.

"Their intended objective of reviving me…yeah." He gave a grin. "Don't worry; he'll just live through anything thrown at him."

Misaka agreed fully with him. "That idiot certainly likes to spark trouble."

Yori moved it on to another topic. "Speaking of which…you two had quite a relationship eh."

Misaka looked away. "That was over a while back. Please don't bring it up."

Yori emptied his drink. "Maybe that's what is bugging you." He opened the lid of a fresh can. "Talking about it will make things easier for you."

"I can't open up. I just can't." That was her reply.

Yori nodded. He passed her the drink. "Have some. It's why we drink it for, to open up and be ourselves."

Seeing the drink of adults, she hesitated a little before accepting it. She took a short sip before recoiling almost immediately in distaste. "It's bitter!"

Yori explained while wagging a finger. "You drink not for its taste. Its good taste only comes when you aren't focused on it."

"Ugh…" She wasn't that satisfied with his explanation. "You can really get in trouble for underage drinking."

"You just don't have to get caught, that's all." Yori chuckled. "So feeling opened up now?"

Pondering a moment, Misaka marvelled at its effects. "It is working. I feel better now."

Yori suggested. "Up to talk about it now?"

Misaka began her rant. "Yes. That idiot always been so reckless! He always puts his life on the line for others. I always thought he had been faithful from that particular behaviour of his. Apparently, it wasn't the case." She took a long pull from the alcoholic beverage. "It hurt so bad, seeing him with that nun and another girl…in that intimate position." She took another pull. "It just hurts…"

Yori wrapped his left arm around her back. "Listen to me. Things are a matter of perspective. It might have all just been an accident. I'm sure Touma still cares about you…I care about you too." Her lack of an answer confused him. "Eh?" He noticed she had already passed out. "Oh my, you got drunk from just one can." He then noticed something missing. "Where did my other three cans go?" The other three cans were beside Misaka, already empty. He shook his head. "You weren't supposed to drink that much." He lifted her up gently. "Time to put you to bed."

Moments later, Yori put Misaka to bed. It is his bed. He didn't want to bother the other girls, probably fast asleep. Touma's already asleep so there shouldn't be any problems. After all, it is only just one night. He whispered to her sleeping form. "Good night." He covered her with the blanket before lightly kissing her forehead. He closed the door to his room quietly and went out of the hotel. _One thing's for sure…we can't be together Misaka._ His right hand twitched a little uncontrollably.

WARNING: ELECTRICAL INTERFERENCE PRESENT. SYSTEM FLUCTUATION IS IN EFFECT.

SYSTEM: INITIALIZING RECALIBRATION OF ALL ELECTRICAL AND ELECTRONIC SYSTEMS.

* * *

><p>SYSTEM: PULSE RATE REDUCING<p>

SYSTEM: REM PATTERN DETECTED

MEMORY PLAYBACK: APPROXIMATE DATE 3 YEARS AGO

A young eleven year old entered the deep depths of Academy City. He wore a simple shirt with long black pants. A brown jacket covered the outside from the dark rain. He has a mission here. That mission is his first step to the path he must take. Nobody is around. Nobody is around that will save him, more likely they will consume him if he isn't careful.

Young Yori entered a private salon in the 3rd District. There are very few teenagers around, private salons catering towards the adults of Academy City. Even so, these aren't the goody shoes type such as Anti-Skill or your regular blue collar worker. His target is here in one of these rooms. He gave no eye to the staff manning the counter. He already knew which room it will be.

His overall objective is to find Takeo and get his revenge. The first step to that is acquiring a sizeable sum of resources aka cash and contacts. Step one is cash and the best place to get that cash is in the darkness itself. His heart pounded into his ears nervously at every step. His legs felt like heavy lead at times. Danger possibly lurks at any corner. _Be brave…_

He went up to the third out of six floors of the building. He opened the sixth door to his right. Inside, a party is going on. Food and alcohol is in abundance. The number of people is set to be ten. They are all adults. They aren't the types that look delinquent or roughnecks. They aren't the types that look professional with proper dressings either. They are just normal looking people in everyday lives. They however aren't the people you want to mess with.

The ten noticed the Yori's entry. One of them said with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Kid, you got the wrong room." That is quite some manners considering their occupation of killers.

Yori answered back. "I am in the right room." He looked at their leader, one wearing a red shirt with the black skull of death. He had blonde hair with a brownish tint on it that matches his ochre pants. A pair of black sunglasses is on the table, clearly his. He had a masculine look with the perfect tan, one that a woman would kill for. Yori gave his intentions. "I'm looking for Masaru Akihiko."

"Then you came to the right room. Who are you?" The man was cautious. For a young boy to come looking after him, it pays to be careful.

Yori introduced himself and his intentions. "I am Yori and I want to get money fast."

The one with the bottle answered. "Go to the bank kid. We don't give money here."

Yori answered back. "The banks won't give me. I will earn it here."

Masaru raised an eyebrow. "A kid like you think you can work under us?" Several of them laughed.

Another one of them said. "Go home kid. This isn't your turf."

Yori scanned his eyes across the room. "You are after all guns for hire." He reached into his jacket and pulled a small pistol. It is the same New NANBU M60 pistol he had acquired from the truck heist. It created tension in the ambience as he put it on the table. "I want to be one as well. I need to learn the ropes and you guys will be my stepping stone for that."

Masaru was intrigued. He leaned forward. "What are you planning?"

Yori said it easily. "I need to find someone and get my revenge."

"Why do you choose us? I'm sure there are other groups that are willing to take you in."

"I choose to learn from the best that I know of right now and that is you."

Masaru answered. "Honestly kid, you're toeing down a very dangerous line. My advice would be to go home and forget all this." His eyes sharpened. "Nevertheless, are you sure you want to take the risk?"

Yori nodded. "I will."

"Should you die, it will not be on our hands. You have decided your own future and you will pay the price accordingly. Welcome to the Wolf Hounds."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It is eight in the morning. The fact that it is eight is drilled hard into their minds by the loud noise of the digital alarm clock. Misaka felt a blast of a headache. _Such an annoying alarm..._ She reached to turn it off to sleep some more. The alarm turned off but she felt flesh instead. It felt thin, muscular and all too familiar. She turned and saw Touma had also reacted to the alarm. "Eh?" _Why is he here?_

Touma was also surprised. "Why are you in my room?"

Misaka shot back. "Why are you in my room you pervert?"

Touma pointed to his belongings. "This is our room. I don't even know how you got in here." Misaka can't remember anything about last night or rather in the earliest of the morning. Blame the alcohol for that.

Misaka strode to get up. "Then I'll leave!" Her clothes had gotten rather dishevelled, one of her straps down her shoulder. The door burst open and Kuroko entered fully dressed.

"Why is Onee Sama here?" Seeing Misaka's condition, she said "Why do you look so messy?" Only now did the Railgun realized her predicament and covered herself with the blanket. Immediately the teleporter turned her demon eyes at Touma. "What have you done to my Onee Sama you barbarian?"

"I didn't …" It was already too late for a powerful drop kick struck him right at the chest.

"FUKOU DA!"

* * *

><p>"So what are the plans for today?" Saten started off their one day vacation before they have to return home to Academy City. Now, it is ten in the morning. That leaves approximately twenty four hours before they have to turn in and prepare for the next flight<p>

Uiharu listed off their options. "Canberra has a good number of tourist attractions. We have the Botanic Gardens…the War Memorial, the High Court, the Questacon, the Telstia tower, The Museum, the old parliament house, the national library and much more."

Touma commented. "That's a lot! I'm sure we can't cover everything in a day!" The time they have to cover everything is only seven hours before everything closes up for the night.

Kuroko stated the obvious. "We'll have to choose then. Where do you all want to go?" After some proactive discussion and bickering, they decided to go to the Glassworks and the National zoo and aquarium. The others will have to come at another point of their lives.

Misaka flicked a coin. "Now let's go!"

The day went by quickly. Hours felt like minutes throughout their day. For Touma, somehow it is always series after series of misfortune befalling upon him. The Glassworks is a nice place to visit. They got a chance to see how a silicon mixture could be formed into pure glass. From the start to the finish, they saw it all. Saten had a chance to try free sculpting a glass beaker the old fashion way instead of mechanical automatons. It is an educational trip of seeing the theory made into the practical.

Next step off is the National Zoo and Aquarium. The number of animals there is enormous. They had animals from around the world. A good number were from Africa such as the giraffe, zebra Eland, meerkat and so on. Others also attracted them such as the European bear, the snow leopard and other reptiles such as the chameleons, alligators and snakes. The reptiles certainly did scare the girls with their hardened scaled skin. The guys teased and naturally barely made it alive out of the women's scorn.

That was just the zoo then came next the aquarium. It Is the only zoo in Australia that has an aquarium. The variety of species again is staggeringly a lot. Different sizes and colours make an array of patterns that fill the bright blue aquarium. That is not the main attraction. It would be the cheetah, a pride of the zoo. They got a chance to feed it with some game and then take photos with it. The photo shoot was chaotic as Yori sat beside the prone cheetah, Saten flipping Uiharu's skirt with Uiharu screaming in response, Misaka forcing Kuroko away from further molestation and Touma just trying to survive in between the two groups. That moment was recorded forever with a click.

By now, it is already seven and night began to creep upon them. Most shops were already long closed since five. Only a handful remained open. Uiharu popped her canned drink's lid open. "It was so fun today."

Yori laughed as his eye caught a sign "It's a long day and…are you all interested to finish it off with a carnival? It looks like its last day before moving off is tonight."

Saten turned energetic once again. "Then let's not waste the chance"! Oh dear…

It turned out to be the right choice. There are plentiful of rides to enjoy. From a House of Mirrors to the Disk O to the Drop Tower to the classic Ferris wheel, they are there. Adding to that is also the plentiful of side games to play, meeting its expectation of a large mobile carnival. Yori ended up getting blacklisted for scoring perfect hits in a target practice with a BB gun consecutively. He did manage to get the girls at least one plush toy though.

Kuroko muttered as she looked at the teddy bear plushie in her hands. "This isn't something for my age." Misaka on the other hand is winning consistently with the metal throw rings game. I'd say she's about to be blacklisted shortly as well.

"Oh really?" Saten took the bear. "Then I'll just have it then."

"Whatever." Kuroko's answer is casual. Misaka just got blacklisted and left the booth with a bunch of simple key chains. Uiharu returned with some cotton candy for all of them.

The girls went on to the other games, leaving Yori and Touma on their own. The two walked down one of the few paths around. Yori said nonchalantly, taking a bite from the pink candy. "It's a bit disappointing to be blacklisted like that."

"You can't miss, I'm sure they think you're cheating." Touma suggested strongly in a joking manner. Yori had struck bull's eye with single handed aim for 30 shots in a row at 10 metres. For a pistol, that is very accurate. They happen to stop by a fortune teller stall, almost hiding by one of the ends of the designated pathways.

The old lady suggested. "Come young ones, I sense a lot of your futures." Touma didn't quite understand what the lady was saying but he had an idea of encouraging him to parlour the booth.

Yori raised an eyebrow. It was tempting to shatter that illusion she brought up. "Let's see if she's all talk." Touma merely nodded as they patronized it.

The fortune teller began with Yori. She read the spiritual lines of his palm. "You were once a bright one, having turned dark by the loss of your parents. You have struggled hard and have been successful. Now you reap the benefits of your rewards."

Yori played along with the woman. He too can play with that game. He replied with his American accented English. "Sounds good and all but how does that have to do with my future?"

The haggard lady continued reading the future. "Your journey will be a hard one. There will be more conflicts, more problems. The decision you make in the coming weeks will affect your relationships."

Yori wanted to reply but his phone rang all of a sudden. He answered it as the Fortune Teller moved on to Touma. "Your life is a mystery to you. Your long journey has now been hidden from you. Still, you persevered and made your life anew…" She gave a pregnant pause. "Soon, your actions will decide the lives of your loves ones."

"What do you mean by that?" Touma demanded. He didn't understand English fluently to get the message. The woman chuckled.

She spoke in her native language of Japanese. "I didn't expect a fellow Japanese to be a visitor today." She then repeated her predictions to him.

Touma was unsure. "How will I know when that time comes?"

"In time young man, you will see…."


	12. Chapter 11: Burning Heart

**Author's Notes: **The irony it is. When I said i wasn't going to update, I didn't expect to continue and make an even faster update lol. Had a significant downtime while waiting for my interview for my second internship (All done and pass ;D). Anyhow...

Next thing's off, i would like to thank fuji92 for allowing me to use his characters for this part of the plot. The sections where the mature part will start to appear as well. Hope you enjoy the read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Burning Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>It is night. The stars are sleeping tonight. The lights around a certain park are all turned off for a certain reason. It is the Academy City fireworks display. A large group of students are having fun, dressed in their traditional and not so traditional clothes. Misaka, wearing her customary ochre yukata was walking side to side with her man, also dressed similarly with a teal version. They both were holding hands alone as the main attraction of the night began. They are alone by the edges. There isn't any Kuroko, Uiharu or Saten to possibly cause a problem to this date. Misaka said excitedly. "It's starting!"<p>

Pew…..

Kapup!

Fireworks began to pepper the night sky with their bright dazzling colours. Gunpowder is an old technology but remains to be refined continuously. All those decades of research are now painted in the sky.

Kapup!

Myriad of colours came alone or in combinations. There is red, blue, green, teal, yellow, purple and with even greater technology from Academy City, colours that change in mid explosion. Many patterns filled the sky with these fireworks. From cute rabbits to the horoscopes to even a highly detailed artwork of a small city, they are there.

Misaka said in amazement as the barrage kept going. "It's beautiful…" A particular pattern easily excited here. Her eyes glowed. "Gekota!"

Touma laughed as the younger girl glared at him in return. He apologized as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's certainly a beautiful night. I hope the things between us can go farther than all that fireworks combined."

Misaka rest her head against his chest. "I'm positive things will stay this way." Together they viewed the fireworks performance that was beginning to end with even slower but bigger bangs. "Touma…aren't you forgetting something?"

Touma mulled it over. "I don't think I forgot anything…"

Misaka smiled at him. "Well….you forgot this." She reached towards him for a kiss when…

**BOOM! **

Touma opened his eyes suddenly in reaction to an explosion. It wasn't near nor is it far. The air is warm and wavy. The skies are blue. His face is caked with a thin layer of dust and dirt as he came to from the floor of an alley street. "Where am I?" Up in the sky, a military jet swooped by at low altitude, making a sonic boom. Machinegun fire echoed in bursts within the background with sparser explosions.

He looked further down the alley. Misaka was standing at the end, dressed in the Japan's self-defence force. She turned and noticed he's awake. "Are you ok? That was a close hit."

"What happened?" He can't remember a thing that happened. What is he doing in this uniform? Wasn't he enjoying the fireworks? Misaka took a peek outside before going to his side.

"We got separated from our squad when we got ambushed. Now do you remember or is the shell shock still affecting you?" At her words, a flashback appeared in his mind. He was commanding a full squad of twelve including Misaka. They are moving behind enemy lines after being dropped in by helicopter. They had been sneaking around when they got spotted by a reinforcing platoon of infantry and several tanks. The last thing he remembered was crossing a street before flying and hitting the ground.

"Now I remember…"

"Good." She grabbed a FN Scar rifle by the wall. "You dropped this." She tossed it to him. He caught his rifle and inspected it. It appears to be fine and functional upon inspection, just a little dusty.

He gave his thanks. "I appreciate the effort of taking care of me." He put on his helmet lying beside him and got up to his feet.

Misaka turned her red face away. "It's nothing." She peeked out the alley. "It's clear, let's go." She grabbed a small bag pack by the wall.

Touma recollected the mission objective. Their goal is the strike the enemy Russian forces HQ in Academy City. It is as the saying to kill the tiger; you strike at its head. At the borders, a task force being led by General Sakizawa is making a push, acting as a diversionary force. Misaka is the key objective to this. What she carried is a very high explosive non-nuclear warhead. All she needs to do is to get close, set up and use her Railgun attack to propel the weapon into a sure kill bomb. When that attack becomes a success, it would create confusion and chaos within the Russian ranks. That particular event will turn the tide of the war at Academy City.

They made their way out the alley and into the streets. Touma heard a buzz of his radio. "Sergeant Kamijou, respond."

Touma answered his radio affixed onto his helmet. "Yes, Lieutenant Kenji." His good friend is on the line.

"Good that you're still alive. I got second squad with me a two klicks away. Your half of first squad is with us too." A few burst of bullets came over from the radio. "We'll rendezvous with you ASAP."

Touma acknowledged that. "Roger that, what about air support?"

"Our birds are already engaging for air dominance." Another wave of sonic booms echoed the sky, emphasizing that. "I've called in for a special support unit to be airdropped in. We'll meet you at the building that's going to come down soon."

* * *

><p>6,000 thousand feet in the air, the hum of the engines went ignored as Yori Tamotsu waited for his drop. The Japan Self Defence Force owned C130 is carrying additional weaponry and manpower for the fight at Academy City. In the sky, the air is filled with screams of engines and bullets. The cargo master informed. "Twenty seconds!" The cargo door opened to reveal the bright sky. Yori grabbed a three metre long white spear by the wall. It had a name <em>Building Buster.<em>

"Ten seconds!" Yori stood at the edge of the floor. He isn't wearing a parachute. He won't need one. Down below, the battle is raging with multiple tiny explosions and sonic booms by the birds of metal. The light went from red to green, the time to jump. The special support man jumped off the plane and began his drop. He rested his hands and legs against the two pairs of fins along the spear's body.

From above, Touma could barely see a speck of movement as it went down faster and faster. To the unfocused eye, it would appear like a bullet. From the tip, a small red beam shot straight down at its estimated landing site. Two seconds later, it struck the ten storey tall building like a hot knife through butter. The building crumbled into its own self, entirely destroyed. An entire Russian garrison was destroyed. Touma was amazed to what a special support unit can do. He motioned MIsaka to follow. "That's the place. Let's go."

The destructive commotion is bound to attract the enemy. Thus, they must hurry, regroup and head to the objective immediately. As Touma and Misaka ran, Kenji spoke on the radio. "HQ just informed me we have Hunter Killers on the field! Be careful!"

The radio had a new voice joining the conversation. "This is spec support Yori Tamotsu, where do you need me?"

Lieutenant Kenji came on the radio. "Hold your position. We're meeting you there shortly."

"Ah, is that you Lieutenant Kenji? How are things going on here? We've secured the Osaka frontline yesterday and they've already pulling us back. It's quite a pain for those Russians to start the war while I was over there for the resupply trip you know."

Kenji noted. "Can the chatter. We'll hear those later. Things are going to get hot."

Yori complied. "Copy that. Things are clear here, so make it fast."

Touma estimated they have another two hundred metres to wade through the city streets. _It's so far so good. _He then saw a T-90 tank with a bunch of soldiers atop it moving down another street. It didn't notice them. _That's going to be trouble. _The bane of infantry is armoured units. Armoured units can easily devastate infantry units and be almost impregnable to standard infantry fire. They can take great punishment from infantry carried anti-armour weapons. This case only applies in open ground with little cover. In tight urban cities, that probability is overturned. However, when you are only two people, the change of chance still doesn't happen.

When he turned back to continue running, he had a surprise. Another tank had turned in to the same street as them. They stood out like a sore thumb, right at its guns. They had a Mexican standoff for just two seconds.

Misaka said as she tossed him the bag pack aka the warhead. "Go! I'll handle this!" She reached for her ammunition of coins when the tank played a high frequency noise from a speaker installed on the turret. Touma said as she staggered by the sudden burst of Capacity Down.

"Get to cover!" The tank fired its main cannon, striking the road just before them. The pieces of bitumen cut into their fatigues and skin as the forces threw them off their feet. They hit the floor hard as shell shock began to take place. Ringing droned on in Touma's ears as he struggled to get up in a haze. He felt the ground vibrate as new unwanted guests arrive. Two mechanical humanoids slightly taller than an average man, thin like bones, painted white like bones and had an arbelos shaped head and one red eye.

He knew their names. _Hunter Killers. _He struggled to get up but his muscles won't let it that way. The Hunter Killers are armed to the teeth and it used one of its available weaponry. Electricity painfully went through Misaka as it used its electric taser. Misaka was powerless to absorb or fight back due to the tank's Capacity Down still playing in the background.

Touma scanned the floor for his gun. It is to his right, out of reach but it looks relatively functional. He begged his legs to crawl him forward. _I have to save her!_

One Hunter Killer lifted Misaka up by the neck as Touma painstakingly hurried. The other Hunter Killer detected his attempt to fight back and began moving. He stretched his hand out to the Scar. _Almost there! _The Hunter Killer holding Misaka extended a long blade from its right arm. It's method of execution is already clear.

Touma felt the gun with his fingertips. _Yes!_ He felt the gun leave his fingers as it was kicked away by a metal leg. His hopes were dashed instantly and he turned to be a witness. "NO!"

The Hunter Killer stabbed its blade into Misaka's chest. It went clean through, blood spurting from both sides. Misaka's expression is total shock with a small gasp. Blood dripped steadily from the tip of the shiny red blade.

"MISAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAA!" Touma screamed everything out of his lungs. The pain that blossomed instantly felt raw. It felt sharp and it hurt so badly as though he is the one getting stabbed instead.

Misaka in her last ounces of life faintly smiled at Touma. "I'm…sorry." The Hunter Killer pulled its blade free from its kill and let go. The body of the Tokiwadai Princess fell in slow motion onto the ground. Her fall is echoed deeply into his ears.

Dum…

Dum…

The soul of Misaka Mikoto is no more. All that remains is just dead weight of flesh and blood.

Touma felt tears streaming from his eyes as he is to be the next victim. He failed! He failed to save Misaka! _GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?_ The Hunter Killer raised its blade to behead him. Touma could do nothing against it.

_Cling!_

Yori said, his blade held in a deadlock. "You ok?" With his free hand, he fired an entire magazine of his Devil's Trigger point blank into the torso of his opponent. The Hunter Killer dropped backwards in sparks and smoke.

Touma felt himself being lifted up by another pair of hands. Touma's view was forcefully turned to see the face of Kenji Fujitaka. "Are you injured?" Touma was entirely in shock. His heart had been shattered to bits and pieces.

Yori now realized the fatal gaping hole in Misaka. "FUCK!" He charged forward in rage to battle with her murderer. "DIE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF THRASH!"

Kenji lifted Touma fully to his feet as he noticed a glint of light somewhere far away. "Get down!" He pushed Touma to the side and...

_ZHACK!_

A sniper round penetrated clean through Kenji's chest, spreading red blood around the floor.

"Kenji!" Touma said as his body finally granted him power to move. Fujitaka Kenji fell to the ground in a very critical state.

Yori finished off the second Hunter Killer with a stab in its torso. He added mutilation by blasting its eye off before decapitating the head. His eyes are red, ready for spill more blood and metal.

BOOM!

Yori's mechanical arm was blown right off at the forearm. They had forgotten the tank. He screamed as shrapnel struck deep into his flesh. The impact was powerful enough to spin the esper onto the ground. Touma yelled "Yori!" He realized his predicament. He has to salvage the mission. That means activating the warhead. The warhead is out of reach, dozen meters away. He started to sprint as the tank fired its mounted machinegun. He felt bullets zing by his ears, all threatening to kill him. However as Satan desired, all is lost. Touma felt multiple impacts which threw him off his feet and onto the road. His hand plopped uselessly to the floor, already skipping the death throes to the last step of death.

_Ding Dum_

Touma shot off his seat to hit his face with a luggage compartment on top. He felt back into his flight seat as people whispered in surprise. He took deep breaths to ease his rapidly speeding heart. Yori said in surprise beside him. "What the hell just happened?" The other girls were staring at him as though he's mad. Kuroko is very particular on that with her dark demonic gaze.

The PA announced. "Please fasten your seat belt. We will be commencing landing shortly."

Touma rubbed his sore head filled with cold sweat. Things are coming back to proper shape. Just what is all that? Is it just a dream? Yet it felt so real down to every detail. He doesn't understand it all. "I…don't know."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

A normal person regularly consumes from 1940 to 2550 calories of food per day. There are certainly several exceptions and one of those is a young nun enjoying her meal at the buffet. For three days, this nun has been eating and eating and eating and eating food like a robot. There is hardly pause for what appears to be the bottomless pit.

The staff of the buffet in an exquisite hotel eyed the young girl which just kept on eating. They are both amazed and to a small degree tired of it. The rate she consumes warrant constant work in order to keep up with the full demands of the entire hotel. The manager isn't too happy either for it is a big money sink. The man made a phone call directed to the boy that has put the nun there in the first place.

"Your current bill is $1,000,000 yen as of late."

Yori was stupefied "What…? Can you… repeat that?"

"Your bill is one million yen."

"UGH!" Yori winced at the figures. His heart squeezed a little. "I don't remember it being that expensive the previous time." Back then in Samara, it was only a quarter of the price. Then again…they spent only a night in Samara.

"Our prices have changed. I strongly suggest you take appropriate action before your card limit is reached."

Yori sighed. "Aye, I'll deal with it." He ended the phone call as he left the airport main entrance. The others are already waiting for him by the taxi. While he may be well off to do thanks to his underworld past, a hundred thousand yen is like a stab to the gut. _That was worth two or three hits back then. _Index was capable of spending all that money in just three days. He certainly cannot underestimate the nun of Academy City. He now understood the misfortunes of Kamijou Touma. "Fukou da…"

* * *

><p>Anthony Hugh was enjoying his regular coffee in his small office in Italy. It isn't a splendour office. It's enough to get things going. Basic white painted walls, a painting of Jesus, a brown desk and drawers to hold more paperwork. Even holy and divine as it is, there is no avoiding the Satan of paperwork. The door rapped and Anthony called to enter. Nigel entered with bad news. "The ESK project has been destroyed."<p>

Anthony needs to know the scope of the damage. "What about the HK Project?" He has to put the ESK project as a complete loss.

His assistant answered. "Assuming we run without the ESK weaponry, the project is running and remains on schedule."

Anthony clucked his tongue. "This is troublesome. Whose actions were this?" There aren't that many enemies around who have the capability and daring to find and destroy his work. He might have to prepare necessary retribution.

Nigel gave the finer details. "It was a surgical strike. The primary facility is destroyed and reports say it's done by several espers from Academy City including Kamijou Touma. Obviously they have influence with the authorities; the other research facilities with their data have been captured."

Anthony clasped his fingers and rested his chin on them. "The Kamijou faction…I see. What else do they know?"

Nigel had the answer for everything. What is he, a computer? "They are aware of the HK project but not of its location. That much could be told from the patterns the Japan government and Academy City have been going about."

Anthony was pessimistic. "It will only be a matter of time before they find it. We need to accelerate or the worst case scenario, relocate it. I'll handle the diplomacy. Keep me updated on their search progress." He lied back against his seat with a sigh. "Why does setback always strike us even when we're using their very methods?"

Nigel gave a moment of pause. "Honestly, I don't know."

Anthony speculated over it. "Perhaps it is God's challenge to our faith. I would prefer to call it Life's Irony. However we must persevere and make our work succeed." Nigel left the office and leaving Anthony to face the Satan again.

* * *

><p>"Phew, it's been a tiring trip back. Isn't that right Kuroko?"<p>

"Yes Onee Sama. The school day is about to start as well. There will be a lot of catching up to do."

"_**You also have some explaining to do as well…"**_

"Ah…good morning Dorm mother…"

"_**Where have you two disappeared to without a word?"**_

"Well uh…"

_**KARACK!**_

"KUROKO!"

_**KARACK!**_

* * *

><p>"This is ACN. I'm Nori Chiasa. For today's local news, several patients from the Isen Hospital have escaped. The public is to remain careful and stay clear from the mentally unstable patients."<p>

"Geez, even basic security can't keep crazy people in their wards." Kuroko turned off the TV and lied back at the sofa of the Judgment 177th office. It is already the next day, just like any other now.

Uiahru said in acknowledgment. "Yea, apparently they can't keep you in either." That earned a hit to the head. "See?"

"You're just hitting my confidence, that's what." The situation remains quiet so far in Academy City. It is the same old daily routine. "But that's what makes protecting it so meaningful."

Uiharu rubbed her head. "What are you mumbling about?"

"It's nothing" She ended it as that.

Just then, their Senpai, Konori Mii entered the office with a bunch of files. The two kouhais greeted her. Their Senpai wasn't very pleased. "Why have you two disappeared to all of a sudden?"

Uiharu answered. "It's because of…"

Kuroko intervened. "It's because we had to help a friend on something."

Konori wasn't amused. "That leads all the way to Australia? You couldn't even bother leaving a note to explain where you've been?" She indeed caught them red handed. She probably found out where they've been by using Judgment resources.

The two girls were at a loss for words. How should they go about this? Konori was already a step ahead of them. "I suppose you're helping a friend by raiding and blowing up an entire chemical facility?"

Uiharu was perplexed as she twiddled her fingers. "How did you know?"

"It's very easy when you put two and two together." Konori explained. She is after all their senior with more experience. Just then they were cut short by the door. A certain Misaka Mikoto entered with a bag of goodies in her hand. "Misaka Mikoto….I need to have a word with you as well."

"What is it about?" Misaka tilted her head slightly.

Konori began her interrogation. "There've been reports of an electromaster going about and causing some trouble. I was wondering if some of it could be done by you." She knew Misaka's tendency to get into the worst case scenario of things by chance or by will.

Misaka mulled it over. "Well…I don't think so."

Konori sharpened her gaze. "Are you sure? I don't think so isn't a strong answer."

Misaka was at a loss on how to answer? How is she supposed to answer that they're helping a friend who's supposedly dead for the past three months? Like Konori would ever believe that since Yori isn't here to prove it. "Well..."

Konori raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. The door however answered, opening again to reveal Yori Tamotsu. Her eyes widened in surprise as Yori pulled out a black gun. He said as he aimed at her. "I came…to bring bad luck." Konori frowned when…

Pop!

A miniature red flag shot out from the gun, displaying BANG! Konori wasn't amused by his antics. "Is that it?"

Yori was a little disappointed by the failure of the prank. "I thought that would work."

Konori explained why. "I'm clairvoyant."

Yori put the gun aside. "Figures…" He faced her again, properly this time. "They've been helping me out in finding out my past which apparently relates to whoever's behind the ESK case.

Konori was intrigued for more details. Despite being in the frontline of Judgment, she is only aware of the presence and effects of the recently discovered ESK gas. "Mind explaining to me how you lived through a five kiloton explosion?" That was supposedly how Yori Tamotsu had first died when dealing with the weapon smugglers a while back. Speaking of which, his tombstone is still there in the cemetery at the 10th District.

Yori revealed the metal body under the synthetic flesh of his arm. "I presume this is enough of an answer?"

Konori was satisfied. "That will do."

Yori requested. "As usual, keep my status a secret. I'd like to avoid complications."

"I'll try but I can't keep a promise." Konori put the stack of files to the side of her desk. "I'll relay what little information you have about the ESK gas. The higher ups will probably search for a vaccine for a just in case scenario."

Misaka opened a new file. "Now the task is up to us to find this Armastech. The other two companies are already shut down by the Australian authorities." They have relayed the details to the respective governments with some thanks to translator Yori.

"The one thing we know about Armastech is that it's in Japan." Kuroko mentioned. "Uiharu, think your hacking skills can get us through again?"

Uiharu shook her head as a no. "They know my measure of entry. I'll be denied instantly if I try it again. If the controller is smart, he would have already relocated the entire website to another region."

Konori mulled it over. "We'll need a new approach then. Going directly to the servers will take time even if they are now empty. We should cover this and other avenues just in case."

Kuroko flexed her wrist. "Let's get started then."

* * *

><p>Touma struggled with his quest to finish the left behind homework. He had been missing from school for three days. That meant a good deal of scolding, remedial homework and catch up. He had been busy writing when a certain pair of eyes appeared above the railing outside. "Good." She said.<p>

Touma gasped a surprise when a purple haired girl dressed in a pink shirt and white shorts climbed into his balcony. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Itsuwa. I'm from the Amakusa Chruch." Now Touma recalled it properly. The Amakusa church is one of the most secretive churches of Christianity in Japan. It assimilated Shinto and Buddhism into its teachings in order to survive. Doing so, it had created a magic style that is well concealed and effectively dangerous. He had once fought against them to supposedly save Orsola from them. Afterwards, he fought alongside them to save Orsola properly this time from the Roman Catholics commanded by Agnese.

"I see…why are you looking for me?" He hoped it isn't more trouble. Usually, it is.

Itsuwa declared her intentions. "I have some information for you."

Naturally, the next question is "What is it?"

She looked around. "It's unsafe to talk here. Let's go somewhere else."

* * *

><p>"So now that we're somewhere else, what is it?" Touma asked again as he took a piece of French fry. A public fast food restaurant is a very strong deterrent for any sneaky offensives. Or they could just take the direct approach and blast everything apart like the previous guy did to capture Index.<p>

Itsuwa began her tale. "As you previously know, Supreme Pontiff Kanzaki went into Chugoku to investigate the movements of the Roman Catholics." That part of the story, he already knew as Stiyl is also actively involved. "Our efforts were diplomatically pulled to a halt by apparently one of their division leaders." She put a photo on the table. "This is Anthony Hugh. He is the leader of the Roman Catholic's 55th division."

"I see…then what is so important for me to know about him?" Touma asked for further details.

"He is the one who stopped us. He is also apparently the one who's involved with the projects to destroy Academy City."

"Where is he? I'll put a stop to him." Creating such projects of mass destruction is intolerable in Touma's book.

Itsuwa answered. "We do not know where his exact whereabouts are now but we do know who he is currently associating in Academy City."

Touma put two and two together. "That would be Armastech."

"Yes, we know who is leading it." She put down another photo. It showed an old man with pointy white hair at the back of the head. The man has a white moustache to fit in with the lacking front. His eyes are sharp and clear with excellent perception. It showed a sharp mind despite the old age. "This is Dr Kihara Jiro. I believe you can make good use of this information." Touma pulled the photo closer. He can certainly make use of it with Uiharu being the expert information reservoir.

He said as he held the photo to eye level. "I'll see to getting this end of the trail sorted out."

"Good, we'll see what we can find and promptly take actions ourselves. It's time I take my leave." She politely left Touma to his meal. Touma took a snapshot of the photo with his camera and emailed it to Yori, Misaka and Uiharu. He looked outside at Itsuwa walking down the street, probably leaving from Academy City.

_Something's peculiar…._ His eyes whipped to the left of the street as he exited the fast food restaurant. The streets are just fine, nothing fishy or unfortunate at all Mr Kamijou. _Something feels very wrong._ He checked the time on his cell phone. _No wonder! I'm supposed to head over to the market sale!_

* * *

><p>"I've just informed Kamijiou Touma. Where do you need me to be?" Itsuwa reported her status into the modern technology of a cell phone.<p>

"Good work Itsuwa. Now head to Okinawa and investigate the Roman Catholic mass that is scheduled in two days." Tatemiya Saiji, the fake Pope directed.

"I'll inform you the results by then." She ended her phone call. Now it's time for her to leave Academy City.

"_Go to sleep…"_A voice whispered to her. She ignored it, probably meant to someone else.

"_Go to sleep…" _The streets start to felt odd. Her vision started to distort with her eye fluttering a little.

"_Go to sleep my little angel." _Itsuwa began feeling very tired of a sudden.

_Why am I so sleepy? _She leaned against a wall for support as she recollected herself. _It can't be…_

_Go to sleep..._ Itsuwa's eyes defied her commands and she slumped into unconsciousness.

Itsuwa regained bits of her consciousness as she felt she was being moved. Her body refused to respond at all. She felt a stop as the same voice spoke. "It's time for my enjoyment."

"Oh no you don't!" Another person's voice entered the background. A fist struck flesh and a brawl began. Itsuwa began to feel her system returning to normal. Touma struck a teenager dressed in a hood again and again. The apparently younger lad can't even defend himself.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The kid wailed as he tried to absorb the blows with his arms.

Touma relaxed his attack. "Get out of here!" The kid ran away in terror. He squat next to Itsuwa and offered a hand. "You ok?"

"Uh…I am." The Amakusa girl took his hand and was assisted up to her feet.

"If it wasn't his bad luck for me to stumble upon this, I'd think you'd be in trouble."

Itsuwa blushed red. "It's a sad thing I didn't anticipate it. Thank you so much for your help." She is rather embarrassed for having to be saved from such a simple attacker. Not that she's familiar enough with esper abilities as of yet to make a suitable defence.

"You're welcome." Touma said as she left the alley for her way out of the city. _Now I better hurry to the sale! Fukou Da!_

Itsuwa decided to take a taxi to the airport. As she instructed the taxi driver to her destination of choice, she felt odd. _Why is my heart going doki doki?_


	13. Chapter 12: Kiharas

**Author's Notes: **Darn, I amaze myself at how I can procrastinate studying for my final exams. So far, I'm done with two subjects and I have another two more to go next week. I hope everything will go smoothly. This one took a bit of time figuring out some plot elements to add. Anyway, hope you enjoy the read and review. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Kiharas<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm glad to see your fine making it out."<em>

"_I am glad to see you as well. Your resources were very useful. It has been a while Uncle."_

"_Indeed. You understand that these kids do not understand the significance of the science we perform."_

"_Leave them to me. I have an old score against these kids."_

* * *

><p>Name: Kihara Jiro<p>

Age: 62

Height: 160 cm

Weight: 50kg

Nationality: Japan

Race: Japanese

Profession: Scientist

Previous involvements: Project FUZZY, EXE Project, SYSTEMS project

Current Project: unknown

Current Status: unknown

"That's what I managed to dig out from the official databanks." Uiharu presented her findings in the Judgment 177th office. The ones present are Misaka, Kuroko and Yori. Saten had other activities to do and Touma has…a sale to rush to.

"That's hardly anything useful…" Kuroko mulled over the information. Misaka remained dead quiet in apparently a sour mood.

_Kihara... _Misaka's thoughts emanated. It reminded her of Kihara Gensei. _He is also involved in the SYSTEMS project, the one that Kiyama Harumi was involved. _How is this Kihara Jiro related to the project? She didn't know from the fragments of memory that was passed to her.

Konori read over some other material. "It appears that this Kihara Jiro is the younger brother of Kihara Gensei, another scientist on the run." Bingo. That explains something.

"So what's so important about him?" Yori put a question into their investigation. "What are these projects about?" Misaka twitched an eyebrow. She wouldn't want them to know about the atrocities committed during the SYSTEMS project. It would be better to leave it be.

Uiharu gestured the universal _don't know_ sign. "They are highly restricted, accessible only by the Board of Directors. I can't get anything about it." Misaka released a sigh of relief.

"You seemed relieved by that Onee Sama." Kuroko pointed out that oddity.

Misaka said hastily. "It's nothing! I'm just tired after all." She waved her hands frantically in emphasis of that. Kuroko left it at that.

"Then…" Yori continued the discussion. "I suppose we'll have to find him to get the answers. Where do we start?"

Kuroko noted. "You're deciding things very quickly don't you think? It's not even confirmed right now that the lead authority is him."

Yori was adamant about putting it aside. "Maybe but this is our one lead we have. I'll go with it even if it leads me nowhere." He turned his attention to Uiharu. "Anyway where can we find him?"

"From the information I gathered, one of his labs is possibly in a big house at the 19th District."

"That is just a rumour. We might be breaking and entering an innocent's home." Kuroko warned the consequences.

"Then we don't break in….we can just take a peek." Yori winked his real eye. Kuroko rolled both of hers. Misaka raised an eyebrow. Yori sure is treading on dangerous planes.

"How are we going to do that?" Uiharu asked. "There are surely bound to have a lot of cameras there." A rich man's place without security cameras is heresy.

"Hmm…" Yori pondered on the plan. "This way might work…"

* * *

><p>While the small group in Judgment office 177 are making their move, several women are having a very active discussion in the library of the Necessarius base of operations. It isn't something of emergency such as war. It isn't something complicating as logistics. It isn't even important for the regular tasks they perform. It is all just a discussion about the female emotions… confidential to the likes of men.<p>

Sherry Cromwell raised an eyebrow as she settled her teacup onto its coaster. "I may have caused a ruckus in Academy City but that doesn't make me an expert on esper abilities." Before her across the table is a particularly troubled younger girl. She is mulling over an issue while fiddling with her purple hair.

"I don't know who better to refer to other than you. You have the most experience about espers excluding those who are unavailable right now. Secondly, you are the librarian of Necessarius. I'm certain you should know something."

Sherry replied. "Being a librarian makes me a specialist on ancient magic items, not modern science. Well, go on with these symptoms." Itsuwa explained her troubles that started since the day she met Kamijou Touma. "Hmm…" Sherry analyzed the data given. "Increased heartbeat and day dreaming of the event…that doesn't add up."

Itsuwa nodded. "I don't know why I'm envisioning the face of Kamijou Touma often as well. I don't understand this at all." Sherry mulled it over with her greater experiences of life and Western magic. Add a dash of anti esper experience too.

Sherry felt a tingle of a headache from great focus. "Unfortunately…I don't have an answer to that." Someone else answered from afar.

"It's attraction." Eyes turned to see Orsola Aquinas standing by the door. She was holding a plate of cupcakes in her hands. She explained her answer in detail. "You are attracted to him after he saved you from that incident."

Itsuwa felt her face go red. "Eh…but that incident is nothing really." Itsuwa was only caught off guard, otherwise she'd improvise a defence against the esper.

Orsola smiled as she took a seat beside them. "We women easily get attracted to men who saved us. It's the romantic and natural thing to occur."

Itsuwa was at a loss. "You're saying that I'm attracted to Kamijou Touma?"

"Yes." Orsola gave another smile while offering a cupcake to Itsuwa. She accepted it as Orsola added. "It probably won't go away until you resolve it."

Itsuwa asked as she peeled the liner from the cupcake. "How do I solve it?"

"It's simple. You both communicate and see how things go. The final result is either you both will fall in love or you two break apart." Itsuwa cringed at that. Romance is really a new thing for her. After all, she's been training how to fight and use magic for most of her life along with some living skills. "Love is a very beautiful thing."

Sherry noted. "It is but…Stop spilling crumbs on my desk!"

_So this is love._ Itsuwa thought as she took a bite from the cupcake. "I'll give my best to it." Behind the doors of the library, a certain silhouette is hiding. Its fist tightened in surprise.

_Don't tell me she's after him too?_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this." Kuroko pinched her nose in a futile attempt to avoid the filthiest of smells entering her nostrils. Misaka was also doing the same thing. Uiharu will be supporting from afar as usual. They're inside the cargo section of a garbage truck. Yori easily bribed a driver scheduled to retrieve garbage to just <em>let <em>them into the truck and forgetting to compress the waste materials. Now, all kinds of rubbish where may be decaying or not is around and under them.

"You want in, this is in." Yori said, also uncomfortable with the situation.

"I feel like throwing up." Kuroko rested her head against the metal wall only to regret it. She felt something sticky on her hair and she pulled the green dirty stuff in disgust. Yori started fiddling with twitches of his unnatural eye.

"Let's see if there's any useful tools here…" His mechanical arm's skin parted slightly to let a small fan to deploy its stand and fins. It operated at relatively low speeds as the three watched.

"Um…what is that…suppose to be?" Misaka asked.

Yori gave a very bad answer. "That's an air freshener."

Kuroko exploded. "WHAT KIND OF SENSIBLE PERSON INSTALLS AN AIR FRESHENER INTO A MECHANICAL ARM?" The amount of wind generated by it is horribly abysmal. It's going to be one short yet long stinky ride.

Minutes later with no further attempts to fight the stinking problem, they are through the gates and into the mansion grounds, judging by the short stop of the truck. The sneak team kept their mouths and noses shut as they wait for the time to get out.

A minute later, the truck stopped for good. Kuroko opened the blueprints of the place that Uiharu provided beforehand. From the Judgment office, she'll try to receive any critical information from them. If possible, she'll gain access into their systems and support them directly. The cargo hatch opened and it is time to start.

The place composes of three buildings. They are the main house, the motor pool and the garden cathedral. These three cover a span of hundred meters, a small but luxurious commodity in the space deprived city. Right now, they are just behind the main house.

Yori triggered his time flow. This way, they'll have more time to get back to the truck if they did find nothing after all. They hugged the sides of the wall as Kuroko pulled the handle of the nearest door into the main house.

She looked out for anyone while Misaka read the map. The Electromaster pointed forward, the needed direction to the basement. That would be the likeliest place for a secret plan. They passed through the grandeur dining hall but nobody was around.

Kuroko leaned against a wall as she peeked out a corner into a hallway. It was empty with a T junction down the end. They made haste, passing by simple artworks hung on the wall. The basement door is out in the open at the main hall. She grit her teeth. _That's a lot of people._ Half a dozen people are at the main hall, lounging around at the three sofas. They appear to be researches concluded from the lab coats they donned.

She tried to think of a plan. _How to get past them?_ She can't see beyond the basement door. Any risk of teleportation through it could get her crushed into a pulp. Fortunately, divine intervention assisted. A pair of researches got off the sofas and back presumably to work. One tapped in the code at the keypad at the basement. It opened and revealed its open hallway interior. They closed the door but it presented Kuroko with enough information for her solution. _The thickness of the door is standard. _She turned around and teleported Misaka, Yori and herself beyond the door. Now in a blue hallway, they made their way quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago…<em>

_Aweo Dum Dum Dum…Ba dum da dum dum dum..._

The music of techno played in the small room of an Academy City student named Yori Tamotsu. The powerful laptop computer played the mix of beats and tunes at a reasonable level to the human ear. Yori is now a year older. It's been a year since he has been in the Wolf Hounds. His physique has taken an upgrade, slimmer, leaner and stronger. He has read a high number of books to brush up his mind on combat tactics and techniques. However biology of age still limits his development. Dangerous as he may be, to a fully grown man, he is still…a kid.

Yori worked his upper body muscles as he made the last push up for his training regime. Masaru Akihiko had put him through a rigorous workout schedule in order to bring him to combat fitness. The stress that it inflicted on his body is akin to actual military basic training. There was no yelling drill instructor in his face but a certain note was given. _If you want to live in the business, you have to prepare hard to survive. _You live or die in every test you partake in this world of killing. There is no retake.

He did however have an advantage for he is now considered a level two for esper abilities. His unnatural speed will help a lot. The others think it is just speed but Yori already understood his real ability. Nevertheless, he'll keep it a secret. Sweat filled his brows as he got up to his two feet. He wiped them off with a white towel before wrapping them around his neck. He sat down on a simple black leather chair and read the display of his computer.

_YOU HAVE MAIL!_

He opened it up and read the details. _I got another assignment for you. This one will be a hard one but it shouldn't be a problem. Sadao and I will cover another equally difficult job. Initial deposit's in your account already. Details appended. By _Masaru_._

Yori read the details. _Kin Orochi_, _some_ _competition to the Takao family. They're handing over a reward of 100 grand USD. That looks juicy alright. Security is world standard, nothing Academy City like. _He gazed over his new weapons. He had retrieved the two accessories from his deceased uncle. What better way to give Takeo payback than the weapons of the man he murdered? He had italicized them Speagle and Devil's Trigger. _If only money would make finding Takeo a lot easier._ His quest so far has been rather stagnated. Information regarding his parent's murderer is close to none. He isn't famous in the underworld. His name is just one out of so many types of names there is. All he has is just that Takeo is still in Japan. _All this…just for Takeo._

_Time Stamp: 8.00 P.M. Tokyo._

Yori felt the raindrops touch his face in the dark sky. The torrent of water isn't too heavy. Umbrellas plopped open in resistance of the common people to get home in a relatively dry manner. He is wearing a pure dark tonight for the operation. Black pants and jacket, brown shirt and shoes. His green hip pack bearing reserve ammunition is hidden under his jacket, a small bulge but nothing too odd. Sure one bullet is all that it takes but it never hurts to have more for the moments of shit hitting the fan.

He stood up tall on the roof of a thirty storey tall building. He used a pair of binoculars for a better look at a particularly open restaurant. His target is somewhere inside. All he needs to do is get in and give a headshot. It has to be public following a _requirement_ of the hit. He found his target, having an exquisite dinner at the seventh floor. He knows just the trick to get it done. He made his way down and prepared to do a new trick.

Kin Orochi was enjoying the dinner with his mistress in the restaurant _Laplace_. He was interrupted by a phone call. "Who is this?"

_"The Takaos have a message for you."_

"What kind of message is that?"

_"Look outside."_

Kin turned outside to face the glassy windows. A young boy flew up from below. His velocity slowed to level face to face with Kin. He raised a pistol. _"They say good bye." _He could see the boy pull the trigger in slow motion.

CRACK!

Yori let gravity take over and fell down in his escape as the glass shatter and so along is the flesh of Kin Orochi. Yori stabbed the glass with the wakizashi in a reverse grip. It shattered and stabbed into the blue carpeting, stopping his rapid descent instantly. Using his blade as a focal point, he climbed his way into the fourth floor. He smirked as he started his escape. _That was quite a show._ What he didn't expect was something large to smash through an entire wall to hit him. The young assassin was thrown against another concrete wall with a painful grunt.

That knocked the wind and bearings out of him as he heard. "So this is the assassin…damn small piece of cake." Yori glanced up and barely avoided a stomp to his face. Yori smashed his fist against the knee, forcing a stumble of the opponent above him.

Yori picked himself off the floor. _I_ g_ot to get out of here._ His mission is already complete. There is no use staying around or fighting this person. He is on the clock to get out before more reinforcements arrive. He ran for exit, kicking open the door and flew down the stairs. "Come back here you brat!" He heard that yell before a follow up of a shotgun blast.

_Try shooting this!_ He activated his time flow, accelerating two times his maximum speed. He was down the steps and out the stairwell at the first floor in seconds. He however did not expect to be slammed from the back and out the window. The shattered bits of glass cut into his face as he fell hard onto ground floor and onto the main road. Onlookers surprised at the initial commotion are getting more surprises with his painful exit. Yori was surprised himself. _How did he hit me?_ It isn't bullets, it was physical impact. He had almost no time to dodge a blow to his face by a knee. Yori skid across the wet floor, aiming his pistol simultaneously. His target has already vanished.

_How the hell is he so fast? _Yori activated his time flow and sprinted again. There are too many civilians around. He'd like to avoid casualties in the process as he sought to deal with this enemy. He shot up the wall of the building with gravity three times less effective and is on the roof in a real second. His eyes scanned for his pursuing enemy. _Could it be…esper enhancement?_

The answer to his thought was deadly.

BANG! BANG!

Yori didn't even feel it hit him. The last thing he knew was him flying off a building towards the muddy floor below. Everything then went black.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for your introduction regarding the new pulse stabilizer." A doctor in the Tokyo hospital praised.<p>

A certain frog faced doctor accepted the gratitude. "It is our duty as doctors to help our patients at our best. This knowledge will definitely be of very good use for every doctor in the world."

"That is certainly true. If only we can impart skills as efficiently as well. I would certainly enjoy reviewing your healing touch." Heaven Canceller chuckled as the doctor's pager rang. It is a common signal for an emergency. "I apologize for an emergency case has appeared."

Heaven Canceller offered his services. "I'll help. Let's deal with the new emergency." The few doctors rushed towards the emergency wards.

The relatively young doctor demanded critical information from the attending nurse. "What's the situation?"

The attending female nurse described. "Patient has taken shotgun rounds to the chest. He has lacerations and possibly broken bones as well. EKG is turning critical!"

"Prepare the defibrillator! How many entry wounds are there?"

"There's about three dozen with high possibility of deep penetration! He's losing blood fast!" The doctor felt a pang of dread at that. Those are a lot of bullet wounds. One shot from the shotgun alone is enough to kill a man. Two or more shots depending on the range are overkill. Add the other injuries and this kid should be dead a while ago.

Seeing hesitation, Heaven Canceller took over. "Get the correct blood and I'll operate. I will save this patient."

* * *

><p>"Hello..." Yori snapped out of his dream state as Misaka waved a hand in front of him. "You back with us now?"<p>

Yori nodded. "Yeah… Sorry for that."

The researchers the trio followed were still oblivious to them. The hallway became a helical stairs going round and deeper into the ground. After what is to be approximately four to five floors, the stairs opened up to a medium sized room at the ceiling height of twice their bodies. The walls are a dull boxy grey, giving somewhat a spaceship kind of feel.

The two researchers went left to what apparently is an open test area. Kuroko lead the group towards the right for the corners and small pathways for safer espionage. _This place looks like a testing facility._

Yes indeed Kuroko Shirai. From a dark corner, they saw the large number of observation and testing equipment. A huge control room is overseeing the large orange circle of the testing area with its large pane window. At the wall to the left of the circle are a set of human sized targets.

"What are they testing?" Yori asked softly.

"I don't know." Kuroko gave her lack of strong ideas. It only had people and measuring equipment, not anything that's about to be tested.

"It's coming." Misaka said and true to her word, it did. It is eight feet tall with the bulkiness of a weight lifter. It is white with thick mechanical blocks for its humanoid limbs. Its black hands are easily two times larger than a human. Its legs were blocky and inelegant. Its mass certainly could reach hundreds of kilograms. Its red eye on the abelos head was passive and unchanging. "A robot…"

"They're trying to weaponize these eh." Yori was observing the four feet long Gatling gun its hands were holding. "That looks like some real firepower."

"They're going to manufacture these against Academy City?" Kuroko was astonished at the technology and resources their opposition has. How better to destroy something than from the inside. She started taking photos with her camera. "This needs to get out." The weaponized robot appears to be ready for its experiment. The researchers cleared the area around the mecha and headed for the control room presumably. It raised the Gatling gun and fired continuously. The paper targets were completely decimated by the barrage of a thousand rounds a minute.

Yori observed the damage done as the gun spun to a halt. "Precision is give or takes five centimetres deviations. That's really consistent and accurate."

"We can't let them mass produce these." Misaka fiddled for her coins. "A surprise attack now will end this." The door that the researches disappeared through opened again. This time, a purple suit of armour exited. Its head is exposed, revealing its pilot. "It can't be!"

Kuroko had a shock. "How is she here?" The familiar blue eyes. The apricot coloured hair. The thin frame glasses. Therestina Kihara flexed the mechanical arm of the suit. "Isn't she supposed to be in prison?" The robot started looking around with its eye, apparently in some new mode. It looked to the far left…right at them. "Uh oh." The upper part of its left arm extruded a barrel before a missile shot flying at them.

Yori stepped forward with his pistol and fired. The missile blew up, scattering pieces onto the floor in an explosion. Their cover is blown now. "I suppose the cat's out of the bag."

Therestina said in amusement. "We have a rat in here." When Kuroko and Misaka got out from cover, she was startled with fury. "You two!"

"I suppose it's a bad thing to see you fine and well Therestina." Kuroko displayed her glamorous self.

Therestina took a whiff of the air. What is that horrible smell?"

Kuroko glared at Yori. "You're going to get it Yori." The gunman merely shrugged. She handed Yori her cell phone. "Get to the surface and pass the data to Uiharu."

"Oh come on, you're better suited for that." Yori seems…reluctant.

Kuroko won't take a no for an answer. "Just go Yori. We have an old affair to deal with."

"I won't have…" Yori's voice was cut off as she teleported him out of the facility and back to the garbage truck. So much for that…

"Now with that settled…" Kuroko brandished her nails. "It's time to play."

"I'll make sure to kill you brats this time!" Therestina yelled as she charged. The robot started firing its Gatling gun at them. The two espers split ways left and right. Therestina went after Misaka, giving full delegation of the robot to Kuroko.

Kuroko sprinted, teleporting her nails to disable the big gun. The nails reappeared into the critical mechanisms, causing it to fail. Upon being useless, the robot discarded it and another weapon appeared. It had turned back for its missile launcher and fired. Kuroko dodged by teleporting away from its trajectory.

Misaka dodged the striking metal blows of the large suit before her. She struck back using electricity to no effect. Therestina laughed at the failure of the attack. "This suit is electrically resistant, specifically designed to fight against you." She retrieved a robotized version of a knife from a compartment at the left thigh. The right hand retrieved the railgun at the back. "Now die!" Misaka grit her teeth at the deadly weapons presented against her.

Therestina has both range and close quarter advantage. She stepped side to side and backwards to avoid the slashes that just desired her flesh. Her raw attacks will not work just as that and she needs setup time for the Railgun. She needs to buy that time. She used electromagnetism to forcefully repel Therestina but only several feet. "This armour has a magnetic flux generator. I can easily use it to stop that!" Therestina aimed the Railgun which is already charged and fired.

Kuroko didn't like her state right now. Her nails are all expended. She had disabled the missile launcher with the remaining nails she had. Now all she has is her two hands against a root that's armed with a very big blade. She teleported about, keeping her distance and attacks as random as possible whenever she could think of an effective one. _That's it! _She went upclose and teleported the mech straight into the wall. _The weight of dirt will crush it easily!_

The wall broke, allowing the robot to dig itself free. Her plan didn't work out. The amount of damage done is superficial. _How can it move despite being entirely restricted by such immense weight of the earth?_ The answer became clear. Its eyes shot a red beam of high heat powered laser. If Kuroko didn't twitch her neck in time, she'd have lost her head in a thermal vaporization. _So that's what it is!_ She scanned around for a useful counter. She found it.

Kuroko teleported herself up towards the control room. She touched the glass panel and teleported it to the robot. 11th Dimension physics force the separation of the two materials that are having positional conflicts. The robot's chassis was severed into half. It lost its leg as the glass shattered into pieces. The robot however still wasn't down for the count. Kuroko teleported it again this time straight down seventy metres. This time…it didn't get out of its early grave.

Misaka doesn't have enough time to dodge the shot. She pulled the measuring devices at the side and become her shield. It was barely enough to slow it down until her magnetic flux managed to slow it down to a full stop. A blunt cylindrical metal core the size of a palm plopped to the ground.

She pulled the several metal pieces from the broken devices and fused them with electricity. She now has a raw physical weapon. Therestina and Misaka went for more close quarter combat. Neither are experts in the art of swordsmanship but whatever technique they know will decide their life or death. Therestina's height and bolstered strength gave a very lethal advantage. Misaka had the advantage of blade length, flexibility and manoeuvrability. It's all down to that one hit.

Misaka pulled away after barely deflecting a slash. She leapt up for a death from above strike. Therestina blocked it easily but it was not what Misaka truly intended after all. Misaka slammed her shoulder into Therestina's right arm, forcing the release of the Railgun.

She summoned into her hands as she backed away. "Have a taste of your own weapon." Normally such a gun depended on extremely powerful capacitors to be a power source. For this case, she IS the power source. "Ha!"

Therestina charged in the attempt to kill during the charge up time. Sparks arched around Misaka as the Railgun reached max charge. She fired point blank as the blade is millimetres away from her neck. Newton's third law tells the rest.

Kuroko admired Misaka's handiwork. "Seriously Onee Sama, you should have gone all out." Therestina's chattered armour rests under the self made crater on the wall. Add some sparks and smoke to that too.

Misaka dropped the gun. "There's no need to take her life if I can help it. I'm not a murderer."

"Good answer." The girl turned to see a purple haired woman in similarly coloured body armour. Anti-Skill has arrived.


	14. Chapter 13: Humanity

**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter out. Final exams are over and I'm churning the initial drafts as much as possible. There are still a lot of plot edits required for the draft so they will take some time. Paper wise, I only have the epilogue left but I probably would not be touching that for a while. I hope you enjoy the read and review. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Humanity<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NON LINEARITY DETECTED AT 5%<strong>

**ACCURACY DEVIATION by 10%**

**CONSISTENCY REDUCED BY 10%**

**MANUAL REPAIRS RECOMMENDED**

"You can't be serious…only now?"

* * *

><p>"We'll handle things here." The purple haired Anti-Skill woman said before sending the Tokiwadai girls off their way. The small group of researchers including Therestina Kihara has been arrested and taken away to the city penitentiary for further questioning and detainment. Now the two girls stood outside the mansion.<p>

"Where's Yori?" Misaka noted. He wasn't with the Anti-Skill when they arrived.

"I reckon he's at home, probably sour about me taking his _fight._" Kuroko estimated.

Misaka's phone beeped twice. She read the message that just arrived. She said as she put the phone away. "I need to see someone. I have to go."

Kuroko accepted. "Okay Onee Sama. I suppose I'll check on Yori. I'd hate for his emotional problems to come back." The two split ways as the sun is beginning to set in the background.

* * *

><p>Dok Dok<p>

The door to Yori's hideout opened. Yori asked casually at the teleporter. "What brings you here?" He was holding a screwdriver in his living hand.

"I'm here to check up on your mental state." That is her reply.

Yori raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh….I'm fine with your choice today so no biggie."

"Okay then. I'll let you do your thing." Kuroko started to turn around for home when Yori said.

"Wait a second."

She completed her 360 spin. "What is it?"

Yori explained. "I need a favour. I'll explain inside." She raised an eyebrow and entered the hideout.

"What is this favour you want?" She took liberty of seating on a chair.

Yori put the screwdriver onto the table. "My arms and leg electrics were messed up from some electric and magnetic interference. Now the energy sources give an incorrect voltage output to my parts. That gives me some problems so I need them retuned back."

"Can't you do it yourself?" Kuroko asked.

"Well..." Yori went on with the problem. He explained as he scratched the back of his head. "You see, the power source for my legs is installed out of my hand's effective reach."

Kuroko questioned further. "Where would that be?"

"My butt."

"What?" Kuroko didn't hear it right.

Yori repeated. "My butt."

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO WORK SOMETHING AT YOUR BUTT? NO THANK YOU!" Kuroko turned to leave in fury. It's a natural response. Nobody asks a girl to perform a procedure on a guy's butt unless she's a doctor or a nurse but she isn't either.

Yori grabbed Kuroko's arm. "I'm serious. Will you help me fix it please?" Kuroko felt at a standstill. Could she let it slide or slap that pervert in the face? "Please…"

Kuroko pulled her arm away, looking rather agitated. "Fine, if I mess anything up it's not my fault."

"Deal." Yori handed her a small screwdriver as he laid himself onto the table. He pulled the polymer skins that sheathed his metal legs and arm free. Putting the synthetic skin aside, he turned onto his belly and pulled his short pants down. Kuroko was able to witness the outer surface of machinery that gets Yori about. The butt opened outwards, revealing two silver pistols and rows of magazines neatly tucked away at the outer skins. She slowly removed them from the compartment as Yori began to work on his arm.

Yori mentioned as he begun using his fine screwdriver at the forearm. "There are four small screws for it. Open it up and you'll see some electronics." Kuroko identified it easily and began unscrewing the mechanical fasteners.

Her thoughts emanated in her ears. _I can't believe I'm opening a man's butt._ Well Kuroko, it is Academy City, the city where anything beyond crazy is always a normal thing. This is no exception. She removed the small plate and is greeted by the PCB board the size of that same plate. All sorts of nanochips and processors are built into the board. _The power supply should be in here._ "Where is it?"

Yori retrieved a small mirror and used its reflection to get a better view. "The power supply knob's at the top of my hips, so it'll be to your right." Kuroko moved the screwdriver carefully to the right side of the electronic board. "Look for a bolt that isn't binding anything."

"There's so many!" Kuroko stated a fact.

Yori moved to a solution. "Then show me."

Kuroko pointed to him via the mirror. "Is it this one?"

"A little to the left."

"This?"

"Up a bit more."

"This?"

"Bingo. Now just wait until I finish up here." He resumed using his tiny screwdriver to perform the minute adjustments. Kuroko was required to wait as she held the screwdriver at the right knob.

_It's quite complex._ Kuroko now began to observe the details of this construct. The amount of electronics used is astoundingly small to fit the hips of a person. Her eyes moved across the metal plate and she caught a glimpse of the core. _So this is it…_ She noticed the leg's skeletal core that makes the leg work. It looked so thin compared to the shell, just like its real biological counterpart minus the muscles. The remaining parts of the leg were sealed off since it wasn't part of the work area. "So Yori…"

"Hmm?"

Kuroko asked. "How does it feel to have these?" Nobody she knew has worn prosthesis except him of course.

Yori stopped his work for a moment. "It feels like…it's unreal. It feels like it's a part of me and yet it isn't. It doesn't need food or oxygen, only electricity. It never gets tired. It doesn't feel touch or pain when I chose for it to be so. It feels at times really…alien."

"I see." Kuroko quietened. Yori returned to work. _To be unable to feel is truly a sad thing. This type of thing should not be felt by anyone. Losing a limb is like losing yourself._

Snap

"You there?" Yori snapped his fingers again, bringing Kuroko out of her thoughts. "I'm done here. Now turn the knob clockwise very slowly."

"You mean like this?" Kuroko gave a full turn of the screwdriver.

"Urk!" Yori grunted in electric shock kind of pain. His legs jolted, forcing Kuroko back to avoid being smacked in the face with metal. "Too much! Slowly like really slowly!"

Kuroko shook her head as she began attuning his systems VERY slowly. _At least I'll help him take the next step to a better life._

* * *

><p>Night has arrived. For many students, it means the time to return to home and continue whatever they need to do. For Misaka Mikoto, she has something else to accomplish beforehand. "What is it that you want me for?" Misaka asked as she leaned against the railing of a bridge.<p>

"We know of your past relationship with saviour Kamijou Touma Misaka presents introductions." Misaka 10032 speaks as she stood just beside her in a stiff manner.

"What about it?" The original didn't like where this is going.

10032 continued. "We know that a new development has occurred between the Saviour and Onee Sama."

Misaka was adamant. "I'd rather not talk about it." As time may have passed, the pains of incident will always remain. It might disappear but it leaves a sensitive sore.

Misaka Imouto pressed on. "It is important. Misaka informs."

"What's so important about my relationship with him?" Misaka demanded. She was starting to become annoyed.

"Your dismissal of him creates new opportunities for the SISTERS. Misaka reports of the possibilities. Thus, we would like to inform you in advance before we enact our plan."

Misaka blinked. "Wait a second. What kind of opportunities? What kind of plan are you all thinking about?"

"A chance to pursue a romantic relationship with the Saviour Misaka informs the objective."

Misaka turned to face her sister. "HAR?" The Original had a shock of her life. "Are you all out of your minds?"

Misaka Imouto for once made an expression. It was a glare. "We are not, Misaka confirms. With Onee Sama out of the equation, our objective has been made easier by seventy percent. Misaka provides estimated probabilities."

Misaka was at a loss. "Why? Why do you want him?"

"The same reason Onee Sama wanted him."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning….<em>

Kuroko got up from bed. The time is eight in the morning. It is a weekend so there aren't any classes. She sighed. "Why did I have to accept his request…again?" She got up and prepared for the day. Unknowingly, a pair of ears was listening in.

"Eh? Kuroko's going on a date?" Saten exclaimed in total surprise.

Uiharu nodded as she put her cell phone away. "It sounds that way from Misaka."

"I can't believe Kuroko got herself a boyfriend especially considering her tendencies!" Saten pumped a fist into the air. "We must see who it is!"

"Hai! Misaka say she's heading for the underground mall!"

"Let's go!" Saten started off with a flip of a particular skirt.

"Kyaa!"

Sometime later, Uiharu asked. "Any idea who is he?" Despite being with Kuroko most of the time, she doesn't see much of any connection that is solid enough for an educated guess.

"No idea." Misaka answered. The two girls from the Sakugawa Middle School had rendezvoused with the Tokiwadai Ace secretly. Now they are watching Kuroko waiting at an entrance from the far ends of a corner. So far, she doesn't notice.

"Honestly Kuroko! Your dating sense needs work!" Saten willed her thoughts but they never reached. She wanted to do something about it but can't. "You really shouldn't be wearing your uniform for a date!"

"I wonder how he will be like." Uiharu thought out loud.

Saten had the answer. "He must be tall, masculine, elegantly dressed man to affect even Kuroko! I bet his name is Marco!"

Misaka felt a sweat pop. "How on earth did you get that idea?" Her eyes observe Kuroko began to move. "He's here!" The three pair of stalker eyes pulled out to watch the teleporter intently. The result is simply unexpected. "Yori?"

"Hs Kuroko turned tsundere? She talked bad about his behaviour back in Australia!" Uiharu said in revelation. Yori dressed in a white long collared shirt and blue denim pants approached Kuroko. They talked for a moment before moving on together.

"Since its Yori, we might as well show ourselves." Misaka started to step out from cover but was pulled back by a certain girl.

"We can't do that!" Saten warned. "This is a chance for their love to bloom!" Saten stood in a pose noteworthy to a gospel. "Even if I have to sacrifice my chance with Yori, I'll gladly do it for Kuroko's sake!" She put on a military cap. "Operation Spy Love commences!"

Misaka frowned as Uiharu sighed. "Where she'd get that?" The further gesturing from Saten forced the two to move on. The trio leapt from cover to cover, staying a reasonable distance back as they stalked their targets.

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know!"

"They don't appear to be stopping!"

"Shh! They might hear us!"

Yori turned around prior to entering a store. Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a hunch." He turned back and entered a Chinese restaurant. If only he knew…

"Wow! They're having such an exotic lunch! I'm jealous." Saten almost wanted to scream it out.

"I don't think it is." Uiharu pointed. The two left almost instantly with an additional pair of bags. "Those are takeaways."

"And that is enough for a lot of people." Misaka estimated it to be enough for two dozen people. _This feels very familiar._

"Maybe they're planning for an all-day movie marathon!" Saten suggested.

Misaka frowned. "I doubt it is. Let's continue following or we'll lose them." They weren't spotted throughout the entire pursuit of the teleporter and gunslinger. They took a train ride shortly to the 13th District, creating a sense of déjà vu for Misaka but she put it aside. Whatever's going on between the two must be revealed! Misaka smacked her face when they finally reached the place the two were heading.

_Cypress Park Orphanage_

"Why did they come here?" Saten is in complete shock. They've all been here for multiple reasons. For Saten and Uiharu's case, it was a matter of punishment of bad grades. For Kuroko and Misaka, it was finding the weakness of their Dorm Mistress. Now...what's Yori's purpose here?

"I never knew Yori would be involved with them." Uiharu said as Yori and Kuroko greeted the child errors there. Yori the gunslinger for hire in the underground world and Child Errors do not mix.

A demonic voice replied with a question. "What are you girls doing here?" Misaka immediately froze in fear. She knew who the voice belongs to. She slowly turned around like a frozen ice.

"Dorm Mistress…." The other girls stiffened as well. They two knew how dangerous she is. They had a very good demonstration during the first week of friendship with the two Tokiwadai girls. Misaka squeaked. "It's good to see you here."

* * *

><p>"Honestly…" Kuroko gave a sigh. "What were you three thinking? Sneaking around like that." The five of them now stood outside the gate while the Dorm Mistress went inside the orphanage. This after all wasn't her issue.<p>

"We were just curious of where you're going." Misaka answered.

Kuroko's eyes gleamed. "Oh Onee Sama, I felt your heart warming care! I must return it in kind." She leapt forward…to be zapped in mid-air…again.

Yori told them the real objective. "I'm visiting a friend here and I thought I could use some company to make the icebreaking easier." He added. "Since you're all here, we can all have fun together."

Misaka asked. "What's your planned agenda for today?"

Yori was on the down side. "Well, I wasn't too sure. Maybe play with them, bake a cake or something?" Kuroko shook her head in disappointment. It looked the one where one would insult someone of bad planning with just their face.

Kuroko suggested as she recovered from being a burnt corpse. "Then we'll play with them, you bake the cake."

"Hey, what's with that?" Yori frowned.

Kuroko explained. "We're better _suited_ to that with the kids than you."

"Oh come on, you don't have to put it that way." He then noted. "Besides, don't you think it's a bit unsafe to play with those kinds of skirts?" The response from Kuroko was a painful one. A powerful kick shot straight up, hitting Yori by the chin. He flew up for a moment before crashing down hard into the ground. "I'll…take that back."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Judgment office 177, Konori Mii was busy at work. She is alone today since Uiharu and Kuroko disappeared off to somewhere on official leave of course. If otherwise, she might just kill them when they get back. Nevertheless, there isn't anyone entering the office for assistance. This means Konori can focus on her task at hand. She was however disturbed by a certain person.<p>

"Yo. It's quite quiet here today." Wataru Kurozuma entered the office. In his hands is a box of Musashino milk. He welcomed himself in, closing the door in the process.

"Uiharu and Kuroko took a day off for something." She continued her work on the computer. Kurozuma was done putting the box into the office fridge. He stood beside her and noticed.

"Yori Tamotsu? Isn't he dead?" A file containing his official information was on her desk beside her keyboard. On the screen were more attempts to gather information regarding this individual.

"Not anymore. He survived the explosion although he lost an arm for it." Konori explained. "Now I want to find out what has happened to him in the past three months."

"Why don't you just ask?" Kurozuma pointed the obvious.

"He's related to the Armastech case as well. His part isn't that essential gathering since Kuroko and Uiharu know enough about him. I'd like to work on this part along the side."

"I see I see." Kurozuma opened a carton of milk for his consumption. "Then I suppose we can just enjoy the time finding out about our mysterious friend here."

* * *

><p>CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY<p>

VOICE LOG DATED 2 YEARS AGO

THE REPORT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED UNDER JURISDICTION OF THE CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA. ANY ATTEMPT TO UTILIZE THIS INFORMATION WITHOUT GRANTED PERMISSION BY THE AGENCY SHALL DEEM IT ILLEGAL AND HEAVY HANDED ACTION WILL BE CHARGED. REFUSAL TO BE CHARGED IN COURT SHALL RESULT IN EFFECTIVE LETHAL ACTION.

Time Stamp: Local Time 11.00 P.M

Location: Kowloon City District, Hong Kong

Operation Name: Spearhead

Objective: Infiltrate and Secure Triad leader Da Feng. No civilians are expected within the premises. Use of lethal force is allowed.

_Joel: Radio check._

_Anthony: Good signal. Things are clear, you're good to go._

_Joel: Copy that Control. We'll be cracking the door open in thirty seconds._

_Anthony: Got it. I'll keep a bird's eye view of the place with the Draganfly._

_Dina: Don't go looking at the wrong places though. _

_Anthony: Yes Babe. I'll keep that in mind._

_Joel: Chuckle. That is rather relaxing. Break in ten._

_*Sound of Door opening*_

_Joel: We're in. No guards. We're moving on._

_Anthony: Got it. Stay frosty. We know that at least half a dozen of them are somewhere. _

_Joel: We'll keep that in mind._

_*Sound of suppressed gunfire*_

_Dina: Ok we got one of them. It's the sixth man. I think…._

_*Sounds of gun clacking*_

_Joel: We've been had._

_Da Feng: Ah, the American scum, we were expecting you. _

_Joel: This isn't good. Control, got any ideas?_

_Anthony: Keep cool. Let me figure something quick._

_Da Feng: I have to thank it all to your team for generous warnings._

_Dina: This was classified damn it. How would he know?_

_Joel: It's…you right Anthony?_

_Anthony: No way! Of course it isn't._

_Joel: There's no one else that knows this! You set us up!_

_Anthony: I didn't! My fiancée's in there too!_

_Dina: Anthony you son of a bitch! _

_Anthony: It isn't me! Just hold on and I'll get to you!_

_Joel: Damn you Anthony! Damn you to Hell! Damn you!_

*Multiple elements of Gunfire*

"Sir, is something wrong?" Nigel's voice speared into Anthony's thoughts. Anthony blinked, the recalled voices fading away as he viewed his cup of coffee emanating fresh warmth into the air.

Anthony assured. "It's nothing, just a bad memory."

Nigel understood. "We all have bad memories." He took a seat across his boss. "For us who worked so hard to protect, there is always such pains."

Anthony mused, looking at his assistant. "It's been two years since we've started working together. You haven't change a bit."

Nigel chuckled as he held his own cup of coffee. "I changed only before then. I have you to thank."

Anthony took a sip of his and put it back down onto the coaster. "Your daughter Abby, how is she doing?"

"Abby's fully recovered, thanks to your help. If it weren't for you, she would be ridden to a wheelchair for life." Nigel couldn't be ever more grateful for that.

"Any other magician could do the same as I did. I only offered my services in the ward in order to acquire a very efficient assistant." Both men laughed until Anthony had a phone call. Anthony answered it, listening to the details flowing in. He then thanked the person on the other side of the call and ended it. "Things just got worse."

"I presume another one is lost?" Nigel was spot on again with his deduction.

"Close enough." Anthony now switched to another cell phone. This phone is a dummy cell to throw off possible tracking by technology. "It appears they've also been keeping a secret about that lost project." He dialled a certain number and waited for an answer. "I heard some very bad news Kihara Jiro."

An old man's voice explained from the other side. "It is a setback but not a critical one."

Anthony emphasized the scientist's mistakes. "You lost another research facility and your Demon project is rampaging against us! That is costing us a lot of money and resources. It must be stopped."

Jiro didn't appear to be pleased with that tone. "I am aware of the flowed product Mr Anthony. I'll get it destroyed when the first batch is ready."

Anthony reminded. "That will not do. Remember, my primary goal is to have Kamijou Touma eliminated. Your project is in the way. I want it eliminated ASAP."

Jiro gave a moment of pause. "I will perform the necessary measures." The phone call ended as that.

* * *

><p>The orphanage hasn't changed much since the time Misaka, Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko visited several months back. Maybe add one or two new entries and more tools and toys around. The Dorm Mistress was entertaining the kids along with the orphanage lady. Her husband, Daigo was not around. He's probably handling some errands or work somewhere else. In the meantime, the three girls were playing along with the kids in wait for the evening tea. That however might have some problems.<p>

In a certain room far away, an unfortunate boy rushing through his homework again sneezed. In another certain kitchen, Yori had a sense of actualization. "Baking is certainly…not my forte." The flour and an egg yolk covering his head is a statement to that. Add some more of that on the floor too.

The girls laughed at the messy kitchen. They had come to check up on the ill made progress. Misaka said in between bouts of laughter. "I can't believe how a tip top fighting shape man could be so clumsy in cooking!"

Yori flicked the egg off him. "Nobody can be good at everything you know…" He then dusted the flour off him. "Cooking has not been…a strong point of mine." He doesn't spend much time on learning these types of skill. He has been on a path to get revenge and all. Learning to cook doesn't fit into the schedule.

Saten said. "We'll help you clean up the mess. You really should use some cooking lessons."

"I'll teach him." A new girl's voice emerged. Eyes turned to the door where a young ten year old girl in a simple light blue dress stood.

Yori smiled at the familiar face. "Ah Harumi, are you up for it? By all means." He went to get a broom. "Okay you girls go along and play with them some more. We'll handle it here."

Kuroko added before they left. "Don't try to blow up the kitchen in the process paedophile." The door closed as a small kitchen knife stabbed right into the wooden flesh. Yori smirked as he pulled it free. "She's got quite a mouth." He turned around and bowed at the little girl. "Sensei! You may begin your lesson!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in London….<p>

"The kind of mess Necessarius logistics can do!" Stiyl lamented on his trip to China. He had a nasty bout of miscommunication issues with his translator during his mission there.

"Not my problem." Sherry Cromwell replied flatly. She wasn't responsible or involved with the incident. Her duty is geared towards information and safekeeping of the library.

"I'm back so is there anything new I should know?" Stiyl moved on to the next agenda.

"There is a lot of new news. Kanzaki and the Amakusas have found a great wealth of information." Sherry went on, first explaining the culprit behind the science side which is Kihara Jiro. Stiyl merely listened throughout that, take the uncommon lungful of his cigarette. This, he took into account as additional information. His role is elsewhere. Sherry proceeded to explain the magic side of Anthony Hugh.

"From the official data, he's the head of the Roman Catholic's 55th division. He's 29 years old, 170 centimetres tall, 60 kilograms and origins from America with blood type O." She handed Stiyl a photo of Anthony's face. "His past accomplishments are very little but the significance of them is very large."

Sityl was intrigued. Anthony wasn't a well-known person. "What kind of achievements? Surely we would be aware if he did something important."

"It shows here that he has once defeated an entire magician organization of three hundred in South Africa by himself. His past records showed he was once a part of the United States Central Intelligence Agency."

"Three hundred magicians…" Stiyl didn't like that. There are only so few that can handle that many. "Only a Saint could do it alone."

"I would have thought the same but he isn't a Saint. The Amakusas have found that he is highly resourceful and strategic with great amount of patience and combat skill."

Stiyl took another lungful of bliss. "That makes sense being in the CIA…now what is his motive to destroy Academy City?'

"That we don't know but likely their plan of action will be ready soon if we don't stop it." Sherry dangled a pen by her fingertips. "Anthony has a style of subterfuge and efficient use of resources to maximize damage. What is his next step? All our sources are dry on this."

Stiyl went deep into thinking. _How would you kill an enemy with no or minimal damage whatsoever? _He knew that the clues are already in their faces. It is only a matter of deciphering them.

"The answer is clear." Orsola Aquinas entered the library. In her hands this time is a plate of biscuits. "What better way to get rid of something if not from the inside?"

Stiyl realized it. "You're exactly right! So far his actions were funding various science side companies to produce weapons specialized against Academy City! He's using the science side to kill its very own heart!"

"That's efficient, using your enemy to kill your enemy." Sherry agreed. "We can let the science side take care of itself once we stop Anthony."

"Now we just need to pour our efforts to finding him and put an end to this."

* * *

><p>"You really kept your word." Harumi said as she kneads the eggs.<p>

"Hmm?" Yori was rolling the dough with a pinroll. This time he wasn't making another huge mess with thanks to a certain little guide.

"You gave your word to visit here. I appreciate it Yori-san."

"No need for the honorifics. I have you to thank for bringing me out of my problem." Yori answered. "I know how it feels to be a child error."

Harumi's eyes widened. "You do? That would mean…"

Yori nodded. "Yeah, I'm one too although it didn't happen directly in Academy City. That's why I'll do anything to help make your world a little less lonely."

Harumi smiled at that. "Thank you Yori."


	15. Chapter 14: Toolbox

**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter up and this is one of the few reasons why I wanted to set the entire story to mature rating initially. Be forewarned. Hope you enjoy the read and review.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Chapter 14: Toolbox<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em>Ringgg!<em>

"Judgment Branch 177, Konori Mii speaking."

….

"Where did you get this?"

…

"Alright, thank you for the information. Good bye."

_Clack_

"Kuroko! Uiharu! We have something!"

* * *

><p>AUTHENTICATION CONFIRMED.<p>

ACCESSING…

LOADING DATA

YOU HAVE MAIL.

_Click_

_It is expensive but the cheese is ready._

REPLY FORWARD DELETE MOVE

_Click_

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS MAIL?

_Click_

FILE DELETED

* * *

><p>"So Yori, how did you become a child error?" Harumi Ren enquired about Yori's childhood. The cakes necessary for the little party are almost ready. The icing on top the brown cakes are all that's left to be done. Harumi was doing one and Yori the other.<p>

Yori opened up his past. "That was a long time ago when I was about your age. My parents died to protect me from someone."

Harumi replied in turn with guilt. "I'm sorry."

Yori waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's long past now. What is your case?"

"My parents passed away in a car crash when I was two years old." Harumi explained hers.

Yori finished off his cake and put the ice aside. "They must be a beautiful looking husband and wife."

"Why do you think that way?" Harumi was done as well.

Yori turned and pulled at Harumi's cheeks. "Otherwise, how am I seeing this lovey dovey cutesy little girl here?"

"Oi! Stop it!"

* * *

><p>MEMORY PLAYBACK: APPROXIMATE DATE TWO YEARS AGO<p>

Yori opened his eyes as morning sunlight entered through the window. He wasn't familiar with this room. It has hospital white walls with a brown door. He is on a bed with a small extendable table by the side. A cabinet was to his left. He tried to get up but cringed at the sudden pain at his abdomen. He rested his back against the metal railing of the bed. _Where am I?_ Someone had definitely changed him for he isn't in his normal clothes. He is in some blue hospital clothes.

As the morning got brighter, he had a sense of where he is now. _A hospital huh…_ His memories of the past night began to return. Down from the assassination to the moment he was flying to hit the ground several storeys high. He felt the bandages on his arms and chest. They were red with his blood but not to the point it's soaked. He pulled the blanket off him. It's time to leave.

He heard footsteps, a bad sign. He hid himself beside the door. The door opened and a doctor entered. Yori could say his features resemble a frog but he kept it to himself. He lunged and wrapped an arm around the doctor's neck "I presume you're the one who treated me?"

The doctor appeared rather calm. "Yes, I did Mr Yuu Tatsuya. You had a number of lethally dangerous injuries. However, it has been cleared." The doctor wasn't doing anything, not even panicking. "You will have a full recovery within a few weeks."

"I see. Where's my stuff then?" Yori want to retrieve his things and leave. Wherever he is, it isn't safe. He has too much dangerous materials.

The doctor answered. "It's safe and sound in the cabinet right there. We won't do anything about it if that is what you are wondering."

Yori was not assured. "I want out, now."

"Then feel free to do so. You just have to monitor your injuries and be careful." The doctor gave his permission.

Yori smirked. "You're quite a doctor, letting me leave that easily."

"I've faced enough people who just want to get out for various reasons. I do know one especially who needs to keep his bills down from the frequent visits. Thus, I will let you leave on condition that you take proper care of yourself."

"That won't be a problem." Yori loosened up his grip on the doctor. "What's your name? I thought doctors have some courtesy."

"Since you have a fake name, you can just call me …Heaven Canceller." The doctor got a good breath of air as Yori let go and disappeared. The cabinet door was ajar, all done in a second. The doctor nodded in intrigued observation.

Two weeks later, Yori was back to work while listening to the bass beat of the same music. He was cleaning up the table after restoring his ammunition stores for his relatively new twin pistols. They had been oiled and polish to gleam on the red cloth at the clean side of the table. The door knocked five times. Yori knew who it was from the signal. He did take a peek through the peephole just in case. In the clear, he opened the door.

Masaru Akihiko entered the small apartment. "Good to see you're alive from your first mishap."

Yori frowned. "At least the job was done."

"If you're up for it, here's another job. " Masaru plopped a file onto the coffee table. "The guy's a known doctor but security's a lot more lax. This is something to get you back in shape." Yori opened the file and take a look at the picture.

Yori raised an eyebrow. "Heaven Canceller…why target a doctor?"

Masaru gave a word of his experience. "It's probably some grudge or competition. Remember, we don't have business to delve into that. Money's a hundred grand USD. Are you up for it?"

Yori mulled it over. "Hmm…I'm not interested." He had enough money to get by. Now the jobs he needs are the ones that get favours. These favours are what he can use to find Takeo.

Masaru knows what he's thinking. "The employer is highly influential in Academy City. He can help with your case."

Yori looked at the file again. Should he reconsider? The doctor did save him from death. Takeo however must be found at all cost. For the sake of his purpose, what must be done must be done. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Saten gave a sigh. "It's sad to have the Monday Blues again." It is now noon after school. They day before at the orphanage was fun. They had enjoyed the cake, played some songs and games. Add some more teasing Yori's cooking skills while at it too.<p>

Misaka sighed as well. "Classes are back again argh! I really could use a break from all we had to do last week!" It had been a busy week from the conflict against Australia, Kiharas and the kids. School is over and they are at a park having some ice cream to suit their sweet taste. "Kuroko and Uiharu are at Judgment as usual about work." That leaves the two of them for their girl talk.

"Hai hai." Saten responded. "Maybe I'll take the time to learn more about Yori. He is still single after all." Kuroko was very persistent in her friendship against Yori. She had said.

_"He's an ex criminal and I'm a vigilante. We should already be enemies as it is. Feel free to be interested in him."_

Misaka felt sweat sprouting. "You're still interested in him huh."

Saten expressed her opinion. "I think it's more to curiosity. Since you have experience, what do you think?"

Misaka's face went red. "My time with that idiot is nothing!" Oh really? I don't think so…

Saten sneered and teased. "You seem to still like him aren't you?"

Misaka said sharply. "I don't like him anymore! Why should I after he betrayed me?"

"The way you act is saying otherwise." Saten giggled. Her sharp eyes caught an opportunity. "Speaking about him…he's here." They looked to their right and there he is. Kamijou Touma is walking by on his business. Saten feigned realization. "I remember I have something to pass to him!" She started to jog to Kamijou Touma and _incidentally_ trip in front of him with the ice cream in her hand.

Thud!

Splat

"Fukou da." Touma said as he doesn't admire the green ice cream stains on his school uniform. He had left his dorm just to purchase some groceries to cook for the night.

Saten laughed with a hand behind her head. "Ah Touma, I'm so sorry! Let me clean that up for you." She began wiping his shirt with some tissue paper. At the distance, Misaka choked at the sight of it.

Misaka felt an inner fire burning in her. She didn't know why. It just did. Her fist tightened as she started to move. She stood up as Saten finished cleaning up the mess. Saten quickly got up and said. "I have to go now so I'll see you later!" She made her escape as Touma just looks on with a puzzled face.

Touma turned back to see Misaka. "Oh hi."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Touma managed to discern the shape of death milliseconds before it struck him in the face.

DANG!

A dust cloud and bits of concrete spread around from the magnitude of Misaka's power punch. Passer-by's stared at the young girl breathing hard at here exertion. Head buried partially in the ground, Touma squeaked in a near death state. "Fukou da."

* * *

><p>"So what is it for you to call me?" Yori said as he entered the Judgment Branch 177's office. It is already sunset. Inside, Kuroko, Uiharu and Konori are frantic at their work.<p>

Konori explained as she worked to gather more information. "We just got a tip as where to Kihara Jiro will be. He is hiding in a safe house at the 3rd residential area at the 1st District."

Kuroko complained. "I would have him by now if you'd let me go earlier!"

Konori said sharply. "Alerting Anti-Skill might tip him off and I will not allow you to go alone. We have to confirm the authenticity of the information too. Now at least you have some help."

"Is the information authentic?" Kuroko asked for confirmation.

Uiharu was still working furiously on the computer. "I can't find any authenticity of the information so far."

Kuroko made up her mind. "We can't waste the chance. Let's go."

Understanding the situation, Yori opened the office door. "Let's not waste any further time then."

* * *

><p>"Ouch, ouch!" Touma winced in pain.<p>

"Stop moving you idiot!" Misaka struggled to apply the medicine soaked cotton dab onto Touma's head. They were now on the same bench that Saten and Misaka had been conversing on. Side to side, Misaka had been trying to treat the injury induced by her but her patient isn't so cooperative.

Touma retorted. "It was your fault for hitting me this hard!"

Misaka shot back. "It's your fault to go flirting around with Saten!"

Touma pleaded his innocence. "I didn't even do anything!" Misaka pressed the dab harder. "Ow! Ow! Cut it out already!"

Misaka grouched. "You complain a lot for something so insignificant."

"The cracked floor says otherwise." The retort came. "Haih….it's such an unfortunate day." He had to rush through his huge workload of homework and even that now still remains incomplete. The only reason he is out now is to get some food to cook for dinner for him and Index. That is only due to Index's painful insistence.

"That's because of your attitude." She finished applying the medicine. "That will probably take a few hours to recover."

"More like a few days." Touma loosened the muscles of his limbs in a weak attempt to ease the pain. "It's going to be dinner time. I suppose we'll get something to eat."

Misaka waved him off. "Enjoy your dinner, I have something to do."

"If that is so, Misaka 10032 will provide the necessary company as Misaka prepares the next step." The two turned around in minor surprise. Misaka Imouto 10032 towered slightly behind them.

The original grabbed Touma's arm and began to drag him along the road. "Ah, I remember that appointment was cancelled. Let's go!"

Several steps later with Kamijou resisting against being dragged like a toy, Kamijou's cell phone rang. Misaka paused her dragging to let him answer it.

Touma answered but he could not say a word for Yori spoke in an extremely worried manner.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes ago…<em>

Yori chambered a round to each of his pistols. "This is where he's hiding eh." The target location is a few houses away. The residential here are the two story remote houses, being a residential area for the staff in the centre of city administration.

"If this tip is correct, then it should be." Kuroko rolled up her cell phone. The night is getting darker. Oddly, the lights for this street aren't working, leaving it pitch black. "Make sure nobody leaves the house."

Yori gently leapt and _borrowed_ a spot on a roof. "I got my thermals on. Go get him." He'll be watching from just next door.

Kuroko took the direct approach, the front door. She knocked but there is no answer. _Locks are useless against me._ She has jurisdiction this time and with that no qualms of forcing an entry. She touched the knob and teleported it to the sided. The entire knob lay on the floor, allowing easy access. Inside is dark black. There are no lights at all. The only illumination she had was from the other houses outside. Even so with their assistance, it was difficult to see inside. A typical furnishing for a normal home was in her view. Kuroko walked carefully through the hallway to clear the rooms one by one in the dark. Turning the lights on might alert whoever may be in this building.

_Kitchen: clear_

_Storeroom: clear_

_Dining room: clear_

_First floor cleared_

She went up to the second floor. She could see the faint glow of light under a door. She prepared her muscles before kicking open the door. Inside, it is empty save for a person with a white lab coat looking at a bright computer screen. Kuroko called out. "Kihara Jiro! You are under arrest for development of harmful weapons against Academy City!" There is no response.

She warned as she took a few steps forward. "You will raise your hands to where I can see them or you will be struck with one of my nails." Again there is no response. She stepped forward and teleported a nail into the right shoulder. It is a relatively minor wound but it gets the job done. It made its mark but it stirred something from Kuroko. _Why does it sound like metal?_

Before she could even twitch after, she was already hanging in the air from the neck by a large metallic hand. She reached to try to ease the pressure at her throat. She realized how serious the situation has become when she saw raw changing LEDs on its chest. _This is bad!_

Yori swept his thermal sights around, his real eye closed to avoid visual conflicts. _Kuroko is slow and steady…_ His vision suddenly lit up full white. That meant heat, a lot of heat. He opened his real eye, cancelling out the thermal effect. A huge explosion has gone out, blasting smoke off the broken windows. _She's inside! _ He yelled as he leapt straight into the burning building.

"**KUROKO!"**

Yori opened his eyes and shuddered. His bone and flesh hand balled into a fist. He is now in the hospital, sitting at one of the empty benches. He heard footsteps rushing his way. He already knew who it will be. _Damn it._ He stood up as Misaka asked urgently.

"Where is she?"

Yori pointed to the red neon light a little to their left. "Surgery's still ongoing."

"What in the world happened?" Toum wanted the back story. Yori complied, explaining from the tip about Kihara Jiro down to what was actually a trap.

Misaka said as she tightened her fist. "That pervert idiot…why did she have to do it alone?"

She was starting to lose herself in rage when Touma assured her.

"Have faith. Things will be okay." The red neon light turned off, signifying end of surgery. The frog faced doctor exited the operating room still in his surgical clothes.

The doctor immediately reported. "She's in a critical condition. She had multiple second to third degree burns with some deep lacerations from the metallic fragments in her flesh. She is stable for now but her recovery is up to herself."

Misaka asked. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded. "She's in the ICU now though you can only watch from the outside." The former couple followed the doctor to see their friend but not Yori. He went the other way, all the way out of the hospital.

He took a deep breath. Nobody is around right now. Everyone is having dinner or about to. Even the insects are gone. Yori tightened his fists as his emotions rose from the deep depths.

"FUCK!" He smashed the ground with his mechanical fist. He chanted with every blow that is akin to a piledriver.

"FUCK!"

"FUCK!"

"FUCK!"

"FUCK!"

"FUCKKKK!"

Yori screamed his raw rage out of his system. A small crater on the floor is testimony to his anger. He took several deep breaths as he decided his next mission. He looked up to the streets, his eyes blood red. "Now where the fuck did I put that blue toolbox?"

* * *

><p><em>Ringgg<em>

"Yes Yori?"

"Uiharu, Kuroko's been hurt bad. She's been critically hurt."

_A gasp on the phone_

"Uiharu, she'll live for now but I want you to do one thing."

"…What is it?"

"Backtrack and find me the source of that tip."

Those were the words Yori said an hour ago. Uiharu swiftly managed through some miracle work he doesn't give a damn about to find the source. Nao Takumi, _a low ranked Skill out._ _They're certainly daring enough to mess with me._ Yori now stood outside a small apartment at the strange district, with his blue toolbox.

He retrieved only one of his pistols, the Devil's Trigger. He will need just that. He read the address that Uiharu gave him on his cell. _Six floors, he's right at the top….good._ Yori kicked the front door open. Inside, a couple of men and teenagers were lazing around with alcohol and cigarettes by the stairway. The elevator to the side showed out of order. They all stared at him as he raised his gun and fired.

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Five shots, five deaths. Yori shot a round straight up. "Nao Takumi! I'm coming for you!" With one hand, he reloaded his gun and went up the stairs. The next three floors are void of anyone. The doors are shut and presumably locked in fear. The fifth floor had some hastily prepared defences. Bullets shot out from above, stopping Yori's progress. Someone shouted.

"Whoever you are, we'll kill you!"

Yori smiled and licked his lips. "This is going to be so…enjoyable." He engaged his time flow and sped up the flight of stairs. Each floor has a total of six doors. One of the men defending is hiding behind one that's ajar enough for the pistol barrel to stick out. Another four were hiding behind a makeshift barricade of furniture. The furniture is placed such that Yori would have his back to it when he climbs up the stairs. It would be easy pickings if it wasn't for Yori.

He slipped into a crouch, firing at the bullets that come towards him. His bullets made their mark, deflecting them to the side instead of the contrary full stop. He swung the toolbox at the overturned table with more force than a regular young boy can exert. It pushed the table hard along with the men to slam into the wall behind them. Yori stepped forward, his gun arm firing blankly through the door. With time induced flow, his bullet's penetration is more powerful as well. The door opened fully as the gunman inside collapsed. Yori gave the smirk of the devil as he executed the four men pinned by the desk in cold blood.

Nao is in a panic. He threw a bunch of clothes into a small suitcase. _I got to get out of here!_ There is an emergency escape stairs outside his window. If he hurried, he might be able to use the time bought for him. _Cash! Cash!_ He grabbed a bunch of paper money and stuffed it into his pockets.

He opened the window as the gunfire inside turned quiet. _Why is it so quiet? _Maybe his friends were successful at fending off the mysterious attacker. He lowered the suitcase. The silence is very uneasing. The door opened…and everything went black.

_Am I dead?_

"No, you're not dead…yet" The black cloth was removed from covering Nao's eyes. His assailant stood tall in front of him. He is tied to a chair, hands and legs bound in his apartment room. The assailant opened a blue toolbox that he brought for it certainly wasn't his. From the toolbox, he took out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a bottle of hydrochloric acid, forceps, scalpel, a taser, a box of matches, a saw, a bottle of gunpowder, a set of hammer and nails, more nylon rope, a wrench and last but not least his wakizashi. "You are in very deep shit now."

Nao gave a question. "Who the hell are you?" Yori struck the man's face with a fist.

"Speak only when I want you too." Yori chose the wakizashi for his opening. "Do you know why we're here today?"

"No."

Yori yelled. "We're here tonight because of your goddamn tip!" He struck the face with another fist. "You've caused a friend of mine to be hurt really really bad…"

"I didn't do anything."

Yori stabbed Nao's left thigh with the wakizashi. Nao screamed in pain as Yori shot back. "Did I ask for a goddamn answer?" Yori twisted the blade a full ninety degrees, eliciting even more screams.

"What do you want from me? I'll tell you anything!" Nao pleaded for freedom.

"Did I say I wanted information? Your fucking big mouth caused MY FRIEND TO BE HURT! I DON'T FUCKING LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCK!" Yori pulled the blade sharply, cutting even more damage. Blood is pooling up quickly in the midst of the man's wailing.

Yori put the bloodied wakizashi aside. He went to the list of prepared items. "What I want…is to make you feel every bit of that pain before you die."

Nao realized how deep under he is going to be as Yori went through the list. "Let's see how we should start things off." He picked up each item in sequence. "I wonder how I should start off with the pain meter. Should we start it off hot or chokingly pleasurable?" Nao didn't reply. He's in too much pain to give an answer. "No matter then, let's start off with electricity. I know it's a good one since it's my favourite." Yori picked up the taser and turned it on.

The gunslinger pressed the taser against the Skillout's neck. He let the sharp metal prod against the skin. "Have you heard? A taser can deliver up to 1200 volts." He activated it, sending electricity throughout Nao's entire body. After two seconds, he let go. "If used constantly long enough, I heard it can even burn people. I reckon we should try that tonight." Yori fired it up again, pulling more shrieks from Nao. He held it longer this time, forming a burn from the power. "Ah, that looks like a nice mark." Yori tossed the taser onto the bed.

He moved on to the next tool. "Let's make it look even bigger." Yori grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and opened the cap. He poured it like a little stream of fluid onto the burn. Nao's eyes widened uncontrollably from the pain. His voice is frozen from the electric shocks earlier. Yori switched to the hydrochloric acid then, adding more burn to it. While it neutralized the hydrogen peroxide, it made a side product which he intends to finish it off with. He now turned to the box of matches as tiny crystals form on the surface of the injured burn. "Let's see what happens." The result was _fantastic. _Fire burned on the skin, aided by the salts that formed.

Nao has his voice returned for he screamed like no tomorrow. His arms and legs shook uncontrollably in convulsions. The ropes held tight to them and in control. Yori said by Nao's neck. "How's that feel? We got a long way to go tonight…"

Nobody outside would be able to hear the man scream. What Yori just gave was just the appetizer…now the real screaming marathon will begin.


	16. Chapter 15: Pay Day

**Author's Notes: **Second round of internship has begun. Here's another chapter and I have to say that the next chapter will come out really slow. One is due to the fact I'm working 6 days a week (With a large amount of overtime) and secondly is that a new chapter had to be inserted in between my original plot planning. I find that addition essential so it will take a greater amount of time before a release. Things aren't looking so good these days but i'll try to keep the chapters rolling. I hope you enjoy the read and review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: Pay Day<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to ACN, I'm Nori Chiasa.<em>

_Last night, Anti-Skill has found the remains of what is to be a series of murders. Six men are dead with one horribly mutilated. Cause of death is confirmed by ballistics to be a shooter. Anti-Skill warns the public to remain calm and to lock your doors._

_Click_

"You have already heard about it, Mr Anthony." Kihara Jiro's voice entered the office of Anthony Hugh via the loudspeaker of a telephone. The TV that was once playing the news is now turned off with its black face.

Anthony relaxed his crossed legs on the desk as he lied back against his chair. "It's top news, seeing how a series of murders shouldn't be happening in the most technologically advanced city in the world."

Jiro lectured. "Technology is not directly equivalent to safety. The human aggressive nature is unavoidable. Additionally, the trap that has been set is clearly successful."

Anthony demanded politely. "What's the proof to that?"

"You are already looking at it."

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be alright?" Saten asked with Uiharu and Misaka beside her in their second visit to the hospital. They are carrying a hand basket filled with flowers and fruits. A small get well note was tucked nicely on the fruits as well.<p>

The doctor Heaven Canceller nodded. "She's recovering slowly but steadily. It will take about two weeks to fully recover should there be no complications. She is still asleep so it'd be unwise to visit her at this time."

Misaka gestured to their basket. "Then can you put these into the room for us?"

"That, I can do. I'll be checking on her now anyway." The doctor went on to his duties, basket in hand. The ICU unit is only several wards away. He opened the specialized ICU room for Kuroko. He closed the door and realized the danger he is in. The monitoring nurse is knocked out, face planted onto the table. Papers and documents were scattered across the floor. The young man that stood behind the door right behind him held a gun to his head. The doctor did not move as he spoke. "Are you planning to kill me?"

The gun was withdrawn. "I was just being sure. The nurse is asleep. The medicine will wear off in twenty minutes." Yori stepped beside the Heaven Canceller as they watched the injured girl breathing slowly with the assistance of machines. "How is she doing?"

The two observed the profoundly bandaged Kuroko. "She will live and make a full recovery in two weeks if no complications arise. I presume yesterday's news is because of you."

Yori was guilty on that one. "Smart as usual doctor. I was giving some payback."

The doctor gave a faint smile. "I know you well. After all, you were a patient of mine."

"Yeah, that was two years back." Yori admitted.

"What are you planning to do?" The doctor asked for the kid's next move.

Yori gave his next goal. "The true conspirators behind this are probably out there. My job isn't done." It was based on simple deduction by Yori. Every person's action has a goal to it. Whether it may be for a step forward up the corporate ladder, a reward of any forms or for plain fun, there are no actions that are taken for being truly stupid. Nao had an intention with giving his tip. Yori suspected it was money given the traces of large change that was scattered in the room which became the deathbed.

The doctor chuckled. "It's ironic that you are like the city's Knight and its Demon."

Yori shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe your Hippocratic Oath rubbed off me back then."

"I still remember when they brought you in." Heaven Canceller recalled. "You were only twelve, having injuries that could easily kill a man several times."

"I have your skills to thank for that. I came out of it pretty much scar-less too. I won't let that happen again." Yori tightened his fist. "Otherwise, a good number of friends will be mad at me." Yori turned around. "I'm off to my mission doc. Keep her safe." The door opened and he's gone.

The doctor gave a smug to no one as he put the basket onto the table. "You've changed Yori. You've changed for the better."

* * *

><p>A certain young doctor was chilling back with earphones in his ears. Rock music was playing before he was interrupted by a blow of the newspaper in the face by another older doctor. Along with age comes greater experience. The examiner gestured to the young intern. "Come on, we got a job to do."<p>

The newbie pulled the earphones off. "What do we have doc? Don't tell me it's another floater, not especially a cat."

The forensic examiner brushed him off. "No, haven't you heard the news?"

"No. Why?"

The aged man sighed. "Kids these days…all the technology in the world and they won't even watch the news." He threw the newspaper at the intern. "It's top news."

The younger student read the headlines. "Woah…a total of six dead men...that's quite a sicko."

"We'll find out everything when we dissect the body." The doctor was already moving on to prepare for the autopsy. The youth was forced to catch up heading into the Pit.

The Pit is what the medical examiners like to call the autopsy room. In here, there can be several autopsies occurring at one go depending on the circumstances. However in Academy City, there usually are few actual deaths due to several facts such as having one of the best medical technologically advanced facilities in the entire world. Second is a certain frog faced doctor but we'll not talk about him now. Third of course is that Academy City comprises mostly of students which have generally better health and less privy to murders and so on.

However, death still occurs and this is what the doctor of thirty years has been doing. He deciphers the clues and causes of death. From there, he places the cards together and determines the truth. Behind him fumbling about is his still relatively new assistant for another year or so. So far…it hasn't been as promising as it optimistically can be. Well, kids these days after all…are kids. The forensic examiner noted. "We won't need the suits as these are obviously murders. We'll go in with normal scrubs."

The two entered the autopsy room, the black bags on the several stretchers at the ready. "Let's begin with the most detailed corpse." The lead opened each body bag one by one until the fourth where his intern recoiled a little from surprise.

"Oh god…what happened to him?"

The experienced man wasn't fazed at all. "We open him up and we find out." The autopsy began as the body bag is removed and the corpse is laid onto the table. The full extent of the damage is fully known. It took the new guy some moments to not lose his lunch just twenty minutes ago. As soon as his assistant is ready, the examiner began the autopsy. His assistant will hold the camera and take shots at points of interest while he will excise or extract accordingly.

He started off from the surface. "Black burn mark, most likely caused by flames." He moved from right to left. "A deep diagonal cut across the upper chest below the scapula." His fingers moved deftly but gently to not lose evidence. "Another burn mark below the cut, most likely caused by chemicals."

"Hold a second doc." His intern interrupted with a flash of the camera. "How can you tell the difference?"

The examiner smiled as he pointed out with a finger. "Can you see the red marks? That is the inflammations that come with a chemical burn. The previous case had a black mark, since there are no black marks here, it would have the same black tinge to it. The inconsistency of the dabs is also a mark of such. Satisfied with the explanation, his assistant allowed him to carry on. "Here's another cut, by a smaller sharper object."

"Let me guess this one. It's due to the width and depth of the cut right?"

"Correct. A smaller blade has a smaller width but it can have a cleaner and greater precision of the cut. This cut looks very familiar." The doctor pressed his forceps deeper into the wound. "As I suspected…" He pulled out a small fragment of bloodied metal.

"What could it be?"

"That is the fragment of a scalpel broken during a cut." That meant he's holding a stainless steel fragment. That is a strong material for general usage.

His assistant was puzzled. "How can you tell from that? It looks like any piece of metal to me."

"I've done my fair share of cutting using the scalpel. You see the same cuts over and over. Apparently this one isn't very well acquainted in medical surgery for he cut too deep."

"He cut too deep?"

"He used an improper tool to cut all the way down into the bone. It's natural for it to break at the bone line."

"Wow…you really are just so good in this."

"I have over twenty eight years of practicing forensics. It is only natural I have my abilities."

"So, what do you think of the culprit?" His student demanded more information in a really excited manner.

"Hmm…" The eyes of experience viewed the signs. "The cuts show two different weapons. The burns also show two different methods. These marks around the neck show stress inflicted, most likely a form of asphyxia. Ah, there's a rugged cut along the arm as well. It's a crude cut but it's a strong tool since it can cut into the bone. The bone dust shows it's a saw of some kind. The left index finger shows a broken finger at a highly distorted angle. It appears to be twisted very precise as well, probably by another tool. And…"

The doctor pulled out a nail from the exterior skin of the stomach. "There's a bunch of nails along the intestinal line." Blood and juices stained the skin and nails.

The apprentice is surprised. "Damn….your good."

"Judging from all the effort…this is a murder of passion."

"How can you tell?"

"The other three bodies only have a single bullet to the head. This one met a very painful end. Every detail has a cause. These causes lead to another and another until you reach the ultimate truth which is the motive. The clues here already show that the murderer wants what was this man. Only a passion of love or hate could induce the murderer to cause such a feat."

"How can we tell the difference?"

"We don't need to for now. They're both very strong in their own way. If I have to estimate, this is the passion of hate for this guy here was tortured to the extremes. You don't find a lover giving such a treatment right? Then again it is Academy City; even young girls can be very dangerous."

The intern trembled a little. "If this is just the surface, I don't want to imagine the inside."

"It's probably worse than we think. We'll likely need to use the AI Scan to analyse the true scale of the internal injuries. Meanwhile, let's finish off the surface." The examiner moved on. "There are a few more burn marks here and there…Some stab marks and…." The doctor reached into the mouth cavity of the body. "Several broken teeth and a…" He pulled out a flimsy flesh "A severed penis. Last but not least for the rough examination is the decapitated head."

"It doesn't look decapitated to me."

"It is." The doctor pulled the head gently. It came off easily like weak glue. "See?"

* * *

><p>ARMASTECH DIGITAL SIGNAL DETECTED<p>

INTERCEPTION IN PROGRESS

SIGNAL RECEIVED...DECODING.

DISPLAYING MESSAGE

_Judgment is closing the noose tighter. Stronger security is required. We need to meet to further discuss that. In the meantime, I will break the D752 into our full control and perhaps redeem some of the value back._

* * *

><p>Yori left the hospital via the car park. Since it's the afternoon, it was relatively filled with cars but no one's around. Yori flexed his neck as a yellow Kawasaki ER-6 motorcycle pulled to a stop beside him. Yori asked. "What do you want?" The rider wore a red shirt with a black jacket encasing it. The jacket matches with the blue jeans and black shoes. A silver necklace with a skull was wrapped around the neck.<p>

"Ah, I was supposed to be surprise by the fact you're still alive but I'll cut it short. The black jacket man removed his helmet to reveal his red hair. "I'm Wataru Kurozuma, remember me?"

Yori remembered. "You're the guy who dared stood up with us in that covert op eh. I remember you. Now how do you know I'm still alive?"

Kurozuma settled the bike onto its standing position. "Good. As for your status, you have Konori for that. I know that you're the one that killed those six men."

"What makes you think it that way?" Yori asked.

Kurozuma presented his cards. "Konori told me the full story about your case. You performing the murders I presumed from the ballistics reports and the timeline after what happened to the pig tailed girl." It was very precise.

"You're going to arrest me then." Yori predicted out loud.

The former Skillout shook his head. "I'm going to help you."

Yori was bluntly stupefied. "How are you going to help me?"

Kurozuma related. "Do you remember your old friend Charles Kazuo? Along with my job at Anti-Skill, I am also his replacement."

"The Messengers huh..." The Messengers is a human based communications network. These messengers act as node points for communication to anyone by anyone for a small price. Charles Kazuo was a relatively old friend from his days in the underworld. He had met a painful ending from being murdered and mutilated by Takeo. "Who do they know that knows what I need?"

"I can't tell you that unless you first accept my help." Kurozuma held an imaginary carrot before Yori the rabbit.

"Deal." The offer was taken instantaneously. He takes what he can get.

Kurozuma tossed him a helmet. "Get on, I'll explain along the way." Thirty seconds later, the Kawasaki screeched along the tarmac and out the parking lot.

"You see, the messengers keep a track of everyone within our network. That means us as well. We've found a possible traitor among us."

Yori mused. "A traitor. That's the first time I heard that to happen to the Messengers."

"It is." Kurozuma put the bike to accelerate. He's spending money like no tomorrow. It implies a large source of funds and possibly could be related to our problem at hand." For Armastech to be able to operate within the city while remaining undetected for some time would require a good influence or persona to deal with any issues with the underworld. This might be the key.

Yori raised a point. "If you all know so much already, why do you need me?"

Kurozuma explained. "That is because one, we're after the same thing. Two, we might…need your _persuasion_ skills." He sounded rather…enforced about the second line.

Yori chuckled. "This is the first time I'm hired for that. I suppose it'll be on the resume now." Yori…please no.

The Anti-Skill passed a photo. It showed a young man, blue short porcupine hair to reveal a small forehead. "This is Kenji Yoichi. He's our possible lead."

"What are we going to do about him?" Yori used his eye to save an image of it.

"We follow, wait and find out."

* * *

><p>Kurozuma parked the bike by the roadside. He handed Yori two small electronic devices. "Put these on. We'll be able to communicate by radio." Yori put the earpiece speaker and collar microphone on. The Messenger pointed to the cafe at the front right side of the street.<p>

"Kenji's there right now. I'll be on the move by bike. Stay on your feet." Yori got off before Kurozuma rode away.

"So what cues are we looking for?" Yori asked for the specifics.

"He's supposed to meet someone. It might be who we _need_." The speaker spoke as though he is just beside Yori. "The place has only one entrance. There aren't any backdoors."

"Then it's a waiting game." Yori leaned against a wall. They just need to keep an eye on this Kenji, find who he's dealing if anyone and take him in. Yori looked around for anyone suspicious. _Nobody's loitering around…that's good. _He made his move, getting to visual range. He brought up the digitized photo into his computer sight. He scanned inside the café for Kenji. He saw the blue porcupine haired man dressed in a simple white shirt and pants sitting by the back corner.

Yori entered the café and sat by the widow. He ordered a chocolate latte upon arrival of the decently looking waitress. He kept his back to Kenji, observing the man through the reflection of the glass window. His drink arrived shortly and began to drink it. A moment not too soon, Kenji is joined with another young man. Yori observed for further development when words scribbled before his eyes.

_Hello there, Machine._

Yori looked around. He couldn't see anyone suspicious or with electronics. _It has to be a wireless signal. _Yori deducted.

_I see you've become quite a bother._

Yori has no idea what to do. He can't backtrack this. He'll have to disable it later.

_Your interference has hurt your friends or should I say Master? Oh Machine, how troublesome you are._

Yori flexed his fingers. He didn't like being taunted this way.

_Now I must be off. Goodbye Machine._

Yori looked for an escapist's movement. There wasn't any. He turned around to see a small but very bright red light. Yori shielded his eyes as his optical eye read out.

**HIGH ENERGY WAVELENGTH DETECTED. INITIATING COMPENSATION.**

By the time Yori came to, Kenji and his contact had already vanished. "Damn." He got out of the café, throwing the change of his drink at the cashier. He looked both sides and saw a black Lotec Sirius driving away. _That should be it!_

Yori accelerated to full speed of 70 km/h in two seconds in pursuit. The car accelerated as well. He heard a screech of wheels behind him. "Get on!" Yori made a high back flip and landed perfectly onto the Kawasaki. The bike revved in chase.

The Lotec Sirius is certainly capable of outrunning Yori on foot but not the Kawasaki. Yori explained. "That Jiro got me distracted."

"I noticed. We can't catch up to them with this." The bike may be fast but the Lotec is faster in the long run.

Yoei disagreed. "You forgot this." He activated his esper ability, doubling their speed immediately. The Kawasaki sped past the car and pulled to a stop in the way.

Yori leapt onto the car as Kurozuma fired with a small pistol into the car's front. The Lotec Sirius swerved right, throwing Yori of the car and avoiding the bike. Yori was up on his feet but Kurozuma appeared to be done with the chase. "What are we waiting for?"

"It's time we let this one go to bring us to its home."

Yori dusted off himself bits of tar. "You sure are a sneaky man." He understood what's going on.

Kurozuma chuckled. "When you have a clairvoyant girl, you learn the trade."

* * *

><p>"Those two are really idiots." Misaka said in frustration.<p>

Touma replied "It can't be helped. No use crying over spilled milk." They are at the hospital cafeteria. Misaka had refused to leave Kuroko until she wakes up at least. Seeing the situation, Touma had been called in by Saten to resolve the situation. Their efforts beforehand had not been convincing enough. Now, it's Touma's turn.

"I'd go after Kihara Jiro. He's lucky for only I don't know where he is!"

"Don't be so rash on going alone like that!" Touma warned.

"I don't care! That sick man needs a lesson from me!" Misaka snapped at him.

"Don't be so hot headed! If you get hurt, how you would think I feel?" Misaka was silenced by that. Touma pushed on. "Even if we're just meant to be friends, I still care about you."

Misaka looked down. "Why did you have to put it that way, baka." Just then, their cell phones rang of a received message. They both read the same thing.

_If you want payback, be ready by dawn tomorrow. We have the place._

_~Yori~_

Touma glanced at his ex. "There you have it. Now get some rest and prepare for tomorrow."

"Fine. He will pay for it tomorrow." The Electro Princess stood up and finally started to leave the hospital. Touma sighed. Things are just going to get much more complicated.

* * *

><p>"Are they in?" Kurozuma asked from his office chair.<p>

"I'm sure they will, so give me the details." Yori pocketed his phone. Kurozuma opened a set of blueprints on the screen of his computer. The Anti-Skill noted the details by the side of the blueprints. "The place they went to is a factory outside Academy City. It's a medium sized factory with large scale automated capable manufacturing."

"Medium size would be two by two kilometres?" Yori assumed from memory.

"Yes." Another image appeared, showing the factory entrance. "That's rather daring, putting their company nameplate in public."

"Nobody would know anyway. I suppose the security comes light with the package." Yori gave again another assumption.

Kurozuma was cautious on that. "It looks that way but we can't truly tell. I'll have a strike team ready tomorrow as planned."

Yori complained. "I still feel that we're wasting time and opportunity." He wanted now.

Kurozuma's eyes sharpened. "Despite what you think, I am obligated to ensure your risk of safety. This is especially after that trap."

Yori extended his blade before retracting it slowly. "Damn it then. Everything will then be too late."

"Patience kiddo. Running in unprepared is not cool."

Yori contemplated it before finishing with a sigh. "Tomorrow will be payback." He stood up. "You know your way to get me. If anything happens, let me know." With that, he left the Anti-Skill general office.

* * *

><p>Stiyl Magnus waited impatiently in his seat at the Necessarius library. There is nothing he can do for the Anthony Hugh case. He can only wait for the results that are expected beyond the door. His finger tapped the fine oak of the table.<p>

Sherry Cromwell was waiting as well, drinking coffee with obviously greater patience and solitude. "If you keep nibbing at it, you'll drill a hole through the table."

"I'd like this case to end. It's putting Index at risk as you know it." Stiyl and the others have found Anthony's location. Now, they are waiting for the next step of action.

"Perhaps but it appears that boy isn't trying to get her involved in the contrary of your belief."

"There is a chance and I'm not going to chance it." Stiyl discarded Sherry's assurance. The door to the library opened then. Kaori Kanzaki entered the library with an envelope. "What's the choice?"

Kaori opened the envelope and presented it to Stiyl. "The Archbishop approved it. We are cleared to proceed with the plan."

"Good." Stiyl rose to his feet. "We'll begin it immediately." The three took a sprint up to the roof. On top, the Amakusa church is standing with the necessary items in place to form a big circle of Shinto combined with the cross of Jesus. "Are the spells in place?"

The fake pope Tatemiya Saiji "It's all ready. Nobody will see or sense this."

"Then, you may fire."

Tatemiya Saiji nodded. "We'll begin the ritual." The group of twelve surrounded the circle and the aura of magic began to channel in a helix up to the sky.

_The twelve steps of Uriel walks along Jesus's will._

_Assist us in co-operating with the graces of our confirmation that the gifts of the_

_Holy Spirit may bear much fruit in our souls._

_Oh holy Saint Uriel, intercede for us that our hearts may burn with the fire of the Sacred Heart of Jesus._

_May Uriel pass the torch of the holy fire and _

_May the fire of God cleanse the guilt of our enemy… _

A large purple beam of light shot forth from the circle up towards the sky. Its role is clear, to destroy a target in Italy. That target is Anthony Hugh. The method may be crude but it is fast, silent and deadly efficient. It will take only twenty minutes to reach its target. After all, it is a strike from the heavens.

* * *

><p>"<em>When is it timed to trigger?"<em>

"_It should be just about…now."_

Yori walked down a quiet path back towards his hideout when it happened. His limbs froze up. Pain shot through Yori's nerves as his fake eye inscribed.

**PROTOCOL OVERRIDE **_**QUICKSAFE**_** INITIATED**

**RELOADING COMBAT PROGRAMMING D-752**

**PROGRAM D-752 INITIATED**

**ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL**

He felt his mechanical arm and limbs refusing to adhere to his will. _What the hell's going on?_ His legs started moving forward in small steps. Yori resisted by enforcing his will to hold fast. It worked to slow down the movements. In the seconds he has before losing against his own mechanical parts, Yori traced his memory backwards and put the clues together. _It must be Kihara's doing! The light at the café must be the trigger for this. _It is the only logical explanation! He forced his arm back and smashed it into the wall. He stomped his foot into the concrete floor. He has to hold on against this. He will not let Kihara Jiro control him!

**PHYSICAL OBSTRUCTION DETECTED**

**ELECTRONIC OBSTRUCTION DETECTED**

**INITIATING COUNTERMEASURES**

**ALTERING PROGRAM INPUT FREQUENCY TO 30KHZ**

**ASSERTING MAXIMUM CONTROL**

Electricity pulsed through Yori again, hurting him in pain. The arm pulled itself free from the concrete wall and the leg freed itself easily. He started to move again in larger strides. His further attempts to control were overridden by the sheer amount of constant input being transmitted to the mechanical limbs.

**DIRECT CONTROL ESTABLISHED**

**LOADING TARGET LIST…**

**KAMIJOU TOUMA PRIORITY 3…**

**MISAKA MIKOTO PRIORITY 2…**

**KUROKO SHIRAI PRIORITY 1**

_NO! NO! NO!_ Yori has to stop himself from doing this. He must not hurt them especially Kuroko! His struggles are fruitless for now. If he cannot stop himself, he has to warn them at least. His flesh and bone hand reached for the cell phone before his legs started into a full run.

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma sighed as he plopped himself onto the bed. He will need to rest well for tomorrows plan. Index was occupied with her TV show to bother him. That's a good thing he supposed. His cell phone rang. He read the caller ID. It was Yori. He answered the call only to pull his ear back.<p>

"YOU GOT TO STOP ME! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF ANYMORE!"

"What's going on?" He's all confused.

"IT'S KIHARA'S DOING! I NEED YOU TO STOP ME BEFORE I GET TO THE HOSPITAL OR JIRO WILL MAKE ME KILL KUROKO!"

He was up onto his feet having understood the full gravity of the situation. "I'm on my way!" Index observed the sudden tension that sprung from Touma.

"Is it buffet boy?"

"HURRY! I ESTIMATE YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES!"

The call ended as that. "Yes. I have to save him and Kuroko." Touma's hand was on the door knob.

"I'm coming with you." Index was up on her feet.

"There's nothing you can do! There isn't any magic involved!" With that, Touma was out the door. Index stood still for several seconds before making her decision. They rushed out in order to once again save the boy with the Devil's Trigger.


	17. Chapter 16: My Saviour

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while. Internship round 2 is on and its really hectic. Night hours for 6 days a week (Sometimes on a Sunday yeah) is very tiring. This chapter took a while since it had to be inserted relatively fresh out of the mind. It's a long one that's for sure.

Anyway, I wanna ask you all. This will not affect the final ending of Time Index Prismal Reflections but **do you want a trilogy**? Condition of that trilogy is that it will be a **Crossover with another game **(You can guess what it can relate to in the epilogue). Additional condition is that, it will heavily focus on the other side instead of Index (There will be parts dedicated to Index) since the main character focus of this third will be Yori, my OC here. I aim to work on character detail, expression with a lot less fighting involved. It also will be rather short at only 8 chapters at best (but aiming for 6k words or so)

Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: My Saviour<strong>_

* * *

><p>Misaka Mikoto closed her eyes. An image of Kuroko rose to mind. It hurt her like the wounds underneath those bandages. <em>Darn it. <em>She released herself from the photographic bind. She was standing near the park. The vending machine she frequently utilized was there in its glitch like state. It looked like it begged Misaka to take a can of soda from it. Being reminded of Kuroko took her thirst away.

_Darn it._ She cursed silently. Normally by now, she'd be pestered by her roommate to no end and then she'll zap her. Now it is just cold silence. She felt at a loss. The silence is unnerving. That stupid idiot had to intervene with her goal to find Kihara Jiro. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a phone call. She answered it. "What is it?"

Yori's voice filled the speaker. "Misaka. You have to get to the hospital right away!"

Her heart skipped a few beats. "What happened to Kuroko?" _Don't tell me that Kihara had something up his sleeve._

Yori warned. "Nothing yet but if you don't stop me in thirty minutes, I will be killing her!"

She had a shock. "What are you talking?"

"Kihara has me under his control! You have to hurry or it'll be too late!" The call ended as that.

Misaka tightened her grip onto her phone. First Kuroko, now Yori's been attacked. _That blasted Kihara…he'll regret it when I'm through with him! _

* * *

><p><strong>ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL: 4 MINUTES<strong>

Yori didn't like this fact. It has been only twenty minutes since he warned Touma and Misaka. If he assumed Touma and Misaka were at their dorms, then they would take at least thirty minutes to get there. He's moving way too fast for them to intercept him. He tried to buy time by accelerating the time flow relative to him. It's still not enough yet. _Damn it all! _

Meanwhile for Kamijou Touma, his legs are warning of the lack of oxygen in his body using the good old fashion pain. He had been running nonstop so far towards the hospital. Even without this as a problem, it will be difficult for him to stop Yori when he gets there. How on earth is he going to fight a cyborg that can crush his head easily? His Imagine Breaker is entirely useless against Yori excepting the esper abilities. It however will not be coming into play so the point is moot. He has to face the deadly blade and the twin pistols. Skilled as he may be, there's a limit to how much he can avoid.

Adding to that is the young nun running behind him. Index was very adamant to stay away from this. Knowing that time is short, Touma just let her tag along. In the meanwhile, he needs to figure out how to keep her safe. In his mind, he honestly doesn't have much of a clue. _Fukou Da._

"What happened to buffet boy?" Index asked as she was struggling to keep up with Touma's pace.

Touma kept it simple. "Yori can't control his body right now. He needs help." He met an unexpected guest, running alongside the other side of the street. He raised a hand to get her attention. "Is it about Yori?"

Misaka replied as they ran. "Yeah! It's about him."

"We have to hurry or Yori might reach the hospital before us!" With two of them together, they can clearly work out a way to stop the out of control cyborg. "How long would it take Yori to get there?"

"I don't know! Where did he start running from?"

"I don't know either! He might be closer to the hospital than we are!" Touma felt a bad premonition. An imagination flashed by his mind. Misaka on the ground with her insides cut open with Yori's blade sticky red with blood. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Misaka looked for a boost. There surely must be something that can be of use. She found it lurking in the corner of an alley. A long rusted piece of metal rested by the wall. She pulled it forward and flat on the floor to her use. She called the two to climb on and they did.

"Hold on!" She magnetized the metal and created a strong magnetic potential between the metal and the light post forward. That pulled them to accelerate forward at a much faster pace. She alternated between light posts as the distance closed. This'll shave a few minutes off the clock. Just how much of it is enough?

* * *

><p>Yori felt disheartened when his not so goody two shoes passed by the hospital sign. It would be only a minute or two before he would reach to the intensive care unit. After that, it would take only several seconds before everything is over. He held onto the large sign board outside but his real hand just doesn't have the power to match against the might of the machines.<p>

ZOOM!

The last thing he knew he was flying off his feet to slam hard into the road. He rolled several times before his legs counteracted the roll back to standing form. Even though it hurt, Yori smiled. "You're just in the nick of time."

Misaka shook her head in a motherly disappointed manner as she brought the metal board around. Index was holding tight to her waist. "You're quite a troublesome boy Yori." Touma stood up from his successful body slam. "Now fess up how to stop that damn body of yours."

Yori being the unwilling contender shot forward towards Touma. A bolt of lightning intercepted between them, forcing a halt. Yori's mechanical eye darted between the two targets to the front and side. The program made its decision, propelling the legs forward to strike with a one hit kill. Misaka shot again another bolt of lightning s Index gave space but Yori's mechanical arm struck forward to take the hit. Electricity pulsed throughout the entire cyborg, bringing pain and instability to the two elements of bio and mech.

Misaka cursed her discovered problem. Any attacks they use on Yori will hurt Yori in the process as well. Given that Yori is still standing and appears to be not in control, she can assume that the voltage of a thousand isn't enough to knock him out.

Touma followed up her attack with a hard push to the chest. He appeared to be already aware of the problem. His fists won't be able to break metal but he can't hit the flesh either. He must act as the support to bring down the true cause of the problem. Yori's mechanical arm counterbalanced the push with a back flip and lunging towards Misaka.

Misaka created a shield of magnetism to forcefully repel Yori back. It barely worked, forcing him back in time for her to dodge the attack. The program contemplated a new attack. It has more weapons than just its fists after all. The arm immediately retrieved Speagle and fired multiple shots. Misaka repelled them away using magnetism without problems. Yori's attacks aren't efficient against Misaka. Misaka tried to disable the gun by pulling it away but the gun would just not fly free from the tight grip. She must end this quickly or they all might be hurt one way or the other. "How can we stop that stupid body of yours?"

Yori was figuring the answer. "A reboot of the system could work. There's no manual trigger for it though!"

Touma avoided a blow to the face as he pushed the arm forward. "Then how else can we reboot it?"

Index called out "G C E A U." Her words garnered no effect to Yori. She needs a different technique. Spell Intercept doesn't work on machines.

Yori mulled it over while his mechanical arm tried to swat Touma from behind. "I don't know…this thing doesn't come with a manual!"

"This is so troublesome!" Misaka griped. The longer they prolong the battle, the more collateral damage will occur. That will involve innocents as well. "I wish I can zap that stupid thing of yours!"

Yori noted. "That might just work! You'll have to try something higher from the previous jolt." Dude Yori…are you mad? Three hundred volts is already dangerous and you want to up the antics? You mad bro…you're mad.

"That might just kill you!" Touma warned. He was also a recipient of Misaka's electric shocks although Kuroko is the regular customer. He nearly had a heart attack from it. He then had to fight Accelerator in an injured condition to save the Sisters.

"I don't have any bright ideas! Take it or leave it!" Yori gave them the freedom of choice.

Touma avoided a set of jabs. "We're not going to kill you!"

Yori gave the other option. "Then cut my limbs off!"

Misaka refused. "That'll cripple you for life!"

Yori said back. "I will be a cripple or potentially a dead man. So just take the first option!"

"Kihara is so going to get it when we find him!" Misaka shot bolts after bolts of electricity at her friend. All of it was avoided with robot speed. She switched her approach to an old trick. She created a trio of lightning bolts, all intersecting to form a triangle. It cut off the freedom of movement. She used the moment to force a semi sphere contain of electric atop of Yori. It was the way she used to win Yori the first time. However, Yori wasn't inside the electric contain.

Yori was already up in the sky, gun trained to fire. The bullet went its way to be deflected but it was only a follow up for a close up fight. The blade extended ready for a stab. Touma knew what was going to happen.

"NO!" Touma screamed as a melody played in the background. Yori's body froze for a moment. Eyes turned to see Index singing a melody. Despite it being a song, it appears to have some special elements for it stopped Yori's movements. Touma didn't understand how the 103,000 grimoires could affect a machine but he is just damn glad it could. "Good work Index!"

**ANALOG SIGNAL DETECTED**

**MULTIPLEXING INTO DIGITAL FORM**

**PROGRAM CONFLICT DETECTED**

**LOCOMOTION ERROR**

**ERROR  
>ERROR<strong>

**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

Misaka knew it was her chance to setup another contain. This time, it was a success. Yori was stuck inside and the mechanical systems will take damage if it attempts to break out. Even so, the system appears to know its predicament and began forcing its way out the electric barrier. "I'll try to shut it down!"

Yori informed as he took on the pain. "When you shock me, make it 3000 volts!" He appears to found out about the system's maximum safety limit.

Misaka yelled back. "That'll definitely kill you!"

"Just do it!" Yori snapped.

Touma stood beside the electric contain. "I'm ready!"

"Then…good luck!" Misaka strengthened the barrier up to 3000 volts. Now the tide of pain really began. Voltage alone normally does not kill a person. It is the amperes or current that comes with it that shuts down the heart. Electric current as small as 45 mili-amperes is lethal. However when the voltage is so great, it can burn anything it touches.

**HIGH ENERGY DETECTED**

**ENERGY THRESHOLD BREACHED**

**EMEREGENCY TERMINATION ENGAGED**

**SYSTEM SHUTDOWN**

The cyborg collapsed to the floor in a midst of sparks. Touma immediately rushed in and cancelled out all the remaining esper electricity in Yori. Misaka rushed in and tried to feel for the pulse of life.

* * *

><p><em>Academy City Hospital<em>

Yori Tamotsu walked slowly along the hallways of the hospital. The time is night. The receptions are empty. There is no injured waiting for help. There is no sick waiting for a cure. There is only the nurse and the doctors. The nurses are making the regular rounds throughout the wards. The doctors continue the bustle through the necessary paperwork. There will be no interference from Yori's objective.

His dark coat shrouded his features. He disappeared from sight of any passerby's. In his hand, he carried a failsafe. He will not be caught. He will not fail. He will complete his mission. His target should be in place. In his hands is a refined weapon. The Gemtech P229 pistol has a suppressor attached to nullify most of the noisy gunfire. It will be disposed of accordingly. The door to his target was closed but it is definitely not locked.

Yori rapped the door like any good nurse or doctor would do. The voice beyond the door replied. "Come in." Yori obliged, entering the door as he raised his silent gun. The doctor had his back turned to him, the piles of paperwork clearly was his attention. The Heaven Canceller turned around to attend to him. What waited was the black round barrel of death. His response was….anticlimactic. "Oh my."

"You've made some very bad enemies. Clearly, they are bad enough to warrant a hit on you." Yori made no attempt to fake his voice. The doctor will know who killed him and it will be his secret.

Heaven Canceller rectified. "A doctor's enemies are only disease, injury and death. There are no other enemies."

Yori bobbed his head with a bit of cockiness. "You talk like you're a real grand doctor alright. I can understand the job a little better now."

Heaven Canceller calmly refuted it. "A doctor will never hurt anyone else. It is the Hippocratic Oath that all doctors follow. That applies especially to his patient."

"You still remember me. Good cause that perhaps will be the last thing you will see." Yori pulled the firing hammer of the gun, priming it ready. "Do you have any last words?"

The doctor made his case. "My time isn't now. There are many people that still need to be treated and nursed to health." The doctor made a counterattack by asking. "Is there no people that deserved to be saved?"

Yori replied. "There are certainly plenty of them." There are thieves, traitors, murderers and many good examples. He is one of them.

"I believe otherwise. A doctor's role is to save everyone regardless of their background. The police and the law will handle that."

Yori's finger hugged the trigger. "Even if he's a doctor killer?"

"Yes, even a doctor killer."

Suddenly, the lights went out, turning the entire hospital pitch black. Emergency backups turned the lights back on within seconds. By the time the lights came to, the boy was gone. With Yori vanished, the doctor gave a sigh of relief.

Yori walked down the 7th District. He is at a loss. Why didn't he take the shot? What happened to him being the Demon? The Demon, the cruel, merciless hit man has done many atrocities in the past two years. Shit has hit the fan. He mulled over as the streets is filled with adults for it is already very late.

"Oi oi, aren't you suppose to respect your elders?" Yori turned to his left to see a young man dressed in fancy and classy club wear. He was talking with several other guys. The age difference is there but with the growth of the new generations, it appears to just not matter.

"Shut up. You aren't that much of an old man!"

"I certainly am old enough to kick your ass." Is the guy just asking for trouble?

"What did you say again?" The head of the group challenged.

"I can whoop your ass to hell and back easy as pie." Oh he's really asking for it.

That really stirred the rowdy group. Another four joined the bunch of troublemakers. Yori figured.

_ This is going to get complicated._

"That's right…fighting with numbers. That's very chicken of you." Tempting the devil indeed.

"Why you!" The leader wanted to throw a punch but was interrupted by a flying short sword. The wakizashi had struck the wall just beside the man's head. Add an inch more and it's certainly sayonara.

"Leave the premise or die." With that, the little troupe of troublemakers disbanded quickly.

"Ah, thanks for the help. It was starting to get tricky." Tricky doesn't cut it. Painful is the befitting term.

"You just have some luck." Yori pulled the blade free from its perch.

"I won't forget this. My name's Charles Kazuo. If you need anything from the Messengers, feel free to come by me." The cocky dude offered a handshake.

Yori stared a little at the extended hand. He accepted it. "My name's Yori Tamotsu."

* * *

><p>Clack<p>

Yori closed the door to his apartment. He leaned against the door and pondered over it. Tonight had been quite an odd night. His entire life's goal could be hidden beyond the door of Heaven Canceller. He had closed it away. He had even helped a random passerby. What exactly did he get? Why did he do it? He doesn't know it himself. _Just…why?_

Maybe he needs to see a shrink after all. He sighed at the possibility. That will just create a lot of complic…

CRACK!

Yori was thrown off his feet to smack into the kitchen table. He grunted pain as he attempted to recover. The door had been completely blown off its hinges. What stood before the now open gap was a surprise. The dark skinned tall man in the twenties said with arrogance. "Ah, the young brat."

"I'll be damned. It's you." Yori stood on a knee as he recognized the voice. He saw the shotgun gripped tightly in the man's hand. He knew that gun had torn into his body pretty roughly.

The shotgun was cocked. "I'm here on a job."

Yori stood up fully with pistols in hand. "How the hell did you find me?"

"That info will be from me." Masaru Akihiko entered from the door.

Yori didn't believe it. His very own teacher had betrayed him. "Masaru? How could you?"

"This may be an unwritten rule but I'm sure you're clearly aware of it." Masaru's gaze sharpened. "You either choose yes or no to a job. You never back out in the midst of one."

Yori did know about that rule. He knew about it but he chose to throw it aside. After all, he is also a well invested resource to the Wolf Hounds. They won't dispose him so easily. "You're going to beat the nuts out of me I presume?"

Masaru broke the convictions. "No, we will kill you."

The dark skinned dude added "And then we'll finish the job. You left me, Aaron Rex jobless after all from that hit. "

Masaru closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. "You know Yori, I'm disappointed in you."

Yori pulled the firing pins of his pistols. "I'm sorry to disappoint but I won't make this easy."

Masaru wasn't surprised. "Of course Yori, I know exactly what you are capable of."

Aaron claimed. "That piece of thrash will be real thrash by the time I'm done with him."

Yori said. "You're rather cocky…for an idiot."

Aaron raised the shotgun. "I'll show you to the door of death!"

Yori triggered his time flow and sped to the right. The shotgun pellets struck the table, shredding the cloth surface. He fired back but the bullet missed for Aaron also moved parallel to him. Aaron shot another burst at a lower aim towards the lower chest.

Yori taunted as he leapt up to avoid it neatly. "You have such bad aim!"

"You're the one who's been fooled!" Aaron shot forward at a sudden surge of speed. Yori felt the full force of ninety kilograms of meat and bone smash into his frailer body. The young esper was thrown to smash into the wall. Some of the old paint cracked as Yori felt the tremors of shock.

_ Damn, he's fast! _He remembered clearly how fast the guy went, being capable of pursuing him two weeks ago. To think that someone was capable of being faster than him was very discouraging. _It must be something else._

"One hit is all it takes huh. You really are just bones." Aaron challenged.

Yori spat some blood as he leaned against the wall that bared his imprint. _From the looks of it, he's strong and fast._ _All I need to do is a single alpha strike to kill him. He is human after all. _He challenged for critical information. "Well bird brain, I'm sure you are only fast since they gave you nifty tools to use."

Aaron answered as he expected. "This prototype Hard Taping might be useful but my speed and strength is already beyond what you can handle kiddo. I am an esper of speed after all."

Yori primed his muscles. _Bingo. That explains his speed. Isn't Hard Taping that new military release? How did he get that? No matter. Now these two factors are my only considerations. _Yori trained his pistols and fired. _It's time to rev it up._ He chained his gunfire into a human gattling gun. In tight spaces, there aren't many places to dodge and you have that many bullets….

Aaron was a blur as Masaru took cover behind the other side of the apartment. Bullets struck the walls in a fiery haze but it was for naught. Aaron somehow managed to bust through the entire wall to the side and escaped the barrage. Yori stepped forward, maintaining his barrage albeit at a slower rate. Yori paused for a moment. "Come on! I thought I'm just a little brat."

"You are one!" The wall behind the gunslinger broke and Aaron charged in with his shotgun prepped ready to fire from the hip. He knew a point blank shot was incoming. Yori thrust his Devil's Trigger to slam against the barrel of the shotgun, bending the aim to fire beside him. It still didn't save him from again another body slam.

Yori smacked against the cabinets that stood beside the door. Yori felt small tremors along his spine. His feet feel stone cold. _Seriously…another hit like that and I think I'll be crippled. Just that one hit…_The barrage failed at that. Now Aaron has many ways to dodge his attack. He needs a final strike!

"What's wrong with you kid? Cat got your tongue?" Aaron teased as he cocked a shotgun round into the chamber.

_I think I see it now. Then…_Yori trained his pistols and started to step to the right. He fired his pistols at a slower pace. Aaron lunged to the side and avoided the shot. Yori stopped immediately after, his pistols steaming hot.

Aaron lambasted. "You're really an idiot! A straight forward attack will not hit me!"

"I think the game's on you." Yori fired again. Aaron dodged the same way. Yori stopped again as he grinned. "How about now?"

Aaron stared measly eye at the young boy as blood spilled from the seven gunshot wounds on his chest. "How…?"

Yori casually reloaded his pistols. "You like to dodge to your left. I simply deflected half of my shots with the other half towards where you would go."

"Damn you…to hell." Aaron collapsed to the floor in his own blood. Masaru stood beside the cabinets.

Yori commented. "He may have skill but he is still an idiot."

Masaru nodded as he pulled out a M1 pistol and a stiletto. "I agree and now it's my turn to finish you off."

Yori tightened the grip on his pistols. "I hate to fight you but if that's the case, bring it on."

They both started it slow. They moved step by step in a dangerously slow pace. Their shoes took the footprints of blood as they circled each other. The first move is a dangerous one for both did not wear body armour. Yori knew the details of Masaru's weapon. _The M1911 Guncrafter Industries variant, it packs a punch similar to mine. It has the same magazine size of seven too. _Masaru also knew about Yori's weapons well enough, removing any secret weapons out of the equation.

Masaru took the first step by firing the smaller gun. Yori pulled his head left, avoiding a clean headshot. Yori replied with his own pistol but Masaru too was unnaturally fast. The bullet grazed past Masaru's eyebrow into the cabinet. Yori asked. "Is that Hard Taping?"

Masaru answered. "You have esper ability. This is something to even things out."

"Well met then. Let's have a really good fight." Yori intensified his fire rate to four hundred rounds a minute. Masaru vanished into a blur, avoiding the bullets with assistance of military technology. Yori's sharp eye managed to see the movements heading out the open wall and out of the apartment. Yori reloaded in a flash before pursuing. Masaru fired at Yori from the roof of the adjacent building. Yori focused and slowed down time to shoot past the projectiles. With a strong leap, Yori crossed the distance and went into close combat.

Masaru defended with his stiletto, acting to divert any gun away from him while using his pistol to counterattack. Yori was pushed into the defensive with the stiletto's long range despite being within the dagger class. _I'll just have to get point blank range! _Yori let Masaru slash his gun outwards and used the moment to lunge forward. Masaru reacted by pointing his pistol for a point blank shot but Yori was already expecting this.

He slammed his pistol into Masaru's, throwing the aim off. Yori is now in the sweet spot for an attack. He trained his other pistol to fire when he met Mr Knee into the gut. It was enough to stop his attack and advance. Masaru now retreated a few steps, bringing the stiletto back into play. Yori ignored the pain and defended with his own weapons in close quarters combat. Pistol barrels act as miniature hammers as they collide to prevent reaching the sweet spot. Yori knew however that the hand with the stiletto will overpower his hand with its strength and designed role. He must change tactics.

The younger gunslinger traded his Devil's Trigger for the wakizashi in the midst of a leap upwards to even things up. Their blades clashed in the middle as Yori landed onto the ground. Despite Masaru's greater age, strength and experience, Yori was still holding up. Masaru said with a chuckle. "You're still staying strong."

"Thanks to a regime of the Devil that you made." Yori complimented.

"I suppose it has come back to bite at me this time." Masaru gave his disappointment. He broke the clash, swinging forth his pistol for a quick follow up. Yori stepped low, aiming to slash the lower abdomen. His sword was cut short by the stiletto which then twisted hard to deflect the forward momentum aside in order to tempt Yori forward if he overcommitted his strength. Yori however didn't take the bait and pulled back. He tried to slash again but this time it met the M1's barrel. Yori stepped closer as he spun around with an elbow blow to Masaru's face.

Masaru counterattacked by head butting Yori's skull. They both separated, assessing the depth of their pain. Yori rubbed his head. "That hurt."

Masaru wiped the blood off his nose. "You asked for it." Yori triggered his time flow and trained his pistols for a heavy barrage.

Masaru was faster, already throwing the stiletto toward Yori's heart. Yori cancelled his attack and bent to the side. Masaru was already following up the throw with a lunge. Yori could not react and was subjected to a sixteen combo melee strike all over his chest. The student skidded across the dirty roof to hit into the concrete barrier. Yori felt shock down his spine. The previous injury with Aaron are coming back to hit on him. Yori felt his hands go shaky as he pulled himself up.

_Darn it. _He can't lose. Otherwise, the doctor won't live through tomorrow. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to find Takeo. Otherwise, all this is just for nothing! He trained his pistols and focused. _Concentrate! _Time slowed down but he knew it won't be enough. _Concentrate!_ Yori could see a small dagger flying towards him. This is it. He fired his pistols, the bullets striking the tip of the dagger. The bullets and the dagger stopped cold in midair as Yori tossed his own shortsword like a dart.

"Ugh." Masaru felt at the bloody red mess he had on his chest.

Yori closed his eyes. They both knew the battle is over. There is no need to fight. There is only time for a goodbye. "All I have to say is….thanks for training me."

"You've been…a good student." Masaru's voice was raspy and weak.

"I appreciate the thought. Now rest easy." Masaru collapsed backwards to the floor as the blood spread itself slowly. Yori pulled his short sword free and knelt beside what was once his teacher. He put away his weapons and began to clear the incriminating evidence.

Hours later, Yori walked down the streets of the city. The remains have been disposed and will not be found for several days. All fingerprints, blood and various fluids have been eliminated from the crime scene. It would take painstakingly a long time to do that but Yori had managed it with his esper ability. Now alone in his trench coat, Yori has time to think within the anonymous midst of society.

_Now with Masaru gone, the Wolf Hounds will likely be thrown into disarray. They will recover eventually one way or the other. As for me….how am I going to find Takeo? _He must move to a new base of operations. He needs a new fake identity for that. He must find a new contractor of death. He must…

_This isn't going to work. _It's been two years and still he isn't even close to finding anything about Takeo. Just how much more will he need to do before he achieves his goal? How much more pain and killing must he inflicts and suffers before he can finish his mission? There's nothing such as a progress chart for this quest like a video game. He is chasing a phantom that killed his family.

He plopped himself against the glass pane of a shoplot. The clouds threw its tears of pity and thunders of rage. _Just what am I going to do…_

* * *

><p>Misaka entered a room in the Academy City hospital. There, Yori was on the bed, still unconscious. Touma was waiting by the side, reading some news on the phone. He noticed her entrance. "How is Kuroko doing?"<p>

"She's still asleep. There's still no inkling as to when she'll wake up." Misaka took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"They're a strong bunch. They'll live through it." Touma assured.

"Touma…I'm hungry." Index presented another issue.

"Hai hai, let me get something for us to drink." Touma showed himself the way out. That is however before he was handed a thousand yen note.

Misaka made a pre-emptive strike. "Knowing your financial issues, this'll make sure our refreshments arrive."

"Fukou da." Touma said as he left the room with Index. Now, Misaka is alone with the sleeping boy.

"What a headache…" Yori slurred awake.

Misaka leaned closer to the waking boy. "Are you feeling ok?" The diagnostic machines showed he was physically fine but there are more things to consider.

"A bit shaky and tired but I'll be fine." Yori propped himself up against the back of the bed.

Misaka said as she poured a glass of water from the available jug. "Now, is your other half ok?"

Yori took a moment before he nodded. "Diagnostics show a full reset. The altered program doesn't exist in my anymore."

Misaka was glad as she handed him the glass. "That's good."

Yori drank it all in a single pull. He then asked. "Can you come over here for a bit?" Misaka complied when his flesh and blood hand pulled her in.

She asked in surprise. "What are you doing?" Yori kissed her forehead, creating silence from the electric princess.

Yori rested her head against his chest. She can feel his heartbeat pulsing in a regular rhythm. "I just want to say thank you. You've stopped me from committing one of the most dangerous mistakes in life. If it was a minute later, I don't know what would have happened to me now." Her face was becoming red. She never been this close to Yori. The patient was glad. "I am very grateful for what you did."

Misaka pulled away shyly. This is unprecedented of Yori. "Uh…you're welcome."

Touma and Index returned with several drinks and snacks at hand. He brightened to see Yori awake. "Are you ok?"

Yori grinned as Index cheered in the backdrop. "I'll be good and ready to fight before tomorrow."

Misaka clamped her fists tight. "That Jiro will certainly get his dues!"

Touma smiled. "We'll make sure of that."


	18. Chapter 17: Lock and Load

_**-**_**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter up. This and the next chapter will heavily emphasize on Yori's end so sorry if you dont like it. Tj=he final chapters will have our hero and heroine 8D as a purely dedicated chapters. Anyway, since I havent received any feedback regarding a triology I've decided to go ahead with it and start. I left a hint in this chapter as to what the crossover will be. I even made my own lyrics for this chapter which some of you may have read from the teaser. I hope you will enjoy the read and review. Damn it hurts typing here in a coffin box of a crane.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17: Lock and Load<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>5.00P.M GMT+2<em>

_This is CNN_

_Breaking news, a church in Italy has suddenly exploded due to unknown circumstances. There are no known casualties so far. Fire fighters are attempting to prevent the fire from spreading into the nearby complexes. Police officials claim that there is no evidence of any terrorist activities. _

"I would say that is cutting it close." Nigel Deandre gave his thoughts. The powerful engines of Rolls Royce hummed with power outside the cool cabin at twelve thousand feet. The luxury plane of the Cessna Citation X is on its way to their next point of destination.

Anthony Hugh agreed from his comfy leather seat. The stewardess came over and asked if they'd like any refreshments. He gestured his hand as a no. "It certainly is Nigel. God doesn't want us to fail. It was rather unprecedented for such an offensive. What is our ETA?"

"We are due to arrive in 15 hours provided there are no problems in transit." Nigel then ordered a martini. The stewardess left to prepare the drink.

Anthony relaxed as he closed his eyes to rest for the remaining rest of the trip. "It shouldn't be. They after all should believe we are dead for now. How are the retrofits?"

"Retrofitting is currently 20% prior to completion. We'll have six facilities ready to begin production in three months."

"If things pull through, even the Church will have weapons of the science side. That will strongly tip the influence towards us. It is unorthodox and some elements of the church will certainly object to it but it works. After all, all's fair in love and war."

* * *

><p><em>6.01 A.M GMT +9<em>

_Kuroko,_

_I swear upon my life_

_I will hunt them down_

_I will return justice for you_

_When I get back, I want to see you_

_With a smile on your face so that_

_We all can be together forever_

_So, you must wake up_

_Wake up_

_Excerpt in a discovered letter in ICU Unit 126 caring for patient Kuroko Shirai._

* * *

><p><em>7.00 A.M.<em>

Tactical leader Romeo took the helm of the Anti-Skill briefing. Today will be a very important mission. "You know the plan but I'll go through it one more time. Team A will strike from the main entrance while team B will assault from the rear. On entry, team A will secure all manufacturing areas including staff, portable equipment and any dangerous materials. Team B will attack the control rooms to shut down all factory systems and gain control of surveillance."

A team member wanted clarification. "Sir, rules of engagement?"

"Standard rules. Enforce surrender unless attacked upon. If there are unarmed attackers attempt nonlethal disabling techniques."

Another member asked. "What is team C supposed to do again?"

"They will be going in with team A to clear the northern end of the factory. They'll also act as an emergency heavy support team."

Eyes go about the small room. "Where are they then? I only see team A and B here."

"We'll be picking them up on route. Double check your equipment and let's move out!"

* * *

><p><em>7.10A.M.<em>

Knock Knock

Kamijou Touma opened the door to his apartment. He is dressed in an orange shirt with black pants. He also wore a black pleated jacket and white shoes. He is all prepared for what comes today. Index can be seen sleeping cosily in the background.

Yori likewise is ready as well, being dressed in all black. He wore a jacket with fingerless gloves and a magnet earring finish.. He asked as he offered a hand. "You ready?"

Touma accepted it. "I'm ready. Let's take him down."

Yori lightly warned as the door closed. "Don't try to stop me when I go all out." Dawn is midway to rising fully.

"I doubt I'll even try to stop you."

* * *

><p><em>7.20 A.M<em>.

Misaka Mikoto flexed her wrists. Her pouch of arcade coins is supplied sufficiently. She is well rested and focused. She had been cleared to skip school for today with some official intervention. Today, they will bring down the menace that has hurt Kuroko. She stood outside her dorm, awaiting the necessary transport. An Anti-Skill truck rolled its way into view. It stopped before her and the rear door opened

Yori said from one of the seats. "Are you ready to kick Kihara's butt?"

Misaka grinned. "I'm always ready to protect whatever precious to us."

Touma offered a hand. "Then get in my princess. We will end it all today."

* * *

><p><em>8.00 A. +9<em>

"Good morning Mr Kihara."

"Good morning Mr Anthony. I presume you just arrived?"

"Yes, I'll be on my way to the place."

"Good, you'll be able to witness our first deployment of the HK project."

* * *

><p><em>8.15 AM GMT +9<em>

The sun is up with its radiant shine. Uiharu flexed her stiff fingers in the air above her. Like Misaka, she had been cleared and they will bring down the one who had hurt Kuroko. Uiharu may not be able to fight directly. She however will fight in her own way. She secured the simple headphone neckband onto her ears. The slender microphone was put next to her left cheek. She placed her fingers onto the laptop. She started the triumphant program.

**EYE OF JUDGMENT**

**PRESENT YOUR PASSWORD**

"Serving Justice." Uiharu recited the password.

**SERVING JUSTICE**

**VOCAL AUTHENTICATION: 100% MATCH**

**TEXT PASSWORD AUTHENTICATED**

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**INTERFACING JUDGMENT NETWORK**

**CONNECTION RECEIVED, PING: 3MS**

**LOADING…..**

**JUDGMENT MEMBER NAME: UIHARU KAZARI**

**JUDGMENT ACCESS LEVEL: CLASS A**

**ACADEMY CITY MILITARY ACCESS LEVEL: CLASS C**

**ALL NON LETHAL TOOLS ARE AT YOUR DISPOSAL**

**FOR WE ARE JUDGMENT**

Kurozuma Wataru asked from his Mazda Speed 3 driver seat. "Is everything ok?" Uiharu in the passenger seat gave an affirmative. Uiharu smiled as she requisitioned the main course of the Eye of Judgment for her use.

**SATELITE CSR-01 IS REDIRECTING ORBIT**

**ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL TO POSITION: 10 MINUTES**

**PREPARING VISUAL FEED AT 300X MAGNIFICATION**

**PREPARING PARAMETERS FOR SIGNAL NETWORK INDEXING**

* * *

><p><em>8.35 A.M<em>.

_Undisclosed Location in Suginami, Japan_

"Team A is in position."

"Roger that. Standby and wait for Team B and C to be in position."

"Team C is in place." Yori informed using the Anti-Skill provided walkie talkie.

The Anti-Skill management team stationed in a nearby building monitored the progress of the preparations. Each team member has a camera attached to their helmet to provide critical vision of operations. All of them except for team C. One of the controllers was sceptical. "Are you sure Team C will be up to the job?"

Another agreed. "I doubt it. They may be espers or some sorts but they are just kids. I mean, why are we bothering to have these kids coming along for a high risk operation?"

"Its cause that Wataru Kurozuma decided so since they've been on the case for some time."

"Kids really should stay at school instead of playing detectives."

They decided with that. "You're right on that. Let's not depend on them."

The radio barked. "Team A is in position."

"Everything is prepared and ready to go." The Anti-Skill tactical leader responded.

Tactical leader Romeo received the order. "Execute the operation." The three teams made their entry into the factory. Security is just a single guard which is easily taken care of. Touma chided at the lack of a defence.

_Are they that confident in their secrecy? Or is it their efforts to cut back on costs? They can't be this foolish. Or is it again another defence like the one in Australia? _It pays dividends to be very cautious.

"Team B reporting. We're in." The point man of team A pulled open a large warehouse door.

"Team A and C are in. We're moving to the objectives."

Inside, there are a lot of automated machines. They moved along a production line, apparently manufacturing every part for assembly at one end of the factory. No one else is around, so far that is. The Anti-Skill team moved in formation deeper into the building.

Yori scanned around with his little eye. "I got nothing." Touma and Misaka too saw nothing of interest. The Anti-Skill team progressed on to clear out the final assembly line area.

"Team B here. We've secured the control room. Five captured unharmed. No casualties. We're moving to disable the systems."

Yori gestured. "Come on, let's clear out the place." The trio of team C moved quickly throughout the large maze towards the main assembly lines. They found no one. The place has power with the lights as the hint but the heavy machines are idle. Even so, the place is bright enough with natural sunlight for them to move around without the lights.

The place is eerily quiet. There isn't anyone to be found at all. It's like the entire place has become a ghost factory. Misaka shook her head in disappointment. "There's nothing here." Touma replied with similar results from his side.

Yori was satisfied to radio it in. "Team A, we've cleared our sector. Place is secure."

"Good work team, let's collect everything from their databanks." The mission is brought to a boring close.

Touma looked around when he noticed something. He pinpointed his eyes at the wall across him. There is a small speck of light from the wall. He called as he took a closer look. "Yori, get over here."

They followed Touma to the wall. Touma squat and observed the small hole at the bottom of the floor. He observed the hue of the little bit of light there. "This isn't sunlight. Break this down."

Misaka reached for a coin in midst of charging up. "I'm on it."

Touma added. "Do it nicely. There could be important things inside."

Misaka replied sheepishly. "Fine." She throttled down and broke the wall down relatively with minor damage. The dust quickly cleared to reveal a white lit room. Rows of computers are inside. "This must be a server room."

Yori agreed. "This is quite a catch. Everything should be in here."

"I'm afraid what you're looking for is not here." A voice caught their attention. It came from a monitor to their right. It showed the face of an aged man. It is the face of their opponent.

"Kihara Jiro." Misaka said out loud.

Kihara Jiro greeted. "Hello there Railgun, Machine and Kamijou Touma. You know me and I know you."

"And your point is?" Touma cut to the chase.

Kihara Jiro explained. "The information you are looking for is not there. With it, I'm sure I can make profits for my next phase of research."

"That will be?" Yori made the next step.

Jiro shrugged. "I suppose there's no harm in revealing it. It will be remote biological controllers for mechanical machines. I'm already collecting the test subjects."

"What test subjects?" Misaka demanded angrily. She knew of that man's brother, Kihara Gensei's vile actions. Young children under Kiyama Harumi's care were turned comatose because of the desire of research and development. _Brother to brother, they are just the same!_

"A number of child errors from Cypress Park orphanage. It wouldn't hurt Academy City or anyone else." The tone was casual, as though the kids have no value at all.

"DAMN YOU KIHARA! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Yori smacked against the screen with his living hand.

"You can try to stop it. They are on a maglev train at the District 14th Mishinima Station. That is…after you deal with them of course." The screen turned to a camera view at the other end of the factory. Whir of powerful motors could be heard from the cameras and also outside the small secret room. The floor split open mechanically and a platform carrying thirty Hunter Killers locked in place. "You have an hour. I bid farewell to you." The monitor went black.

"We have to save those kids!" Touma said in frustration.

"Anti-Skill can't take on those robots alone!" Misaka said as her cell phone rang. "What is it Uiharu?"

"I've traced that transmission to a moving car along the highway. It's heading along the Highway 20 at 90 kilometres an hour."

"He's making his escape!" Yori retrieved his guns. "We can't let him get away. This might be our only chance!"

"We'll split three ways then." Touma suggested. "I'll stop Jiro while Misaka handle the robots and Yori will save the kids." He shuddered at a quick recall of the unreal death of Misaka. _Can she handle them?_

Yori shook his head. "Jiro will definitely have backup. You can't go alone!"

Touma shot back. "Then who will save the kids? We can't let them be!" It is a difficult choice indeed.

Yori made up his mind. "I'll take care of things here and then I'll save the kids."

"Are you nuts? Academy City's a great distance away! There won't be enough time!" Misaka replied sharply.

"Except Kuroko, I'm the only one who can move fast enough to cover both. It has to be this way. Time's wasting!"

The shortage of time is pressing. Lives are at stake. Seconds count. Touma accepted the time esper's choice. "If you fail, I'll kick your ass!"

"Make it two!" Misaka added as the pair made haste for the factory exit.

Yori grinned to that as he too prepared to leave. He then caught notice of something at the far end of the wall. It is a small metal cabinet. Outside, it has the plastic sheet titled _PROJECT DEMON._ Yori opened it and could not believe his eyes.

* * *

><p>The Anti-Skill management team was in an uproar. Shit has hit the fan with new arrivals. The entire team is confused as to what's going on. "Team A! What's the situation in there?"<p>

Tactical leader Romeo replied with some static on the line. "We're taking heavy fire from these mechas! We need immediate heavy weapons support!"

"Team B is coming in! Hold your position!"

"Negative! Our guns are hardly killing them! We have to back off now!" The team A captain ducked under a piece of machinery being utilized as cover. Gatling cannons roared in the small compound, threatening to burst their ear drums. The captain sprayed blindly from cover, hitting a few of them to almost no effect. It would take sustained bursts from the entire squad to knock just one out of commission.

One of the Hunter Killers peppered his cover with bullets. Seeing the failing integrity of the large plate of metal, he swore and ran. A crane to his right was shot off its hinges and fell into his path. It blocked all exit for the man as gunfire from Anti-Skill dropped to nil. He turned around to stare at the glowing red eyes before firing his submachine gun on full automatic. Ninety nine percent of it hit but there is no use. The gun went click in empty futility. The Anti-Skill plopped to the floor in defeat as he awaited death.

DAM! DAM!

Two bright azures of light struck the head robot in the head. The head shattered to tiny bits of reinforced glass, ceramics and metal. In the background, the man could hear something. _Is that…music?_

_Lock and Load. Get set to go. Set up the roll and start the show_

_Drums: Dum Dum Ta Dum Dum Da Ta Ta_

Bass and guitar joined the mix into a rhythmic score of rocking techno. The perpetrator leapt from the shadows onto the toppled crane. "Stand back and watch the show." Yori's weapons have a tune up. Black horizontal add on the size of a small cell phone affixed around to the rear end of his pistol's barrels.

NETWORK INTERFACE COMPLETE

RAILGUN CHARGE 1: 100%

RAILGUN CHARGE 2: 100%

"Take this!" Yori leapt into the air and into the battle. He peppered a barrage of magnetically accelerated ammunition. Four fell in pieces.

_Have you heard the midnight scream?_

_In the land of Burning Asunder._

Yori landed onto a foot, pulling himself into a forward roll under a haze of bullets. Yori reloaded in mid roll.

_Lock your doors and pray to God_

_For the Demon is here tonight_

Yori recovered, firing on a knee. Another three was destroyed. Sensing bullets from his right, Yori kick-flip himself into a midair roll. He fire his last two bullets at the shooter into ruins of junk

_Raise your shutters Pray to God_

_Hope Satan doesn't get in or see you in Hell_

Landing on a foot, Yori released a pistol in time induced motion. His blade extended as his free hand grabbed another magazine. The blade held off a sword attack from behind as the magazine slid into place. A pull of the arm and the mechanical brain is shot.

_I may be one man_

_I may be one machine_

_But it doesn't matter_

_For I'm the Demon!_

Yori pointed his guns both sides and fired. Two went down before Yori shifted his aim 45 degrees left and right. He fired twice before shifting again. One pistol is empty, the other having three shots left. He tapped the empty pistol against his pants, unlocking a magazine fitted there by clips. He dropped onto three of his limbs, the fourth firing. The magazine slid free of his pants to and his ankle. He kicked his leg, sending the ammunition up. He released the empty mag and pushed himself up. He slammed the gun over the falling magazine and felt the click.

_For your sake_

_For my sake_

_For the sake of everything…_

Yori tapped another pants magazine free, swinging the leg to throw it at a Hunter Killer. He finished the magazine and let the new one slip in from its bounce back. Fully reloaded, he fired constantly at the tightest pack.

Dam! Dam! Dam! Dam! Dam!

Dam! Dam! Dam! Dam! Dam!

Another four was blown to bits. _Twelve more!_

_Get out of my way! _

_Get out of my way!_

_Or face the might!_

_Of my blade!_

RAILGUN CHARGE 1: 20%

RAILGUN CHARGE 2: 20%

Yori did the limbo, tossing his pistols up into the air over the midst of bullets. He switched to his wakizashi and embedded blade and attacked. In its reverse grip, he slashed the wakizashi along a spine to a scratch effect. He turned around with the heavy cutting _ZING!_, dismembering the top and bottom.

_I dance to my beat_

_You dance to my beat_

_Or end up in bits_

_To the rhythm of my beat_

Yori tapped another pair of magazines from his pants, letting them drop to a standstill on the floor. Yori crouched, grabbing his guns in progress and reloaded with a slam of the floor. As soon as it came down, he went straight up, firing back in a spin. _Another four down!_

_I may be one man_

_I may be one machine_

_But I am more than just that_

_FOR I AM THE DEMON!_

The gunslinger twisted his body left, avoiding another set of counter fire. A bullet singed by his face in a very close call. He landed on a machine and went running. Missiles this time went his way. Yori swore and leapt forward. The explosion blasted him forward into a skid along the skin of a conveyer system. He felt his grip on Speagle lost as it fell into the floor below. Yori picked himself up, firing Devil's Trigger blindly. He jumped towards one of the eight Hunter Killers remaining and decapitated it. Head in midair, Yori trained his gun as his free hand reached for Speagle. The midair target was blasted to pieces.

_Lock and Load. Set up the Reload_

Yori threw himself into a skid under the decapitated mech, reloading the same time. Using his feet, he kicked himself up to full height.

_Chain those guns to the rain of metal_

_Fast as lightning_

_Hot as Fire_

_Hurt as Hell_

Three left and Yori received ill news.

RAILGUN CHARGE 1: 0%

RAILGUN CHARGE 2: 0%

Yori hit the release at the side of the Rail gun add-ons'. It snapped free, releasing a good amount of steamy heat with it.

_I pray to God_

_For your mercy_

_Because I can't _

_Give you my mercy_

Yori crouched under a barrage before sidestepping with return fire. Under the power of two full magazines did only one drop in system failure.

_Why is it just that?_

_The answer's just so simple_

_For I am the Demon!_

_For I am the Demon!_

Yori shot forward, his blade stabbing into the Hunter Killer's chest. He aimed his gun beyond the point of stab through the exposed armour into the softer circuitry.

_FOR I AM THE DEEEEEEMOONNNNN!_

_DAM!_

Yori pulled free and turned around to repel a sword attack. Using brute strength, he pushed back a ton of force and stabbed into the metal chest. He used his leverage to toss the entire body to the air. Yori followed up with a sixteen slash salute as the music ended. Bits of parts clatter to the floor.

The Anti-Skill man had his mouth gaping full open. "Hot damn…" The mess left weeks of effort and lots of money spent down the drain for the enemy that is.

Yori reloaded as he marvelled at his handiwork. "Now that's settled, time to save those kids." He leapt over the downed crane to the exit. "Handle the rest here ok?"

Outside, Yori checked the time on his cell phone. _Fifty minutes_. _This will be tight._ He got the direction he needed and rushed his way. In mid run, he dialled a number on his cell.

_Beep Beep_

"What is it Yori?" Misaka answered the call. Yori could hear an engine running at full power in the background.

Yori asked for information. "Give me a sitrep."

Misaka chastised him. "We're still after him! Don't worry about us. Save those kids no matter what!" The call ended.

"I'll do just that." Yori saw a beautiful item he could use. Moments later, he triggered his time flow and accelerated the black Bugatti Veyron into a flying bullet.


	19. Chapter 18: All In

**Author's Notes: **I've been busy clearing out the later parts of the story. The draft for the Epilogue is completed in digital form and I aim for it to be done in the coming two weeks. The prologue for Time Index 3 is done in paper draft. I hope you enjoy the read and review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: All in<strong>_

* * *

><p>When Touma and Misaka left the factory, they were left with a problem. Touma scanned his eyes around the group of men catching their breath from running away from certain death. "How are we going to catch him?" Kihara Jiro is escaping by vehicle and they certainly cannot up with a car.<p>

Misaka pulled at her hair. "Argh! I have no idea too!" They can end this entire charade now if they can just solve this problem! The trucks are gone for some reason. The answer to that was very simple actually or should it be termed, fortunate.

A Mazda Speed3 stopped beside them. The driver door opened and a certain red head popped out. "Yo." Kurozuma called out. Inside the passenger seat, Uiharu was occupied with her laptop. "I figured you need a ride. Get in."

They got in and Kurozuma rapidly accelerated the car. Touma asked as the Mazda jerked in between the light traffic. "Since when did you learn to drive?"

"I didn't learn it on the official channels." Kurozuma shifted gears and pushed the car harder. All three passengers were slammed into their seats. "Uiharu, give me an update!"

"Hai." The computer specialist affirmed. "Kihara Jiro is moving southeast along the highway to most likely the Tokyo Bay."

Kurozuma noted the details. "That's cool. We'll just have to catch him before he gets there." A car horned loudly as Kurozuma took a sharp turn into its lane. "How close are we to him?"

Uiharu read the graphics that are filtered by satellite. "He is twelve kilometres away travelling at regulation speeds of 90 kilometres an hour."

"Let's not stick to the regulations then." He pulled more juice from the powerful engines.

* * *

><p>Seeing the annihilation of the Hunter Killers at the factory via the security cameras, Kihara Jiro closed the laptop he had on his lap. Anthony wasn't pleased. The doctor remained calm despite his boss's displeasure. "They served their purpose just fine."<p>

Anthony frowned. "I would have rather used those resources in better suited places." He had already spent about thirty million dollars of his limited budget. That is more than enough money to last several lifetimes for a person. If this grand plan fails, many heads will roll.

Jiro explained. "It is still important data to determine the effectiveness of the HKs in order to improve them. In fact, I've already took the next step for that."

"I heard about that, no thank you." Anthony took a sip from a tin can of coffee. "That will be discussed later." He put the empty can aside as he turned around. "For we have company." Behind them two hundred metres is a noisy speeding Mazda. It was a no brainer assumption that it has to be Academy City. Anthony gestured to his assistant. "Take care of them."

His assistant in the passenger seat opened the limo sunroof. On his lap is a M60E machine gun. This weapon was his own, having kept it since his time in the infantry. He stood up and aimed the bulky weapon. Clear as day, out in the open on the highway, the Mazda is an easy to hit target.

Kurozuma saw the preparation to fire. "Get down!" He swerved the car left, pulling Uiharu and himself under the dashboard. Touma at the back, startled by the sudden turn pushed Misaka onto the seat and landed atop her.

ZHUK! ZHUK! ZHUK! ZHUK! ZHUK!

The heavy calibre bullets broke the windows, penetrating through the car like miniature sledgehammers . The Mazda crawled to a stop, hitting the divider at a non injuring speed.

Kurozuma checked on everyone. "Anyone hurt?" Uiharu shook her head as a no.

Behind, Touma recovered without injuries as well. "Are you ok Misaka?"

The Railgun's face was red. Touma was atop of her, his face very near to hers. "Can you get off me please?" Touma complied as Kurozuma was done performing rudimentary inspections of the car. The limo had already vanished, most likely speeding away already.

The Mazda now looked like Swiss cheese instead of a car. "The car can still run. However…" He looked at them. "I can't guarantee your safety. Choose if you want out now."

"No, we'll get through until the end." The three were unanimous on their decision.

The former Skillout grinned. "That's cool. It's just as I expected." He floored the accelerator.

* * *

><p>District 14th Mishinima Train Station.<p>

Yori finally climbed up the final steps to the three story high platform. He had ditched the car locked off course. Anti-Skill will return the car promptly after the case. The broken window and electronics however, insurance will have to cover it. He checked the clock again. _Ten minutes…_ He's short on time before those kids would be lost. He looked at a display board installed on the ceiling.

_Next train in twenty minutes_

He contemplated the issue. _Kihara said an hour. This meant there's ten minutes left but the train's coming in twenty. Is this a mistake or a trick? _The crowd were sitting patiently for the train, making him stand out. Yori looked around. _There should be coordinating efforts here for a transfer. _If what he suspected is true, he could take out the receiving end and deal with the train afterwards with an advantage of surprise. If it is true, how can he snuff them out?

Yori observed the crowd. A lot of them are students doing their business. Some are parents with young kids. A baby stroller is also around. The demographics are too varied for an accurate speculated guess. How should he proceed? _Hmm….this might work._ He reached into his compartment and….

He trained his pistol to the sky and fired a shot. Bang! Everyone is affixed to him now. He yelled to the crowd "There's a bomb in here! Get out of here!" That ensured a mass panic within the crowd. People rushed their way for the stairs in their plight of escaping the _bomb. _Yori grinned as he watched the commotion. This'll force Kihara's goons to play their hand or be subjected to his control of the situation. They could either follow the crowd and be forced away from the station or stay and easily presumed as targets. That is a win-win situation for him.

There is one thing he didn't expect. It came with a green band of Judgment. A young lad with black hair about his age displayed his arm with that band. "Who are you and how did you know about this bomb?"

Yori was unsure on how to answer. He had entirely forgotten about Judgment and Anti-Skill. This black haired kid won't leave him especially since he has a weapon and made quite an announcement. Neutralizing him will invite more trouble instead. He could say he's Judgment but he lost his armband or something. Oh wait, he did have Kuroko's armband! He had taken it from Kuroko since the explosion and kept it in his secret storage. That was why he clipped his ammunition to his pants instead besides making it faster and more convenient.

He put on the armband without revealing the movement of metal at his hips. The length of extension after all is at his control. "I'm Yori Shirai from the 177th Branch. We just had information about a bomb planted around here."

An expected question came up. "How did you get these guns?"

Yori gave his customary answer for that. "Custom made…with rubber bullets." He never used any rubber bullets left since three months ago. Why? He ran out of them. For that, he has to blame a few certain people.

The Judgment member nodded and put himself under Yori's jurisdiction. "Where can I help?"

Yori asked the basic of questions. "Do you have any abilities?"

The answer was a sad one. "Level zero, sorry."

Yori assured. "Never mind. I need someone to keep the crowds back while I look for the bomb. Get Anti-Skill here too."

"Okay!" The lad went down the stairs to his assigned duties. Now the station is empty and horribly quiet. Yori now would need to find the contact that will collect the kids. Yori scanned across the platform. Not a trace of anyone hiding here. His eyes pinpointed to several doors. _What about there?_

Yori had three doors to choose. One is maintenance and the other two are the toilets for gents and ladies. He opened the maintenance door first. There are mops, brooms, dustpan, detergents, buckets and nobody here. He closed the door and glanced at the time.

_Twelve minutes for the next train_

He grits his teeth. He doesn't have much time. Two rooms to clear in within the safe margin of two minutes. He must throw caution to the wind. He kicked open the door, activating his time flow. His movements now are twice the speed. He fired a shot to each of the three cubicle locks, breaking them open. _Empty._

He made haste to the ladies restroom. He did the same, pulling a shriek from the second cubicle. He stepped into view, gun raised. A young a redhead woman was having her black skirt down, revealing her red underwear. Yori turned around, feeling red on his face. "Sorry about that."

Seeing the large mirror, he caught a sharp reflection.

THREAT IDENTIFIED

Yori completed his spin, his wakizashi deflecting a bullet to his neck in time. He slammed the woman against the wall, the blade by her neck. "Cheeky ploy you have there. Now tell me where the others are?"

The woman gave a sly smile. "It's all a ploy. I have no real role in this. I'm just to ensure that things went according to plan."

Yori stared eye to eye, probing for the truth. His criminal past assured him the vocal authenticity. "How is Kihara Jiro then going to collect his test subjects?"

"When they are corpses, he doesn't need them alive. He doesn't even need the bodies, just the brains alone will do." Yori felt disgusted to that. The platform outside screeched a loud noise and blasted away. The agent grinned. "That must be it. They'll ride all the way to the end and have a falling death."

_Shit!_ Yori knocked the woman out and gave chase. Given the readouts of his mechanical eye, the magnetically levitating train was speeding at two hundred kilometres an hour, a speed that even he would be unable to catch. He went to the power station of the train station and shot open the case. Transformer coils, circuit breakers and other protection system is inside. He triggered the row of circuit breakers, cutting power to the station. The train should have no power and come to a stop.

He got back onto the platform. The train is a kilometre away. It's just a speck to his vision right now. _It's still running?_ His eye's telemetry read a constant speed of seventy kilometres an hour. He looked around, the power is still working. _Damn Academy City backups! _He chased after the train.

Getting to the train wasn't a problem now. Stopping it is the issue. Yori leapt onto the top of the hull. He tried to think of a solution along the concept of power. Despite having backups, a train's electric engines will fail if it doesn't have electricity. He shot off the thick wires mounted on top the train that connects it to the power grid. Sparks arched from the severed cables, swinging dangerously close to electrocution. Yori blasted off the other side, letting it fall away from potential harm. He waited for several long seconds….nothing

He slammed a fist into the train. His ideas aren't working! Wait, the number of kids in the train isn't a lot right? He'll bypass the problem. The train can crash for all he cares! He cut a large hole in the ceiling and slipped in. His assumptions were just an assumption. The number of people isn't just one dozen or two. The car is full. It's a full hundred. Regular passengers are also involved. If the other six cars are full as well…

_Damn it!_ How the hell can he save hundreds of lives before impact?

A grey haired woman in her elderly years asked him. "Why aren't we stopping young boy? Isn't Mishinima the last station?"

Yori now realized why Kihara told him the final point is Mishinima station. It's the last station of the line and nearest to hit the end of the railway branch. From there, it will be a good twenty metres straight down to Mother Earth. Twenty metres, no safety gear with such crushing weights. The passengers are confirmed fatalities. Yori wanted to swear at Kihara. He can't save them.

* * *

><p>Kurozuma pulled the car to a stop at the entrance of Tokyo Bay. The limousine has already been abandoned with the open doors a clear tell sign. The Anti-Skill detective warned. "Don't go near the car. It might be booby trapped."<p>

Uiharu was busy hitting multiple keys on her laptop. "I see them on the security network. They're destroying any security bot in the way!"Academy City may be superior in technology up to the degree of thirty years but there's no saying that you cannot purchase such technology for reasonable applications. Nationally important facilities such as ports and airports have valid security requirements and so these security bots are worth the price and why they're here.

Kurozuma directed the computer specialist. "Redirect the bots to buy us some time and a direction." Kurozuma pulled a small pistol from the compartment on the dashboard. "Let's go!" The three of them ran as their computer expert worked franticly to acquire time.

Misaka kept in contact with Uiharu using her cell phone. "Where are they heading?"

"They're heading to the very end of the piers." A pause before Uiharu added. "Now they've split three ways as well!"

Kurozuma didn't like that one bit. "Splitting us up for another takedown huh? That's just not cool."

There isn't much of a choice. Misaka directed. "Tell me where are those three groups going to? We'll split up after them."

Uiharu relayed live findings. "One is heading for the Railway Bridge. Second is heading to the container storage area. Final group is heading to the train maintenance area." That split the paths to the left, right and forward.

"Good luck you kids." Kurozuma went left towards the cargo storage area.

Misaka took her pick. "The bridge is mine!" She ran right, leaving Touma with the path forward.

He tightened his fists as the settings are set. Today, he'll end this.

As Misaka neared the bridge, her phone rang again. She answered it on the run. "What is it Yori?"

Yori gave his regrets. "I'm sorry Misaka... I can't save them."

She was furious. "What do you mean you can't save them?"

Yori explained his predicament. "I'm out of solutions here! Power's cut and the train still keeps running! There're hundreds of people in here. I can't get them all out in time!"

Misaka understood enough of the train to explain to Yori. "It's probably the backup self magnetizing motors in the train. It's most likely being able to run with its current power but not start itself up."

Yori cut to the chase. "And you're implying?"

Misaka gave the condition. "If you can force the train to a halt at least once, the train will stop for good."

"Zero velocity. Got…" Yori's voice was cut off as Misaka barely noticed a flying projectile towards her from the side. She ducked, her phone being chopped into two pieces by a kitchen knife. Her opponent was standing from the side of the bridge entrance. The man appears to be in his late twenties. He wore a brown trench coat with the cowboy hat. A simple black shirt with blue jeans fixed the insides. Big black boots encased his large feet. He said with a small nod. "I apologize for interrupting, little Mistress."

Misaka flexed her wrists. "That's rather polite for someone as dangerous as you."

"I serve my boss with loyalty and my enemies with respect. That is who I Nigel Deandre is." He held out another kitchen knife with its tip on his fingertip. "Shall we begin, little mistress?"

"Ladies first!" Misaka shot a bolt of lightning. Nigel moved left, avoiding it. A knife came back in reply. Misaka deflected it barely to avoid her neck. _These knives aren't very strong in metallic properties. It's most likely made of ceramic._ She needs a defence against them.

She used her electromagnetism to draw rust from everywhere around her, separating the iron oxides into pure iron again. She held her makeshift iron sword, deflecting the next two knives easily. She ducked under a knife that came in from behind her. The knives of the floor returned to its master. She made a guess. "So you're an esper too eh."

"I apologize for your mistaken assumption. Please die." He threw the trio knives while running towards her. She prepared to block as the knives suddenly changed directions in a surrounding arc. She felt metal nick the collar of her uniform. _How can he control so many at one go? _Telekinesis espers have a limit of control due to the required three dimensional focus of an object. Add in vectors and kinematics into the equation as well. Triple the demand with three such objects at one go. Kuroko is able to calculate up to the eleven dimensions but act upon a single generalized entity. To compute such calculations on the fly would demand something of a Level 4 or 5. This man is not known to her.

Misaka held short an attack for her arm. Still, the small blade suddenly withdrew in an instant pull. The behaviour confused her. What is the man's secret? She switched to an electric bubble defence. She probed the air for detailed electromagnetic fields in contrast to her normal vision. She could see the flow of electrons moving in unnatural linear patterns back to Nigel that still remains unharmed. "So that's it! You're using extremely thin wires to control them!"

Nigel withdrew the knives back under the sleeves of his coat. "You are quite perceptive little mistress. You have impressive skill to decipher my trick."

"I had experience." Misaka was once nearly strangled to death by an esper capable of controlling the nerve impulses. Add in actual wire being used as well and of course, she managed to beat or rather electrocute that guy to kingdom come.

"I cannot imagine a little mistress like you having experience in such fetishes." Uh…what?

Misaka realized what he meant. Her face went red as she counterattacked. "Shut up you idiot!" Her lightning bolts were avoided again and again. Misaka is now mad.

* * *

><p>Kurozuma moved carefully among the rows of large metal containers. There are many blind spots in this place. His enemy or enemies might be settling up camp here. He must be fast but he must be steady. Carrying his pistol in a dual handed grip, Kurozuma advanced. His experience felt an ambush is imminent but the question is where?<p>

_Where oh where? This is not cool._ Adrenaline started pumping into him with combat anxiety. Fighting a visible enemy is so much easier than one hiding in the shadows. Fear is a detriment to morale. The place is quiet. There is supposedly many people managing logistics with trucks entering for more goods. They've probably fled at the sound of gunshots.

He listened carefully as he scanned his horizons. He peeked quickly at each dark spot, finding nothing. Kurozuma grit his teeth as seconds went by. Time is running.

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma reached the end of the line. The river's edge is in several dozen paces away. The area buildings are empty of people except him. <em>This should be it.<em> Touma wandered where the group of escapees have gone to. From the central building of the Tokyo Bay, a man exited. He wore a pure ochre suit, white undershirt coupled with a red neck tie. The brown leather shoes matched the bill. The sharp specs stabbed spears of detail. Cleanly shaven with eyes that radiate death, the man spoke in a calm manner. "Ah, isn't this the dreaded Kamijou Touma."

Touma tightened his fist. "So you are this Anthony Hugh."

"You know who I am. No bother with the introductions then." Anthony pointed his finger at Touma. "You have incurred the wrath of the world and you are asking for death by my hand."

Touma demanded. "Why are you doing all of this? You turned Yori into a cyborg to kill me. You hurt Kuroko, making those weapons to hurt everyone. What is all that for?"

"The simple version is simply…everything." Anthony snapped his fingers. "Now die." Suddenly, the area around the Illusion breaker was filled with battle cry. Two dozen men bearing from office wear to hard labour gear came charging at him with metal rods or knifes. Even an axe came into play. They came towards him from all directions.

Touma sharpened his focus. He is outnumbered twenty four to one. His experience yelled at him to run. Two hands can't deal with that many at one go. This is especially when he has no esper abilities and a wide area of defence. These enemies too appear to be something else. _Scapegoats._ His analysis suggests they are actual staff from this very port. _Fukou Da!_

* * *

><p>Kurozuma took a glance around him. He heard the battle cries and electricity sparking around. The two must already be in battle. The left edge of his vision caught movement. He turned, going onto a knee with his pistol raised. His opponent fired his gun. Kurozuma felt the bullet zing past his right ear. He shot back in return. The bullet went wide, hitting the container next to the man. The man must probably be the driver, wearing a standard black classy suit with the hat as well.<p>

The driver bolted behind the container and out of sight. Kurozuma pulled into cover as well. He listened for footsteps over the speeding heartbeat of his. Add the other two ongoing battles as part of the difficulty. He peek an eye out of the corner. The enemy isn't in sight. That implies one of two possibilities. The man is waiting by the corner, ready to shoot as he makes his way towards him. The second would be the man has run to acquire better positioning and another chance of an ambush. How should Kurozuma proceed?

Option A: Move towards the enemy, gun trained and ready. Option B: withdraw; find a better position or angle of attack. Option C: Entice his opponent to come at him instead. He pondered more about his enemy before deciding.

What is his opponent's goal? The three way split would suggest a commonly used escape pattern. However it also means the possibility of separating a force into parts where they can be destroyed with greater ease. Kurozuma decided on the former. The best way to counter the tactics leading up to that goal is an aggressive approach.

Kurozuma primed his muscles and shot forth from cover. He ran with a single handed grip pointing forward. As he got close, he dropped into a skid. He trained his gun at the last known position as he skid by. It is empty. Kurozuma saw white footprints on the floor. The source was a pool of white paint and almost empty topped can. The prints went down that path before taking a right.

The cop chased the prints. The further the steps, the less conspicuous the trail becomes. There's only a little bit of time before this advantage disappears. He took a left turn and instantly.

SLUSH

Kurozuma slipped along a white pool of paint. He hit the ground as he heard.

Click!

The gun was trained just before his face. Death imminent, Kurozuma quickly swatted the gun's muzzle to the right. Pain pierced his right shoulder. Endorphines worked to temporarily remove the pain. Before the driver could get another shot, he kicked the man in the gut. It pushed the men onto the floor. Kurozum got up and kicked the gun in the hand. He pulled his handcuffs in attempt for a fast arrest. He cuffed one wrist but the other fist hit him in the face. It threw him against a container's body, ringing metal.

The driver was already up and by the time he recovered, another swing was in mid progress. Kurozuma ducked, letting flesh and bone struck metal. He followed up with two blows in the chest before a sucker punch in the face. The man spun, unwittingly the free half of the handcuffs swinging and cuffing the Anti-Skill's left wrist.

Bound together, the man's falling mass pulled Kurozuma down. Still not giving up, his foe countered with a punch to the face. Now both of them are on the ground. Both sides struggled to get up as blood stained Kurozuma's red shirt.

The driver kicked Kurozuma at the gut, bending him forward. The man tugged hard at the cuffed wrist, pulling the detective forward. The Anti-Skill pulled his head to the side, avoiding the blow and counterattacked the chest. He followed with a hard kick, throwing the man backwards. Kurozuma used the cuffs as a pivot point and swung the man around with raw strength. His target is the metal wall of a container.

SLAM!

The man plopped to the ground with a confirmed knockout. Kurozuma unlocked his side of the cuffs. "That fight is just not cool."

* * *

><p>Misaka was having a hard time fighting Nigel. While he appears to have no esper abilities, he could avoid her attacks with either great speed or precision. Despite that, at least his attacks aren't getting through. She'll need to use her trump card then.<p>

She began charging as she reached for her coins. Meanwhile, she needs to create an opening to use the Railgun. _First, create an inescapable position. _She moved to the right, drawing him to move parallel with her. She pulled her iron sword and used it like a whip. She slashed from behind, drawing him to face her directly. Perfect!

She flicked her coin. "Take this!" Nigel won't be able to close the distance or dodge her shot. She prepared to aim as Nigel struck the ground with a fist before shooting forward. The punch echoed beneath her feet, causing her to suddenly lose focus. _Huh?_ The next thing she knew, she was hit in the stomach and rolling on the railway bridge seconds after.

She coughed as she tried to take in the blow. Nigel gave no respite, lifting her up by the hair. Nigel struck her again and again at the chest, squeezing air out of her systems. He said as he lifted her up by the neck now. "Strong as you may be but you still are a flower." She tried to zap him but she can't focus. Why can't she control her ability? He chose his next weapon and plunged it to her neck. Misaka screamed as electricity coursed through her out of control. It is a good ten seconds before he pulled the taser away. "I don't like breaking flowers. This death is more suitable to you." He threw her off the bridge to splash into the river below and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Die!"<p>

Touma dodged a labourer's axe and grabbed the handle. He smashed the butt to the man's gut before giving a punch to the face. It knocked the man out of the fight. Touma had no time to rest for her was already repelling several metal rods from above with the axe. He forced them back before charging at the trio. Each punch with his Imagine Breaker nullifies the spell Anthony put on them. Twenty four hits are all he needs.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Seven are down now, leaving seventeen to go. Anthony wasn't apparently interested at him at all. "Doctors, is the transport ready?"

Kihara Jiro and a henchman scientist exited the building in a calm manner. "The boat is ready."

"Good." Anthony turned to someone else. "Ah Nigel, just on time."

A man in the trench coat greeted Anthony. "Yes boss. It is just as you asked. The Pulser is working as intended."

"Has this Railgun been disposed off?" That spiked Touma's heartbeat to the maximum.

The trench man replied. "She'll be shortly at the bottom of the river."

Anthony sighed. "You're too particular with your code. No matter, we're leaving." The small group began to escape onto a small speedboat docked by the water's edge.

In the midst of fighting, Touma heard every bit of that conversation. _Damn it! _Touma cursed in his mind. He'll have to choose between Misaka and chasing Anthony. The choice is easy of course. He broke away from the attacking _zombies _and ran towards the bridge. If he's fast enough, he can save her!

An average physique person can usually hold their breaths up to possibly two minutes. Any longer, they go unconscious and begin to drown. _Just hold on!_ Touma prayed.

* * *

><p>Yori felt the call disconnect suddenly. He put his cell phone away to solve the problem. <em>Zero velocity. <em> How can he bring the train to a full stop? The train doesn't have any brakes since the maglev train works on magnetic levitation and propulsion. He worked on finding a solution as he went forward to the first car of the train.

The emergency controls to the train should be upfront in this car. He moved quickly through the six cars into the leading car. The door was locked but Yori stabbed it open. There, a dozen kids were sitting in their seats involuntarily. Two Hunter Killers were standing by the front of the train. Seeing Yori, they began to turn to their combat programming. Yori pulled to a forward skid, firing both pistols. It caused one Hunter Killer to fall backward in a dead manner, throwing the mounted gun's aim off. Yori pushed himself off the floor to stab the second circuited chest with his blade. It collapsed in sparks, securing the train."

"Onii chan!" Harumi said with great relief. Yori held a finger of silence as he examined the controls. They are belching smoke, having been shot up by the first Hunter Killer. That isn't a good thing. Yori pondered his options as he created an estimate. _Five minutes before impact. _The simplest of ideas hit him. _Why not just destroy the damn motors? _There has to be an active source to generate the necessary electromagnetic potential within the train. The simplest of problems answered back. _How many are there and where are they placed? _

He knew Uiharu would be able to find the answer. He tried to dial her phone but all he got was no answer. Time is running out. The next idea that appeared was crazy but it's doable. He has to make it work. Yori cut the front viewport open. He let his pistols and ammunition clatter onto the floor. Harumi called out to him. "Where are you going?"

Yori answered as he climbed out the viewport. "To do the impossible." He will stop the out of control six car train running at 70 km/h with his very own body.

He stood carefully at the train's nose. The concrete floor looked menacing with the intense speed they zip by. Yori accelerated time forward to acquire even more time. He deployed his blade, keeping a firm grip on the corner of the viewport to avoid falling under the train during the process. Adrenaline running and facing the train, he let his legs slide down and onto the ground. Initial friction and resulting scuffling of his shoes were minimal. Yori pushed harder against the concrete as he stabbed his blade into the floor for added resistance. Sparks flew as Yori pushed down against the track.

* * *

><p><span>STATUS <span>/ BP: 100/70

OPTICS / HR: 120 BPM

ATTACHMENT_/ OP: 75%

SENSORS /

SKIN / **WARNING! TEMPERATURE RISING!**

STORAGE /

ADVANCED_/

* * *

><p>His systems added a new sensory table to his heads up display. Yori pressed further, using every bit of his leg's mechanical strength to slow the train down by sheer force. The grip on the soles of his shoe had worn off quickly and the heat is already threatening to burn them off if it wasn't grinded off beforehand. The train of thirty tons isn't even slowing down one bit. Its inertia is significantly bigger than him.<p>

**ARM TEMPERATURE: 50****o****C**

**LEG TEMPERATURE: 70****o****C**

**RECOMMENDATION: DISENGAGE CURRENT ACTION**

_No can do!_ Yori ignored the warnings of his other self. The sparks got brighter as his sword started to glow orange from the heat. The heat coursed through his entire body. His skin burned like a real fire. His living body started to sweat from the heat. Everything around him is shut off. The sights, the sounds, everything is nothing. It is just him and the train. One on one, mono e mono. He grits his teeth as he looked behind him. The end of the line is in distant sight. _Two minutes! _The train isn't even slowing down at all. _DAMN IT!_

Harumi cried out from the window. "Stop it! You're hurting yourself!" The other kids are watching him tear himself apart.

Yori shook his head as his shoes disintegrated. His synthetic flesh now took on the friction. At this rate, he can't stop the train. His blade snapped off by the overloading stresses.

**WARNING! SECONDARY ARMANENT LOST**

**RECEIVING BIPEDAL CORE DAMAGE**

Yori could feel Jiro mocking him by his ears.

_You are only human…_

Yori bit his tongue. He won't give up just yet.

_I'm a machine!_

The retort came back.

_You are a useless machine._

Yori tightened his grip on the train. "I'm not a useless machine. I'll show you I'm more than just that!" He pressed harder and harder. "I will prove it to you Jiro! I'm not just a human or a machine! I am beyond that!" He yelled his all. "FOR I AM YORI TAMOTSU!"

**HEARTBEAT RATE LEVEL CRITICAL!**

Yori gave the loudest war cry he ever yelled. It doesn't come from the depths of his thorax. It came from the deepest, the rawest part of his soul. It is where a boy truly becomes a man.

"!"

**ENGAGING EMERGENCY SUBROUTINE: ALL IN**

**ACTIVATING ONE MAN ARMY**

From the core of Yori's mechanical legs, hydraulic systems forced 60,000 pascals of pressure to extend the internal core matter. They tore through the little remaining bits of the synthetic flesh to stab into the ground, acting as heavy anchors for the Last Man Stand.

**INJECTING STEROIDS**

**INJECTING EPINEPHRINE**

**INJECTING ADDERALL**

**INJECTING ENDORPHINS**

**OPTIMIZING OPTICS**

**INJECTING TURBOXENE80**

The mixture of chemicals and hormones injected from the arm into his bloodstream. Instantly, they were distributed throughout his entire system at a rate of 200 beats a minute.

**ENGAGING MAXIMUM BATTERY OPERATION**

**SHUTTING DOWN EXCRETORY SYSTEM**

**MAXIMUM LOCOMOTION POWER PRIORITY**

**OVERLOADING PUMPS, MOTORS AND DRIVES 150%**

**GOOD LUCK**

The train started to slow down but it won't be enough. Yori pushed his metal arm to the floor, ignoring the loss of his blade. The synthetic skin tore off instantly, revealing the true metal underneath them. A wave of sparks flew a second later. The amount of down force Yori is exerting is up to a minimum of 10,000 newtons, nothing a regular human can do.

SHRRIEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!

The screech of metal screams at such intensity that even the mythical banshee is no match. The added support structure by the One Man Army disintegrated as the train slowed down to half its speed. Yori's right wrist was already grinded off as the ankles began to break apart. Yori pressed harder and harder and harder!

**DAMAGE LEVELS: 70%**

**STRUCTURAL FAILURE IMMINENT**

The train is only five hundred metres away from impact. At this current speed of 50 km/h, he has ten seconds left.

TEN

NINE

Harumi cried out "Get away!" Tears were already welling up in her eyes. If the train doesn't stop, he'll be crushed from both ways. Yori ignored her for her can't hear her. It's all in or nothing.

EIGHT

Every bit of him holding the train was breaking with each passing second. He has to hold. He has to hold! HE HAS TO HOLD IT!

SEVEN

SIX

**TARGET SPEED: 45 KM/H**

FIVE

FOUR

**T_GTE SPE_X: 30**

THREE

TWO

**SPE_: 2!^(#**

ONE

**TARGET SPEED: 0 KM/H**

Yori let go his flesh and blood hand from the train. The damage sustained is enormous. The right arm had been sheared off to just below the shoulder. Both legs are already gone. Only the hips remain, leaving hot metallic stumps. He said with gratitude to God. "I'm glad."

**WARNING: BLOOD PRESSURE UNSTABLE**

Yori plopped to the floor. He cannot hear anything as his vision turned black. _I've done my part here…now Touma, take care of everything else._

**WARNING!**

**BPM: 0**

**CARDIAC ARREST**


	20. Chapter 19: Finishing the Fight

**Author's Notes: **The end is near. I will work on Time Index 3 ASAP. A title is already there but i'm keeping it a secret. :P. Expect it in a few months probably. It's a bit difficult to churn out a lot of text when I'm working close to 15 hours a day. Enjoy the read and review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: Finishing the Fight<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Is it over? <em>Misaka felt empty of air as she sank deeper into the river. Her muscles refuse to move, still paralyzed from the taser shock. The vibrations that disabled her ability had disappeared but she just doesn't have an ounce of juice.

Her heart went to hibernation mode as the need for air grew. It slowed the inevitable drowning. She didn't get a good breath beforehand. Her time before blackout is less than a minute.

The river currents are weak today, letting her sink in a linear fashion. There is no sea life around, probably spooked by the battles. She felt her consciousness fading. Air is zero. It will be seconds before her body will forcefully breathe and drown. She closed her eyes, drifting off to the darkness. _Everyone…I'm so sorry._

_Splash!_

Touma dived his way into the river. His time isn't much. Hell, he doesn't have any. In the depths of the river, he scanned quickly through the clear water for Misaka. _She surely hasn't reached the seabed right? _ In order to utilize the river for hydropower, the river's depth had been increased to stimulate growth of the river's flow rate. If she hit rock bottom, the sharp rocks will totally cut her up. He bit his lip. _Just where is she? _

He caught something sinking to his left. Without hesitating, he swam deeper towards it. He had hit the jackpot. She appears unconscious. He has to make sure she doesn't breathe in the water. One way for that is to make sure she has air. He pulled her close and kissed her. He blew his own air to replenish hers. Immediately, a hand pulled at his arm. Now he has to bring them both up. A large surprise struck him in the back. It separated them both as the metal broken barrel went past in its rubbish journey.

Touma drew in water into his lungs. He gagged as the wrong stuff entered his system. He worked to get topside but running out of air and already choking on water, it was out of his reach. He started to sink as his lungs contract repeatedly to flush water out of them.

Misaka reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. She knew she doesn't have the strength to lift him all the way to the surface. He is bigger and heavier than her. Their combined weight is out of bounds. Her _refreshed _air is already depleting fast. _What can I do? _Her abilities of electricity and electromagnetism won't do anything useful. She pulled at Touma as she tried to wade her way topside. The result's still a negative displacement.

* * *

><p>"The Ventricular Fibrillation's getting critical!"<p>

"I don't understand it all!"

"It was stable five minutes ago!"

The Heaven Canceller entered the ICU ward. Nurses both male and female are hard at work stabilizing the patient Kuroko Shirai. In the second he entered, his eyes were already looking at three things. Pulse rate, blood pressure and neural activity. All of them are off the charts. It is dangerously off the charts. His presence permeated an aura of control as he began his work, saving lives.

"Get me Sotalol and Carteolol. The heart must relax!" A nurse flew out the door in adherence. Another doctor entered with dark bangs to the eyes. Kiyama Harumi shook her head.

"It's a psychological problem. That won't be enough."

Heaven Canceller agreed. "I plan to delay with it until a diagnosis can be made. That is unless you have a trick up your sleeve?"

The neurologist pulled out her music player. "You're lucky you asked for a synthesia based sedative two weeks ago. I wanted to hand it to you today."

The doctor gestured to the patient. "Then now it's a good time to use your work."

Kiyama agreed and put the earplugs on Kuroko accordingly. She played the track list titled another series of bad music. The mix displayed its results on the electrocardiogram merely seconds after. "Now it's settled. I'd like to claim my bill."

Observing the reducing danger, Heaven Canceller nodded. "How much will it be?" He meant about the bill.

"A trick I can use to get back at those kids." The nurse returned with the two beta blocker medicines, confused at the completed resolution. Heaven Canceller gestured to the door. Kiyama looked at the sleeping beauty. "Be assured Kuroko, your friends are fighting their best. Stay calm."

* * *

><p>Misaka now had a choice. She could choose to leave Touma and swim up to the surface or sink together and die. She shook her head. <em>I don't want any of those! <em>She hugged Touma as they sank deeper. The times they went through reverberate in her mind. From the day they met to face the man challenges together. How Touma saved her plight in the SISTERS Project. How he risked his life every time to protect her. How could she leave him to die? She wanted to scream. _If only water would turn to air! _

Wait, it can become air! It can become two elements of hydrogen and oxygen. The way to do that is by using electrolysis! Misaka held Touma as tight as she could and poured her regained strength to create a large spherical electric field. She paid very dear attention to avoid electrocuting Touma. Creating the safe boundary, she ramped up the magnitude, electrolyzing the water into the two gases. With hydrogen naturally lighter than the water, it began to float. The large mass provided enough buoyancy for them to float up as well. In seconds, they broke the surface and onto the edge of the port. Putting her saviour down, she used her two hands to compress Touma's chest in the act of CPR. She needed to get the water out of him. By the third compression, Touma coughed a mouthful of water onto the concrete floor beside him.

Misaka pulled back in relief as Touma coughed hard repeatedly. She said. "You're really an idiot!" Touma couldn't answer in the midst of his hacks. She smiled. "Still, I have to thank you and…"

SLAP!

Now Touma could respond, feeling the heat of blood on his left cheek. "What was that for?"

Misaka yelled. "That was for kissing me without permission!"

"I had to and secondly we already kissed before!" Touma presented his defence.

"That doesn't mean anything! You could just carry me back to the surface!" Misaka wrapped her arms together. Boy, she's testy alright.

Before Touma could answer, the window broken Mazda Speed3 came to a stop beside them. Uiharu exited the passenger seat with great worry on her face. "Are you both alright?"

Misaka nodded. "We're okay now. Jiro got away didn't he?"

Uiharu presented the display of her laptop. It showed a live video feed. "Academy City satellite shows the boat moving south towards the land. They're most likely heading towards Haneda airport!"

"An international escape huh." Touma noted the climbing distance. "Can we get there in time?"

Kurozuma popped from the driver seat, his opponent in hand cuffs at the backseat. White paint and blood is visible on his shirt, hands and jeans. "If I floor the accelerator, we might."

Misaka warned the obvious injury. "But your shoulder's hurt!"

Kurozuma shook his head. "I'll live but we need to get you there first."

Touma saw dangerous signs. "You're losing blood to fast. You need to get to a hospital!"

Kurozuma refused. "I'll get you there first. I can last at least that long." Touma's following set of words was interrupted by a roar of a very powerful engine. A superbike decelerated to a stop. Its rider was clad in a full black suit including the helmet. The rider of the Suzuki Hayabusa is a surprising one.

Misaka was surprised when the helmet came off. "Konori senpai?"

Konori looked at Kurozuma. "I'll send them. You get to the hospital."

The cop wondered. "How did you know?"

Konori frowned. "You left the call running. Blood loss is getting to you. I'll take care of them."

The Anti-Skill smiled. "That's a cool mistake to do. Come on Uiharu, I need someone to keep guard on our driver here."

As the Mazda left, Misaka and Touma got on the large bike. Misaka was at the back. Konori warned. "I'll go under maximum speed. I don't want to tear your skins off. Hold on tight!" With a kick, Konori revved the bike to 97 km/h in 2.6 seconds. Touma felt entirely no grip holding onto the sides. He nearly slipped off the bike.

"How did you earn for this fast bike?" Misaka asked. She had once ridden on Konori's motorcycle which was considerably antique in comparison to this new beast.

"I had someone's pay cheque cover the initial deposit!" It was quite obvious whose pay cheque it is.

As following the designed nature of the bike, he wrapped his arms around Konori's hips. Misaka did likewise to him. The Hayabusa's design is made to be extremely fast but also very demanding on its rider. The weight of the two people rests on Konori's back as they raced the highway in pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and get us moving." Anthony ordered the pilot of the Cessna. It is his plane after all, under loan from the Roman Catholic Church. That doesn't matter. It just matters that it's his now. He turned his attention to his guests sitting by the comfortable leather seats. "Comfortable?"<p>

"Yes." It is a simple answer.

Anthony iterated his current agenda. "Good. Due to the setback, we'll have to relocate your factories towards Europe."

"That will not be a problem. However, will the incoming motorbike be a problem?" Anthony looked out the small viewport to see a speeding Hayabusa. He grits his teeth to see the Imagine Breaker and the Railgun closing in with their vehicle. He and Nigel were already walking for the door.

Anthony opened the main door and let Nigel use his machine gun. He went for a case sitting by the door.

ZHUK! ZHUK! ZHUK! ZHUK! ZHUK!

Bullets peppered the roadway as the airport now turns to chaos. Ground crew scrambled about for cover as the Hayabusa faced the full barrage. Misaka deflected the bullets aside. Beforehand in the Mazda, she was in no position to provide this defence. Almost immediately after, the barrage stopped. Misaka smirked. "That won't work on me." In response, a rocket came shooting out the plane. Now that surprised her.

"Hold on!" Konori pulled the bike into a power slide, avoiding the missile. It blasted the asphalt and it threw the three off course to a vector away from the Cessna. The Cessna's engines begin roaring to maximum power. Konori said. "Get in there and stop them! I'll get the plane grounded!"

The former couple nodded as they got off. Touma asked over the noise as they ran towards the plane. "How are we getting into the plane?"

Misaka flipped a coin. "We might not need to. We bring them out!" She charged and fired her Railgun, the low spec version. It was made to miss, flying past the cockpit. It's a warning of _I got you in my sights._ One strong hit is enough to destroy the entire plane especially with its heavy payload of fuel.

Naturally in response, the main hatch opened again. Two men leapt off onto the ground. As expected, it is Anthony and Nigel. The Cessna continued its take off plan as the two Roman Catholics opposed the two. Anthony glared at the two teenagers. "You both are quite an annoyance."

Touma smirked. "It's over Anthony. This is the end of the road." When Konori grounds the plane, there is no way out for them. It is their turn to buy time.

"I'll see the end of Academy City or die trying." Anthony undid the buttons of his jacket and let them free. His belt carried a number of hand based explosives. A small pistol slid from the jacket into his right hand. He trained at them instantly. "Die."

Misaka stepped in between as the gun fired, redirecting the bullet aside. Touma immediately grabbed and pulled her backwards, avoiding a triple knife slash from the sides. He let her go and shot past the knives after them. Anthony and Nigel split ways, forcing Touma to decide between the two. Misaka decided for him, attacking Nigel with balls of lightning. "I want a rematch!"

Nigel replied casually. "I will oblige." He redirected his knives into an arc sweeping from behind. Misaka sidestepped and swept a continuous arc of lightning. Nigel leapt over it, throwing a trio of knives in the process.

Misaka felt greater confidence as she leapt back, keeping her distance. "Those attacks won't work anymore!"

"You're seeing just the surface." Nigel spread his hands out, revealing underneath his cloak. The number of knives is truly astounding. It can certainly match a kitchen. "Try ten of them." Nigel attacked with ten simultaneously controlled knives. The ten attacked from every possible angle for lethal damage.

Misaka summoned a shield around her in the form of flying motor carts. "That's not all I can do!" She released her shield and sent the vehicles as flying projectiles.

Touma was having a hard time getting close to Anthony to attack. The Roman Catholic was simply taking the best approach against someone whose' strength is melee. Anthony kept his distance, firing from his pistol at erratically devised moments. Touma can't plot a straight course as that will line him up for a headshot. However, any deviation and Anthony easily takes the best approach to maintain the distance. Touma ducked as a bullet whizzed past his head. _I'll run out of stamina if this keeps going!_

Anthony taunted as his free hand reached for a magazine. "You're wasting my time." The Cessna is already in position for takeoff. "If you don't come at me, I'll just take my flight."

Touma is pressed for a decision. Engage without a plan or risk the two to escape. What is Konori doing? He can't rely on the airport to do anything. He skidded behind cover of a motor cart. A bullet struck the seat, making a hole in the leather seat. Touma peeked to see Anthony withdrawing. _You're not going to get away! _He jumped onto the cart and started the engine. Driving it was very straightforward.

Anthony turned at the sound of motor gunning towards him. He trained his pistol but he knew the distance was too close to avoid repercussions. He rolled aside to let the cart speed past him. He got back on his feet, expecting another charge. The cart instead stopped right on the runway, in the way of the business jet. Anthony grinned as Touma got off the cart. "You're better than I thought. Not by much."

Touma tightened his fist for another conflict. "Why are you just so bent on destroying Academy City? Why do you want to hurt the Science side?"

Anthony loosened the tie around his neck. "Science has done me nothing." Anthony reached for a grenade at his belt. He pulled the pin. "The world has deceived me." He threw it at Touma.

Touma pulled back, seeking to get out of lethal range. What met him however was a white BAM! His ears rang loudly with his eyes blinded by the flash bang. Touma couldn't react to any attack. When his eyes came to, Anthony was already in his face. He felt a punch in the gut. It felt hard as rock with air squeezed out of Touma. Next was a knee to the same spot before extending out to a full kick at the chest. Touma hit the floor hard as Anthony trained his pistol.

* * *

><p>"You are not allowed to proceed!" The radio barked.<p>

The pilot of the Cessna remarked. "We were already given clearance! What gives?"

Flight Control answered. "Your plane is carrying dangerous cargo and must remain grounded."

The pilot answered before changing channels on the radio. "No can do control, we are leaving and we're leaving right now."

The Cessna co-pilot asked. "What about the cart on the runway?"

The pilot gave the directive. "You move it aside while I keep the engines hot!" The co-pilot unbuckled quickly and made his way off the plane. The man opened the hatch as a shot of lightning went past. The co-pilot coiled back as the fight outside raged on.

Misaka and Nigel were even n their match. They've been using their attacks but could not break through. Their trump cards remained hidden for the right moment. Misaka scanned around for other objects she can use as weapons. There aren't that many left, either broken to bits or sliced to bits. Metal, rubber and plastic littered the field.

She ducked under another pentagon of knife attacks. She reached up and grabbed at the tiny strings above her. She pulled them, bringing the knives to her control. Add a direct conduit to Nigel. "Now feel the power of 500 volts!"

Nothing happened. Misaka blinked as her ability failed. She felt her fingers tingling when Nigel pulled hard. By sheer strength, Nigel pulled light Misaka towards him followed up with a hard punch to the gut. As fast as Misaka went one way, she was sent flying the other way.

"Please try again and I will make your death quick." Nigel shot forward in a blur.

Misaka was barely on her feet when she understood. _I got this! _Misaka ducked low in a dodge. Since Nigel was very tall being a grown man and Misaka a small teenager, Nigel's low aimed attack was evaded. Being point blank, she electrified the area around her.

Nigel was far past her but the stagger gave enough evidence. Smoke belched from Nigel's hips. A small rectangular device was burnt crisp. Misaka stood up to full height. "That's how you could disable my close up attacks. Your Capacity Down is vibrating onto you. Any contact with you would disable my abilities.

Nigel turned around. "Smart girl but it's not my main card to play." He spread a set of knives on his palm. An aura of energy emanated from the tall man. "Light shall be cast. Plays are no fiction. Grand me your strength and eternal play shall begin."

Misaka prepared for an assault following the immediate surge of energy from Nigel. The moment went by before…Nigel split into two. _What? _Two became four into eight. Now eight Nigel's stood in a line. They spoke simultaneously.

"We are no puppets nor are we free. We live our roles and we serve our God. Until destruction brings upon us, we will play our act." All eight pointed threateningly at Misaka. "Our first act is to kill you!" With that, they charged.

* * *

><p>Anthony trained his pistol at Touma's forehead. His eyes are wary of counterattacks. "Do you have any last words, Kamijou Touma?"<p>

Touma kept still in place. This isn't his time yet! There's just so much to live for! He tightened his fist. "The world didn't deceive you Anthony. It is you who deceived yourself."

Anthony chuckled. "Trying mind games on me? That is very lacking of skill." He pulled the firing pin. "Now prepare to…"

"I am not playing mind games with you!" Touma cut him off. "I may have not seen the entire world. It may have its poison and destruction. However, that's just not the reason to destroy everything! Have you seen the joys that people can have? Sharing the fun, our emotions and interests are what that makes us what we are!"

Anthony glared. "You know nothing young boy." All of a sudden, he holstered the gun. "I now have different plans for you." His eyes glowed red. "I will make you my puppet and I will show you that my truth is the real truth!" Their eyes met one to one. Magic sparked between them.

Touma held tight to his chest as things started fragmenting apart. Is this the start before one loses his sanity? His heart squeezed tight as Touma can't tear his eyes away from Anthony's. Seconds later, everything became black.

Anthony cracked his knuckles. He knew his cast is complete for the Japanese boy spoke. "What is your bidding?" Anthony pointed at the ongoing battle. "Kill her."

"Your will be done."

* * *

><p>Misaka's eyes darted across the battlefield. Eight targets are very difficult to keep track simultaneously. Add in the three axes of dimensions, the complexity grows. Misaka formed an electric shield around her as a defence. She concentrated that shield energy into a powerful lightning bolt. Her attack however was stopped by the unthinkable hand. "Touma…"<p>

Touma showed the palm of his hand to Nigel. "May I?" Nigel handed him one of his knives from the tip like a comrade.

Misaka couldn't believe her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Why are you helping them?" Touma's dull eyes are giving her a clue but how can she solve it? She stood her ground as the eight copies of Nigel held their place. Touma did not answer as he started charging at a run. She has no choice. "What I have to do will be your fault!" She pulled the ready metal scraps to her fingertips. Using electricity, she welded them into a makeshift sword.

Misaka charged her body for a toned Railgun shot. Using remainders of focus, she magnetized a coin sized metal to hover before her. She swatted it with the sword into a Railgun projectile. Her aim is the knife he is carrying. If disabled, she has a better chance of surviving and time to figure a solution.

Even in his dull state, Touma knew her plans. His right hand stretched forward, repelling the shot. The distance grew very short now. Misaka felt a squeeze of the heart. Can she really fight against him? Can she bear to hurt the person that saved her countless times? If she has too, can she kill her former lover?

The time to think is up for they entered melee combat. While Misaka has reach and grater slashing power, Touma has flexibility and manoeuvre. Touma naturally has better stamina and experience in close quarters combat. Misaka still has her esper abilities. The battle is brief for she is on the defensive.

Misaka blocked the knife with her sword. She tried to send electricity through the contacting blades but Imagine Breaker nullified it. She had an idea. _If I can do it right! _Touma's strength forced her blade away, leaving her wide open. She sidestepped right, reaching for his left hand. "Feel this!" She sent a jolt of electric down his way. The knife fell free from his hand, leaving it open for the next phase of her plan.

Misaka was cut short when the two hands instead attacked. One held her weapon's wrist, the other her neck. Her grip failed as she struggled to breathe. Touma lifted her into a death choke. She grits her teeth as she struggled free. "This will have to hurt!" She kicked as hard as possible at the holy manhood of Kamijou Touma.

Click Click!

Ding Dong!

Tweet Tweet!

Awoooo!

Kaboom!

Touma crumpled in absolute paralysis. She rubbed her sore neck in chagrin. "Why does everyone like to strangle me?" She grabbed Touma's right hand and slapped himself with it. The sound of glass shattering showed success.

Touma's eyes regained focus before…. "YEARGHH!" He rolled up into a ball, dealing with the unimaginable pain of man.

Misaka glared at him. "It's your fault for trying to kill me idiot."

Touma froze in pure horror. "I…tried to kill you?"

Anthony entered the fray with laughter. "How does it feel to fight your own ally?" Touma remained lethally silent as the American continued. "How does it feel to strangle your own girl?"

Touma rose to his feet. His privates still hurt but it doesn't matter. "Anthony…that is beyond the line of redemption." His eyes were burning with rage. His fists are tight as steel. "I will kill you son of a bitch Anthony!"


	21. Epilogue: Time Index

**Author's Notes: **It's the end of the line. A new journey will begin anew in due time. In the meantime, I hoped you enjoyed reading Prismal Reflections. See you soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue: Time Index<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Touma, by the time you listen to this…I'm already dead…<em>

_I'm glad to have you all as my friends…._

_I thank you for helping me against my sins and my darkest side. I'm eternally grateful and now I ask you for one last thing_

_Take care of Misaka, promise me that you'll protect her at all costs_

_Goodbye…_

* * *

><p>Now playing: Original Soundtrack <em>Emiya<em>

"Oi oi. What are you up to?" Sora asked his good friend Akira Keiji. Akira was sitting by his computer, listening intently to the headphones.

Akira put a cup of the headphones off his ear. "I'm just enjoying some music. It's nothing much."

Sora read the title of the song. He was intrigued by the choice. "Why listen to such a song?"

Akira shrugged. "I don't know…I think it's just an end."

That puzzled Sora. "An end to what?"

Akira shook his head in similar puzzlement. "An end for something I have no idea of."

* * *

><p>"I will kill you son of a bitch Anthony!" Touma raged with renewed strength. For Anthony to have used him…to have used him against his own friends! Of all things that can be despised of, this will be it. There is no redemption.<p>

Anthony appears to be even happier by the rage. "Good! Now come get me with all you got! I will relish breaking you apart!" He trained his small pistol and fired again. Touma dodged to the right. Things feel different now. Touma felt renewed strength in this long prolonged battle. Bullets occasionally whizzed by as Touma zig zagged towards Anthony.

Misaka and Nigel on the other hand were similarly flashy. Misaka pulled her shoulder aside as she brought up a shield to her right. Multiple knives were avoided as the number of simultaneous attacks increased three fold. _Which one's the real one? _Each of the eight copies is after all exact copies. She can't differentiate by looks alone.

Still, she knew like any ability, it has a characteristic. If she can find that, the real one can be found. It's down to hard troubleshooting. She started it off with a tight defence. She pulled all the large bulky metal devices nearby to form an impregnable shield. That stopped another wave of surrounding knives. She used her setup into an attack by sending the shield fragments as projectiles in the needed eight directions. She made its mark, smashing one of the Nigel copies aside. It vanished into dust, turning eight to seven. _One good hit should do the trick! _She made up her battle plan. "Let's get it on!"

"Don't get too confident." The seven Nigels replied as they too prepared an attack. A wave of seventy knives was sent from all vectors forwards her. Misaka pulled her death cloud of iron, protecting while shattering the knives into pieces. She tightened the focus of the cloud, turning it into a long flexible blade. She swung it at the leading four in front of her. It was a miss but her extended moves made up for it. The blade twisted unnaturally, stabbing another copy to her back.

"You were saying?" Misaka taunted as the iron dust spread out like a clouding shield. She gave no time for Nigel to reply and attacked using the cloud that transformed into six sharp spears. Five made their mark, the last one dodging it using a counterattack. Nigel was in her face before she felt six solid hard blows and crashed against an overturned cart. She grits her teeth in pain as Nigel retorted.

"You were saying?" Misaka pulled herself up. She might be a top level esper but she still has the physicality of a teenage girl. The blows really hurt her. Her body didn't want to get up. Her will however overrode the common desire to coil up and let the pain subside.

She regretted her confidence for the moment. _Me and my big mouth. _She held on against the pain and prepared to attack or defend. "Bring on all you got."

"With pleasure." Nigel sent all ten blades along with his own self as an attack. Misaka braced against the cart and focused. At the right cue, the metal parts from the cart shot out, intercepting the knives. She tensed herself as she utilized a rare form of attack. "Chaser!"

Her kick struck Nigel in the gut, pushing him off course to fall on the side. She gave no hesitation, closing in for the finishing move. She reached for a number of coins and struck. "Rainbow strike!" On a single charge, she fired seven coins constantly at Nigel's chest. Every coin struck hard like a sledgehammer. Nigel was thrown backwards to hit the floor with a groan.

"Such strength…" were Nigel's last words before passing out from the pain. He took on the blows that even an elephant would have broken bones relatively unscathed. That is really a hardcore survivor.

Misaka stood in her full glory of victory. Electricity arched around with lethal efficiency. "This is my true might."

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma dodged another bullet as he stepped into a distance of two metres. Anthony's been enjoying taking pot shots for over five minutes. <em>Surely he must be short on ammunition for that gun already! <em>

Anthony fired again followed by the click of the gun's breech that signified empty. The former agent kept the gun away and switched to a Viking dagger. What do you know, even the unfortunate do get lucky at times. Touma knew this is his chance.

He shot forward and was nearly chopped into two by a precise slash of red fire. The red slash sliced a small headlight into two as clean as a samurai cut. The light turned dark from the burns. Touma was not fooled. He knew it is magic. _It might be powerful but it's not undefeatable by the Imagine Breaker! _Touma continued his assault, avoiding the slashes if possible, breaking through them when necessary. Anthony must surely know magic attacks have a limited effect on Touma. Why is he still utilizing it so excessively? Touma can only conclude one thing. _It must be his only weapon left! _It gave Touma confidence to breach the last distance with his fist pulled back.

"You're wrong." Anthony said before lashing a strong kick into Touma's chest. The high school boy fell back to the ground as Anthony stood back in a kickboxing pose. "I'm well versed in combat unlike your primitive techniques."

Touma spat bloody sputum as he got back to his feet. "If you're so smart, why don't you realize the world isn't deceiving you?"

"Because it is!" Anthony shot back. "I will turn this world inside out to the way the gods truly want us to be!"

Touma was amiss of Anthony's words. "What the hell you've been talking about?"

Anthony ranted. "Don't you know that since the existence of man, we've always been fighting? We had wars, conflicts, murder all done for our greed or in the name of God."

"We aren't all like that!" Touma defended humanity.

"History does not lie!" Anthony snapped back.

"It's not like that." Misaka countermanded. She stood by beside fallen Nigel that's all tied up. He however is still out cold.

"You shut up little girl!" Anthony slashed out death at her. Touma intercepted the strike with Imagine Breaker. It vanished with the shattering sound of glass. Touma shot forward at Anthony with a big swing.

Anthony did not dodge but prepared to block. A swift block followed by a lethal counterattack is more efficient for stamina. Touma's s swing however switched directions into an upper cut that slipped through his defences. Anthony felt it at the face. Anthony staggered back with wild surprise on his mind. _How could he slip through? _Such a manoeuvre should be impossible! Touma however was not done with even more attacks. Anthony was forced to dodge the multitude of strikes. He bid his time for the counter strike.

Touma took a step forward, revealing a weakness in balance. Anthony struck with a kick that should bring the kid down. However, the left hand intervened, blocking the attack. The strike's real benefit was lost but at the minimum it gave Anthony more ground to attack. The two traded attacks with the occasional fire slash.

Anthony saw an opening when Touma attempted a strike to the face. _Chance! _He stabbed for Touma's chest. The knife was cut short with Touma holding the knife at the blade. Anthony slammed his shoulder into Touma but the knife wouldn't budge. Blood trickled down Touma's fingers but he paid no heed to the pain. Touma used the forward momentum to his advantage, diverting it to his side. Anthony slipped forward as Touma's free hand punched into the stomach.

The two broke away from one another. More blood droplets formed on the broken pavements as Touma tightened his bloody fist. Misaka moved forward to assist but Touma stretched out with his uninjured arm, a gesture for her to stay away from the fight. He'll end it himself. Anthony swiped with another slash of fire. Touma blocked the attack with the Imagine Breaker and charged forward.

Anthony slashed with the dagger. Touma sidestepped barely past the slash. The right sleeve of his shirt was torn but it did not touch flesh. Touma's attack slipped through Anthony's defence and hit the stomach. It pulled the defensive man into a stop. Touma raised his fist again to strike. "We are all not murderers." Touma hit Anthony again and again, forcing the disarmament of the knife. He lifted Anthony to face level and struck the cheek.

"We can also care and love others!" Touma struck again and again. Anthony was powerless to do anything. Touma might not have technique to his attacks but he has something that Anthony doesn't.

_What is it? _Anthony thought. _How can such a kid beat me? _

"With these cursed hands…" Touma prepared his final strike. "I can protect everyone." Touma started the swing.

"And SHATTER YOUR ILLUSION!" The final upper cut struck hard, throwing the grown man off his feet to fall onto the floor. Cold silence followed the end of a man. The man that had great plans in destroying what is the pinnacle of science. The battle is now over.

The war however isn't over. Engines burned to more power. The Cessna accelerated past them along the runway. Touma and Misaka shielded their faces from the hot strong winds. Tiny pieces of debris were shattered and scattered as the metal bird took off.

Misaka fired a bolt of lightning to disable the plane but designed environment countermeasures protected the plane from failing. "Darn it! He got away!"

Touma assured as he attended to his bleeding palm. "He can't run forever. We'll get him eventually."

* * *

><p><em>20,000 feet in the air<em>

Kihara Jiro observed the bright clouds outside. It is white and natural, cooling in contrast to the hot sun. The Cessna will travel to Italy and from there; Jiro will resume his never ending quest of discovery. That while selling his work for top dollar. _With what I have, I can certainly rebuild everything easily._ The projects he had done before are extremely valuable. Such form of technology does not exist in the other parts of the world. The robotics and artificial intelligence field of any country will be improved significantly with his information. Money will not be an issue.

Two unnatural objects came into view. The two F-15E fighter jets kept their position slightly behind the business jet. Jiro immediately went forward to the cockpit. He knew he must resolve it.

The scientist heard the radio conversation beyond the door. "This is Sigma 1 of the JSDF. You are required to be escorted back to Haneda Airport or you will be promptly shot down."

Jiro entered the cockpit and said loud enough for the pilot's microphone to pick up. "We have clearance to proceed. This is an Academy City travelling aircraft."

The pilot stated strongly. "Our orders are to escort you back Haneda airport. You will comply or be subjected to termination." There is no else allowed.

A loud sonic boom echoed in the air as a new aircraft swooped into view. It took its position in front of the F15 Eagles in a non threatening position. To any regular person, even this fighter is big. It is approximately 80 metres long. It can travel at speeds of 7000 kilometres per hour with operation times similar to regular fighter jets. With such speeds, it can provide air dominance in a huge area. You would need only ten of them to cover the entire Sea of Japan. It packs armament that is never known to any pilot beyond Academy City. The reason to that is simple. There would be no survivors of the opposing enemy. The model name of the large jet is the HsF-00s

A new voice entered the communication channel. "This is Academy City fighter Zero One. We'll take over from here. Your orders will be arriving momentarily."

The F-15 pilot responded to the call. "Roger that Zero One, we have them. We're breaking off." The two F-15s disengaged back towards their airbase, leaving the HsF-00s with the Cessna. The pilot of the Cessna didn't like any bit of what's going on. That could be told by the slight twitching of the flight stick.

The voice on the radio changed to someone else. "I'm very disappointed."

Jiro knew the man behind the voice. "The man that acts behind the puppet board of directors, Aleister."

Aleister made no denial to the truth of identity. Instead, he continued further. "You were a promising path but you've caused far too much trouble."

Jiro marketed himself. "I still hold valuable knowledge. I am still useful."

"Useful but it's far too late to sell yourself. Good bye." The HsF-00s fired a missile that covered the distance of a kilometre in less than a second. The Cessna was blown up to small fragments in the fiery high heat explosion. These fragments will likely never be seen again.

* * *

><p>It's a bright day in Great Britain today. The sun is warm. The clouds are cooling. The birds are chirping. Unfortunately for someone, it's a boring day. Stiyl Magnus is bored. He has nothing to do, hence he is bored. In the Necessarius library, he put out another of the dozen cigarettes he smoked in the past hour into the ashtray.<p>

Stiyl opened his carton for another stick. There are only three left. They won't last him for another hour. He refrained from taking another stick. With the situation generally resolved, he has pretty much nothing to do. The specifics, he will learn if it's necessary.

Sherry Chromwell passed by his seat with an arm's worth of books. "Do you get paid to be a smoking machine?" She left it at that as she continued her duties per normal.

Stiyl wanted to lambast or even a trick but that might just send him out the library. Then he will have no shade and nothing to do. _Oh cigarettes, why are you so finite? _The bliss of nicotine can only be treasured so poorly. He could use a few of Orsola's snacks to spend the time. The nun however is somewhere, contributing her efforts to something he doesn't give a damn about. The others too are doing their own thing, except for another Necessarius.

The library door opened. A young Asian man with a simple blue shirt and black pants stride into the library with a sigh. He noticed Stiyl for his lack of downtime. The English born Asian spoke. "Stiyl Magnus."

Stiyl responded to the older man despite their similar height. "Jacky. What have you been doing?"

The fellow magician took a seat beside the fire mage. "I just handed over some reports to the Archbishop. It's P & C of course." The guy sighed from weary. "Why did she send me to Italy when you're more proficient with the language?"

"I could say the same with my case to China as well." Stiyl lamented. Seeing their predicaments, the two agents of the Archbishop sighed. Work never takes the easy road.

Meanwhile in the church, the Archbishop Laura Stuart was busy. "My my Aleister, you have been working under the curtains."

The computer monitor seated neatly on the table by some candles replied with Aleister's voice. "What have I been working on?"

Laura read from the reports she received. "My sources say that six separate locations around Europe have suddenly been destroyed." Two were in Germany. One was in France. One was in Greece. The last two was in Poland.

Aleister could be clearly heard as intrigued. "What makes you think I did it?"

Laura presented her suspicions. "There's only one who could do such a feat simultaneously without a trace." The reports she read implied that it was conventional weapons and not magic. However, the crispness of destruction is very precise.

Aleister made no refusal of such claims. "It is a precautionary measure. Disruption will make things oh so unsightly."

"I'll leave it as that." Laura added with a smile. "If you may, please do send a powerful hair dryer. I need one for my old one is giving way."

Aleister raised an eyebrow at the sudden request. "I'll see what I can do." The communication was terminated.

On the other side of the ended call, the mastermind is hard at work. "The time esper…it's a shame to have discovered it so late." The true potential is lost despite bringing useful discovery. However for the man who lives upside down, it is very cost inefficient. "It is no matter. Past is past." He will let the boy be but he'll keep an eye on him for any use in his concurrent plans.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ms Uiharu Kazari,<em>

_ We've begun analysis of the collected samples. We will inform you of the results as soon as possible. _

_Regards,_

_Ms Kyo Shizuka_

Uiharu put the email aside and turned to her next task. It is the investigation of the Kihara Jiro. His whereabouts must be found as soon as possible. So far in the past day, she had managed to determine the full scale of the damage that occurred in Tokyo Bay and Haneda Airport. It is extensive to be done by only seven individuals. That is for one case. There is another investigation folder is on her table for another incident. It was the disappearance of Yori Tamotsu. There was no body found. The remaining evidence that is left, she had sent it to the forensic teams for analysis. The path for that case appears bleak.

Konori was also busy with the cases, typing into the computer at a regulated pace. The pile of papers stacked up to the height of her shoulders. Even in the age of the digital, sometimes there is no substitute for good old paper. Her computer also showed a similar amount of unread emails. Each of it could consist of useful or useless information for the investigation. She checked with her subordinate. "Have you checked with the JSDF Radar controllers?"

"I'm on it." Uiharu replied. Her emails were taking considerable time getting through the chain of command of the Japan Self Defence Force. Classification upon classification levels need to be cleared before she can get to the radar controllers of the country. From there, she can plot a trajectory and probable destinations using fuel economics and psychological motive.

The door to the Judgment office opened. It was Kurozuma Wataru with a white sling around his injured shoulder. It will likely take several months for the bullet wound to fully recover. He held a folder in his free hand. "I have some news for you." As they turned to face him, Kurozuma put the folder onto the table.

"Give me the short story first." Konori wanted the gist fast.

"We found the plane." Kurozuma stated. He explained further as he took out a set of photos. "We've found fragments of an aircraft." He laid out the photos on the table. He pointed out each photo in turn. "These fragments were found in the western sea of Japan." One showed tiny bits and pieces the size of a palm floating in the ocean. "Most of it is inconclusive. However the biggest piece tells the biggest story." The fourth picture showed the piece of a metal plate. It showed a series of numbers.

**N5479ZZ**

Konori recognized those numbers. She pointed out. "Those are the Cessna's serial registration numbers." The cause to the metal plate floating in the middle of the sea can only be of one reason.

"The plane's destroyed." Kurozuma pointed it out. "The forensic teams are analyzing the metal plate to determine the cause of the plane's destruction. I personally say it was an explosion." After all, there aren't too many things that can destroy a fully functional and pristine plane in the air. Most of them include a bang into the list.

Uiharu pointed out a missing key fact to the plane's destruction. "What about the passengers and crew?" Did they escape? Or did they perish as the plane went down.

"There's no known evidence as to what happened to them." Kurozuma told what he knew. "They may have escaped via parachute and climbed aboard a boat."

"That kind of plan would be something Anthony might think of." Konori agreed on such a possibility. The two Americans have been taken into custody by Anti-Skill. What happened to them is not known to Konori as of yet.

"They are in custody. I doubt he had enough time to inform Kihara Jiro his full plan of escape." Kurozuma was unsure of such an escape. The two's weapons have all been confiscated. Their eyes, mouth, arms and legs have been locked from movement in a non lethal painful method.

"If that's the case, are they dead or alive?" Konori put them back to the drawing board.

Uiharu continued using her computer to search for a possible answer. "There are no noted reports of any ship trespassing from overseas. There're also no local ships within that region yesterday."

"Is that only in paper?" Konori enquired.

"It's written in paper. Satellite imaging records no vessels found in the past three days."

"If there're no ships around, there shouldn't be any pickup." Kurozuma logically noted. A person cannot survive in the ocean for a very long amount of time given various reasons.

"So that's the case. It's highly likely that they didn't survive." Konori concluded.

"That'll be an end to this chapter of destruction." Kurozuma closed the file. "Now, how about we get ourselves a drink?"

* * *

><p>Kuroko opened her eyes. She felt really weak and tired. She looked around, seeing all medical machines. She wondered how long she was asleep. It felt really long. Bits and pieces of memory oozed its way to her mind. <em>Jiro…the bomb.<em> Her body felt numb. Is it because of the painkillers? Or rather is it from being tied to the bed for so long?

The door opened, allowing a visitor into the room. Misaka gleamed with joy. "Kuroko!" She rushed to the bedside. "You're awake!"

"Uh…" Kuroko groaned like a bear. "How long have I been here?"

"It's been a week and a half." Misaka explained as she poured a glass of water. She assisted Kuroko up to lean against the bed. "I'm so glad that you're awake."

"What happened during the time I was here?" Kuroko relished the drink of life for her dry throat. Meanwhile, Misaka refreshed her memory and explained the events that occurred. "Kihara Jiro is gone."

Misaka assured. "He won't be using kids for any vile experiments again."

Kuroko noticed something. "Speaking of which, where are those two barbarians?"

Misaka answered that question. "Touma's at home, rushing his usual homework. As for Yori…" She hesitated a little.

"What about Yori?" Kuroko sensed something bad.

Misaka explained the problem. "We don't know where he is. He disappeared after we went to stop Jiro."

"Not a word?" Kuroko demanded more.

"Nothing." Misaka shook her head slowly.

The door opened again to admit another two guests. Kuroko was swarmed before she knew it. She struggled to breathe under the tight grip of Saten Ruiko. "You really got us worried Kuroko!"

The teleporter squeaked. "I know, please let go." The long haired girl let go as Uiharu Kazari placed a basket of fruits onto the table.

Uiharu then started peeling an orange. "Misaka, I've looked into the case. There is evidence of manmade conflicts along the railway lines after the Mishinima station."

"What kind of evidence?" The electro princess pressed for details.

"Deep scratch marks along the track for two kilometres long. Small pieces of metal and synthetic flesh were also found. Most importantly…" Uiharu reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of metal. "We've found this." The analysis by the forensic teams has been completed and the metal piece had been returned to her.

Misaka took the piece and observed the numerous scratch marks on the metal. "It's been grinded blunt before it snapped." She realized the nature of the metal. "Isn't this Yori's blade?"

"It appears to be. There're no other traces than these." Uiharu agreed.

"What happened to him?" Saten wondered uneasily. It hinted towards the worst case scenario.

Misaka denied a possibility. "He can't be dead. He nearly did once." He's a tough nut to kill like a cat with nine lives.

Saten didn't believe in fate. "That was chance. What if it's final this time?"

Kuroko was silent on that matter. She didn't want that idiot to die so easily. She has a score to deal with him after all.

The hospital door opened for the third time. It is Kamijou Touma and Index. The girls are surprised. Misaka asked. "Why are you here all of a sudden? Aren't you finishing homework?"

Touma flipped his phone open. "Someone messaged me to come here since it's important. Index tagged along for the visit."

"Are you feeling better twin tails?" Index asked.

"I'll be fine." Kuroko answered.

"Who messaged you to come over here?" Saten directed her question to Touma.

He shared the digital screen of his phone. "It's a number I don't know about." The others had a good look with their own cells but the number isn't appearing in their lists.

"Who can it be?" Uiharu wondered out loud.

The door opened yet again. "Sorry I'm late." Eyes turn to see a brown haired boy in teal hospital garbs. His right arm and legs are shiny silver of stainless steel. A young ten year old girl in a yellow dress accompanied him.

"Yori, where have you been?" Touma wanted answers.

Yori gave him those answers. "Well, I had a near death experience from saving the kids. It took some time to cleanse the toxin fully."

"What toxin?" Saten exclaimed loudly. They weren't aware of that part.

"Turboxene80, a very dangerous one." Yori explained. "It was necessary to save everyone on the train. I was supposed to be dead but I had some luck when Harumi here managed to create a defibrillating action with all the static electricity I made."

Saten pointed out. "You could have at least informed us that you're alive."

Yori gave his excuse. "I got caught up in the detoxifying process and fitting the new stuff on. The data at the factory was very helpful on that."

Misaka checked with the boy of metal. "You do know that we've beaten Jiro and Anthony right?" Uiharu had informed them on the conclusion of the case.

"Didn't hear about it but I know enough that you two can get the job done." He pulled Speagle out of his rear compartment. "I have something to confess though." He twirled his gun up into the air and reached for a magazine in his hip. The pistol plopped onto the free spot of the bed as Yori's occupied hand stretched into where it was meant to be a second ago.

"You're saying you lost your juggling skills?" Kuroko remarked. Her strength was slowly beginning to return. So did the attitude apparently.

Misaka made the correct observation. "Isn't your movement extremely normal?"

"Exactly." Yori put his things away. "I'm no longer an esper."

"EHHHHH?" The others except Index said in surprise. Index was on the other hand confused instead of surprised.

"How did you lose your esper powers?" Uiharu started the barrage of questions.

"It can't be from eating walnut flavoured potato chips can it?" Saten queried worriedly.

The doctor Heaven Canceller explained from the open door. "It appears that the elements of the psychic stimulant trixine bonds with the turboxene to form another compound. This compound apparently dampens the psychic wavelength in which controls your core esper capability."

"The doc will be writing a thesis about this thanks to me." Yori explained the next steps as well.

"With all of this now over, what are your next plans?" Touma asked.

Yori leaned against the wall beside the bed. "I suppose I'll do what I can do to redeem my past. I'll study and be a doctor."

"That's a very high aspiration you have." Uiharu said, being impressed.

Yori predicted bits of his expected future. "With that said though, it's probably going to take me out of Academy City. This city won't need me and the technology here is beyond the rest of the world. It'd be a handicap."

Saten offered a hand. "Then let's hope for the best on your new goal." Yori accepted the handshake with beaming pride.

Misaka was gently tugged aside to the corner by a spiky haired boy. He whispered. "Do you reckon Yori will stick with Kuroko?" He had found the little note left in Kuroko's ward in the intensive care unit.

Misaka doubted it. "Kuroko's a stubborn bunch. I think it'll be hard to persuade her affection the other way." She smiled lightly "I hope it does bloom."

Touma turned the conversation subtly in another direction. "Speaking of them, how about us?"

"No chance." Misaka refused.

"What are you talking about with Onee Sama you barbarian?" Kuroko called from the bed.

"It's their business." Yori chided.

Kuroko was pessimistic. "Their relationship is my concern."

Yori replied curiously. "Oh really? Why is that so?"

Kuroko explained her role. "It is my duty to ensure that Onee Sama will not be bothered by that barbarian ever again."

Yori implied. "So you're saying that you would never grant them a chance to stay as friends. It would be the same like me being unable to kiss you."

Kuroko confirmed. "That's exactly correct."

"Then it's very simple." He lowered himself down and their lips met. Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden kiss by Yori Tamotsu. A deadly silence filled in the room before being met with a unanimous.

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kuroko finally freed herself from the shock. "You…you stole my first kiss from my Onee Sama!"

Yori grinned as he walked out the door. "You asked for it. Relax a little on other people's lives." He was gone with Harumi.

Kuroko's anger began to bloom. It began to bloom very dangerously. "I'll kill you!"

Seeing the need to pull the attention away from Yori before he'll be killed, Touma made his stand. "Misaka, I challenge you to a bet!" That gathered more surprise from the room.

Misaka was rather apprehensive. "What kind of bet?"

Touma laid down the line. "If my school wins for the upcoming Daiseihai next month, you will do as I say!"

Yori whistled from beyond the door, apparently waiting unseen. "You got guts."

"I won't lose to such a thing! It's on!" Misaka with her pride accepted the challenge.

"Onee Sama! That is preposterous!" Kuroko yelled out from the bed.

Touma tightened his fist. "I'll definitely beat you." That was what he said before sensing a demonic aura behind him.

"Touma…" Index's eyes couldn't be seen under the headdress she wears. It's certain though that Touma, will, be, dead, meat. "You shouldn't be thinking of indecent thoughts!"

CHOMP!

"YEARGGHHH! FUKOU DA!" was the cries of a certain boy in the midst of joyful laughter.


End file.
